Aku Uzumaki
by child uzunami
Summary: Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang, tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, munkin Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan saya juga tidak dibayar**

Negara api sekarang dalam masa memprihatinkan, tepatnya Konoha gakure salah satu negara terkuat dinegara elemetal sinobi, karena malam ini makluk terkuat sedang memporak porandakan negara Konoha tepatnya seekor biju, bukan sembarang biju tapi ini biju berekor sembilan sedang mengamuk.

Semua warga panik, para sinobi sibuk menghadang atau melawan biju, orang -orang pada bingung kenapa bisa biju bisa ada di desa, kemana Yondaime Hokage kata salah satu ninja entah kepada siapa. Datang lah Sandaime tepat pada kerumanan sinobi dan warga, cepat ungsikan semua penduduk sipil ketempat yang aman perintah Hiruzen yang kita kenal sandaime hokage,

 _"Kemana minato kenapa biju bisa lepas dari segel apa yang terjadi minato batin Hiruzen sarutobi."_

Datang para anbu mendekati Hiruzen Sarutobi, apa yang terjadi sandaime sama kenapa ada kyubi di desa tanya salah satu anbu kepada sandaime hokage,

tora kata sarutobi cepat beri tahu jiraya katakan desa dalam bahaya perintah sarutobi hai sandaime sama pergilah anbu tersebut untuk memberi tahu jiraya sang gama sanin.

Sementara di desa sudah banyak nyawa yang melayang di bantai oleh kyubi yang mengamuk, tak lama datang hiruzen sarutobi bersama beberapa anbu, tahan kyubi untuk beberapa saat samapai yondaime datang perintah sandaime ...hai sandaime sama. kata para sinobi yang membantu menghentikan amukan kyubi.

Di tempat lain yondaime minato namikaze sedang bertarung dengan ninja bertopeng yang menyusup ketempat kusina sedang melahirkan, sebelumnya ninja bertopeng menyandra bayi yang baru lahir.

Ninja tersebut memegang bayi sebagai sandra, terus dia berkata menjauh dari jincuriki kalau tidak bayi ini akan mati sambil mengacungkan kunai ke dada bayi tersebut,

tenang kata yondaime haaaa...ha... seharusnya aku yang mengatakn itu bukan kau yondaime kata ninja penyusup itu, cepat menjauh kata ninja bertopeng tersebut sambil melemparkan bayi itu jauh ke atas,

ya bayi yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu lahir, dengan cepat yondaime telepor ke anaknya tersebut, ternyata sudah ada kertas peledak yang terpasang di kain bayi itu dengan cepat yondaime telepor kembali kerumahnya yang meninggalkan kusina dulu sebentar demi nenyelamatkan anaknya,

tunggu disini dulu sebentar ya nak aku akan menjemput ibu dan kakak kembaran mu, dia langsung mengampil jubah hokegenya dan telepor ke arah kusina istri sang yondaime hokage, membawa kusina kedekat bayi tadi.

Minato ... terdengar suara lirih dari kusina yang memnaggilnya Naruto dimana? apa dia baik-baik saja tanya kusina, saya berharap dia baik-baik saja kusina tadi dia buru-buru dibawa sama nona sunade kerumah sakit untuk diberi pertolongan supaya kondisi naruto bisa lebih baik, tadi kita tau kondisi naruto sedikit agak lemah,

semoga saja kondisi naruto cepat membaik . Tunggu disini bersama menma kusi chan aku akan menghentikan kyubi dulu katanya. Hati -hati Mina kun iya katanya sambil mengecup kening istrinya.

Didesa kyubi sedang mengamuk memporak porandakan rumah -rumah penduduk dengan tebasan ekornya bagai badai yang mengamuk tanpa ampun, banyak sinobi yang mati dalam menghentikan amukan biju terkuat itu, jangan menyerah terus serang dia samapai yondaime datang kata salah satu ninja,

 **ya demi konoha** kata ninja lain,

bagus tekad api kalian masih membara datang suara dari belakang sinobi-sinobi tersebut ternyata suara dari sandaime hokage, kita tahan bersama-sama kyubi ini kata hiruzen baik sandaime sama.

 **Doton ;...doryuheki no jutsu**

kata salah satu ninja datang gulungan tanah berbentuk kepala naga yang menyerang kyubi, tidak itu saja banayak jutsu yang dilemparkan kepada kyubi dari mulai **katon, futon, raiton, suiton** untuk menyerang kyubi agar tidak terlalu jauh masuk kedalam desa dan menewaskan banyak nyawa tak berdosa.

Diluar tembok desa yondaime sedang bertarung dengan ninja bertopeng spiral yang mengedalikan kyubi kau terlambat sedikit yondaime ha..ha ha..hah kyubi sedang mengamuk di desamu, aku akan melepaskan pengaruh kyubi dari mu kata minato namikaze, minato langsung menyerang pria bertopeng itu dengan hiraisinya, tapi ninja itu tidak bisa kena malah serangan dari hokage tersebut menembus tubuhnya, apa yang terjadi kenapa tubuhnya bisa tembus begitu batin minato...

Apa yang terjadi batin minato hokage tersebut bingung, kenapa bisa begitu, kenapa yondaime apa kamu bingung? Kamu tidak bisa melukaiku kata ninja bertopeng spiral itu, ini gawat kalau tidak bisa bagai mana aku bisa mengalahkan orang ini batin minato, baik lah aku akan coba.

Dia melemparkan kunai dengan cepat kearah wajah ninja itu tapi tetap kunai itu melwatinya seakan tidak ada hanya menembus seperti angin, sekarang giliran aku yang menyerang terima ini sambil dia melemparkan rantai dari tangan nya seperti mencabuk cambukan ranati itu,

Minato yang tidak mau kena rantai itu dia langsung menghindar dengan cara telepor kesalah satu kunainya, aku tidak bisa hanya menghindar, desa dalam bayaha aku harus mendekat kata minato dalam hatinya, dia lemparkan kunai hiraisinnya ke ninja tersebut, dia langsung telepor kekunainya dan menangkap kunai itu dengan tangan kirinya samabil membawa rasengan. Rasengan katanya tapi tidak kena lagi-lagi menebus orang itu, kena kau yondaime kata orang itu dia mengangkat tangannya ingin menyentuh wajah yondaime, minato yang tidak mau tertangkap pun melakukan hiraisin tingkat 2 sambil bersalto diatas kepala pria bertopeng tersebut, dari belakang ninja itu minato memukulkan rasengan ke punggung ninja itu dan berhasil mengenainya tidak lupa menandai dengan segel hiraisinnya.

Sekarang kyubi tidak dalam kendali mu lagi kata minato, kau memang cepat seperti biasa tidak salah kau di juluki kilt kuning, baik kali ini aku mengaku kalah tapi lain kali aku akan kembali mengambil kyubi kembali,

Aku akan menguasai dunia ini dengan kekuatan para biju , selamat tinggal yondaime, ingat aku akan kembali untuk mengambil kyubi...hahahahaaha..

Kyubi terus saja mengamuk dia membuat bijudama , ini gawat sandaime sama kalau sampai itu jatuh didesa, bisa-bisa desa rusak parah dan bayak nyawa tak berdosa yang mati kata sinobi itu kepada sandaime,

kita harus mencegah dia melepaskan jutsu itu kedesa, kita harus menghentikan jutsu itu kata hiruzen, iya tapi bagi mana caranya sandaime sam..., belum sempat ninja itu menyelesaikan ucapannya terdengar suara sandaime mengatakan,

 **Kuciyose no jutsu enma** kata hiruzen dan

" pufff...

muncul sekumpulan asap yang cukup bayak dari dalam asap itu datang monyet bertibuh besar memakai pakaian putih yang hampir menyerupai hanoman, ada apa kau memangil ku hiru... Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan ucapnya dia merasakan cakra yang amat besar dan begitu gelap, ohh aku mengerti kata kera itu, cepat berubah enma kata hiruzen.

 **Henge ; Kongo onyuoi**

Bouff

Tap...

King enma pun berubah menjadi tongkat hitam panjang yang pangkal terdapat garis merah dan sandaime pun menagkap tongkat itu dengan kedua tangan langsung menghunus tongkat itu ke arah kyubi dengan menabahkan cakranyaa dan

Ughhhh...

Tepat mengenai leher kyubi itu tapi tidak bergeser sedikitpun posisi kyubi itu tapi bijudama itu tidak berhasil terjadi karena hantaman tongkat Enam yang begitu keras di leher kyubi, dan disitulah sandaime membuat kesalahan fatal, kyubipun tambah mengamuk dia mengibaskan ekornya kesembarang arah sambil membuat bijudama... tapi kali ini kyubi berhasil membuat Bijudama dan melepaskan

" zwiiiing..."

terjadi hembusan angin yang sangat kencang karena efek dari bijudama itu tapi tiba-tiba saja bijudama itu menghilang

"bussshhhhh ..."

" Duaaar... "

dana meledak agak jauh diluar desa, untung aku masih sempat gumam minato tidak lama sesudah itu terdengar suara yondaime

 **" Kuciyoshe sibaru no jutsu...**..

" Boogffff..."

Munculah kepulan asap di atas kyubi dan memperlihatkan seekor katak hijau yang amat besar mempunya tanda bekas luka di kelopak matanya dan memakai rompi orange membawa pedang dia menahan pergerakan kyubi itu, tahan sebentar Gamabunta kata minato, **cepat aku bukan mukjizat yang bisa menahan kyubi lama-lama** kata suara berat dari Gamabunta...

Minato yang mengumpulkan tenaga dan cakra agar dia bisa telepor kyubi dan gamabunta keluar desa, gamabunta sedang berusaha menahan kyubi sekuat tenaga , semua ninja sedikit merasa lega karena yondaime mereka sudah datang menolong meraka,

Jiraya, sunade dan hiruzen masih tetap menahan pergerakan kyubi yang terus saja mengamuk.

Malam ini terjadi sejarah mengamuknya kyubi yang menewaskan banyak nyawa, sejarah kelam, juga sejarah lahirnya legenda sinobi pada malam ini yang akan menggetarkan dunia sinobi kelak.

Sandaime sama, jiraya sensei sunade hime saya akan membawa dan menyegel kyubi 1 mil diluar desa dekat rumah singgah namikaze dulu kata minato buru-buru jaa ne, setelah mengatakan itu dia pun telepor membawa kyubi.

Jiraya, sunade cepat kita ikuti minato kata sandaime, hai sense kata mereka serentak dengan begitu mereka pergi dengan menyusul minato, semoga minato tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh batin mereka mereka bertiga,

Sampai mereka tempat tersebut terlihat kusina sedang menahan kyubi dengan rantai cakranya, juga terlihat 2 bayi yang akan di korbankan untuk menyegel kyubi,

Minato jangan bilang kamu akan menyegel kyubi pada anak mu sendiri kata jiraya guru sang yondaime a.k.a minato namikaza, sense saya tidak punya pilihan lain, ini cara satu-satunya yang bisa saya lakukan saat ini untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, juga saya sebagai hokage tidak adil rasanya meminta oarang lain menanggung beban ini, apa tidak ada jalan lain minato kata hiruzen kalau ada jalan laian saya akan melakukannya, tapi ini bukan tempat berdebat lagi sandaeime sama,

kusi chan sudah tidak memiliki banyak cakranya menahan kyubi, tapi dengan ada nya kalian bertiga bisa membantu saya, baik lah kalu begitu kami akan membantu mu menyegel kyubi kata sunade tapi bagai mana caranya, terimakasih kata minato, simpan dulu ucapan terima kasih mu gaki kata jiraya.

Sebenarnya saya berniat membagi cakra kyubi dengan memanggil sinigami, tapi sensei, sunade, dan sandaime sama disini bisa membantu saya dengan memisahkan cakra kyubi untuk disegel ke menma anak ku karena Menma yang bisa menahan cakra kyubi dilihat dari kondisi pisiknya dan jiwa kyubi ke Naruto anak ku yang lain ,melihat kondisi Naruto yang lemah sekarang.

APA KAMU SUDAH GILA MIANATO teriak kusina mana mungkin aku membiarkan anak ku jadi korban, tidak-tidak aku tidak akan mengijinkannya teriaknya.

Dengar dulu kusi chan saat saya melawan orang yang mengendalikan kyubi tadi, dia berniat akan datang mengambil kyubi lagi untuk di jadi kan senjata menaklukan dunia ini katanya ,maka dengan cara cara ini lah yang dapat menghentikan agar orang itu agar tidak bisa lagi mengambil kyubi, aku akan menyegel kyubi bersama ku lagi kata kusina dan membawanya kekuburan, tidak bisa begitu kusi chan, kyubi makhluk abadi dia pasti akan kembali dan itu sama saja kita menghilangkan keseimabangan negara-negara elemantal juga keseimbagan biju itu sendiri,

lama kusina diam memikirkan kata-kata suaminya itu, baik lah sekarang aku setuju dengan mu minato,. terima kasih Khusi Chan kata Minato.

Baiklah sensei, sandaime sama dan sunade hime kita mulai bersama mengambil cakra kyubi dan menyegelnya ke menma karena menma kondisi pisiknya yang memungkinkan menampung cakra kyubi,

Tou san minta maaf naruto, Menma karena harus jadi korban katanya, sangat-sangat terpaksa minato membawa Naruto padahal kondisinya masih lemah untuk menyegel jiwa kyubi kedalm tubuhnya,

Oke kalau itu keputusan mu kami tidak bisa menolak dan membantahmu karena kau hokage kata jiraya.

kalian bisa ikuti aku kata suara Minato yang lemah, karena kehabisan cakra, bertarung dengan ninja bertopeng spiral, membawa gamabunta dan kyubi bersamaan membuat kondisinya lemah,

minato mulai malakukan rangkain segel tangan yang sangat panjang, dengan menyebutkan nama-nama jenis segelnya agar bisa diikuti oleh mereka, setelah selesai, dengan serentak mereka menyebutkan nama segelnya, dan membantingkan tangan mereka ketanah

 **" Tap...**

 **" buhk...**

 **"Duk...**

 **"duuum..."**

 **" Hakkey fuin no jutsu** kata meraka serentak...

 **Huffff... buffft...**

 **Grgrrr...aaaaaakkk** ... Raung kyubi cakranya ditarik paksa keluar oleh 4 orang ninja selevel kage akhirnya cakra itu perlahan tapi pasti masuk dalam segel delapan tiagram ditubuh bayi baru lahir...

Apa kah segelnya sukses? atau apak yang terjadi selanjutnya sanggup kah menma menahan cakra tersebut...?

Ikuti ya sambungannya... sebentar lagi di publish kan...


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, munkin Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan saya juga tidak dibayar**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**

 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Shinobi...**

Secara perlahan cakra merah itu masuk kedalam segel delapan tiagram yang ada ditubuh bayi mungil berambut kuning jabrik, kyubi yang kesakitan terus meronta tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa melawan kongo fusa milik kusina di tambah Hakkey fuin milik ninja tingkat kage, makin lama semakin mengecil dana akhirnya salama beberapa jam proses penyegelan sukses, dan tinggal menyegel jiwa kyubi yang melemah dan tak berdaya kamu melakukan kesalahan besar manusia fana dengan memisahkan cakra ku...dengan suara berat dari kyubi menggema dalam pengahalang, diam kau makluk jelek kata minato

Grrrrrrr hhhhg

Kyubi hanya bisa mengerang saja sekarang dia memang tidak berdaya, sekarang tinggal kau jiwa yang tidak berdaya kyubi kata minato jiwa kyubi juga disegel dengan menggunakan Delapan tiagram sel.

Akhirnya selesai juga serimakasih Sandaime sensei dan Sunade Hime... Tidak masalah sama sekali Minato bagai manapun ini juga desa tempat tinggal kitai kata Tsunade

Karena kelelahan akhirnya Minato dan Khusina pingsan, Khusina dia terlihat sangat parah setelah melahirkan anak kembar dan kyubi dikeluarkan pakasa dari tubuhnya, menahan kyubi dengan kongo fusanya dia memang luar biasa, tidak salah uzumaki memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang luar biasa buktinya dia masih selamat dari ekstrax kyubi satu kata yang bisa kita katakan Luara bisa.

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sejak kejadian insiden kyubi 5 tahun lalu, sesudah tragedi itu terjadi sudah banyak yang berubah rumah-rumah yang hancur akibat serangan kyubi sudah di bangan kembali, juga akibat infasi kyubi banyal yang tarauma, para penduduk desa, bagai mana tidak taruma? banyak sanak saudara mereka mati akibat kajadian itu.

Dan gara-gara insiden itu ada seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 5 tahun yang memiliki ciri-ciri rambut kuning bercampur merah jabrik menantang grafitasi dia menjadi kambing hitam atas terjadinya serangan kyubi 5 tahjun lalu karena dia memiliki tanda 6 goresan seperti kumis musang, disetiap pipinya, 3 pipi kiri dan 3 di pipi sebelah kanan

Setelah sukses penyegelan jiwa kyubi kedalam tubuhnya dia sedikit mengalami perubahan, yang dulunya rambutnya kuning keemasan sama seperti rambut yondaime dan tidak memilik tanda lahir di pipinya, tapi setelah penyegelan itu dia memiliki tanda di kedua belah pipinya dan ramputnyapun juga ikut berubah kuning bercampur merah darah, ...( seperti kids zaman now yang memakai bigen warna warni ) kwekwe...

Dan Perubahan itu terjadi secara berkala tepatnya itu terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu 3 minggu setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke 3 pas terjadi saat malam bulan purnama, di tengah malam terjadi keributan di real Namikaze dalam kamar sikembar, terdengar suara tangisan menma yang membuat kedua orang tuanya bangun, alangkah kagetnya kusina dan minato melihat perubahan Naruto anaknya, mata Naruto yang biasanya warna biru kini berubah warna merah persisi seperti mata rubah.

NARUTO APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN MU terdengar suara kusina yang membentak Naruto karena kaget, shock bercampur menjadi satu melihat perubahan Naruto, dengan cepat Minato mengambil Menma yang terus saja menangis,

tanpa sadar sang Yondaime Hokage dia menagtan kan anaknya sendiri..

" Iblis apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anak ku haa

Denagn suara yang sedikit meninngi nadanya.

Tidak lama minato mengatakan Iblis apa yang kau lakukan terhadap anak ku mungkin beberapa detik saja setelah mengatakan itu naruto langsung tertidur lagi, entah sadar atau tidak dia saat itu dan suasan kembali sunyi,

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada anak kita Mina kun kata Khusina pada Minato, saya juga tidak tau Khusi chan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, apa mungkin kyubi mengambil alih tubuh Naruto tanya Khusina,

Bisa jadi juga itu Khusi chan, apa kau tidak lihat tadi perubahan dari Naruto, dari matanya rambutnya , bahkan hawa di kamar tadi terasa gelap.

Bagai mana ini Mina kun akut takut terjadi yang tidak kita inginkan terhadap anak kita nantinya, kita lihat saja dulu apa terjadi besok Khusi chan, lebih baik kita tidur dulu ajak Minato baik lah kita bawa Menma tidur bersama kita malam ini bagai mana Mina kun terserah lah jawab Minato yang terus berjalan ke kamar tidurnya.

Disaat usia naruto 3 setengah tahun, keluarganya mulai mengabaikannya seakan naruto tidak ada di rumah itu keluarganya mulai berlaku kasar terhadap Naruto seakan Naruto itu seoerti wabah, juga berlaku diluar rumah penduduk mulai melakukan tindakan kekersan fisik terhadapnya, tapi Naruto tidak mengeluh atau pun benci kepada merka dia malah terus saja menutupi perlakuan mereka yang semena-mena itu terhadapnya dia juga tidak pernah memberi tahukan kepada orang- orang yang menyayanginya, memang tidak banyak tapi ada beberapa orang saja, seperti Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, Senju Sunade,Teuchi, Ayame Ichiraku dua orang terakhir itu penjual ramen dan ada satu anbu yang memakai topeng gagak aku tak tau siapa dia mungkin anbu suruhan Sandaime Jisan,

Kalau sifat Naruto disini sama seperti Naruto di canon periang hiper aktif, memilik mata berwarna biru langitnya membuat orang yang dekat dengannya memnadanginya tarasa teduh.

Mulai saaat itu dia belajar banyak dari Sandaime, mulai membaca, menulis, belajar berinteraksi dengan orang-orang,dia sering menginap di rumah Sandaime, kadang di rumah Tsunade, dari Tsunade dia mulai belajar anatomi tubuh manusia dengan melihat gambar rangka,

Kalau ditanya sama Sandaime atau Tsunade saat dia menginap, dia bilang Naru kangen saja sama Jii-san atau sama Baa-chan tergantung siapa yang bertanya, dan juga dia bilang sudah minta izin kok sama Tou san dan Kaa chan itu jawabannya,

mereka pun juga tidak mempermasalhkan karena Mereka juga senang kalau Naruto menginap membuat suasana dirumah mereka merasa ramai dan membahagikan karena sipat dari Naruto yang ceria.

Itu lah yang terjadi kepada Namikaze Naruto, dia merasa sepi dalam keramaian, dia lebih banyak mengahabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kadang-kadang diperpustakaan Sarutobi, dan perpustakaan desa tapi lebih sering di perpustakaan Senju karena di perpustaakan Senju jauh lebih lengkap dari tempat yang lain, itulah yang terjad semenjak dia mulai bisa membaca.

Kini dia berada diatas patung kepala Sodaime sedang menangis, karena haknya di rampas sama adik kembaranya.

Flashback no jutsu beberapa jam yang lalu

Pesta ulang tahun menma sangat meriah di hadiri dari semua klan yang ada di konoha ..

Dari Uciha, Hyuga, Aburame, Akimici, Nara,Inuzuka, pokoknya semuanya hadir sangat meriah pesta ulang tahun anak yondaime tahun ini, siapa yang tak mengenal Yondaime Hokage ninja yang di juluki kirosenko (kilat kuning) orang yang memenangkan perang ke 3 yang membantai pasukan iwagakure sendirian, di tambah dia juga mengalahkan kyubi yang mengamuk 5 tahun yang lalu.

Terima klasih sudah bersedia datang pada ulang tahun anak ku katanya dengan lantang, kita semua tahu kan tradisi di konoha, kita akan menunjuk dan mengangkat ahli waris klan di saat dia berumur 5 tahuna maka dari itu saya mengumumkan tepat di hari ulang tahun anak saya yang ke 5. Dan sekaranglah saatnya.

Hari ini saya mengumumkan bahwa Namikaze Menma pewaris sah dari klan Namikaze, mulai hari ini Menma Namikaze akan mewarisi semua yang berhubungan dengan Namikaze klan akan menjadi miliknya...

Semua orang bertepuk tangan...

Selamat menma sama

Selamat ya namikaze sama

Selamat ya menma san...

Begitulah yang terdengar kasak kusuk dari berbagai macam teman-temannya, tapi tidak ada yang memperhatikan seorang yang ada di sudut ruang yang memperhatikan dari tadi seseorang juga dari Namikaze, padahal dialah pewaris yang sesungguhnya, setelah mendengar pengumuman itu dia lari berlari sangat kencang tanpa tujuan sampai kakinya membawanya disini diatas kepala patung Sodaime sambil bercucuran air mata, dan akhirnya disinilah dia

Flashback no jutsu kai...

Sebenarnya siapa aku?... salah ku apa?... apa benar aku ini anak mereka atau aku ini anak pungutnya saja? ...

Aaaaaaagggggggghh teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Oh kami sama apa salah ku ini ... gumam Naruto , Lama dia merenung diatas patung kepala sodaime, terlihat matahari sudah condong ke barat menandakan hari sudah mulai sore.

Dari pada merenung lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat Baa san di rumah sakit mudah-mudahan Baa san tidak sibuk batin naruto, ayo semangat tebayou katanya sambil berlari, sipat cerianya kembali lagi,...

Tapi ternyata Sunade Senju sudah pulang dengan langkah gontai Naruto ingin pulang kerumah, tapi di tengah jalan dia kejadian siang tadi dia urungkan pulang kerumah, lebih baik aku kerumah Hiruzen Jii-san saja kata pikirannya tapi sebelum itu lebih baik aku makan Ramen iciraku untuk makan malam sekalian karena hari sudah mulai agak gelap gumamnya ,

Oghhhh kenyang nya datebayou...lebih bai aku ketempat Jii-san saja dari pada pulang kerumah di rumah seperti dalam penjara tidak nyaman. Hari itu memang hari sial bagi Naruto karena orang yang di cari tidak ada dirumah, karena bisnis klan.

Akhirnya Naruto pergi ketempat Tsunade

Pantas saja Jiji tidak hadir di acara ulang tahun tadi, pikir Naruto.

Sampainya dia di kediam Senju langsung ketok pintu selamat sore Baa chan sapa Naruto pada Tsunade

Selamat sore sapa Tsunade balik ehhh kenapa kamu disini Naru chan kata Tsunade, bukannya dirumah mu ada pesta sekarang tanyanya

Ehh apa aku tidak boleh kesini lagi Baa chan tanya naruto balik... Ihh ini anak di tanya malah naya balik ya sudah, masuklah katanya sampai di dalam tiba-tiba Tsunade mengucap selamat ulang tahun untuk Naruto, dan memberi dua buah buku kecil kepada naruto satu tentang anatomi satunya lagi buku rumus segel peninggal Mito neneknya, Naruto sangat senang dan menyimpan buku tersebut sebelum memeluk Tsunade terima kasih baa-chan katanya.. Ya yaa pergi pulang sana... Nah kenapa masih disini kata Tsunade,

Anu,,... Apa boleh aku nginap disini baa-chan kata Naruto sedikit raguragu seperti kamu tidak pernah nginap disini saja Naru chan kata Tsunade, kalau sudah pakai nama panggilan Naru chan berarti tandanya Tsunade sangat senang arigatou baa chan ya ... Silahkan

Malam itu di habiskan sama naruto di perpustakaan untuk membaca, ada satu buku tentang klan yang dibacanya entah kenapa dia sangat tertarik dengan buku yang satu ini dia terus membaca sampai dia membaca sebuah kalimat yang menarik minatnya yang bunyinya jika ada anggota rumah lebih dari satu, seandainya dianggota rumah tersebut ahli waris klan jatuh ketangan sang adik atau anak yang lebih muda berarti sang kakak perempuan, maka ahli waris sah jatuh ketangan sang adik yang laki-laki, tapi kalau kakaknya juga laki-laki berarti sang kakak sudah mati, atau sudah tidak dianggap anggota keluarga, maka ahli waris itu sah milik sang adik yang laki-laki.

Setelah naruto membaca buku itu dia menggaris bawahi kalimat tersebut.

Berarti naruto sudah tidak dianggap lagi anggota rumah Namikaze.

Keluar air mata setelah dia membaca buku tersebut. Lalu dia tutup sebelum menandai tempat kaliat tersebut dan pergi tidur.

6 bulan setelah pesta ulang tahun itu Naruto jarang sekali dia pulang ke komplek Namikaze, paling sekedar ganti baju atau mengambil sesuatu yang penting di perpustakaan Namikaze. Dia sering berlatih semenjak itu. sering kali dia pingsan di tempat latihannya karena dia menutupi kesedihannya dengan berlatih tidak mau larut dalam kesedihan dia habiskan waktunya berlatih- berlatih dan berlatih, secara fisik di bandingkan dengan anak-anak seusia dia dia termasuk yang sagat baik fisiknya.

Sampai suatu waktu di berlatih dia pingsan dan ditemukan oleh anbu Bawahan Yondaime dan diantar kerumah Namikaze tapi Anbu tersebut tidak tau kamar Naruto jadi di tidurkan di samping Menma yang sudah tertidur pulas,

Kejadian serupa terulang kembali pada saat 2,5 tahun yang lalu di mana Menma menangis karena Naruto lagi- lagi berubah bentuk fisiknya malam itu dan membuat Minato dan Khusina bangun melihat anaknya yang menangis tapi kali ini tidak ada ampun lagi bagi Naruto dia di tendang sampai keluar dari kamar melalui jendela dan pingsan, pagi harinya di temukan sama pembatu yang ada di real Namikaze, bangun adik kecil kenapa kamu tidur diluar

" ughhhh...

Lenguh Naruto apa yang terjadi katanya kenapa aku disini tanyanya, segala kilas balik terjadi di otaknya semalam dia latihan di hutan kenapa bisa sampai disini, kenapa kamu tidur disini tanya pembantu tadi, uhhhhggg saya juga bingung kenapa saya bisa disini, terimakasih paman sudah membangunkan saya kata Naruto yang langsung lari, takut ketahuan sama tou san atau kaa chan nya.

Dia terus lari masuk kedalam kamarnya untung tidak ada yang melihat kecuali adik kecilnya yang baru berusia 1 tahun dia terus ke kamar merebahkan badannya yang terasa sakit tersa habis di seruduk banteng liar,...

" Huuuuffff...menghembus kan nafas sambil merebahkan badan di kasur, ada yang mengganjal di kantong jaketnya dia mengambilnya ternyata buku tentang klan diletakan dalam laci meja belajarnya , ...

Tak lama terdengar suara tawa dan canda dari dalam rumah itu suara Menma dan suara tou sannya yang habis latihan bersama Menma,

Nanti siang kita pergi berlibur sekalian ngerayain ulang tahun Mito, memang hari ini hari ulangtahun adik kecilnya, kemana kita berlibur Tou san tanya Menma kita ke pulau Mere lihe, kamu ikut gak tanya Minato, horeeeeeeee ikut dong asik bagai mana Mito chan ikut sama Nii san ya , bertanya kepada adiknya dengan Ooc he...he...hehehe

"Sebenarnya saya mau membuang iblis itu ketengah lautan kata pikiran Minato", karena yang dia tau iblis imortal tidak bisa mati jadi satu-satunya cara dengan membuan ke tengah lautan agar tidak mengganggu orang lain lagi. Kata cerita mitos

( hari gini masih percaya mitosssss ) kwekwkkw...

.

Dan berangkatlah keluarga bahagia itu pergi berlibur, yang pergi cuma keluarga yondaime saja yang terdiri dari Minato, Khusina, Naruto, Menma, dan Mito adik kecil yang berulang tahun hari ini,...

Awalnya naruto ragu mau ikut karena firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres, karena bujuk rayu manis Khusina dan Minato akhirnya Naruto juga ikut pergi ngerayain ulang tahun Mito.

Sampai di tengah lautan lepas sudah tengah malam Naruto gelisah malam itu dia tidak bisa tenang dan tidak bisa tidur firasatnya mengatakan kalau malam ini ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, tidak lama dia merebahkan badanya terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya memakai topeng cuma kelihatan matanya saja, ada apa kamu kesini,... Kamu ini siapa ? tanya Naruto, aku kesini mau melenyapkan iblis dari muka bumi ini untuk selamanya kata orang bertopeng tersebut..

Bagai mana nasip Naruto selanjutnya?...


	3. Chapter 3

Orang tersebut langsung menedang naruto hingga tersungkur dan memukul tengkuk nya hingga dia pingsan, dia membawa naruto keluar dari kabin dan membuang keluar dari kapal di tengah malam itu, akhirnya iblis itu sudah kusingkirkan hah... Katanya membatin, sambil melepas topengnya, bagai mana Mina kun apa sukses tanya kusina kepada minato, ya sudah Khusi chan, sambil Khusina memeluk Minato, semoga Naruto tenang dialam sana ya mina kun dengan air mata menetes di kelopk mata kusina, kamu benar kusi chan sejak usia naruto menginjak 3 tahun kyubi sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya sangat di sayangkan anak kita jadi korban, mau bagai mana lagi dari pada penduduk desa banyak yang jadi korban kata Minato,

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pada hari itu legenda sinobi tercipta, dan juga mereka akan menesali perbuatan mereka seumur hidup.

Tidak lama mereka berlibur supaya jangan terlihat mencurigakan mereka seolah -olah Naruto hilang sendiri dalam mereka berlibur.

Sampainya mereka di konoha Minato memanggil Sandaime dan Tsunade karena dia takut murka Tsunade, dengan alasan naruto hilang atau kami pikir dia tidak ikut karena setengah hari kami berjalan kami tidak menemukan naruto dikapal, saya tanya sama kru mereka tidak melihat Naruto, jadi saya panik saya kirim elang pembawa pesan kekonoha suruh mencari Naruto di desa, makanya kami hanya pergi sebentar saja karena Naruto tidak bersama kami, jadi kami putuskan untuk pulang mencari Naruto dustanya Minato, menghentikan ceritanya.

Baiklah aku akan ikut mencari naruto kata Tsunade, tapi Tsunade hime anda di butuhkna di rumah sakit, kalau anda pergi siapa yang jadi kepala rumah sakit sekarang tanya Minato,

Aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan rumah sakit saat ini yang saya pedulikan saat ini adalah naruto, kalau saya menemuklan Naruto saya akan kembali ke desa ini itu pun kalau Naruto mau pulang gumam Tsunade, baiklah saya akan izin kan anda untuk mencari Naruto Tsunade hime kata Minato, baik sore ini aku akan pergi dengan Sizune, ya baik lah Tsunade sama, kata Minato sedikit gugup,

Bagai mana ini Sandaime sama kemana perginya Naruto tanya nya aku juga bingung mau jawab apa sama kamu Minato kan kamu yang membawa Naruto pergi berlibur, aku juga heran kenapa juga merayakan ulang tahun Mito harus diluar desa dan disebuah pulau pula lagi aku jadi curiga sama kamu Minato,

Ya sudah lah apa sudah kau kerah kan anak buah mu mencari Naruto, kata asandaime, sudah sandaime sama pasukan anbu khusus ku juga sudah ku perintahkan mencari Naruto, di setiap perbatasan negara api

( disini anbu khusus minato memang kusus didalam negara api saja) ohh bauk lah aku permisi dulu, aku juga mau melihat perkembangan cucuku Konohamaru, jaa ne Minato,...

Padahal minato dalam hati bersorak kamu semua bodoh mana mungkin kalian bisa menemukan Naruto atau iblis itu lagi dia sudah aku buang ke tengan lautan batin minato

Sementara itu di tengah lautan lepas terlihat seorang anak kecil yang tidak sadarkan diri sehabis di tendang dan di pukuli oleh orang tuanya dan di buang ketengah lautan, tanpa sadar kyubi mengambil alih tubuh Naruto dan berenang kemanapun asal bisa sampai kedaratan, itulah yang ada dalam benak kyubi saat itu entah berapa lama dia berenang akhirnya sampai juga dia di daratan tepatnya sebuah pulau dan terdamparlah Naruto di pulau tersebut yang entah ada atau tidak ada penduduknya, yang penting untuk sementara dia selamat dari tenggelam

Kita tinggalin dulu tokoh utama kita yang lagi tiduran di pinggir pantai antah berantah itu dulu

Di kediaman namikaze terlihat keluarga bahagia lagi makan malam bersama ada laki-laki paruh baya beambut kuning, dan ada wanita yang kira-kira berumur 26 tahun menemani 3 orang yang lagi makan malam yang satunya masih berusia kira-kira 5,5 tahun dan yang satunya masih dalam pelukan wanita tadi,

Makan yang banyak ya menma kun biar cepat besar iya kaa chan menma kalau sudah besar ingin kuat biar bisa menjadi hokage terkuat bagus cita-cita mu menma, makanya giat lah berlatih oke kata minato baik tou san, ...

Naruto nii chan kok gak nampak kaa chan sejak pergi liburan kemaren kemana dia tanya Menma kepada Khusina, dia itu bukan Nii chan mu Menma kata Minato dia itu jelmaan kyubi, apa kamu tidak merasa, dia sering membayakan mu tiap malam, dia sering membuat kamu menangis apa kamu tidak ingat menma,

Di katakan jelmaan kyubi baru Menma sadar beberapa hari yang lalu dia merasa badannya terasa panas sekali saat Naruto dekanya, melihat perubahan Nii chan itu dia merasa takut sangat takut seketika,

Ada apa menma tanya Khusina, bena,r tou san benar dia jelmaan kyubi ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Kaa chan, nah itu dia baru sadar kamu ya Menma tanya Khusina,

Mito kecil hanya bisa celingak celinguk saja karena dia tidak mengerti sama sekali, dia hanya bisa senyumsenyum saja saat nii san bercerita sama orang tuanya.

Sudah malam pergi tidur sana kata kaa channya besok bangun pagi, katanya kamu mau latihan sama tou san

Oh iya aku baru ingat selamat malam kaa chan selamat malam tou san, selamt tidur Menma kata mereka berdua.

Pagi selanjutnya Menma dan Minato latihan ninja belajar taijutsu dari Minato sudah beberapa jam setelah itu mereka berhenti untuk sarapan dan juga Minato mau pergi kerja, karena menjadi hokaghe sangat sibuk maka dari itu Minato buru berangkat kekantor.

Keadaan desa konoha saat ini sangat aman, terlihat dari aktifitas sehari-sehari dari warga, yang sibuk, dari sipil banyak yang berjualan bermcam-macam yang mereka perdagangkan dari pakai sipil sampai baju sinobi pun ada Juga ada perlengkapan ninja perdagangan buah sayuran dan banyak lagi macam yang di lakukan penduduk desa bagi sinobi sibuk melakukan misi atau tugas sehari-hari,

Kelihatan sekali mereka bahagia karena mereka tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto , itu yang membuat mereka sangat bahagia kelihatanya, mereka takut kalau lihat Naruto seakan-akan meliahgt kyubi itu sendiri...

Sementara itu terlihat anak yang lagi pingsan dipinggir pantai terlihat dari ciri-cirinya rambut dua warna merah dan kuning di kedua pipi terlihat seperti goresan berbentuk kumis 3 garis masing-masing pipi.

Dia terbangun dalam selokan banyak air warna merah kenapa ada air warna merah dimana aku ini hallo ada orang disana teriak naruto, tidak ada suara, diaman sih inigumam naruto, dia terusa berjalan menyusri lorong -lorong hallo ada orang disana, **"grgrgrgr akhirnya kau datang juga gak** i" terdengar suara berat di ujung lorong membuat naruto memanggil lagi siapa disana katanya, **kesini gaki ikuti suara ku cepat** , siapa itu tunjukan wujud mu teriak Naruto **ikuti saja suara ku gaki** baik lah kata Naruto **bagus terus kesini gaki grgrg** r sampainya disna alangkah kagetnya Naruto yang dilihatnya bukan manusia tapi hewan dengan ekor yang banyak,

Bohong dia kalau dia tidak merasa takut siapa pun melihat pasti akan terkejut juga merasa gentar dan takut melihat binatang dengan jumlah ekor 9 biju terkuat di negara elemental,

Kau kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kyubi kenapa kau bisa ada disini tanya Naruto dengan ketakutan, tapi masih bisa dia menguasai diri karena dia sering merasakan ki baa san nya kalau lagi sedang kesal.

Ini di mana, sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri bukannya kamu sudah di bunuh oleh yondaime tanya naruto bertubi-tubi,

 **"Grrrrr bertanya satu-satu gak** i, **baiklah aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mu, siapa aku kamu sudah tau, kamu pingsan selama 9 hari diamana ini ini dalam bawah sadarmu atau bisa disebut dalam pikiran mu gaki, sedangkan tubuhmu sekarang terdampar di sebuah pulau kau pikir yondaime mu bisa membunuhku jangan bercanda kau gaki aku ini imortal tidak bisa di bunuh kau tau jadi dengan kata lain yondaime memisahkan cakraku dengan jiwaku, cakraku di segel kesaudaramu, sedangkan aku jiwa yang disegel padamu, Minato itu melakukan kesalahan besar dengan memisahkan cakra dan jiwaku".**

Kenapa kamu bilang dia melakukan kesalahan,

 **Secara tidak langsung dia menjerumuskan anaknya kedalam lubang kegelapan, setelah anak bisa menggunakan cakraku, kau tau cakra yang tidak memiliki akal pikiran bisa di kendalikan, tentu tidak Cakraku itu sama dengan binatang buas cuma ada nafsu dia tidak memiliki akal dan fikiran sama sekali, karena cakraku tercipta dari kebencian, kebencian pada manusia yang membuat kami biju di jadikan senjata oleh mereka, demi kekuasan dan harga diri kami dijadi kan bidaknya,**

Maaf kan aku aku tidak bermaksud menggangu mu dan juga aku minta maaf untuk umat yang telah menjadikan mu senjata kata Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya

 **Grrrrrrahhhh kalau kau mau aku memaafkan mu buka buka segel ini aku akan memaafkan mu gaki** kata kyubi dengan sangat marahnya, kalau itu aku tidak bisa saat ini aku tau resiko kalau aku melepas segel itu, maaf sekalilagi akuminta maaf, juga aku mengucap terimaksih telah menolong ku... Ohhh ya siapa nama mu

Aku yakin kamu memiliki nama...

" **Kenapa kau, kau tidak berhak tau namaku gaki, orang yang yang menciptakan kami yang berhak menyebut nama kami para biju, sekarang pergi kau dari hadapan ku kalau tak mau melepaskan segel ini"** kata kyubi dengan sangat marahnya,

Baik lah aku akan pergi dari mu tapi suatu saat aku akan kembali dan membuat kamu menjadi teman ku dan menyebut nama asli mu, jaa ne kyubi,... Ehh tapi bagai mana cara ku keluar dari sini kyubi tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya,... **.baka, kau tinggal konsentrasi seperti kau bangun tidu** r, terimakasih kyubi chan kau sangat baik **grrrrrraaaah jangan ada embel chan jika kau memanggilku gaki** sambil mencakar pintu kandang,

Bersamaan dengan itu naruto menghilang dari pandangan kyubi,

 _ **Apa dia yang kau maksud pak tua anak yang akan menyatukan kami para biju batin kyubi, memang dia tidak memiliki sedikit pun kebencian di hatinya setelah perlakuan orang tuanya dia selalu tersenyum, anak yang menarik kita lihat samapai dimana keteguhan hatimu gaki.**_

Diluar naruto terbangun dan melenguh aduh sakit sekali badan ku, dimana ini gumamnya, dia merasa lemah sekali, dia melotot teringat kata kyubi dia pingsan 9 hari 9 hari ulangnya pantas saja aku merasa lemah, lebih baik aku mencari makan dulu katanya.

Sudah berhari-hari naruto di pulau ini dia hanya makan dari kerang dari pinggir pantai, atau daun-daun muda yang ada dipinggir hutan pulau dia tidur di sela bebatuan, untung saja beberapa hari ini tidak terjadi hujan, hari itu naruto mendapat kesialan diamana dia tidak menemukan makanan yang bisa mengganjal perutnya, di mana hari nampaknya mau hujan aduh ada apa ini kami sama, hukuman apa yang kau berikan kepada ku, dia berjalan agak kedalam hutan mana tau ada pondok bekas nelayan katanya, dia terus berlari kedalam hutan, dimana kilat dan petir menyabar memekak kan telinganya, terus berlari sambil berharap ada tempat berteduh.

Akhirnya do'anya terkabulkan dari kejauhan diamelihat sebuah goa, dia mempercepat larinya akhir sampai dalam goa hujan turun dengan lebat sampainya dia dalam goa itu, sukur aku bisa sampai disini sebelum hujan turun terikasih kami sama, kau telah menolongku gumamnya, karena hari masih sore remang-remang di dalam gua itu di tambah sesekali kilat dari langit menerangi dalam goa itu sekilas dia melihat bekas pembakaran, berarti pernah ada orang di pulau ini, itu terlihat dari bekas pembakaran dalam goa tersebut,

juga pernah ada orang tersesat disini rupanya gumam naruto, dia terus melamun sesekali melihat keluar karena lapar naruto tidak tahan jadi berkeliaran dalam goa mencari yang bisa dimakan, karena kondisi goa remang-remang jadi tidak terlalu jelas tidak sengaja dia menyepak sebuah kendi, karena agak sedikit berat naruto berusaha membuka kendi tersebut, tidak berhasil sudah lama dia mencoba karena penasaran mengalahkan rasa laparnya, sialan kau kendi apapun nama mu terbuka dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya terbuka juga itu kendi

Buuuufk

Keluar asap dari kendi itu, ada juga kaum ku yang tersesat di pulau ini

Karena takut naruto berusaha bersembunyi, dia kira itu hantu penghuni pulau,

Siapa kau bocah kata suara itu, tidak ada jawaban, kutanya sekali lagi siapa kau gaki katanya lagi sedikit kasar

Aku Naruto jawabnya gugup, aku tanya sekali lagi siapa kau kata suara itu, a... ak.. aku Na..namikaze naruto jawab Naruto gugup karena ketakutan.

BOHONG kata suara itu sedikit membentak, benar aku Namikaze Naruto aku ti ...tidak bo...bohong kata Naruto , dia juga sangat benci jika ada orang mengatakan pembohong kata naruto terbata-bata karena takut.

kau tau selain Uzumaki tidak ada yang bisa membuka kendi itu, memang aku juga setengah Uzumaki ibuku Uzumaki Khusina kata naruto, lama oranga itu terbengong... Jadi kau anak Khusi chan,... Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengan keponakan ku,... Hahahahaah..

Siapakah yang mengaku paman Naruto itu...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebelum lanjut kecerita saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak**

 **kepada Indrakun dan UzumakiIchi atas sarannya,**

 **juga saya minta maaf kalau banyak typo, kesalahan kata dalam penulisan**

 **karena saya author baru belum pengalaman dan juga saya nulisnya pakai HP,**

 **jadi mohon harap di maklumi**

 **Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, munkin Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan saya juga tidak dibayar**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**

 **Tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi...**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat seperti anak panah lepas dari busurnya

Sudah 5 tahun Naruto hidup di hutan sendirian dan di temani oleh sosok hantu atau masa cakra dari pamannya kakak sepupu dari ibunya orang kepercaan dari sang Uzukage oarang tua dari Khusina Uzumaki yang sekarang Menjadi Namikaze, tapi tidak sampai 5 tahun pamannya menemani dirinya, karena cakranya tidak mencukupi untuk bertahan lama, hanya selama 2 tahun pertama dia di temani oleh pamannya atau masa cakra dari pamanya, karena cakranya sudah tidak memungkin lagi untuk bertahan akhirnya tinggal Naruto seorang diri bejuang berlatih sendirian dalam hutan di pulau itu

Banyak ilmu yang didapat dari pamannya sudah banyak pula pengetahuan yang didapatkan Naruto, tapi naruto terus berlatih dan berlatih agar bisa menjadi kuat dan dia bisa kembali kekonoha bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya, orang-orang yang dianggapnya keluarga.

Naruto memiliki 3 perubahan cakra dan bisa menggabungkannya dengan baik seperti orang yang memiliki kekegenkai, dia bisa menggabungkan air dan tanah, menggabungkan angin dan air, itu terjadi tanpa disengaja sama sekali, Secara tidak langsung atau tanpa Naruto sadari dia memiliki 2 kekegenkai

 **Mokuton dan**

 **Hyoton**

sekali lagi saya beri tahu Itu terjadi tanpa disengaja sama sekali oleh Naruto, saat dia sedang berlatih dengan bunshinnya.

 **_Flashback no jutsu_**

Saat Naruto sedang berlatih dengan bunsinnya mereka mencoba menggabungkan elemen-elemen yang mereka miliki seperti, elemen air dan elemen tanah.

Baiklah mari kita latihan teriak naruto dengan semangat 45nya,... yossh... mari Boss teriak bunsin-bunsin naruto, mari kita mencoba berlatih kolaborasi jutsu elemental kata Naruto,

baik Boss teriak ratusan bunshin yang memenuhi hutan itu serentak, mereka berpencar.

Sementara Naruto asli agak jauh kedalam hutan berlatih dia membuat 1 bunshin untuk menemaninya mari kita berkolaborasi agar jutsu kita tambah kuat, " hai mari kita mulai Boss, kau elemen air aku akan menggunakan angin biar jutsu air mu bertambah kencang kata naruto asli , " baik Boss kata bunsinnya

 **Suiton : Kitsubakhu soha no jutsu** kata bunsin naruto...

keluarlah kumpulan air dari udarau berbentuk kepala Rubah yang tidak terlalu besar,

 **Futon : soso hasai no jutsu** kata naruto asli,...

dia meluncurkan elemen angin tersebut pas bersamaan dengan jutsu bunshinya, terjadi keanehan bukan tambah cepat malah jadi membeku, membuat Naruto dan bunshinnya pun bingung "Boss kenapa kamu bisa membuat Es tanya bunsinnya, tidak ada jawaban ...Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut karena jutsunya kolaborasinya berubah jadi Es. dia masih dalam keadaan diam mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan biasanya setiap dia berlatih gabungan elemennya tidak perna terjadi yang aneh-aneh tapi kali ini itu terjadi.

Tidak lama sesudahnya dia jadi nyengir lebar, ... he...he... berapa persentase yang kamu pakai untuk membuat jutsu air tadi kata Naruto kepada bunsinya, "saya mencoba agak sedikit lebih besar menggunakan cakra dari biasanya Boss itu 60 persen cakra saya boss kata bunshinnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan. mendengar keterangan dari bunshinya itu dia Hanya manggut-manggut saja menandakan dia mulai mengerti.

Sama halnya dengan bunsin-bunsin yang berlatih di hutan, mereka juga melakukan keanehan, hoi kenapa kamu melakukan jutsu tanah berdebu kata bunsin satu, kamu itu yang mengeluarkan kayu lapuk jutsu apaan itu kata bunsin naruto, karena tidak mau salaing mengalah jadi mereka saling bertengkar, adu jotos pun terjadi

"kamu yang baka masa mengeluarkan jutsu pakai tanah yang banyak debunya'..teriak bunshin.

kamu itu yang bodoh kata yang satunya lagi, kenapa kamu melemparkan kayu lapuk ke jutsu ku.

meraka tidak sadar padahal mereka menciptakan jutsu hebat, yah... namanya juga Naruto yang sedikit agak Oon, kalau tidak membuat keributan atau membuat onar Bukan Naruto namanya .

sesama bunsin pun berkelahi karena meraka saling pukul mereka pun menghilang satu persatu.

Di tempat naruto yang asli lagi asik memikirkan menciptakan jutsu kekegenkai buatan, di kejutkan karena menerima kenangan busin-bunsin

agghhhh... bunsin-bunsin bodoh malah mereka saling berantam gumamnya. He...he...hehehe terdengar tawa dari bunsin, kami kan kamu juga boss kata bunsin yang menemani naruto latihan tadi,

tak lama dia membuka matanya alias melotot setelah menerima kenangan bunsin, ada apa Boss kenapa kamu diam apa yang terjadi tanya bunsin,

dan pada hari itu dia tanpa sadar telah menciptakan 2 kekegenkai **Mokuton dan Hyoton** tapi memang belum sempuna.

 **~~~~~ Flashback no jutsu kai ~~~~~~**

Disitulah naruto mulai berlatih menggabungkan elemen-elemennya dan akhirnya dia bisa melakukan penggabungan dengan menggunakan segel di jari-jari nya sangat efektif memang tapi tidak sekuat kekegenkai yang asli, naruto cepat belajar karena selama 2 tahun dilatih pengetahun oleh pamannya, setelah itu dia belajar sendiri berkat pengetahuna yang di transfer oleh pamannya

 **~~~~~Flashback no jutsu~~~~~~**

Ibuku uzumaki kusina dan ayah ku Minato Namikaze kata naruto, ha..haha... terdengar tawa dari orang itu,

Jadi kau anak Khusi chan tidak kusangka kita bertemu disini, aku juga curiga dari awal karena tidak mungkin atau mustahil rasanya selain Uzumakiyang bisa membuka kendi ini karena di Kendi itu Aku segel menggunakan KI bukan Cakra,

He he..heh ... Paman ini siapa kenapa paman bilang aku ini ponakan paman tanya Naruto dengan cengegesan,

Aku adalah Uzumaki Arasi kakak Khusina Uzumaki, kepercayaan Uzukage sama ayah dari Kushina, jadi paman ini oji san ku tanya Naruto.

Bagai mana kabar kusina sekarang?, sudah berapa Orang anaknya dan kenapa kamu bisa berada disini tanya Arasi,

kalau bertanya satu-satu oji san jangan di borong kata Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria, baik lah aku akan menjawab pertanyaan oji san.

Pertama kabar Khusina atau bisa aku bilang kaa chan sekarang baik malah sangat baik,

dia memiliki 3 orang anak yang pertama aku kedua Menma kami kembar ke tiga Mito adik perempuan kecil ku yang baru berusi 1 tahun

dan kenapa aku disini aku juga tidak tau, yang aku tau semenjak aku berusia 3 tahun aku sudah tidak dianggap anak oleh mereka malah penduduk desa juga ikut membeci saya, karena mereka menganggap aku iblis, raksasa kyubi dengan sebutan aneh lainnya dan apalah namanya aku tidaka tau, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa mereka memperlakukan ku seperti aku ini wabah yang menular,

apa kamu tidak tau sama sekali tanya pamannnya, dengan sangat emosi saat mendengar kisah Keponakannya ini, tidak Oji san jawab Naruto singkat.

aneh dan tragis sekali nasip mu Naruto-kun, begitulah oji san gumam Naruto mendengar perkataan pamannya itu.

baik lah saat ini aku akan melatih mu menjadi sinobi yang hebat, apa kamu mau menjadi ninja Naru chan goda pamannya, benarkah? apa paman mau mengari ku? tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Dan hari itu dimulai lah yang namanya neraka dunia oleh Naruto, mulai mengeluarkan cakra, merasakan KI, belajar Segel, mengontrol cakra itu dilakukan semua dengan memakai segel grafitasi,

1 tahun pertama dia mengajar naruto dengan sejarah umum dunia elemental juga tidak lupa berlatih pisiknya, dengan melatih Taijutsu, stail Taijutsunya sangat aneh diamenciptakan dengan melihat perilaku hewan-hewandi hutan, dari situ dia memiliki ide dengan menciptakan Taijutsu sendiri, dari alam dia belajar, ketenangan saat merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubunhnya, kecepatan saat dia melihat predator memangsa buruannya dan ketepatan serta timing yang pas saat mereka berburu dialam bebas, kalau tidak dengan timing yang pas malah meraka yang jadi mangsa, begitulah di belajar,

maka dengan begitu dia menamakan Taijutsunya _**Tai Chi** ( Alam memberi mu segalanya ) sama seperti Jet Lee saat dia di khianati temannya, saya lupa judul filmnya, begitulah taijutsunya_

kw...kwkwkw..maklum Authornya agak sedikit katro...

Di tahun keduanya mulai belajar mengontrol cakra, belajar segel, belajar mengenal elemen sinobi, dan disitu dia tau dia memiliki 3 perubahan cakra **Futon** yang terkuat **Doton** dan **Suitonnya** sama persentasenya, Pamannya mengajarkan Naruto kage bunsin yang diciptakan Nidaime Hokage, juga mengajarkan Chi bunsin fersi klan uzumaki, ( para pencinta Naruto pasti Tau, Chi Bunshi memang asli jutsu klan Uzumaki ),

karena bisa menciptakan banyak bunsin naruto belajar dengan cepat, yang paling menonjol segel, belajar segel yang paling pesat perkembangannya, karena dia sudah hafal rumus-rumus segel jadi dia tidak terlalu susah untuk merangkai kanji dan kaligrafi segel itu sendiir. Di ajarkan langsung oleh ahli segel Uzumaki membuat Naruto semakin berkembang seolah-olah membuat segel itu sama seperti menangkap ikan dalam kolam bukan di sungai, juga cara membuat segel menggunakan KI bukan menggunakan cakra, seperti naruto membuka kendi itu tanpa sengaja dia mengeluarkan KInya,

memiliki Cakra besar bukan halangan bagi Naruto untuk mengontrolnya, karena dia sudah diajarkan cara memisahkan cakra, beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Pamannya bertanya tentang Cakra dan KI kepadanya,

Kamu tau apa kelebihan dan kekurangan seorang uzumaki tanya Arasi kepada Naruto saat Itu, di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

kita Uzumaki di berkati umur panjang , Cakra berlimpah dan kita juga bisa menggunakan KI energi pisik Kata Arashi menjelaskan tentang Cakra, dikarenakan cakra Uzumaki sangat Besar, umur panjang dan memiliki ketahanan pisik juga stamina yang kuat, mungkin karena itu semua juga kita bisa menggunakan KI, Naruto cuma mangut- mangut saja, mendengar cerita Pamannya dia baru mengerti sekarang,

uzumaki itu sangat istimewa ternyata gumam Naruto.

Itulah kelebihan Uzumaki tapi kita Uzumaki juga banyak kekurangan, pertama kita susah mengontrol Cakra, kedua kita terkenal dengan tempramental, berisik terkadang kita sering bertindak tidak menggunakan otak kita dulu tapi otot, kita sering bertindak gegabah bertindak dulu baru berfikir sering masuk perangkap musuh...

Tapi jangan berkecil hati kita tidak akan ditakuti oleh bangsa elemental kalau kita tidak punya solusi tentang itu semua, apa itu paman tanya Naruto dengan sangat tertarik,

Kamu tau cakra kita Uzumaki bisa diibaratkan lautan, kalau lautan kan susah untuk di kontrol karena terlalu luas, tapi bagai mana kalau kita mengontrol danau?

makanya kita menciptakan Segel Pengaliran, apa tujuan Oji- san tanya Naruto, coba kamu bayangin sebuah lautan dan kamu bikin sebuah Parit dari laut itu dan dihubungkan ke sebuah kolam yang kosong agak besar sedikit lebih jauh dari lautan apa yang terjadi, otomatis air laut tadi mengalir ke kolam tersebut,

nah itu dia kamu taukan apa maksud ku tanya Arasi, aku tau dan mengerti maksudnya tapi bagaimana caranya Oji-san, itu lah fungsi Segel tadi, saya akan meamasang segel di tubuh mu Naruto kun agar kamu tidak susah mengontrol cakra mu yang besar ini, aku sedikit heran dengan mu dengan usia baru akan memasuki 8 tahun kapasitas cakramu hampir sama dengan kapasitas cakra elit jounin, biasanya rata-rata Uzumaki yang sebaya kamu paling-paling tingkat cakranya tingkat chunin.

Tidak sampai genap 2 tahun Arasi Oji-san mulai merasa kelelahan, kamu kenapa Oji san kenapa kamu mulai menghilang kata Naruto, saya cuma masa cakra ada batasnya juga naruto kun yang ditinggal oleh asli saya sebelum dia pergi ke pulau whierpol, ke whierpol tanya Naruto iya ke Uzusiogakure, berarti yang asli juga sudah meninggal kalau aku tidak bertahan lama, aku ada ide kata Arasi aku akan mentransfer ingatan ku kepada mu, sebagai bekal mu kelak kata arasi, baiklah Oji san aku terima tapi sebelumnya aku ucap kan terima kasi telah membatuku kata Naruto

tidak masalah karena kau keponakan ku , baik lah kita mulai kamu siap Naruto kun, ini mungkin sedikit membuat mu sakit kepala kata Arashi aku siap Oji san dijawab dengan semangat oleh Naruto.

 **Fuin : Teseranshe ferse fuin no Jutsu**

"Tap...

Arasi mulai memegang kepala Naruto dan menyalurkan ingatan keada Naruto, Naruto mulai merasakan sakit dan melihat kilas balik ingatan pamannya, dan pingsan karena terlalu bayank menerima kenangan

 **~~~Flashback no jutsu kai~~~**

Dari situ mulai Naruto belajar sendiri karena menerima ingatan Pamannya, dia juga mengembangkan pengetahuannya sendiri secara berkala belajar Shiki fuin. Dia sudah bisa berpindah dengan cepat sama sepeti Hiraisin yondaime dan Nidaime tapi masih tebatas dia hanya bisa melakukan dalam batas penglihatan, tidak sama dengan yondaime Minato yang bisa berpindah dari desa kedesa lain asal ada tanda, kalau urusan Ninjutsu, dia tidak kalah hebat dengan ninja - ninja elit, berkat pengendalian cakra yang perfek .

Dia juga sangat ahli membuat jutsu, sebenarnya merubah sedikit jutsu-jutsu pamannya, karena dia tidak mau dianggap peniru dia memiliki ide dengan sedikit merubah bentuk jutsunya biar sedikit agak menakutkan, karena menurut cerita kyubi dia adalah biju paling kuat dari semua biju, perbandingannya 8 :1 dari **Ichibi** sampai **Hachibi** bergabung untuk bisa mengalahkan **Kyubi** ...

( saya melihat Naruto di canon saat dia melawan Tobi di mana saat itu Kyubi Melawan 5 biju dengan sangat mudah)

Dia juga sering berbicara dengan kyubi setelah menerima ingatan pamannnya.

 **~~~Flashback no jutsu~~~...**

Uhggg paman sialan katanya sakit sedikit ini sakit nya parah banget, **kamu berisik gaki aku lagi tidur mengumpulkan cakra ku** , kata kyubi, ketemu lagi kyubi chan sapa Naruto .

 **grgrgrgr fana jangan ada embel memangil ku aku beci kamu"** teriak kyubi dengan sangat marah, aku juga mencitai mu kyubi chan he...he...he cengengesan Naruto mengajak Kyubi bercanda, itu tambah membuat kyubi sangat marah, **apa yang kau lakukan disini fana"** kata suara berat kyubi, aku tidak tau tiba tiba saja aku pingsan setelah menerima ingatan paman ku, kata naruto sedih, karena dia tau dia akan sendiri lagi di pulau ini tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa diajak bicaraa, tiba-tiba saja muncul bola lampu di samping otaknya dengan cengiran khasnya, dia punya ide...

Hei... Kyubi san mau kan kau menjadi teman ku? tannya Naruto **Siapa yang mau berteman dengan manusia fan seperti mu, Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan mu gaki "** Terdengar suara rubah menggema di selokan dalam kepala Neruto, tapi janji aku akan membebaskan mu dari segel ini, aku akan berusaha membebaskan mu dari segel tanpa membayakan salah satu dari kita, bagai mana bagai mana... tanya Naruto berulang-ulang. dari situlah terjadi pertemanan antara 2 makhluk berbeda jenis.

 **~~~Flashback no jutsu kai.~~~..**

Setelah dia menerima ingatan pamanya rambut naruto berubah 100% merah dan tanda dipipinya juga hilang karena sudah berteman dengan kyubi dari situ Naruto terus berlatih dan berlatih tiada hari tanpa berlatih, begitu lah naruto, dia sudah memasteri semua elemen yang dia miliki, dia paling suka dengan elemen anginnya yang sangat fleksibel, bisa digunakan bermacam-macam hal seperti Mengetahui Keberadaan Binatang disekelilingnya juga bisa membuat senjata dari angin bisa mempercepat lari , bisa meringankan badan , pokoknya macam-macam yang bisa digunakan dengan elemen anginnya sesekali bercanda dengan kyubi, walau mereka sekarang berteman tapi kyubi belum mau memberi tahukan namanya.

Juga Semenjak menerima kenangan, Naruto mulai agak sedikit berubah pandangannya terhadap dunia sinobi ini, dia berniat menyatukan semua sinobi di perserikatan elemental ini bagai mana pun caranya dia akan lakukan, karena sering berlatih mengguna bunsin dia juga membangkit kekegenkai khas uzumaki yaitu **kongo fusa** lagi lagi tanpa dia sadari, saat berlatih tanding melawan ratusan bunsin miliknya,

itu nyaris saja hilang nyawanya dengan banyak jutsu mengarah kepadanya dia sedikit tersandung tunggul di belakangnya mengakibatkan dia hilang konsentrasi semua jutsu dari bunsin sudah mendekat tidak bisa lagi di elakan, disitu rantai muncul membelah jutsu yang datang tepat antara dirinya tapi masih sedikt kena dari jutsu bunsinnya,

semua bunsin melongo ada bunsin yang bertanya, boss kamu bisa mengeluarkan rantai dari perut itu keren sekali boss, keren gundul mu aku hampir saja mati tadi tau, gundul kata bunsin sambil memegang kepalanya aku tidak gundul Boss aku ini keren luh boss kata bunsin dengan Ooc tadi dan sedikit narsis.

Waktu terus berjalan tidak terasa sudah 7 tahun Naruto Hidup di pulau kosong itu enatah pulau apa namaanya dia sendiri bingung dari ingatan pamannya juga tidak tau pulau apa ini namanya, dia hanya di temani oleh binatang yang hidup di pulau itu tidak ada manusia yang dijumpainya, ternyata pamanya terdampar di pulau ini akibat penyerangan dari tiga aliansi negara elemntal yang menyerang uzusiogakure, paman juga kehilangan 1 kaki saat dia terdampat di pulau ini tapi kok bunsinnya bisa sempurna ya... Tanya naruto pada diri sendiri.

Pokoknya selama 7 tahun dia sendiri hidup di pulau ini dia banyak belajar samapai dia menemukan sebuah dimensi gara-gara gagal teleportasi, tanpa direncanakan terlebih dahulu akibatnya tersesat di di mensi **Jikukkan**

 **~~~Flashback no jutsu..~~~.**

 **Jikukan fuin** ...

"pufff

katanya lalu menghilang, anah dia bingung dia berada dimana semua yang dia lihat serba putih sejauh mata memandang aku berada dimana ini katanya entah pada siapa, dia berjalan terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan di tempat yang tidak jelas ini, akhirnya dia capek berhenti sambil tiduran entah berapa lama dia berjalan rasa sudah terlalu lama dia berjalan karena kecapean juga perut sudah mulai lapar,

mulai membayangkan Ramen , ohhh lapernya kata naruto seandainya ada ramen iciraku disini (sambil membayangkan ramen miso yang sering dimakannya waktu kecil dulu) tanpa dia sadari dia telah menciptkana ramen di dimensinya, tapi dia keburu tidur tidak sempat mencium nikmatnya ramen, setelah beberapa jam dia bangun mencuim aroma ramen kesukaannya ramen katanya di samping sudah ada ramen melayang ..

. Ohjhhh ramen chaaaan seperti kesetanan dia makan habis ramen tersebut, otak nya kembali bekerja setelah makan ramen tersebut, di tandainya tempat itu lalu dia hubungi bunsin suruh di panggil, bunsin yang ada di luar menyalurkan cakra kedalam segel tidak lama datang naruto asli wah aku kembali katnya,

kamu keman boss kata bunsin kenapa lama sekali katanya berapa lama aku pergi katnya selama 2 hari Boss, APA teriak naruto 2 hari dia mengulang perkataan bunshinnya,

rasnya aku cuma beberapa jam saja aku pergi. Mulai dari situ dia mulai belajar di mensi jikukannya

 **Flashback no jutsu kai ...**

 **ikuti ... Bab selanjutnya..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terimaksih atas saran dari rekan-rekan pecinta FF,**

 **Terimaksih kepada Eka Awan372, dan juga Terima kasih kepada Otsutsuki000A**

 **atas saran dan masukannya, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih.**

 **Bab ini sudah Saya perbaiki semoga banyak yang suka.**

 **Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Adventur, fantasi ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, munkin Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan saya juga tidak dibayar**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**

 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi...**

Merasa sudah cukup kuat untuk berpetualang dia keluar dari pulau itu, tapi sebelum dia pergi dia memberi nama pulau itu pulau Uzumaki, oke baik lah Uzumaki Naruto beraksi dattebayou katanya bersemangat dia merasa dia sinobi yang lengkap hanya kurang medis saja yang tidak dia pelajari karena tidak ada gur, aku meminta Baa-chan nanti mengajari ku tentang Medis, karena Tehknik Medis sangat berguna.

 **Jikhukan** bisiknya Uzusio tunggu aku datang dan hilang dia langsung teleport ke pulau Whierpol, tempat ini sangat -sangat memprihatinkan katanya dalam hati, di mana Arashi Oji san matinya ya pikirnya, " kurama apa kamu merasa aneh sama desa ini"

tanya nya pada sahabat **"iya sedikit seperti ada penghalang** " kata kurama. Di sebut penghalang otaknya kembali bekerja aduh "bodohnya aku Arashi Oji san yang memasang kembali " katanya **baka** terdengar suara kyubi dari dalam kepala naruto he he he dia cuma cengengesan saja.

Ya Naruto sudah berteman dengan kyubi setelah dia mendapat kan dimensi **Jhikukan,** dia pun mencoba ber experimen merubah minskepnya atau pikirannya tempat Kyubi disegel sejak saat itu kyubi mulai tertarik dengan Naruto , apalagi cita-citanya sama persis apa yang di cita-citakan penciptanya, itulah yang tefikirkan dalam benak kyubi saat memikirkan tentang Naruto.

 **~~~Flashback no jutsu.~~~...**

"Hei kyu cahn aku punya ide supaya kamu merasa bebas walaupun kamu masih berada di dalam segel, apa kamu tertarik" tanya naruto awalnya kyubi mau marah tapi karena mendengar bebas dia urungkan niat untuk marah. " Apa itu gaki " kata rubah

Naruto langsung membayangkan pulau tempat dia terdampar lengkap dengapasir putih yang indah beserta sunset senja nya, "bagai mana apa kamu suka kyu chan " tannya Naruto kyubi tidak menjawab tapi dia mengagumi ide pikiran host nya ini sudah berabad lamanya dia disege,l blum pernah dia merasa nyaman selain bersama bocah yang ada di hadapan nya ini ya Uzumaki Naruto namanya, dari awal dia juga sudah mulai munyukai Naruto dari cakranya sedikit menenangkan. **" Ini sangat indah gaki aku sangat menyukainya terimakasih kau telah membuat aku meras nyaman"** kata rubah, **mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggil ku kurama,"** kata kurama yang memberitahukan nama aslinya kepada Naruto " Kurama ya gumam Naruto nama yang indah arigatou kurama " kata Naruto sedikit merasa senang dan berjalan menghampiri rubah itu memeluk jari kaki rubah itu "kau adalah teman terbaik ku kurama teman sehidup sematiku, karena kita sama Kurama, mereka tidak tau apa yang kita inginkan yang mereka tau apa yang kita punya". kata Naruto Dari situ persahabatan mulai terjalin. antara manusia dan biju.

 **~~~Flashback no jutsu kai...**

Sampainya Naruto dipulau uzu dia langsung menjelajahi setiap tempat yang dianggap penting, dari ingatan pamannya dia tau semua tempat- tempat penting di pulau Uzu ini Naruto menjelajahi tempat yang dianggapnya penting seperti perpustakaan desa, bekas gedung kage, bekas gedung pemimpin klan semua tempat yang Naruto kunjunngi semua hancur tapi anehnya tempat penyimpan gulungan semuanya selamat tidak ada tanda-tanda ada kerusakan sama sekali sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa dalam semua gulungan yang di kumpulkan Naruto, tapi menurut klan Uzumaki Semu gulungan itu sangat istimewa dan berharga sama halnya dengan nyawa mereka.

Yang paling Menarik Minat Naruto adalah ketika dia memasuki ruang penyimpanan kepala klan dia menemukan sebuah pedang yang sangat unik, pedang itu memiliki 2 warna sebelahnya bening seperti kaca dan sebelanya merah darah dengan panjang kira-kira 110 CM gagangnya seperti kepala burung peonik diantara gagang dan matanya terdapat lingkaran lambang Uzumaki, Indah gumam Naruto mengambil pedang itu dan menghunusnya, kembali dia memandangnya dan mengusap dengan lembut pedang itu dengan tangannya dia mengikuti ukiran lingran Simbol Uzumaki itu dengan jarinya dan

'' Pufff ..

Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika muncul asap kecil dari simbol tadi, ternyata itu cuma catatan kecil dengan tulisan kuno yang tidak Naruto mengerti. tapi dia tetap menyimpan catatan itu manatau suatu waktu bisa berguna dan di mengerti Dengan cukup lama Naruto di ruangan itu kini dia berniat untuk mengunjungi tempat terkhir sebelum dia berpetualang di dunia luar.

Sekarang dia berada ditempat artefak kuno itu disimpan, sudah berkeliling dia mencari tapi dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari, tapi menurut ingatan paman di sekitar sini tapi kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya sesuatu disini... Ahhhhhhgggg dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi, dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari...lebih baik aku istirahat dulu katanya. Entah kepada siapa...

" Kurama panggil Naruto pada patnernya itu **"ada apa gaki kau menggangu tidurku"** kata suara berat rubah tersebut

"apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sekitar sini " kata naruto pada rubah , " **aku tidak merasakan ada yang aneh kenapa kamu bertanya pada ku kid, kau menggangu aku saja"** kata rubah tersebut

=.

Ya sudah kita tinggal kan saja mausia dan rubah yang selalu bertengkar itu

Kita langsung saja lihat kehidupan di konoha gakure, desa itu tidak berubah banyak sejak menghilangnya Naruto, status Naruto kini dianggap sudah meninggal.

banyak sinobi hebat berasal dari desa ini sebut saja HASIRAMA SENJU, UCIHA MADARA, TOBIRAMA SENJU SI DEWA AIR, HIRUZEN SARUTOBI, termasuk 3 legenda sanin, OROCIMARU, JIRAYA, DAN TSUNADE SENJU mereka adalah ninja-ninja hebat,

mendengar nama nya saja sudah gentar, apa lagi generasi hokage ke 4 siapa yang tidak mengenal YONDAIME HOKAGE KIRRO SENNGKO yang memenangi perang dunia ke 3 yang membantai pasukan iwagakure sendirian, mengalahkan kyubi, kalau menyebut nama kiro senko itu di kalangan ninja iwa adalah hal yang tabu, sangat di larang, bagai mana tidak, dia mempermalukan Iwagekure, Iwa sangat dirugikan dan banyak ninjanya yang tewas saat perang dunia Sinobi ke 3 itu terjadi.

Semenjak hilang nya Naruto, juga banyak kejadian yang terjadi di konoha dari mulai penculikan pewaris klan Hyuga, percobaan penculikan Mito Namikaze oleh ninja iwa, tapi yang paling tragis adalah pembantain Uciha klan oleh seorang anbu muda yaitu Uciha Ithaci, yang hanya meninggal kan adik kandungnya sendiri, banyak yang meras kejadian itu sangat ganjil mereka tau Itachi itu orang nya sangat baik penyayang loyal terhadap desa, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja kabar yang mengatakan dia membantai klannya sediri.

Di akademi ninja tahun ini terdapat banyak pewaris yang belajar , ada Akimici, Aburame, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, Uciha, walau tinggal satu-satunya didesa, dan juga yang paling menjanjikan adalah Namikaze Menma, itulah sederat nama-nama ninja generasi penerus.

Tapi semenjak Naruto hilang sikap Menma semakin berubah, apalagi panduduk desa memnajakan dia seringa memujanya, sikap angkuhnya keluar, dia merasa dia harus dihargai karena oranga yang paling berjasa karena cakra kyubi disegel dalam tubuhnya, cakra yang tak terbatas dari seekor biju, semakin hari dia semakin sombong apapun yang diminta harus dapat, dia sering menjual nama sanga ayah, karena sang ayah adalah hokage dia sering semena-mena terhadap orang yang lemah, di tamabah dia berteman dengan Uciha ..ohggg... Dia bertambah arogannya, bukan itu saja dia sering memarahi adiknya sendiri. Dia sering bilang ke penduduk aku adalah pahlawan yang harus kalian hormati katanya, kalau bukan karena aku kalian semua mati oleh kyubi katanya ketus...

Pada malam harinya di reruntuhan Uzusio terlihat seorang pemuda yang tinginya kira 165 cm memiliki rambut warna merah sedang termenung merasa heran kenapa dia dari kemaren terus saja di tempat ini , seolah -olah ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya tapi apa itu, tidak ada tanda- tanda sesuatu ada disini tapi mengapa dia selalu memikirkan tempat ini kenapa tempat ini dari sekian banyak tempat yang dikunjungi kenapa di tempat ini merasa aneh seakan-akan ada sesuatu , dia sudah memasuki perpustakaan desa, perpustakaan klan, sudah masuk kegedung pemimpin Uzusio, dia sudah banyak menyimpan gulungan penting, tapi kenapa dia selalu datanag ketempat ini.

Uaggggrrr ... Dia kesal, kesal sama dirinya sendiri, yang tidak bisa memecahkan teka teki ini

Saking kesalnya dia berteriak dengan megeluarkan KI yang sangat pekat, dia lepas kan cakranya melepas kan **kongo fusa** terlihat rantai-rantai yang keluar dari tubuhnya, tidak lama dia melepaskan cakranya setelah itu dia pingsan.

Tapi dia sekarang berada seperti akuarium raksasa, dia melihat sebelah kiri penuh dengan flora yang berbagai macam tumbuhan yang selalu berganti-ganti, dan menoleh sebelah kanan dia melihat kehidupan fauna dengan beraneka ragam binatang, "dimana ini katanya entah kepada siapa

"Kurama, Kurama kamu dimana "katanya mencoba memanggil temannya tapi Tidak ada jawaban,

' uhhg...' dimana ini kata pikirannya'

" Aku tak menyangka ada juga keturunan ku menjelma menjadi reinkarnasi keturunan Ootsutsuki sama" , terdenagar suara misterius,

" siapa disana teriak Naruto?, ...apakah saya mengganggu disini?,"... katanya, "saya mohon maaf kalau saya mengganggu anda katanya".

" Tidak, sama sekali kamu tidak menggangguku", kata suara itu lagi, tidak lama nampak lah siluet seseorang berjalan dari ketiadaan melangkah mendekati naruto, dilihat dari tampangnya orang itu sudah tua malah sangat tua terlihat dari bentuk dan sosoknya rambut putih dengan jenggot yang panjang ,

"Kakek ini siapa ya tanya Naruto, apa maksud kakek keturunan ku menjelma menajadi reinkarnasi keturunan Ootsutsuki", tanya naruto memborong semua pertanyaan

"ha...hahaha. Hhihihih. Heheheehh kamu ini sangat lucu, sifat kamu sangat mirip dengan sifat tuan muda Asura pantasan saja tuan muda Asura memilih kamu menjadi reinkarnasinya, karena kamu berdua sangat mirip dari segi sifat, hihihhhi..." Dengan cekikikan orang tua tadi.

Baiklah aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan mu satu persatu anak ku aku adalah orang pertama atau tepatnya pengikut pertama dari Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, yang menyebarkan ajaran ninshu. Nama ku tidak penting saat ini

Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah terjadinya dunia sinobi ini apa kamu mau mendengar cerita orang tua ini anak ku katanya,"ya silah kan saja kamu bercerita orang tua aku akan senang hati mendengarnya" kata naruto.

"Sebelum Kamu melanjutkan cerita mu, kita sekarang ada dimana mengapa tempat ini terasa sangat aneh", tanya naruto kepada orang itu,

"Ohhh ho... Hoo. Hoooo, aku lupa mengatakan pada mu tempat ini, ini segel ruang ilusi sengaja aku ciptakan, aku berharap ada keturunan ku yang bisa membukanya, tapi ternyata keturunan ku dari reinkarnasi Ootsutsuki yang membukanya" kata orang itu, "segel ruang ilusi" beo Naruto segel macam apalagi itu gumam Naruto, Tapi masih bisa didengar Orang itu.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan dan membagi pengetahuan yang aku simpan untuk akau sampaikan ke keturunana ku, tapi ternya keturunan Hagoromo sama yang bisa membukanya, tapi aku jug ikut senang, Karena Tuan muda Asura orangnya juga baik".

 _Lama Naruto melongo memperhatikan orang tua itu berbicara, sama seperti Naruto melihat Rikudou Sanin saat perang dunia Sinobhi_

(Begitulah kira-kira raut wajah bingung Naruto).

" Hei orang tua Kalau ngomong yang jelas aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mu dan. Apa maksudmu aku keturanan Hagoromo dan reinkernasi Asura, siapa Hagoromo itu, siap juga Asura, Aku ini Uzumaki, Na..ru...to.. Uzu..ma..ki" dengan penekanan setiap suku katnya ketusnya sambila manyun kan mulutnya,

"heehe...hihihih... Hahaha..." Ketawa lepas oranga itu mendengar penekanan kata dan melihat raut wajah dari Naruto barusan, yang terkesan imut mau ditampar kwe...kwkwkw...( di rasengan oleh naruto baru tau rasa kau Autohr. bilang dia Imut pingin di gampar )

"Kamu tau, aku tau persis bagai mana Cakra dari Keturunan Hagoromo sama, dari mulai mereka lahir, sampai dewasa aku melayani keluarga dan merawat Anak-anaknya Hago..." Belum selesai orang itu meyelesaikan ucapannya Tunggu...tunggu...tunggu langsung di potung oleh Naruto perkataan orang tua itu, " kamu mulai berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak aku mengerti" katanya, coba gunakan bahasa yang mudah aku pahami kata Naruto Kepada orang itu lagi

Orang itu pun Swetdrop melihat tingkah naruto. "Oke baik lah, aku akan menerangkannya secara sederhana, bagai mana kalau begini bisa kamu mengerti kata-kata ku tanya orang itu. " OK terus pertahakan gaya bicaramu yang begitu" kata Naruto. tapi kalau kamu merubah gaya mu begitu kamu kehilang wibawa".kata Naruto, huufff... terserah kau sajalah kata orang tua itu dengan helaan nafasnya.

Dan diceritakan oleh orang itu bagai mana Kisah Hagoromo dan kedua anaknya bagai mana dari dia menyegel Kaguya Ootsutsuki bersama dengan adiknya Homura Ootsutsuki , bagai mana dia membentuk mengumpul orang-orang untuk mengembangkan ilmu Ninshu, sampai dia mempunyai 2 orang anak, bagaimana kisah Indra yang memberontak, Menghianati adiknya bertarung melawan adiknya Asura,

Samapai akhirnya Indra menciptakan Ninjutsu untuk melawan sang adik. Dia ingin menjadi pemimpin, dan dari situ mulai perang dari kedua keturunan Hagoromo, dari generasi kegenerasi berikutnya terus saja terjadi perang, samapi perseteruan , Uciha dan Senju, dunia selalu saja berperang.

"Begitulah kejadiannya kata orang itu yang mengakiri ceritanya", jadi Jiji korban dari Indra itu tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah Naruto kun, banyak keluarga ku yang mati akibat kekejaman keturunan ritual darah dari Indra, "ritual darah nah Bahasa apalagi itu" tanya Naruto.

" Ritual Darah itu mencampurkan darahnya atau menyutikan dengan darah orang lain, agar orang it bisa membangkitkan kekutan penglihatan sama seperti dia" kata orang itu menjelaskan, semenjak Tuan muda Asura di tunjuk jadi Pemimpin Ninshu oleh Hagoromo sama sikap dan kelakuan Indra Berubah, dia mulai Anti sosial, dan bersikap dingin kepada semua orang.

"Aku mulai berpetualang aku di beri izin oleh Asura sama untuk pergi berpetualang dan menitipkan 2 anak 3 cucu pada kelompok penerus Ninshu pengikut setia Asura, saya berpetualang menciptakan, banyak jutsu , dan juga menciptakan segel anti Doujutsu, aku berhasil tapi aku tidak sempat menghentikan aksi kejam brutal KETURUNAN RITUAL DARAH dari Indra, dan pengikutnya karena aku tidak muda lagi dan tidak sanggup lagi untuk berpetualang, akhirnya aku menetap disebuah desa primitif yang penduduknya sangat kuat dan memiliki banyak stamina, dan disinilah tempat itu.

Dan aku mengajarkan penduduk cara bercocok tanam, cara berburu, cara menangkap ikan ada juga yang aku ajarkan cara-cara bertarung, untuk membela diri cara bermain pedang, cara berkelahi dengan tangan kosong dan juga cara membuat segel, dan satu lagi UZUMAKI yang kamu banggakan tadi itu berasal dari aku katanya, aku yang membuat Nama kelompok kecil desa ini dengan sebutan UZUMAKI kata orang tua itu dengan menghentikan cerinya.

"Apa kah kamu benci dan denadam sama keturunan Indra itu Jiji" tanya naruto, "tidak sama sekali, sambil mengelnggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya" aku cuma merasa kasian sama Tauan muda Indra, sebenarnya Indra sama orangnya baik, ramah kepada semua orang dia sangat menyangi adiknya, entah karena adiknya yang ditunjuk mempin Ninshu membuat dia berubah, aku dan Hagoromo sama merasa curiga dengan perubahan sifat Indra. aku merasa bukan karena masalah siapa yang memipiin membuat dia berubah.

"Makanya aku sengaja membuat segel ini, ehh...ngomong-ngomong tahun berapa sekarang " tanya orang itu kepada naruto,

"sekarang tahun 1017 dijawab oleh Naruto" haaaa ...APAAAAAA katnya dengan kaget mendengar jawaban dari Naruto Tadi "berarti aku sudah mati selama lebih 100 tahun, ohh kami sama,"... Bagai mana kehidupan zaman sekarang, apa tidak ada lagi peperangan" tanya orang itu, " entahlah aku sendiri juga tidak tau pasti keadaan diluar sana, dari ingatan yang aku peroleh pertikaian antar sesama negara masih terus terjadi, salling bunuh pun masih terus terjadi, saling berebut kekuasan masih saja terus mempertahan ego negara masing -masing katanya, negar ini buktinya di hancurkan dari gabungan 3 negara besar"...ohh begitu yah itu namanya belum aman baka bentaknya, ...

"Baiklah aku akan melatih mu, mungkin waktu ku tidak banyak lagi yang tersisa untuk melatih mu,

dan dimulai lagi nereka dunia kedua kalinya buat Naruto...

Tidak terasa berputarnya waktu terlalu cepat sudah hampir 14 tahun pasca insiden kyubi kehidupan orang-orang di konoha sudah banyak berubah, para generasi baru sudah banyak bermunculan, terbukati dari lulusan akademi tahun ini, banyak yang dari ahli waris klan

" Perhatian semunya, sekarang kita akan ujian kelulusan," kata seorang guru yang memiliki tanda goresan pada hidungnya

yeeee... horeee... teriak siswa akademi bersemangat,

"baik lah kita mulai saja ujiannya, yang pertama ujian tertulis, atau ujian teori waktunya cuma 60 menit " kata guru pembimbing a.k.a Umino Iruka, para siswa mulai fokus mengerjakan soal, sampai berakhir waktu.

" yang kedua kita ujian akurasi dan kelincahan, mari kita kelapangan" katanya.

Tahun ini banyak siswa yang menjanjikan, tahun ini adalah tahun generasi emas para sinobi konoha

Kita mulai dari,

Aburame shino... Sama dengan di canon,

Akimici choji.. Sama dengan di canon

Hyuga Hinata akurasi lemparan sangat baik 8 kunai 8 suriken

Inuzuka Kiba, lemparan kunai tepat sasaran 6 lemparan suriken juga 6 sasaran

Ino yamanaka ini orang apa gak ada niat jadi ninja ya gumam autor 5 dan 6 sasaran

Nara Sikamaru, medokusai katanya 7 kunai 6 suriken

Namikaze Menma, begitu nama menma di panggil banyak suara kasak kusuk terdengar dari fangirl

Cieh menma kun ganteng...hhhh

Waduh menma sama keren suara-suara bisikan terus saja terdengar dari siswa akademi

Dengan sombongnya Menma melemparkan kunai, 10 kunai tepat sasaran, 9 suriken 1 sedikit melenceng dari bidang sasaran, setelah dia melakukan lemparan dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya mendekati sahabat arogannya sang uciha lihat tuh teme katanya Hn... Dengus sang Uciha .

Uciha Sasuke, sama dengan menma ketika namanya dipanggil banyak suara teriakan geje terdengar

 _Yeeee sasuke kun keren_

 _Hu hui sasuke sama ganteng alamak tamapan seka_ li

Menikah dengan ku sasuke kun,... _Begitulah kasak kusuk terdengar dari suara fangirl_

 _Sang uciha jenius melakukan lemparan kunai_

' suuuht...

Tap

Tap

10 kunai wow keren sasuke kun teriak fan girlnya lalu dia melanjutkan melemparkan suriken dengan konsentrasi dia melompat melemparkan semua suriken yang ada di sela jarinya ...suhuut... tap ...tap... ke 10 suriken itu tepat mengenai sasaran "bagus sasuke " kata guru dan para dewan juri yang menilai kelulusan itu. Dan yang terakhir...

Sakura Haruno, dalam hal praktek ninja siswa satu ini memang kalah jauh dari siswa lain tapi dia memiliki kecerdasan teori, "silahkan lakukan ujian lempar sasaran sakura" kata Iruka

"baik sense katanya

Dan 5 kunai 5 suriken ,

dan berakhir sudah hasil dari ujian kelulusan tahun ini.

Yahuuuuu Chapter 5 Akhirnya selesai juga...

Fuuih ini adalah Yang saya buat, semoga anda menyukainya...


	6. Chapter 6

**Terimaksih atas saran dan masukannya,**

 **sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih.**

 **saya Author baru, harap maklum kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan.**

 **Bab ini sudah Saya perbaiki semoga banyak yang suka.**

 **Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Adventur, fantasi ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, munkin Typo, banyak lagi yang Aneh deh jadi harap maklum.**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA**

 **"Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini,**

 **dan saya juga tidak dibayar"**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**

 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumak,i dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi...**

"Hari ini kita akan melakukan pembagian tim, tapi sebelum itu kita akan mengumumkan yang jadi ROTY"

Terdengar suara Iruka..

"Tahun ini ROTY jatuh pada siswa dengan nama Sasuke Uciha", banyak suara berisik terdengar, " kenapa kamu yang jadi ROTY teme, seharusnya aku" kata menma.

"terima saja dobe karena aku lebih baik dari mu," celetuk sang Uciha.

 _Cieeee sasuke kun keran, sasuke kun hebat, Iner dari fangirl Usciha Sasuke,_

"Kita mulai saja pembagianya, kita mulai,...

( dari tim 1 sampai tim 6 author tidak pernah tau jadi author lewatin saja ).

"kita langsung saja menuju Tim 7 : Namikaze Menma, Sakura Haruno dan Uciha Sasuke, Pembimbing tim ini adalah Hatake kakasi, Tim 8 : Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, dan Inuzuka Kiba dan di bimbing oleh Kurenai Yuhi,

Tim 9 Masih aktif untuk saat ini kita lanjutkan dengan tim selanjutnya Tim 10 : Akimichi Choji, Nara Sikamaru dan Ino yamanaka, dibawah asuhan Asuma Sarutobi. "APA teriak Ino ,Kenapa aku harus Satu tim dengan orang-orang aneh ini sensei" teriak ino, "saya juga tidak tau, kalau mau protes langsung saja protes sama hokage sama, karena yang menentukan dan menyusun tim-tim ini adalah hokage, kata Iruka. . Tunggu saja disini, sebentar lagi sensei pembimbing kalian datang," kata Umino Iruka Guru pembimbing Akademi.

Memang tidak lama mereka menunggu, sudah banyak yang pergi di bawa sama pembimbing tim masing -masing, hanya menyisakan tim 7, 8, dan 10 saja, datang seorang wanita cantik memiliki mata merah ruby dan laki-laki tinggi besar memakai kain merah di pinggang menandai dia bekas 12 wali penjaga Damio.

"Tim 8 teriak sang wanita ,saya tunggu di lapangan latihan 8 dalam 10 menit," dia pergi dengan sunhsin asap, "tim 10 dengan saya lapangan 27 dalam 15 menit "setelah memberitahu timnya dia pergi dengan kepulan asap, semua siswa sudah pergi hanya menyisakan 3 orang saja di dalam kelas itu yakni tim 7, yang sudah mulai bosan, sudah hampir 3 jam mereka menunggu sang sensei, sang Uciha dengan renungannya menunggu sensei, sang namikaze dengan berisiknya mengharap sensei datang, sang Haruno dengan merayu pujaan hati yang tidak tertarik sedikit pun masalah percintaan, akhirnya waktu yang di tunggu datang juga,

Pufff ...ada kepulan asap terlihat didepan 3 orang tadi," berarti kalian tim 7, ikuti aku diatap dalam 5 menit" katanya dengan itu dia menghilang dengan asap lagi, _' iihh apa-apaan dengan asap, apa tidak ada cara lain selain asap'_ batin mereka bertga yang melihat kepergian sensei mereka itu.

Sampai di atap perkenalan mereka sama dengan di canon, tapi Naruto digantikan oleh Menma, "besok kita akan melakukan ujian surfifal yang sesungguhnya jangan lupa datang jam 6 pagi dilapangan latihan 7, Ohhh.. dan saya saran kan jangan makan sarapan, kalau kamu tidak mau memuntahkannya", dengan itu dia menghilang lagi dengan kepulan asap,

Keesokan harinya mereka datang jam 6 pagi sesuai dengan yang dikatan sensei mereka, lagi lagi mereka menunggu kedatangan sensei yang telat, seperti biasa dengan gaya masing-masing sang Uciha dengan renungannya, Namikaze dengan berisik selalu mengajak Haruno berkencan, dan sang Haruno dengan gaya fangirlnya menggoda sang Uciha, sudah 3 jam mereka menunggu akhirnya sensei datang juga,

Pufff...f

Ada kepulan asap dan muncul sensei mereka "SENSEI TELAT", teriak Haruno,

ujian sama seperti di canon, naruto digantikan menma,...(.saya sedikit malas nulis yang sama kayak di canon)

kita tinggalkan saja 3 murid, dan 1 guru yang aneh itu dulu.

Kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita yaitu Uzumaki Naruto,...

Terlihat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 14 tahun memiliki rambut merah jabrik menentang grafitasi,

yang susah diatur, sedang latihan tanpa menggunakan baju, alias bertelanjang dada,

hu ha hahh terlihat dia sedang ngos ngosan,

"sudah cukup Naruto kun,hari ini hari terakhir kita latihan, lagi pula tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku ajarkan kepada mu, dan cakra ku juga sudah mulai menghilang kau lihat kan," kata seorang kakek,

"hai Jiji sensei aku mengerti" kata Naruto.

"Saya berharap kepada mu, semoga apa yang kamu cita-cita bisa terwaujud, apa yang Hagoromo tidak bisa capai, semoga kamu bisa mencapainya," kata kakek itu kepada Naruto,

" semoga saja saya bisa mencapi cita-cita saya Jiji "katanya dengan semangat.

.=== SKIP TIME ====

Apa yang telah di pelajari naruto selama 2 tahun ini, sudah dikatakan sangat berkembang, juga ilmu dan jutsunya yang dipelajarinya juga sudah dikuasainya dengan sempurna, mulai dari Taijutsu, Kenjutsu Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Medisnya yang gagal karena tidak ada guru yang membimbingnya, Genjutsu sangat mematikan, karena dia hanya bisa melakukan Genjutsu dengan kapasitas cakra yang besar,

dia juga bisa menguasai jutsu **Doujutsu fuin** (Tehknik jutsu mata dengan menggunakan segel) , Jutsu asli ciptaan Leluhurnya itu, dengan meniru kekuatan **Rinnegan,** dan diajarkan ke pada Naruto.

memang tidak seperti **Rinnegan** asli, tapi itu sangat membantu dalam bertarung, kalau **Rinnnegan** yang asli itu memang tidak terbatas kekuatanya, makanya disebut dengan mata Dewa,

di bandingkan dengan **Doujutsu fuin** (Tehknik jutsu mata menggunakan segel), hanya bisa ditiiru 4 jalan saja oleh Oramg tua itu, itupun tidak sesempurna **Rinnegan** asli, Orang tua itu menciptakaan Jutsu ini karena dia sering melihat Hagoromo berlatih menggunakan tehknik matanya, dan dia juga banyak mengetahui tekhnik dari **Rinnegan,**

dari situlah Asina mendapat Ide.

yaitu **TENDO** Fuin (jalur Deva), hanya bisa mendorong saja tidak bisa menarik ,

 **CHIKUSODO** Fuin (jalur Preta), bisa menyerap jutsu tapi harus dikelukan lagi,

 **NINGENDHO** Fuin (jalur Manusia), tidak bisa menarik jiwa, tapi hanya bisa membaca pikiran

 _' sama dengan tekhnik klan Yamanaka',_

 **GHOKUDO** Fuin (jalur Hewan), jalan hewan ini dengan **Kuciyoshe,**

 **RIMBO HENGOKHU** , dengan bantuan Kage bunshin, di pasangkan segel **Tonton no jutsu** , tekhnik **Tonton no jutsu** Jiraya untuk penelitian Icha-icha Paradise.

Itulah Tekhnik dari **Rinnegan** yang bisa dipelajari Naruto selama diruang **Ilusi Fuin.**

Hubungannya dengan rubah saat ini sangat baik berkat bantuan Hantu Uzumaki itu, Kyubi bisa keluar dari segel, ( seperti saat Naruto melawan Toneri di bulan di roat to ninja, dimana Kurama menulis pesan) dia bisa memakai inti cakra kurama, sama seperti Naruto masuk mode kurama di canon, orang tidak bakalan tau kalu dia itu jinchuriki, karena tidak ada lagi energi negatif

Untuk Kuciyoshenya itu Peonik klan burung abadi, Kuciyoshe hantu leluhur Uzumaki tersebut.

 **~~~Flashback no jutsu...**

"Jalur Hewan ku ini Naruto kun" kata orang itu, dia menggit jarinya lalu dia membuat segel tangan,

 **Kuciyoshe no Jutsu...**

Tap..

Puff...

dia menghentakan tangan nya ketanah, lalu muncullah asap yang sangat banyak, dari dalam asap itu datang suara berat, **"sudah sangat lama Asina sama"** kata suara itu, nampak lah seekor burung yang sangat indah, dengan di bungkus jilatan api, "iya Kamu benar Suzaku sudah lebih dari satu abad" kata orang yang ternya bernama Asina itu,

 **"Sebenarnya, kami dari klan PEONIK sudah bangkit 14 tahun yang lalu, itu juga menandakan telah lahir Nubuatan yang baru untuk kita layani, "** Kata Burung api itu.

"hhehhehee ya,,, yaya...terdengar kekehan dari Asina bangkit dari abu ya... Peonik klan", gumam Asina,

 **"itulah yang terjadi dengan kami Asina sama setelah kamu mati tidak ada lagi yang bisa membangkitkan kita PEONIK klan"**. Kata Burung api tersebut . "Apakah begitu" tanya Asina sedikit terkejut,

 **"Ya begitulah, tidak ada yang memiliki Hati dan Jiwa seperti Hagoromo Ootsutsuki dan Anda di dunia ini, setelah lebih dari 100 tahun, dan baru 14 tahun yang lalu pas tanggal 10 oktober".**

Suzaku tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena keburu dipotong ucapanya oleh Naruto,

" HEI...HEI... BURUNG KEBAKARAN ITU TANGGAL LAHIR SAYA YANG KAMU SEBUTKAN,,," teriak Naruto,. "Khe..kheekee..." Terdengar kekehan dari Asina Mendengar Naruto Mengatakan Burung Kebakaran,

 **"HEI KAMU ,...BOCAH TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN"** teriak Suzaku lagi **"Burung Kebakaran gundulmu, Aku mempunyai nama tau, "** bentakan dari Suzaku.

"salah siapa?, siapa suruh tidak memperkenalkan diri !,

jadi aku panggil saja sesuai dengan ciri-ciri mu, karena Burung kebakaran cocok untumu,"

 **"Terserah kau sajalah "** tapi kali ini burung itu serius melihat dari sikapnya.

 **"Dengan bangkitnya kembali para Poenik klan, dan itu juga menandakan akan adanya terjadi sesuatu yang besar "** terdengar suara lirih dari Suzaku, ha..h "kenapa bisa begitu tanya Naruto",

 **"Dengan bangkitnya kami, berarti juga ada kekutan Tingkat DEWA diluar sana saat ini, yang akan mengancam keseimbangan dunia ini"** ucapan dari Suzaku yang amat seruis.

 **" Naruto Uzumaki Karena kamu lah yang dipilih oleh kami sama untuk mendamaikan dunia ini, karena kamu telah Dinubuatkan",** ucapan dari Suzaku lagi,

' _Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Gamamaru dulu pada Hagoromo sama'_ kata batin Asina,

" kamu salah orang, tidak mungkin aku, aku ini bukan siapa-siapa dan juga tidak mempunyai apa-apa, dan aku hanya seorang yang tidak diinginkan oleh keluarganya, dan juga pernah hampir mati di tengah lautan,"

kata Naruto sedikit agak tertekan.

 **"aku Tidak mungkin salah,,"** ucap burung itu,

" bagai mana kamu yakin kamu tidak salah?" Tanya Naruto kembali,

" **khee..kehhh..** "Terdengar tawa dari Suzaku, **" aku tidak akan berdiri dihadapan mu kalau aku salah, Kamu tidak akan melihat dan tidak akan sanggup mengangkat SHINIGHAMI NO SURIGHI,**

 **dan segel RUANG ILUSI Arasi sama tidak akan terbuka jika bukan kamu yang terpilih Naruto kun,"** Suzaku mengatakan alasannya.

Lama Naruto terdiam mendengar burung itu mengatakan dia anak yang terpilih menjadi Nubuat,

"Tadi saya mendengar kamu menyebutkan SHINIGHAMI NO SURIGI apaan tu? "Tannya Naruto bingung,

"Ohh ... Itu Pedang ciptaan ku, Dengan bantuan para Peonik Klan, ide saya membuatnnya terinspirasi dari Hagoromo sama dengan menciptakan NINSHU, Yang tidak ingin ada kekerasan " kata Asina Menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Saya membuatnya di lembah PHEOZAKHUZAN rumah para klan peonik," Arasi melanjutkan penjelasannya,

"Pedang itu sangat unik dan tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya, juga bukan untuk membunuh, pedang itu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap orang baik, makanya saya namakan SHINIGHAMI NO SURIGI" jelas Arasi

"Tapi sangat berbahaya bagi orang-orang jahat" kata Asina menjelaskannya.

"Apa maksud mu bukan untuk membunuh?" Tannya Naruto,

"Coba keluarkan dulu pedang itu" pinta Asina kepada Naruto,

"baiklah aku akan mengeluarkan pedang itu" kata Naruto

"Kai..

Pufffh

Langsung pedang itu ada digenggamannya, "sini coba aku pinjam sebentar" pinta Asina

Langsung saja Asina menghunuskan pedang itu,

Whisssh...

Phusss...

Tepat menembus dada Naruto, alangkah kagetnya naruto, dia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Apa sekarang kamu mengerti" tanya Asina. "Aku mengerti sekarang" gumam Naruto.

Berat rasanya dia menerima tanggung jawab ini, masa depan negara elemental ini di pundaknya sekarang, salah sedikit saja dia melangkah bisa fatal akibatnya.

"Ohh...Kami sama, hukuman apalagi yang engkau berikan kepadaku ini" gumam Naruto,

"Tidak usah dramatis begitu Naruto kun, Sizuka disini akan membantu mu" kata Arasi.

 **~~~Flashback no jutsu kai ...**

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fictin saya :)

sampai jumpa

Jaa nee...


	7. Chapter 7

**Terima kasih atas Saran, Masukan dan Dukungannya.**

 **Sekali lagi saya minta Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya**

 **atas kesalah dan kekhilfan dalam menulis Ficsi ini**

 **karena saya sangat baru dan masih hijau dalm hal menulis.**

 **Wahyu Al Kun Azhari : Terimakasih, atas pemberitahuannya, itu terbalik**

 **Seharusnya Ghakido Jalur Preta dan Chikusodo Jalur Hewan.**

 **UzumakiIchi : yang betulnya memang Suzaku bukan Sizuka,**

 **Phoenix yang betul yah heheheeh...**

 **Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan saya juga tidak dibayar**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**

 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki, dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi...**

Sudah 6 bulan dia berkeliaran, banyak kejadia yang menarik menimpa tokoh utama kita,

Aksi penyelamatan seorang Putri di Tanah Salju,

Dia juga memperlihatkan aksinya saat menolong seorang Pendeta di tanah IBLIS.

Membantu perseteruan antara 2 Keluarga besar disebuah desa...?.

( itu lho... Keluarga Wagarashi dan Wasabhi tapi Author lupa nama desanya kw..kw..wkkw bego lu Thor, di RasenSuriken pantat lho Oleh Naruto, baru tau rasa!..), Yang dikenal denagan sebutan Todorkhi Shrine,

Salah satu keluarga itu menyewa Shinobi dari Amegakure, dan yang satunya ninja dari Konoha.

Di desa itu dia Bertemu dengan ninja pelarian dari Konoha dan Genin Konoha,

tapi dia mengacuhkan ninja dari Konoha.

Aoi Rakhusi, sebenarnya dia tingkat chunin saat dia di konoha tapi setelah dia mencuri pedang Raijin No Ken milik Nidaime, dia sedikit naik kelas menjadi rank A. Saat itu Aoi Rakushi sedang bertarung dengan ninja Konoha, ninja-ninja konoha sudah kelelahan, dan terdapat banyak luka di tubuh mereka,

"Kalian sampah Konoha tidak bisa mengalahkan ku, berkat Raijin no Ken aku tak terkalahkan "

haha..hahaha ucapan dari Aoi sambil ketawa, " matilah kalian" kata Aoi,

Menma dan Sasuke sudah tidak berdaya, dia sudah pasrah kalau nyawanya melayang hari ini.

 _'Itachi Nii, aku memang lemah, aku tidak bisa membalas dendam kepadamu Jaa-nee Nii-san'_ kata hati Sasuke

dia mengayunkan pedang Raijinnya kearah ninja Konoha, dan sedikit lagi mengenai mereka,

Shhuuut..

Dughh..

"Oughh .."

Terlihat Aoi terbang, dan menjauh dari ninja Konoha, yang kena tendang oleh orang menggunakan jubah berkerudung merah.

'Kurama kenapa Menma tidak menggunakan cakra mu' tanya Naruto.

 **"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau Kid"** dijawab oleh rubah pertanyaan dari Naruto

Pushhh

Tap..

"Apakalian tidak apa-apa" tanya orang berkerudung yang datang tiba-tiba enta hdari mana.

"Hampir saja tadi itu, untung masih sempat" gumam Naruto."

"Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya,,," tanya Aoi yang penasaran,

melihat orang itu tiba-tiba saja menggagal kan serangannya,

Orang Misterius itu tidak menjawab, dia terus saja berjalan kearah ninja Konoha yang tidak berdaya itu.

Orang itu berjongkok memberikan pertolongan kepada mereka.

"Si..si-siapa kamu? Me...mengapa ka..kamu menolong kami? Tanya Menma gugup.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dan menyudahi pertolongannya dan berdiri melihat ketempat Aoi tadi jatuh.

"Siapa aku kamu tidak perlu tau, sekarang cepat bawa teman mu pergi dari sini,"

terdengar suara perintah dari Naruto, pelan tapi tegas.

"Terimakasih kamu telah menunggu ku" kata Naruto Kepada Aoi.

"Siapa kamu? Ada urusan apa sehingga ikut campur urusan ku?" Tanya Aoi,

Naruto belum menjawab pertanyaan Aoi, dia melangkah mendekat kearah Aoi.

"Kamu tau, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur, Ohhh.. Kamu tadi bertanya siapa aku?,

Siapa aku tidak lah penting saat ini, karena kamu membuat kesalahan,

ada beberapa kesalahan yang telah kamu perbuat,

Kesalahan Pertama, keluarga yang menyewa Shinobi Ame bebuat curang dalam perlombaan ini.

Kesalahan Kedua, salah satu dari ninja Konoha adalah orang terdekat ku. Dan yang terakhir,

Kesalahan yang paling fatal, aku paling benci yang namanya penghianat."

Setelah Naruto menghetikan ucapanya, dia lansung berlari, dan

'Bughhh'

Pipi sebelah kiri Aoi kena bogem mentah, membuat dia terbang bebrapa meter, dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, karena kuatnya pukulan Naruto.

' uuhgghhh...'

"Uhhuk...uuhuk..uhuk,"

 _'siapa orang ini pukulannya sangat kuat,'_ kata hati Aoi.

Naruto tidak langsung menghajarnya, dia berdiri di tempat Aoi tadi terjatuh, dan ingin memberi kesempatan kepada Aoi untuk menyerahkan diri.

"Nama mu Aoi Rakushi, mantan ninja konoha? apa aku benar" tanya Naruto sambil melangkah mendekati Aoi

" sebaiknya kamu menyerahkan diri saja Aoi" ucap Naruto kepada Aoi yang masih merasa pusing.

"Menyerah kata mu?, Hahahaha...yang benar saja, aku adalah pemegang Pedang Raijin No Ken,

aku tidak terkalahkan" kata Aoi denga sombongnya,

menyalurkan Cakrannya pada Raijin, membuat Pedang itu berwarna Kuning keemasan, dia melakukan Shunshin, langsung menyerang Naruto dari belakang,

Karena belum siap karena masih kurang pengalaman dalam bertarung,

Naruto sedikit terlambat menghindar dan mengenai bahu kanan dari serangan itu.

Shuuut..

Crasssh..

Keluarlah cairan merah, yang senanda dengan warna jubahnya,

Naruto sedikit meringis menahan sakit akibat tebasan Raijin, dan juga merasakan sengatan listrik.

"Hahahahaha...bagaiman ?, apakah kamu merasakannya?" Tanya Aoi.

Naruto tidak merespon dan diam saja, apa yang di katakan oleh Aoi Rakhusi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab?, Berarti kamu hanya mengantarkan nyawa kesini,

Makanya jangan sok menjadi pahlawan kesiangan." Hahahahahah...ucap Aoi dengan ketawa bahagi.

Setelah Aoi menghentikan ucapannya, Narutopun tanpa ba...bi...bu...langsung melesat mendekati Aoi,

huuusssst

'Duuuagghh'

Dada Aoi terkena telak kena tendang dari Naruto, Raijin no ken yang ada di tangan Aoi pun terlepas,

"uuuhhugg ...uhuk uhuk lagi lagi Aoi batuk darah.

 _'Cepat sekali gerakannya, saya tidak melihat dia bergerak'_ batin Aoi bingung...

Naruto berjalan ketempat Raijin no ken jatuh, dan mengambilnya, dia coba menyalurkan cakranya,

Hal serupa terjadi dengan apa yang dilakukan Aoi terhadap Raijin itu.

"Kembalikan Pedang ku" pinta Aoi. Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Aku minta padamu sekali lagi Aoi, menyerah atau kamu pilih mati" tanya Naruto balik.

Aoi menjawab dengan mengambil payung yang terselip di pinggangnya dan melemparkannya keudara,

Ssszzzttttt

Piiung...

 **" Juhosiro no Ame,..."** Aoi menyebutkan jutsunya.

Payung itu berputar dengan cepat diudara, dari sela-sela payung itu terjadi hujan senbon yang cukup banyak,

Yang mengarah ke Naruto, Naruto yang sudah siap dia tidak panik,

dia menatap hujan senbon itu dengan tenang, jaraknya semakin dekat tinggal beberapa Inchi lagi dan.

Naruto mengayunkan Pedang Raijin no ken yang ada di tangannya tersebut.

 **"Raikathana Raijin No Ken,,,"** Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsu yang baru kali ini dia lakukan.

Karena tidak ada pengalaman dengan pedang petir itu, hujan senbon masih banya, seakan tidak ada habisnya,

Dia sedikit melompat kebelakang, cepat menyimpan Raijin No Ken dalam jubahnya.

Mulai melakukan handseal.

' **Futon : Kitsune Wind Reallese'**

Seketika muncul sekumpulan angin berbentuk rubah yang mengaum, menyapu bersih semua hujan senbon hasil dari serang Aoi tadi,

karena banyaknya cakra yang Naruto salurkan untuk membuat Jutsunya, membuat daerah disekitar itu porak poranda dan mengenai Aoi Rakushi. Terlihat bentuk Aoi yang mengenaskan, semua pakaiannya tercabik-cabik seperti korban binatang buas, dan luka-lukanya cukup parah, kaki kirinya putus, pokoknya nyawanya sudah tidak tertolong lagi alias mati.

(Kekuatan sejati Naruto belum saya perlihatkan Sampai ujian chunin).

Setelah dia mengalahkan Aoi Rakushi, banyak di perbincangkan Shinobi misterius tersebut,

Ada yang menyebut, **RED DEAD KITSUNE** , **GOLDEN KITSUNE** (Saat masuk mode kurama).

Dan ada juga yang menjuliki **GHOST KITSUNE**. Karena jutsu yang dikeluarkannya bebentuk rubah semua.

Dia merasa sudah lebih dari cukup berkeliaran dan berpetualang ingin pulang ke Konoha.

=== SKIP TIME ====

Sekarang ini tokoh utama kita sedang berjalan dengan santai, setelah perpetualanagan,

Sekarang dia sudah menjadi pemuda yang tampan dan agak sedikit cool, ya setelah dia berlatih dengan Arasi, dia sedikit berwibawa (seperti setelah dia bertemu Rikhudo Sanin, melawan Madara saat PSD ke 4).

Pemuda tersebut memiliki ciri-ciri memiliki rambut merah berantakan, mata biru menenangkan hati bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, tapi juga sangat menakutkan bagi penjahat.

Karena hari masih siang, jadi dia tidak terburu-buru hanya berjalan santai,

sambil menikmati pemandangan alam, yang begitu mempesona.

Sepanjang perjalanannya belum ada kejadian yang aneh, masih damai, sesekali dia berhenti,

karena sudah lama berjalan hari sudah mulai sore, dia berniat mencari desa terdekat untuk menginap,

karena biasanya dia sering tidur dihutan, tapi kali ini dia ingin tidur di penginapan.

"kurama" Naruto memanggil temannya **"ada apa Kid"** jawab rubah,

"kau tau, kita sekarang dimana atau tepatnya di negara mana kita sekarang?", tanya Naruto pada Kurama, sekedar bas-basi, dari pada perjalanannya sunyi.

 **"Entahlah Kid, Kamu itu bodoh atau apa, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Mana aku tau"**. Jawab rubah sedikit kesal karena pertanyaan aneh host nya, "aku kan bertanya, kenapa kamu marah dasar bola bulu" ketus Naruto pada Kurama,

dia terus berjalan, tidak lama dia di kejutkan denga suara bandit,

"Hoi .. Berhenti kamu, dan serahkan semua harta yang kamu miliki," teriak ketua bandit itu..

"Hadeeeh ada apa tuan tuan menghentikan perjalanan ku, aku tidak memiliki uang atau harta apapun,"

Kata Naruto kepada bandit," banyak omong kau, cepat serahkan hartamu" bandit itu membentak Naruto,

dan langsung berlari sambil membawa pedang yang hendak membacok Naruto,

Dengan tenang Naruto menahan pergerakan bandit itu, sedikit memiringkan badannya, Naruto menendang pinggul sebelah kiri sang bandit, si bandit langsung tersungkur mencium tanah, melihat rekannya mudah sekali dikalahkan, bandit bandit yang lain maju bersamaan mengeroyok Naruto,

"Stop...! teriak Naruto sebaiknya kalian menyerah dan berhenti meresahkan warga, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian semua, kalau kalian masih nekad" kata Naruto.

"hahahaha...terdengar tawa dari para Bandirt.

Karena mereka merasa diuntungkan, Dengan jumlah mereka, 5 lawan 1.

"Membunuh kami ?,.. apa katamu ingin membunug kami?, jangan bercanda kamu," kata ketua bandit itu dengan percaya diri dengan menghunuskan pedangnya.

"Baiklah... kalau itu yang kalian inginkan" kata Naruto.

Tidak mau berlama lama lagi karena dia sedang kesal, Juga hari sudah mulai agak gelap, dia mengambil kunai dari fuin di tangan kirinya, tanpa di komando, Naruto bergerak dengan sangat cepat.

Tanpa mereka sadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, semua bandit tersebut tergelatak mati, terlihat bekas sayatan dileher mereka.

"Dasar cecunguk murahan" kata Naruto, 'lebih aku pergi saja sebelum gelap' gumamnya.

 **"Hoi... Kid"** terdengar suara Rubah.

"Ada apa bola bulu," Jawab Naruto yang terlihat kesal karena perjalanannya terganggu oleh bandit.

 **"Jangan panggil aku itu BAKA,"** teriak Kyubi agak sedikit kesal.

 **"Aku hanya mau mengatakan, lebih baik kamu ambil semua harta bandit itu, buat bekal mu nanti "** saran dari Kurama.

mendengar saran Kurama, Naruto mendadak berhenti dan melotot, dia mencerna apa yang baru saja temannya sarankan.

"Kau ada benarnya juga Kurama," Terimakasih.

Naruto mengambil semua harta bandit-bandit itu, dan juga menguburkan mereka dengan **Jutsu Dotonnya.**

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berjalan, terlihat seorang kakek yang buru-buru, kelihatan sekali bahwa orang itu ketakutan dari gera geriknya, akhirnya Naruto bertemu dengan orang tua itu.

Dengan ramah Naruto bertanya kepada si kakek.

"Hei.. Orang tua ...," panggil Naruto.

Orang tua itu tidak menjawab sama sekali, dia terlihat Shock dan sangat ketakutan. dan terdengar suara ramah dari Naruto,

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan mencelakai mu, katakan apa yang bisa aku bantu kepada mu orang tua" tanya Naruto ramah.

Awal orang tua itu sempat ragu-ragu, tapi melihat pemuda didepannya ini sangat baik dan ramah, dia mulai menceritakan kisah desanya.

(kisah Negara Gelombang, sama seperti di Canon)

Dengan menahan emosi Naruto mendengar cerita orang tua itu.

Ternyata orang itu bernama Tazuna, ingin kekonoha memnita bantuan ninja untuk membantu menjaganya membangun jembatan.

"Simpan uang anda untuk tambahan biaya buat membangun jembatan Orang Tua," dengan tegas Naruto mengatan ingin membantu tidak usah menyewa Ninja. awalnya Tazuna sempat ragu dengan melihat penampilan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto meyakinkanorang tua itu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Terima kasih Saran, Masukan, Dukungan dan Kritikannya.**

 **Sekali lagi saya Mohon Maaf kalau masih banyak Typo, Karena saya masih baru**

 **dan sangat Hijau dalam Menulis, lagi pula saya Menulis di HP, jadi Harap Dimaklumi.**

 **Naruto bukan punya saya,**

 **tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, munkin Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan saya juga tidak dibayar**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**

 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi...**

Sekarang Tokoh utama dalam Ficti ini berada dirumah Tazuna, karena Tazuna tidak jadi pergi kekonoha, jadi mereka berbalik ke negara Gelombang, walau sedikit melelahkan bagi Tazuna, harus berjalan kembali dan menepuh perjalanan panjang untuk kembali pulang, walau sedikit agak malam sampai dirumah Tazuna. Ya... karena Tazuna belum terlalu jauh berjalan dari desanya saat bertemu Naruto, jadi mereke memutuskan untuk kembali saja, mumpung hari belum terlalu malam.

Semenjak kehadiran Naruto di Negara Gelmbang, pembangunan Jembatan di teruskan dengan bantuan dari warga desa, pembanguna itu sendir berjalan lancar tanpa ada gangguan. Melihat para warga bekerja sama membangun jembatan walau ada rasa kuatir di hati mereka tapi mereka tetap melakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh, Naruto yang melihat para warga bekerja bersasama-sama terpanggil hatinya ingin membantu. Dengan menciptakan Ratusan kage bunshin.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Naruto yang asli menyamar mencari keberadaan Gatou.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto mencari keberadaan Gatou. Gatou berniat menyewa ninja dan menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya mencari Ninja yang mau bekerja sama dengannya. tapi sedikit agak terlambat utusan Gatou itu, karena Naruto lebih dulu menangkapnya.

Dengan sedikit informasi dari kenangan bandit suruhan Gatou, ternyata Gatou memiliki beberapa tempat bisnis ilegal, itu membuat Naruto marah sangat marah.

Pada malam harinya, Naruto mulai bergerak menjelajahi, mencari tempat-tempat persembunyian dan markas Gatou yang bisa diamankan terlebih dahulu, sebelum memasuku kawasan tempat tinggal Gatou. Karena Naruto tau dari ingatan anak buahnya, Gatou tidak menyewa Ninja cuma ada beberapa samurai dan selebihnya bandit. Karena keserakahannya dia tidak mau menyewa Ninja, karena menurutnya Ninja itu mahal.

Bagi Naruto mengalahkan dan melumpuhkan bandit-bandit tidak terlalu susah baginya. setelah Naruto melumpuhkan semua anak buahnya, tujuan selanjutnya kawasan tempat tinggal Gatou.

'Demi Uang, demi harta dia melakukan semua cara, dasar manusia BIADAP,' isi pikiran Naruto.

Dengan sangat geram dan emosi yang meluap-luap Naruto melihat kelakuan dan perbuatan Gatou dan anak buahnya.

Sesampainya Naruto di tempat yang di carinya, dia melihat Gatou sedang santai di kursi kebesaran dengan angkuhnya dan di dampingi oleh 2 orang pengawal, tapi tidak lupa memasang Genjutsu dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Si..siapa kamu? kenapa kamu bisa ada disini, kemana semua anak buah ku" tanya Gatou sedikit agak gugup memborong pertanyaan yang di tunjukan pada orang yang baru saja memasuki tempat tinggalnya.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Gatou tidak menjawab, dia terus saja menatap Gatou dengan tatapan membunuh. Gatou yang seyoyknya cuma seorang sipil, ditatap dengan niat membunuh tentu saja membuat nyalinya ciut dan sangat takut. yang biasanya dia bersikap angkuh dan sombong, seakan semuanya didunia ini bisa di belinya dengan hartanya, tapi sekarang tidak berdaya sama sekali.

"Pe-pengawal" terdengar suara Gatou memanggila anak buahnya tapi tidak ada jawaban, membuat perasaan Gatou mulai tak menetu. terdengar lagi suara dari Gatou.

"Bu-bunuh Or-orang ini, kalian akan aku bayar 4x lipat" teriak Gatou yang sangat gugup pada anak buahnya.

tetap tidak ada jawaban, dia melirik kearah dua anak buahnya yang masih berdiri seperti patung, karena pungaruh Genjutsu. mulai terdengar suara lembut yang amat menakutkan bagi Gatou.

"Kamu tau, aku paling benci yang namanya tindakan KEKERASAN, KEZALIMAN, PEMERKOSAAN dan yang paling FATAL KAMU TELAH MERUSAK NEGERI INI DENGAN TINDAKAN YANG SEMENA-MENA, MENGHANCURKAN MASADEPAN ANAK PEREMPUAN DENGAN TINDAKAN PELECEHAN, DAN JUGA BISNIS ILEGAL MU, Oleh karena itu aku akan memberi mu hukuman, Naruto berhenti sebentar, dan masih memandang Gatou dengan wajah datar tanpa expresi.

Tangannya mulai bergerak merafel handseal

 **'Arifuureta Fuukei Kurokkei...** bisik Naruto menyebut jutsunya.

Dalam Genjutsu, dia melihat anak buahnya dibantai oleh Naruto dan di bakar hidup-hidup,

dan meninggal kan Gatou sendiri tak berdaya.

"Sekarang giliran kamu yang menerima hukuman" suara Naruto menggema.

Membuat Gatou semakin takut dan frustasi.

Shuuut..

gletuuk..

dia merasakan sakit, ketika dia melihat kaki kirinya putus.

"Bagai mana Rasanya Gaaatou," tanya Naruto sedikit penekanan pada kata-katanya apa kah Kamu menyukainya?...

setelah itu Gatou diikat dan di gantung, mulai membarnya dengan api yang tidak terlalu besar, terlihat kulitnya mulai terkelupas.

"Ampuni aku, jangan bunuh aku," mohon Gatou pada Naruto yang sangat kesakitan dan takut.

"Ampun katamu, setealah apa yang kau berbuat, bukan hannya didesa ini, juga diluar sana dengan bisnis ILEGALMU" bentak Naruto.

"Ak...a..aku ak a akan mem..memberimu apa pun yang kkka kkamu mau, a aas asal jangan kau mem membunuh ku," terdengar suara Gatou gagap, karen menehan sakit dan ketakutan.

"Apa pun...heeh, apa pun kata mu," gumam Naruto dengan tatap tajamnya pada Gatou.

Gatou mulai sedikit lega mendengar nada dan suara Naruto sedikit agak bersahabat.

"Iya apa pun, asal jangan kamu membunuhku," ucap Gatou memohon agar dirinya jangan di bunuh.

"Baiklah, aku janji tidak akan membunuh mu, kalau memang itu kata mu," gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan semua surat-surat perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh Gatou.

" Tanda Tangani semua surat-surta ini," perintah Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang, apa isi surat-surta itu, yang dia pikirkan saat ini agar dia selamat, tanpa peduli surat-surat apa yang di tanda tanganinya, dia langsung saja menanda tanganinya.

"Sudah semua sudah aku Tanda Tangani Ninja san" ucap Gatou sedikit merasa agak lege karena orang ini berjanji tidak akan membunuhnya, asalkan dia memberikan apa pun yang di inginkan orang itu.

"Bo-boleh kah a-ku pergi se-sekarang ninja-san" mohon Gatou pada Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak membunuh mu, tapi aku tidak janji jika Warga yang membunuhmu" kata Naruto sambil mengambil semua surat-surat itu.

Sekarang semua perusahaan Gatou sudah berganti pemiliknya, dan juga semua rekeningnya juga sudah diatas nama UZUMAKI SENJU NARUTO.

'Tidak kusangka harta B****ngan itu sebanyak ini' batin Naruto.

Perusahaannya sangat banyak, Pelayaran, Kasino, Rumah Bordir, obat-obatan, banyak lagi bisnis ilegalnya.

'uhhhhg... bikin aku pusing saja' kata Naruto dalam hati.

setelah dia melepas Gatou dari Genjutsunya, Gatou langsung pingsan, dan disegel oleh Naruto, untuk diadili oleh warga.

.Setelah kematian Gatou, desa Gelombang sekarang sudah aman.

Semua perusahaan yang dimiliki Gatou dulunya, di jalani oleh Tsunami, atas permintaan dari Naruto.

\- TIME SKIP -

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dia memasuki sebuah desa kecil, dan berhenti untuk mengisi perut, dia bertanya kepada pemilik warung.

"permisi paman," sapa Naruto ramah.

"Iya ada apa ya...!, apa yang bisa saya bantu anak muda " tannya penjaga Warung itu.

"Arah Negara api dimana ya paman" tanya Naruto pada penjaga warung itu.

"Ohh... ini memang negara api anak muda, memangnya kamu mau kemana?, Tannya balik penjaga warung itu kepada Naruto.

"Sebenar saya mau ke Konoha" jawab Naruto cepat. " ohh...",

Dan di tunjukanlah jalan oleh penjaga warung itu kepada Naruto.

"Nah ...Dari Kuil Api itu kamu sudah dekat desa konoha", jelas Penjaga warung tersebut.

"Terima kasih paman atas petunjuknya" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman indahnya.

"Sama-sama anak muda" jawab paman pemilik warung tersebut.

Sampai lah Naruto dikuil api, tapi sangat disayangkan hari sudah mulai gelap, terpaksa Naruto nginap.

'Malam ini aku mau nginap dimana ya' kata hati Naruto.

Disaat Naruto perang batin memikirkan dimana tidur malam ini, dikejutkan dengan suara.

"Anda hendak pergi kemana anak muda" terdengar suara orang bertanya.

Tersadar Naruto dari lamunannya, dia melihat kearah suara orang bertanya tadi.

Orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri, berkepala plontos, memakai jubah berwana Orange, menggunakan kalung dari Tasbih besar, alis mata panjang , dan jenggot sudah ubanan.

Naruto cuma celingak celinguk, lihat kekiri, lihat kekanan.

"Bikshu-san bertanya kepada saya' Tanya Naruto. tapi cuma dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh sang Bikshu itu.

"Ehh..Tidak kemana-mana Bikshu-san, cuma mau cari tempat nginap buat malam ini" jawab Naruto.

"Ohh.. Kalau cuma buat malam ini, kamu bisa istirahat dikuil ku," kata Bikshu itu menawarkan jasa kepada Naruto.

"Ehhh .. Apa tidak merepotkan" tannya Naruto sedikit basa basi.

"Kami para Bikshu tidak pernah merasa di repotkan membantu orang yang kesusahan anak muda" Kata kepala Biara Kuil Api itu kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu saya ucapkan terima kasih pada anda Bikshu-san" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khas Uzumakinya.

Setelah memasuki Kuil itu, Naruto di kejutkan dengan suara berat khas suara temannya.

 **"Kid apa kamu merasakannya"** tannya Rubah kepada Naruto.

Naruto merasakan Cakra Negatif dari Kyubi.

"ya, aku merasakannya, apakah Menma disini?

Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa yang dituju pertanyaan itu, karena memang tidak ada yang mendengar, selain Biju dalam perutnya.

Naruto bertemu dengan seorang Bikshu namanya Chiriku, dia termasuk 12 ninja pelindung Damio negara api.

Ternyata yang memiliki Cakra Negatif dari Kyubi itu adalah muridnya yang bernama Sora.

Naruto meminta Izin kepada para Bikshu untuk menolong Sora dari pengaruh cakra negatif itu.

Awalnya mereka tidak percaya dan ragu dengan Naruto, tapi Naruto berhasil Meyakinkan meraka,

Dengan senang hati mereka mempersilahkan, untuk mengeluarkan cakra biju dalam tubuh Sora.

Karena efek dari Cakra negatif itu tangan Sora sebelah kanan rusak.

Berkat Atas izin para Bikshu disana, Kurama sangat senang mendapat kan Cakranya.

Siangnya dia melanjut kan perjalannya setelah mendapatkan peta dari Bikshu, Perjalnan sangat santai karena Naruto juga tidak buru-buru.

Sampai lah dia disebuah desa kecil sore hari, di sana ada festifal, sangat meriah desa itu.

Banyak para pedagang yang berjualan, beraneka macam dagangan.

Tapi ada satu yang menarik minat Naruto, pedagang itu menjual pakaian, kalau sekedar pakaiyan sih tidak heran, ya...ini pakaian bergambar kyubi yang sedang membuat Bijudama, dengan ekor melambai seperti kipas yang dijual di negara Api.

" Kurama apa kau melihat itu" kata Naruto pada makhluk dalam tubuhnya.

 **"Iya Kid, itu sangat Keeeereeeen "** dengan Ooc Kurama menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

 **"Aku menyukainya, ambil saja Kid,"** terdengar suara Kyubi menyuruh Naruto mengambilnya.

"Ambil gundul mu, Mereka mencari nafkah tauuuu," bentak Naruto pada Kyubi.

 **"Cihk, maksud ku, di ambil lalu dibayar BAKA,,"** teriak kyubi dari dalam usus Naruto lagi.

Tenyata tidak itu saja gambarnya banyak gambar yang lain yang ada didalam stan pedagang itu.

"Paman ini berapa harganya," Tanya Naruto kepada pemilik stan.

hahh ..orang itu sedikit bengong melihat anak muda yang bertanya harga jubah bergambar Kyubi itu.

"Ada apa paman kenapa diam" tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

"ohhh... Tidak ada anak muda, cuma merasa heran saja karena selama ini belum ada yang berani bertanya tentang jubah ini, jangankan bertanya melihatnya saja mereka sudah takut," kata pemilik stan itu menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mengapa paman mendesain gambar Kyubi?" Tannya Naruto sedikit heran.

"Itu kerena 14 tahun lalu, saya berada di konoha, sayakan pedagang keliling, jadi saya sempatkan memfoto dari jauh waktu Kyubi mengamuk, ehh..itu sangat keren lho, saat saya melihat Kyubi sedang membuat bola Hitam dari moncongnya". Cerita pedagang itu berapi-api tanpa ada rasa berdosa sama sekali.

Dengan bangga Naruto memakai jubah kurama, Jubah itu panjangnya selutut Naruto, Berkerah tinggi, berwarna merah darah, di punggung nya terlihat gambar Kurama sedang melambaikan ekornya, terlihat disetiap ekornya melengkung dipinggir jubah, terkesan seperti api sedang bergelombang, membuat tampilannya sanagat keren, apalgai dihiasi dengan Bijudama diatas moncongnya.

Pokoknya sangat WOW...

"Mari kita memberi kejutan kepada penduduk Konoha Kurama...!"kata Naruto dengan semangat 45.

 **"Ayo Kid, tunjukan pada mereka siapa berani macam-macam dengan Biju perkasa Kyuubiii"** kata Kyubi dengan Ooc,..kwkw..kwkw.. Membuat Naruto yang mendengar Sweatdrop.

 _ **Terima kasih kepada Reader/Author yang telah sudi membaca Tulisan cakar Kyubi ini.**_

 _ **Juga saya tunggu Masukan, Kritikan terutama sekali dukungan dari para Author Senpai.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Terima kasih Saran, Masukan, Dukungan dan Kritikannya.**

 **Sekali lagi saya Mohon Maaf kalau masih banyak Typo, Karena saya masih baru**

 **dan sangat Hijau dalam Menulis, lagi pula saya Menulis di HP, jadi Harap Dimaklumi.**

 **Naruto bukan punya saya,**

 **tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh.**

 **"BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA..!"**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan saya juga tidak dibayar.**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**

 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi.**

Dari kejauhan terlihat tembok pembatas desa oleh Naruto, "lewat mana kita Kurama," tanya Naruto kepada temannya. **"Untuk sekarang sebaiknya kamu jangan menarik perhatian, terserah kamu mau pilih jalan yang mana"** jawab Kurama. Naruto mengerti maksud Kyubi itu.

"Saatnya Uzumaki Naruto pulang Dattebayou, Jikukkan," katanya pelan, menghilang dari sana lalu muncul diatas patung kepala Sodaime hokage, 'wah tidak banyak berubah setelah aku pergi' katanya entah kepada siapa.

'Lebih baik aku ke Ichiraku dulu, sudah sangat rindu dengan Ramen-chan' gumam Naruto dalam hati . Berjalan dengan santai, sampainya disana ternyata ada seorang anak yang baru berusia kira kira 10 tahun, rambut merah panjang yang menghiasi cantiknya gadis itu. 'Wow kenyangnya perutku dattebane' katanya dengan semangat. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar semangat saudaranya itu,

'Selamat datang di Uzumaki klan' bisik Naruto pada diri sendiri.

"Hei...Orang tua, Miso Ramen jumbo satu" teriak Naruto dari luar kios ramen tersebut sambil berjalan mendekati kursi pelanggan.

" Hei..hei.. siap berani bilang aku orang tua" teriak Teuci dari dalam warung Ramen miliknya.

"Aku yang manggil mu Orang Tua, cepat aku sudah rindu berat dengan ramen chan buatan mu Tebayou,"

Dengan cengiran khasnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Teuchi tadi.

begitulah sipat dari Naruto, ketika dekat dengan orang-orang yang dicintainya, sipat cerianya kambuh, tapi kalau diluar itu sangat, me..na..kut..kan.

Lama teuci terdiam, mengingat kata antik itu, yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah didengarnya, tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut pemuda asing itu.

lagi-lagi dikejutkan oleh suara pemuda yang asing bagi Teuchi.

"Hoi... kamu kenapa Orang Tua?, kenapa bengong ,cepatlah aku lapar," ucapan dari Naruto menyadarkan Teuchi sepenuhnya dari perang batin.

"Ya,,... Ba... Baik " jawbaTeuchi sedikit terbata-bata.

'dia merasa pemuda ini tidak asing baginya, tapi siapa dia sebenanya,' Teuchi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Selagi Teuchi perang batin, diluar terdengar ada suara pertengkaran kecil sesama pecinta Ramen.

"Kamu kenapa Gaki chan?" kenapa kamu melihat aku seperti itu Dattebayou," tanya Naruto pada adiknya.

"kamu sia..."dia tidak melanjutkan pertanyaanya malahan dia berteriak,

"AKU BUKAN GAKI," teriaknya denagan memasuki mode Hanberro, rambutnya dibagi sembilan cabang, melambai-lambai, seperti ekor Kyubi.

Naruto yang melihat adiknya sudah masuk mode hanbero, bukan menghindar malah dia semakin mendekat, dia meletakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di kening adiknya.

"Jangan cepat emosi Dattebayou," dengan cengiran khas Uzumakinya menenangkan adiknya.

"Miso Ramennya sudah siaaap" terdengar suara Teuchi mengantarkan pesanan Naruto.

"Ohh Ramen chaaan aku rindu kamu datebayou", katanya dan melupakan sang adik yang masih diam membisu seribu bahasa.

Sementara Mito diperlakukan seperti itu, hanya terdiam membisu, bleng melihat tingkah laku orang yang baru dia temui itu, 'dattebayou, dattebane, siapa orang ini, kenapa aku merasa dekat'. Kata pikiran Mito.

"Orang tua uangnya aku taruh di meja, sekalian untuk yang dimakan oleh Gaki No Hanbero ini,"

Teriak Naruto.

"AKU BUKAN NAKAL, KENAPA KAMU SELALU BILANG AKU ANAK NAK..."

Dia tidak meneruskan teriakannya karena orang tersebut sudah tidak ada, 'kemana orang tadi' katanya dalam hati dia sangat kesal karena dia dikatakan anak nakal.

"Mito" terdengar suara yang sangat dia kenal," kamu bolos lagi " tanya Ibunya.

"Tidak Kaa-Chan, a aku cuma makan Ra ramen, iya makan Ramen" ucap bohong Mito.

"Setelah itu, cepat kembali kekelas"perintah sang ibunya.

"baik Kaa-chan setelah ini aku akan kembali kekelas" kata Mito pada ibunya.

"Biar Kaa-chan yang antar, nanti kamu bolos lagi," kata ibunya yang tidak percaya Mito akan langsung pergi ke akademi.

Dan diantar lah sampai kekelas oleh ibunya, Mito hanya bisa bersungut-sungut, dan menggerutu tidak jelas, karena kesal hari ini, gara gara Duren montong tadi, Seenak nya saja bilang aku anak nakal.

Hufff..!' dengus Mito.

Mau bagai mana lagi, dari pada kena marah dari sang Ibu, lebih baik menurut saja.

Di tengah desa,Terlihat tiga orang Genin yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan seekor kucing, yang memakai pita merah di lehernya, kucing itu dapat di tangkap oleh seseorang yang mempunya rambut kuning jabrik.

"Rojer... disini Blonde Jabrik, melaporkan bahwa target telah ditangkap,sesuai ciri-ciri yang disebutkan. Gantikk," terdengar suara dari Menma yang memberitahukan bahwa target meraka telah ditangkap.

"Hai...disini Cheri Blosom meluncur ke TKP, Gantik," Kata suara perempuan satu-satunya di Tim itu.

"Hn...Revan disini juga akan ke TKP, Gantikk," ucap seorang Uchiha memberitahukan rekan-rekan.

"Hah...kerja bagus Tim, mari kita melaporkan pada Hokage bahwa Misi Sukses," jawab dari sang Sensei Dari Tim tersebut, tidak lain tidak bukan Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi no Saringan.

Sampailah mereka ditempat Menma, Tapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka.

Mereka sedang melihat Menma di cakar oleh Kucing itu.

"Kucing sialan,... kenapa kamu mencakar ku Kucing jelek," tanya Menma pada sang Kucing. Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari si kucing tersebut.

Membuat dua rekan nya meliahat kejadian itu sedikit sweatdrop, melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Menma kamu kenapa? Mengapa wajahmu banya bekas goresan?" Tanya Sakura pada Menma yang pura-pura tidak mengetahui kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut disini, mari kita melaporkan hasil misi ke gedung Hokage," kata Kakashi mengajak anak didiknya untuk melaporkan hasil dari Misi penangkapan Tora.

 **~ Hokage Office ~**

"Misi sukses Hokage-sama" kata orang yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat bebek melaporkan hasil misinya.

"Ohh..kerja bagusTim, selanjutnya ada misi membersihkan kandang, membuang sampah yang berserakan di sungai, membantu petani membersih kan gulma, atau menangkap Tor.." Yondaime hendak mengatakan menangkap Tora kembali yang baru saja kabur lagi. Tapi keburu di potong oleh anaknya.

"Stop" teriak Menma dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku bosan melakukan tugas tugas bodoh itu lagi Tou-san, setidak nya beri kami misi yang sedikit menantang" pinta Menma pada sang Hokage, yang merupakan Ayahnya kandungnya sendiri.

"Aku setuju dengan Dob.. (Sasuke Tidak melanjutkan ucapanya yang karena takut Murka Hokage) Menma saat ini Hokage-sama, setidak beri kami Misi yang bisa melatih Tehknik Ninja kami karena aku adalah seorang uchiha" kata Sasuke yang ikut meyakinkan sang Hokage Blondee tersebut dengan arogan khas Uchiha.

'Huuufff... ' Sang Hokage menghela nafasnya, dan melirik Kakashi yang dari tadi asik dengan buku laknatnya.

"Bagai mana menurut mu Kakashi" tanya Hokage pada mantan muridnya satu-satunya yang tinggal saat ini. Dia terus melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa Tim mu sanggup malaksanakan misi mengantar proposal" tanya Hokage sekali lagi pada Kakashi.

"Kalau cuma misi mengantar proposal, saya rasa tidak masalah sensei sambil Kakashi mengakat kedua pundak dan tangannya, lagi pula kerja sama mereka sudah sangat berkembang " jawab Kakashi sedikit meyakinkan mantan senseinya itu.

"Baiklah... kali ini tim 7, aku memberi misi C Rank, mengantarkan proposal kerjasama dengan negara Gelombang," kata Hokage pada Tim yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi.

"Negara Gelombang" Beo Kakashi.

"Iya,..Negara Gelombang, ada apa Kakashi?, apa ada yang aneh?, Tannya Yondaime kepada Kakahsi.

"Apa Sensei yakin..!, yang saya tau Negara Gelombang sedang dalam kekuasaan Gatou" kata Kakashi.

"Sekarang tidak lagi Kakashi, kurang lebih 2 bulan yang lalu, ada orang yang menolong membebaskan negara itu dari pemerintahan Gatou, mereka sekarang sedang membangun kembali desa mereka," Yondaime menjelaskan pada Kakahsi.

"Ohhh.. baik lah sensei kami akan mengambil Misi ini" ucap Kakashi sedikit agak ragu tentang Misi ini.

Kembali kita ke tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, yang sedang berjalan santai menuju kediaman Sarutobi, dia tersenyum melihat sosok kakek, yang sedang duduk santai sambil minum Kopi ditemani pipa tembakaunya, sedang fokus melihat cucunya yang sedang latihan, tapi di kejutkan oleh suara sapaan dari sesorang.

"Selamat sore Jii-san," sapa Naruto.

"Selamat sore" jawab Sandaime lagi, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu anak muda" tawaran dari Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dia sengaja ingin megerjai sosok kakeknya ini.

"Aku mau bertanya, kenapa di komlpek Senju terlihat sepi Jii-san?, kemana perginya Tsunade Baa-chan?, apa dia dalam misi?, Naruto memborong Sandaime dengan pertanyaan.

Sandaime tidak langsung menjawab, dia memperhatikan Naruto dari bawah sampai atas, sedikit heran dengan orang yang ada di dapannya ini dan mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaan mu, jawab dulu pertanyaan ku, ada hubungan apa kamu dengan Tsunade-Chan anak muda?" Tanya Sandaime pada Naruto. Dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena aku belum pernah melihat kamu di desa ini," ucap Sandaime.

Naruto mulai berakting memasang tampang sedih yang sedikit dibuat-buat dramatis.

"Kamu melukai perasaan ku Orang tua, apa kamu tidak inggat sedikitpun dengan ku yang ganteng ini dattebayou?," Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara sedikit Serak ala orang bersedih pada Sandaime. Sandaime yang ditanya kembali dengan nada sedikit sedih, malah tambah bingung dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya ini dengan raut wajah ala orang kebingungan. Dan terdengar lagi suara dari pemuda yang menurutnya sedikit agak aneh itu.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat melihat raut wajah Teuchi Oji-san saat Tsunade Baa-chan mengancam menutup warungnya, pada saat aku menghabiskan 15 mangkok Ramen-chan, saat kita sedang BERTARUH" kata Naruto sedikit penekanan pada kata bertaruh.

Lama Hiruzen Sarutobi terdiam, mengingat kilas balik sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu yang pernah ia alami pada saat itu.

Kemudian matanya melotot hampir copot karena shock, memang samar-samar dia ingat.

"Ti-ti tidak mungkin, ..ap- Apa-apakah kamu Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen Sarutobi lirih yang sedikit gagap dan saaangat merindukan orang yang bernama NARUTO.

Terlihat cengiran khas Uzumaki Naruto, bukannya langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok kakeknya itu malah memasang cengiran. Lalu baru terdengar suara jawaban dari Naruto.

"Satu-satunya didunia ini, ya ini aku Uzumaki Naruto ttebayou" jawab Naruto dengan bahagia.

Hiruzen berdiri menghampiri Naruto langsung memeluknya.

"Selamat datang Jii-san" kata Naruto dengan cengengesan.

"Selamat datang gundulu mu...!, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada mu, kemana saja kamu selama ini Naruto-kun, sudah setiap pelosok kami mencari mu, bahkan ANBU ku mencari mu keseluruh negara Elemental, hasil tetap Nihil," ucapan dari Hiruzen Sarutobi sedikit bentakan pada Naruto.

yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum dan cengiran khasnya.

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang Jii-San, aku akan bahas saat bersama Tsunade Baa-Chan" kata Naruto.

" Kutanya padamu sekali lagi Jii-San kemana Tsunade Baa-Chan," tanya Naruto pada Sosok Kakenya itu.

'Huffff...' Sandaime menghela nafas dia menatap Naruto dengan wajah sendu lalu, dia mulai menjelaskan pada Naruto kemana Tsunade pergi.

"Semenjak kamu dinyatakan hilang oleh Minato, dia pergi keluar desa mencari mu, sebelum kamu ditemukan dia tidak akan pulang," cerita Sandaime, . Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Jadi selama Aku dinyatakan hilang, B-Ba-Baa-chan tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di konoha," tanya Naruto Pada Sandaime dengan gagap karena Shock, Dia tidak menyangka Sosok Ibunya itu melakukan semua hanya karena dia. "Itu benar, bahkan Jiraya juga ikut mencari mu atas permintaan Tsunade-chan" ucap Sandaime.

"Bagai mana kehidupan keluarga Namikaze setelah aku hilang," tanya Naruto.

"Keluarga itu hidup bahagia, kenapa kamu bertanya," kata Hiruzen curiga.

" Aku hanya ingin tau saja, tidak lebih Jiji," kata Naruto.

"Sekarang giliran Aku bertanya sekali lagi,.. kemana saja kamu selama ini" tanya Hiruzen dengan nada perintah karena dari tadi dia belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu pertanyaan untuk dijawab lain waktu Jii-san, aku akan menjawab setelah kita menemukan Baa-chan bagai mana?" Tanyan Naruto yang sedikit menantang Sandaime.

"Ok, kalau begitu, besok kita minta misi pencarian pada Yondaime" kata Sndaime.

.

.

.

 **Sekian dulu Bab ini...**

 **besok dilanjutkan...**

 **Terimakasih yang sudi membaca tulisan Cakar Kyubi ini.**

 **Saran, masukan, kritikan sangat membantu saya dalam menuli.**

 **sekali saya ucapkan Terimakasih.**

 **Jaa neee**


	10. Chapter 10

**BlueSky : memang yang benar adalah Phoenix bukan Peonik, di Bab sebelumnya sudah saya beritahukan.**

 **Terima kasih Saran, Masukan, Dukungan dan Kritikannya.**

 **Sekali lagi saya Mohon Maaf kalau masih banyak Typo, Karena saya masih baru**

 **dan sangat Hijau dalam Menulis, lagi pula saya Menulis di HP, jadi Harap Dimaklumi.**

 **Naruto bukan punya saya,**

 **tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh.**

 **"BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA..!"**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan aku juga tidak dibayar.**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**

 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi.**

Malam hari di kediaman Sarutobi terlihat 2 orang berbeda generasi sedang berbincang-bincang. perbincangan yang ngelantur, ngelor ngidul tidak jelas, tapi terlihat sekali mereka bahagia, pelum pernah mereka rasakan suasana seperti ini sebelumnya. dan terlontar pertanyaan dari sang pemuda tampan kepada sang Kakek.

"Saat Jiji umur berapa pada masa jaya dulu?" tanya Naruto sedikt menyelidiki tentang seorang Kakek yang di juluki The Profesor dan Dewa shinobi pada masanya itu.

Terdengar suara dari sang Kakek menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pemuda itu.

"Di saat aku berusia 20an s/d 40an" jawab Sandaime agak curiga pada Naruto dengan pertanyaan aneh yang menurut Sandaime itu sedikit mencurigakan.

"Dalam arti kata batas Jii-san saat di umur 45 tahun begitu ya" tebakan dari Naruto dan meneruskan ucapannya.

"Seandainya ada jutsu yang bisa membuat Jiji kembali muda, atau ada jutsu yang membuat tulang-tulang tua, Stamina dan Cakra kuat kembali, mana yang Jiji pilih, tetap tua tapi bertenaga, atau kembali menjadi muda seperti dulu, mana yang Jiji pilih" tanya Naruto pada sang sosok Kakek itu.

Hiruzen Sarutobi tidak langsung menjawab, tapi dia memperhatikan Naruto dengan cermat. dia tidak dijuluki The Profesor, atau Dewa Shinobi dimasanya, kalau tidak mengerti dengan yang tersirat.

"Kamu tau Naruto-kun, seandainya bukan kamu yang bertanya seperti itu, aku tidak akan menjawab, dan akan mengacuhkannya, aku akan mengatakan orang itu sudah gila atau sudah tidak waras lagi, Ini di karenakan kamu yang bertanya, aku akan menjawab begini Naruto-kun, seandainya ada jutsu begitu, aku akan memilh dengan tubuh tua ini tapi bertenaga, aku tidak perlu melakukan Henge, dari pada muda kembali tapi selalu di balik topeng buat apa," kata Sandaime menjelaskan alasannya.

"Jiji, jika kamu berkata seperti itu, sempat terdengar oleh Tsunade Baa-chan, kamu bisa kena tehknik **Human Strengnya** loh" Canda Naruto. Haha...hahahaha...Terdengar ketawa bahagia mereka berdua.

"Sekarang kamu boleh melakukan jutsu itu kepada orang tua ini Naruto-kun," Pinta Sandaime.

"Heh.. Kenapa Jiji bisa seyakin itu, bahwa aku bisa melakukan jutsu seprti itu?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"kamu tau kan Naruto-kun, aku tidak di juluki Profesor kalau tidak mengerti yang terisirat dari pertanyaan mu tadi Naruto-kun, tidak mungkin kamu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal itu, jika kamu tidak mengetahui dan memiliki jutsu itu di gudang mu Naruto-Kun. Dan yang lebih penting lagi kita juga tau kehidupan masa kecil mu, semua ak..." perkataan Hiruzen langsung dipotong Oleh Naruto.

"Cukup... jangan di teruskan lagi Jii-san, aku tidak mau kembali kemasa lalu, aku harus maju, aku tidak mau lagi melihat kebelakang" kata Naruto yang memotong ucapan Sandaime.

"Hehehehe..." Hanya kekehen yang keluar dari mulut Sandaime. Mendengar keterangan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah Jiji,.. aku akan Meregenerasi seluruh Tulang-tulang mu, Cakramu dan juga Tenagamu, saat di mana masa jayamu dulu Jii-san, tapi ini mungkin agak sakit" kata Naruto menjelaskan tentang jutsunya, dan dia juga melanjutkan kata-katnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang, disaat kau bangun besok, semua nya sudah seperti baru", kata Naruto.

Mereka masuk kekamar, setelah semua pesiapan dan perlengkapan yang di butuhkan telah lengkap.

"Silahkan buka baju dan berbaring Jiji," kata Naruto.

Saat Hiruzen mengangkat bajunya menutupi penglihatannya Naruto langsung menotok titik nadi Hiruzen Sarutobi membuatnya pingsan. 'Maaf Jiji ini sangat sakit, karena kamu bukan dari Uzumaki, jadi terpaksa aku membuat mu pingsan,' kata hati Naruto.

di baringkannya Hiruzen, dan langsung melukis kanji segel ditubuh hiruzen, selama 15 menit lebih Naruto menulis segel ditubuhnya, 'saat nya mengaktifkan segelnya' batin Naruto. 'ini pasti banyak menguras tenaga, seandainya saja kamu bukan orang penting dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini Jiji,' gumam Naruto dalam hatinya.

'Baik lah saatnya untuk melakukan yang paling penting.

' **Chakura Yokusei Keyaku Fuin'** Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

Taphh..

Sssttt..

Naruto menyalurkan KI dan Chakranya ditengah segel yang ada di tubuh Sandaime, sekitar 1 menit lebih dia menyalurkan Chakra dan Kinya dalam segel di tubuh Sarutobi Hiruzen.

'FUIN' terdengar suara Naruto' Hos... Hah... Hhhuuuhh ...' Terlihat sekali Naruto ngosn gosan kehabisan tenaga Kinya. tidak lama setelah mengatakan FUIN, terlihat tubuh Hiruzen bergetar menandakan sedang terjadinya proses regenerasi tulang, Chakra, Stamina, dan Tenaganya, ada sekitar 5 menit lebih tubuh Hiruzen bergetar. Setelah itu terdengar detak jantung yang teratur dan terlihat dadanya naik turun, menandakan prosesnya berjalan lancar dan berhasil. 'hos hah...hah...hos...Capeknya,...' Kata Naruto ngos ngosan.

Dan akhirnya tertidur pulas Sampai .

Setelah minta izin dari Yondaime, Hiruzen bersama Naruto pergi keluar desa mencari Tsunade, tujuan utamanya ke kota yang terkenal dengan tempat perjudiannya, yaitu kota Tanzaku Gai atau Kota Kaifuuku gai, juga disana terdapat rumah judi Naruto, kalau tidak salah ada 5 Kasino milik Naruto disana, memangsih dulunya milik Gatou, tapi sekarang sudah hak milik Naruto, saat ini mereka bearada di luar tembok Konoha.

Kemana kita mencari Tsunade Baa-Chan, Jiji" tanya Naruto pada Sandaime, memang perjalanan mencari Tsunade mereka berdua saja tidak di temani ninja lain.

"Kalau menurut kamu sendiri kita mencarinya kemana?" Tanya Sandaime balik.

'Ck..ihhh... di tanya malah balik nanya,' gerutu Naruto, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Sandaime.

Sandaime yang mendengar gerutuan dari Naruto dia cuma Senyum Kecut saja.

"Baiklah...Kalau menurut ku, lebih baik kita langsung cari saja ketempat surganya para pencandu Judi," Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir, memperlihatkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Sandaime. "ada apa Jii-san" jawab Naruto kembali.

"Kamu memakai Jubah itu di desa sama saja dengan bunuh diri" kata Sandaime memperingati Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu, ini kan cuma jubah, apa hubungannya dengan kematian" kata Naruto pada Sandaime.

"Sudah lah tidak usah dibahas, lebih baik kita terus saja jalan mencari Tsunade-Chan, Ohh.. Kemana kita tadi mencarinya katamu Naruto-kun," ucap Sandaime menanyakan kembali arah tujuan mereka.

"Ayo Jiji, ikuti saja aku, tujuan kita,...Naruto menggantung katanya, eh.. berjalan atau naik kendaraan" tanya Naruto pada Sandaime.

"Lebih baik kita berjalan sajalah, lagi pula aku ingin melatih tubuh baruku Naruto kun,. Hehehehe... Terima kasih atas regenerasi tulang tua ku, aku merasa kuat sekarang," kata Hiruzen Sarutobi pada Naruto, dengan kekehan yang bahagia. Sandaime meneruskan ucapannya.

"Aku mau mencoba jutsu yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah aku keluarkan karena faktor usai, tapi sekarang aku merasa bisa melakukannya, kenapa Aku dulu disebut dengan Dewa shinobi, ini alasannya," kata Hiruzen sambil membuat Handseal.

 **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

Puff.., Puff, ...puff...puff...

muncul 4 bunsin Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Mari kita coba jutsu yang sudah lama tidak di gunakan" ajak Hiruzen asli pada Bunshinnya.

"hai mari kita lakukan Boss," kata Bunshin-bunshin Sandaime bersamaan.

 **Bunhsin 1 KATON : Garyuu Endan No Jutsu,**

 **Bunshin 2 FUTON :Singkyuu Rempa No Jutsu,**

 **Bunshin 3 RAITON: Dengki Ryuubakuhatsu No Jutsu,**

 **Bunshin 4 DOTON : Giryuunauma No Jutsu,**

sementara yang asli mengeluarkan jutsu.

 **SUITON : Suiryuudan Baku Souha No Jutsu,**

Keluar bentuk Naga-naga barong berbeda jenis yang sangat besar, mereka melepas jutsu itu secara bersamaan, mengaum memekakan telinga karena terjadinya ledakan yang sangat dahsyat akibat benturan kelima elemen tersebut, asap menjulang sangat banyak, terlihat tanah tempat lepasnya jutsu tadi sudah berbentuk kawah yang sangata besar, sekitar lapang sepak bola.

Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat sosok Kakeknya mengeluarkan jutsu seperti itu membuat dia sedikit terkejut, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali orang tua yang ada di depannya ini sangan berbahaya, bisa mengeluarkan 5 Lima elemen perubahan Chakra.

"Wooow... Itu luar biasa, kelima elemen di keluarkan secara bersamaan jutsu sangat menakutkan Jiji" teriak Naruto.

"Hos...hhhah..hhaah hoss ..iya tapi aku hosss.. Hhhahh hhaah... harus banyak latihan lagi, Chakra ku sangat hosss... banyak terkuras, tidak hoss...hhhaahh seperti dulu, _terlihat sekali Sandaime sangat kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan Jutsu 5 elemennya_ kalau dulu aku bisa malakukan 2x berturut-turut, tapi sekarang 1x kali saja semua bunshin ku langsung hilang hoss.. hhaahh," kata Sandaime yang kelelahan dan ngos-ngosan.

"Itu wajar saja Jiji, usia mu sudah tidak muda lagi, ditambah kamu juga jarang berlatih dan banyak menghabiskan waktu mu di belakang meja, berurusan dengan kertas-kertas yang tidak jelas. Tapi sekarang aku bisa jadi lawan sparing mu, Jiji bagaimana,?" tawaran Naruto pada Sandaime.

"Itu sanagat membantu ku rasa, Sebaiknya sekarang fokus dulu mencari Tsunade, ayo kita jalan lagi Naruto-Kun" Ajak Hiruzen kepada teman seperjalanannya itu.

=== SKIP TIME ===

Sampailah mereka di desa yang dituju, ada tulisan Selamat Datang di Kaifuuku Gai, mereka memasuki desa tersebut berniat mencari tempat penginapan, karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Naruto-Kun," panggil Sandaime pada Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Jii-San?, Apa ada yang salah?," tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tidak ada yang salah, aku hanya heran saja kenapa kita kesini?, Katamu kita mau ke Tanzaku Gai, ini bukan Tanzaku Gai setau ku Naruto-Kun?," Tanya Sandaime pada Naruto.

"Hadeeeeh.. aku jadi curiga pada mu Jii-San, kamu ini memang Hiruzen Sarutobi bukan sih? Tannya Naruto sedikit Bingung sama sosok Kakeknya ini.

"Ya jelas lah aku ini Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Profesor, Dewa shinobi, Sandaime Hokage, kenapa kamu bertanya pertanyaan bodoh itu BAKA" jawab Sandaime dengan sedikit Narsis dan membentak Naruto.

"Ehh.. Heheheh" dengan cengiran Naruto mendengar jawaban Sandaime yang kesal. Dan terus mau mengatakan maksudnya.

"Begini maksud ku Jii-San, kita cari disini dulu, kalau seandainya dia tidak ketemu disin, baru kita cari dia Di Tanzaku Gai, lagi pula disana 3 bulan lagi baru diadakan Festifal, sekarang di kota ini dadakannya Festifalnya begitu maksud ku Jii-San," kata Naruto menjelaskan panjang kali lebar.

Sandaime hanya manggut-manggut saja menandakan dia mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Bagai mana kalau kita istirahat dulu Jiji, besok saja kita mencari Baa-Chan, lagi pula hari sudah mulai gelap" kata Naruto menawarkan pendapatnya pada Sandaime.

"Itu ide yang tidak buruk sama sekali Naruto kun" Mari kata Sandaime mengajak Naruto.

Keesokan harinya mereka melanjutkan pencarian berkeliling kota Kaifuuku gai, sudah hampir seharian mereka berdua mencari orang yang bernama Tsunade tapi belum juga ketemu, bahkan dengan bantuan Kage Bunshin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari makanan dulu Jiji, aku mulai lelah dan juga lapar," Keluh Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto kun, aku juga lelah dan juga lapar " Ajak Sandaime.

Mereka berdua memasuki restoran dan mencari tempat duduk, tapi ujung mata Naruto sekilas melihat seseorang memegang seekor Babi, Tersungging senyum dibibir Naruto melihat orang yang di carinya sekarang sudah berada di depan mata.

"Jii-san" bisik Naruto Pada sosok Kekenya itu, Sandaime tidak menjawab panggilan Naruto, dia hanya melihat arah pandangan Naruto.

"Nanti jangan memperkenalkan aku dulu yah, aku mau memberi kejutan buat Baa-chan" bisik Naruto Pada Sandaime.

"Ohh baiklah Naruto-kun" kata Sandaime dengan senyum, dia tau akan ada kejutan buat Mantan Muridnya itu.

Sandaime dan Naruto berjalan menghampiri Tsunade.

"Sudah lama Tsunade-chan" sapa Sandaime pada Tsunade Mantan anak didiknya.

"Sensei kenapa ada disini?, dan siapa dia yang bersama Sensei?," Tsunade memburu Sandaime dengan pertanyaan sambil menunjuk orang yang berada di samping Sandaime.

Sandaime tidak Langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mantan muridnya itu, Sandaime menarik kursi dan duduk sedikit menyunggingkan senyum pada mantan anak didiknya, setelah merasa duduknya nyaman baru terdengar suara dari Sandaime.

"Kalau bertanya pada orang tua, satu persatu Tsunade-chan" kata Sandaime dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajah tuannya tidak lupa pipa tembakau masih tetap setia terselip di jarinya. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu satu persatu Tsunade-Chan.

Pertama, kenapa aku ada disini?, itu karena aku ingin berada disini..!, melihat mantan anak didikku. Mengapa aku kesini?, memang sengaja mencari mu Tsunade chan, karena permintaan seseorang, sudah lama dia ingin melihatmu dan ingin kamu pulang," jawab Sandaime Pada Tsunade mantan anak didiknya itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menginjakan kaki kedesa terkutuk itu, sebelum aku bisa menemukan Naru-chan" jawab Tsunade dengan sangat sedih. Mengingat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"Kenapa begitu Tsunade-Chan" tanya Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Sensei, dulu aku pernah pergi dari desa, benar?, karena permintaan Minato, dengan terpaksa aku kembali, itu di karenakan Kushina yang membuat ku ingin di Konoha, karena bagai manapun juga Kushina masih Sepupu ku Sensei, dia sendirian tidak ada sanak saudara yang tersisa, karena dari itu aku bersedia berhenti sejenak, menghela nafas. Mereka yang ada disiti hanya bisa diam mendengar cerita Tsunade.

Tapi setelah melihat mereka memperlakukan Naruto, seperti Naruto itu wabah yang mamtikan, aku mulai muak dengan mereka, tapi melihat Naruto selalu tersenyum ceria seakan dunia ini hanya milik dia, walaupun dia tersakiti, melihat Naru-Chan kecil tersenyum membuat ku bahagia, aku senang bisa melihat dia tersenyum, melihat senyumnya yang sehangat mentari pagi itu membuat aku kembali bersemangat, _tersungging senyum Tsunade, membayangkan wajah ceria Naruto dulu_. Tapi senyum itu tidak pernah lagi aku lihat Sensei, maaf sensei aku tidak bisa lagi ke desa itu, sebelum mentari pagi ku aku temukan," penjelasan dari Tsunade Panjang kali lebar nan mengharukan itu.

"Seandainya Naruto-kun sudah ditemukan, apakah kamu mau pulang kedesa Tsunade-Chan?," tanya Sandaime kepada Tsunade dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Itu terserah Naru-chan, Naru-chan yang menentukannya Sensei, kalau dia bersedia memaafkan orang-orang didesa dan mau kembali kedesa, aku akan bersedia pulang ke Konoha menemaninya, bagai manapun juga desa itu dibangun oleh kakek ku, tapi jika Naru-chan tidak bersedia untuk pulang, _Tsunade langsung Melepaskan Kinya Dengan mengatakan_ , walau Shinigami sekali pun memaksa, aku akan menghadapinya" Kata Tsunade sekaligus menghilangkan niat membunuhnya.

"Ohh...Dan untuk pertanyaan mu yang terkhir Tsunade-chan, siapa orang bersama ku ini?, dia adal..." Sandaime tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, karena keburu dipotong oleh suara cempreng khas Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku terluka Baa-chan, apa Baa-chan tidak ingat sedikit pun tentangku dattebayou," kata Naruto dengan membuat expresi wajah pura-pura sedih.

Lama Tsunade memandang memperhatikan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini, rasanya memang tidak pernah dia mengenal pria yang satu ini, tapi kata-kata antiknya mengingatkan dia seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan. Terbayang kilas balik waktu dulu diotak Tsunade.

'tunggu datebayou kapan aku pernah mendengarya' batihn Tsunade.

"Bagai mana kalau begini, _Naruto membuat Expresi_ Baa-chaaaan Ramen chan Naru diamana" kata Naruto yang sediki merubah suara seperti suara anak anak.

'Ramen chan, Naru-chan', otak Tsunade sedikit bleng, mengingat kilas balik yang dulu pernah iya alami.

Lama Tsunade terdiam membisu, terasa mimpi lalu terdengar suaranya sedikit lirih seakan-akan berbisik.

"Apakah kamu Naruto" tanya Tsunade sedikit ragu karena suaranya amat pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran khasnya, disitu baru Tsunade ingat semua kilas balik tentang Naruto 'Baa-chan, Ramen chan, Naru, datebayou kata-kata antik yang hanya Naruto pernah ucapkan'.

Tanpa malu-malu Tsunade meloncat memeluk Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat menahan Baa-chan agar tidak jatuh, dan mengangkat Tsunade sambil berputar.

Ohhh..

Ehhh...

"Kamu sudah besar ternyata Naru chan", terlihat Tsunade salah tingkah karena malu dilihat orang banyak.

"Ya beginilah aku sekarang Baa-chan" Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"KEMANA SAJA KAMU SELAMA INI, DAN KENAPA KAMU TIDAK MENCARI KU" tanya Tsunade dengan teriakan emosi bercampur bahagia. Tsunade mulai menguasai emosinya dan mulai tenang.

"Kemana saja kamu selama ini Naru chan" tanya Tsunade kembali tapi sekarang agak tenang.

"Ini pertanyaan yang sama yang di lontar kan oleh Jiji dan belum aku jawab, nah sekaranglah saatnya pertanyaan itu akan ku jawab" kata Naruto pada kedua Orang terdekatnya itu.

"Karena kamu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dua kali begitukan," tebak dari Sandaime.

"hehehee... Jiji tau saja, Tidak salah kamu di juluki dengan Profesor," kata Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita pulang" teriak Naruto, "tunggu Naru chan, aku mau menebus kalung ku di Kasino itu" kata Tsunade. " kamu menggadaikan kalung **Sodaime** sama Tsunade chan" teriak Sandaime.

"benar Sensei, aku ter bawa suasan saat itu", kata Tsunade.

/

/

/

/

 **Terimakasih kepada Reader/Author Yang sudi membaca tulisan Cakar Kyubi ini.**

 **Saya tetap Angkat Topi buat para AUTHOR - AUTHOR Senpai, yang selalu menulis dan tidak mengenal lelah buat menghibur kita para READER. Terima kasih, sekali lagi saya ucapkan Terima kasih.**


	11. Chapter 11

Orang-yang di tunggu-tunggu yang memegang kalung itu datang juga, awalnya Bandar judi itu tidak mau mengembalikannya. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama, Naruto mengahampiri orang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh" terdengar suara Naruto yang menghampiri bandar judi itu.

"Bertaruh" ulang bandar judi itu, dia meneruskan ucapannya, "memangnya apa yang akan kamu pertaruhkan anak muda," tanya sang bandar yang ragu dengan Naruto.

"Bagai mana kalau kita menaikan sedikit taruhannya, itu pun kalau kamu berani," tantang Naruto pada bandar judi itu.

Dan di sebutkan lah semua aturan permainan dan persyaratannya.

Bandar judi itu sangat menyetujui ajakan Naruto, dan syarat-syaratnya.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu menang, aku dengan senang hati mengembalikan kalung dan Kasino ini sebagai tambahan bonus tapi,...dia memberi jeda sebentar dengan ucapannya, sambil melirik dengat expresi mesum dan senyum yang susah diartikan, tapi kalau kamu kalah, Nona ini dan sama dengan yang disana menjadi pelayan di Kasino ku, bukan begitu," tanya sang bandar denga cengiran khas seorang penjudi.

'Naruto terpaksa memutar otak, masalahnya yang di pertaruhkan bukan hanya harta, tapi orang terkasihnya, dan terdengar lagi suara sang bandar itu menantang Naruto.

"Bagai mana apa kamu takut?" kata sang bandar dengan tantangannya itu.

Naruto yang ditantang begitu, pantang sekali baginya untuk mundur.

"Baiklah aku terima tantangan mu" jawab Naruto ketus.

"NARUTO... APA KAMU SUDAH GILA" Bentak Tsunade dan Hiruzen secara bersamaan.

"Tenang saja Jiji dan Baa-chan, aku pasti menang," kata Naruto dengan percaya diri. _'padahal dalam hatinya dia merasa cemas,'mati aku kalau saja aku kalah, bisa bisa Baa-chan menjadikan ku adonan Ramen,ohhh tidaaaaaak_ ' iner Naruto. Ini masalah harga diri di pertaruhkannya.

Permainanpun Akhirnya dimulai, Hari itu, malam itu, terjadi sebuah sejarah dalam ilmu Perjudaian entah keberuntungan apa, Dewa judi dari mana dan Setan Hoki siapa yang telah menolong dan berpihak pada Naruto hari itu.

Kemenangan demi kemenangan dia raih, penjudi-penjudi lain sudah pada berguguran, pada puncak permainan dia menemukan klimax, 3x dia mendapat strike flus, dan pada putaran terakhir Dia mendapatkan, _Dewa judi sekalipun pasti shock melihatnya,_ Royal Flus.

Semua mata penonton melotot melihat hasil permainan itu (wooi... awas hati-hati tuh Biji mata bisa copot, thor kasian mereka kalau biji mata ampe keluar kwkw...kwkw) dengan pasang taruhan yang begitu banyak, Tsunade yang menyaksikan dari awal harap-harap cemas, degup jantung tidak beraturan, sampai susah bernafas, bagai mana tidak, dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun berjudi keluar masuk Kasino, belum pernah mengalami kejadian yang seperti ini, tapi ini, disini mata kepalanya sendiri melihat sosok anaknya menang dengan sangat mudah. Tidak hanya kalung kembali rumah judi itupun kini sudah berganti pemiliknya.

Karena hari sudah malam akhirnya perjalan dilanjutkan besok saja, mereka menginap dulu di kota itu untuk malam ini pagi besok baru mereka ke Konoha.

Pada malam harinya mereka berkumpul, dan meminta Naruto menjelaskan kemana dia selama ini.

Sandaime, Tsunade, dan Sizune berkumpul satu kamar ingin mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Baiklah Aku akan menceritakan, semua kejadian yang ku alami" kata Naruto Sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Mulailah Naruto bercerita tentang pembuangan nya, bertemu hantu Uzumaki Arasi, dan juga bertemu Pendiri klan Uzumaki, sampai Petualangannya di dunia Sinobhi, dan yang terakhir mengambil alih Semua Aset Pengusaha yang Kaya Raya bernama GATOU.

Semuanya Naruto ceritakan, ada juga beberapa yang belum di ceritakan sebagai kejutan nantinya.

Awal Naruto bercerita, dalam Ruangan itu serasa di datangi SHINIGAMI, dengan gabungan Niat membunuh. Bagai mana tidak emosi mereka, mendengar Orang tua yang tega membuang anaknya sendri.

Tapi akhirnya bisa di tenangkan oleh Naruto. Dan Naruto akhirnya menyelesaikan ceritanya samapai tuntas.

"APAAAAAAAA..." Teriak mereka serentak, dengan sangat-sangat terkejut bercampur shock.

"Kamu bercanda kan Naru-chan," tanya Tsunade dengan suara lirih dan expresi wajah susah ditebak, Sandaime dan Sizune ikut menganggukan kepala, seakan juga tidak percaya apa yang Naruto ceritakan.

"Baa chan, Jii-san dan Sizune Nee-chan, apakah aku terlihat bercanda" tanya Naruto kembali kepada mereka.

Mereka semua menjawab dengan senyum sumbringah, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari meraka. Sampai terdengar suara Tsunade.

"Kamu tau Naru-chan, jika saja orang lain mengatakan semua yang kamu ceritakan tadi, aku akan meninju mulut orang itu, seakan dia sudah gila, tapi ini kamu yang bercerita, jadi aku tidak akan meragukannya" ucap Tsunade dengan senyuman.

"Aku juga sama apa yang dikatakan Tunade-chan Naruto kun, " Kata Sandaime, dengan diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Sizune, karena Sizune juga ikut percaya kalau Tsunade yang mengatakan.

"Apa kamu memaafkan keluarga mu Naruto-kun," Tanya Sizune. Sandaime dan Tsunade juga penasaran, apakah Naruto mau memaafkan keuarga mereka.

"Entahlah Sizu Nee-chan, aku sendiri masih bingung, kalau untuk Menma dan Mito aku bisa memaafkan mereka, dilihat dari segi manapun mereka tidak bersalah sama sekali, sampai detik ini mereka masih aku anggap adik, akan selalu aku jaga dan lindungi walau nyawa taruhannya. Tapi kalau untuk Minato dan Khusina, dengan wajah tertuduk Naruto menyebut nama kedua orang tuanya. Aku belum bisa Memaafkan meraka, sebelum aku tau pasti apa yang meneyebkan mereka _Membuang_ Ku" kata Naruto dengan sedikit dengan penekanan kata Membuang.

"Jadi begitu yah...Aku mengerti sekarang, setidaknya kamu masih mengaharapkan kata Maaf dan terutama alasan kenapa Orang Tuamu Membuangmu, Bukan Begitu Naruto-Kun?," selidik dari Sandaime.

Naruto hanya mengangukan kepalanya dengan pelan dan pandangan kosong. Dan terus terdengar suaranya,

"Bagaimana pun juga, dilihat dari segi manapun mereka tetap orang tua kandungku, kalau bukan karena mereka tidak mungkin aku ada disini. Sakit memeng perasaan ku, kalau mengingat peristiwa yang dulu, tapi yah... Sudah lah, tidak usah mengungkit masalalu. Melihat kesedihan dan mendengar ucapan dari Naruto tadi Sandaime merubah topik pembicaraannya, supaya jangan berlarut-larut dari kesedihan.

"Mendengar cerita kamu tadi Naruto-kun aku ingin Sparing dengan mu kapan-kapan," kata Sandaime dengan senyum ceria mengharapkan berduel dengan Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin Naru-Chan, dengan perkasanya kamu menolong Seorang Putri, dengan Gagahnya kamu membunuh Ninja A Rank dan dengan sadisnya kamu mengambil Alih semua ASET yang Gatou miliki, kapan-kapan kita akan melakukan Sparing Fatnher, Tawar Tsunade pada Naruto.

"Tidak salah Dunia Ninja di kejutkan Dengan adanya GOLDEN KITSUNE Naruto-Kun, mendengar cerita sepak terjang mu di dunia Shinobi,"Kata Sizune.

"Yah.. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita beristirahat, besok kita pulang" ajak Tsunade.

Dan diikuti anggukan kepala oleh merka hai.

Sementara dikamar Tsunade dia sedang berbaring tapi pikirannya menerawang.

Tok...

Tok...

"Baa-chan sudah tidur" kata suara Naruto dari luar.

"Ada apa Naru-chan ini sudah malam, kenapa kamu kesini dan belum tidur," terdengar suara Tsunade dari dalam, dan berjalan membuka pintu kamarnya, mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

" Ada yang mau aku berikan kepadamu Baa-chan sebelum kita pulang,"kata Naruto menawarkan sesuatu.

"Apa itu Naru-chan?" tanya Tsunade dengan penuh selidik.

"tapi sebelum itu, apa Baa-chan percaya pada ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, tentu saja aku percaya pada mu BAKA," bentak Tsunade.

Mendengar jawaban Baa-channya itu Naruto cuma Nyengir.

"Kalau begitu buka semua baju Baa-chan dan berbaring, aku mau memberi sesuatu pada Baa-chan," Naruto mengatakan itu dengan expresi wajah tanpa Dosanya.

Saat Naruto mengatakan itu, dia tidak melihat raut wajah Tsunade yang sudah bersemu merah karena marah sangat marah.

"Apa kata mu Naru-chan, coba ulangi selagi lagi," ucap Tsunade dengan senyum manis, tapi dibalik senyum itu seperti Shinigami yang mencari korban.

Naruto pucat melihat raut wajah sosok Ibunya itu, dan sangat gugup.

'Aduh.. bagai mana cara ku mau menyampaikannya yah,' kata hati Naruto.

"Hehh... Ehh..be..begini maksud saya, eeh ano..maksud Naru, be..begini Baa-chan Naru mau memasangkan Segel, ha.. Ya Segel Uzumaki di tubuh Baa-chan," kata Naruto yang sangat gugup dan sedikit takut melihat expresi Baa-channya seperti itu.

Tsunade tersenyum dalam hati, yang melihat expresi wajah Naruto, seperti wajah anak kecil yang ketauan berbuat salah. "Segel" beo Tsunade, Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"JELASKAN" bentak Tsunade pura-pura marah pada Naruto.

"Ini sebenarnya tradisi dari Klan Uzumaki, makanya mereka dijuliki dengan klan umur panjang, Segel ini sebenarnya di pasang saat masih Bayi, setelah akil baliq otomatis segel ini aktifk. setelah Segel Aktif pertumbuhan kita sedikit terhambat.

"Terhambat bagai mana maksud mu," tanya Tsunade ketus dia masih kesal suruh buka baju.

"Ano.. duh... bagai mana cara menjelaskannya ya...Ohh... begini..eehh ( ini Author yang bingung jelasinnya atau Naruto sih kwkw...kwkw) begini lho Kaa-Chan, umur kita memang bertambah tiap tahunnya, tapi tidak dengan gestur tubuh kita artinya 2 : 1, dalam 2 tanuh sekali kita beruah, begitulah maksud ku Kaa-Chan," penjelasan Naruto tentang segel dari Uzumaki itu.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Naru-Chan, Kalau seorang dari Klan Uzumaki berumur 40an bentuk gestur tubuhnya seperti seorang yang berumur 20an begitukan maksud mu Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade kembali pada Naruto.

"yah... begitulah maksud ku Kaa-Chan, pokonya perubahan dari bentuk tubuhnya terlambat, tidak seperti pada umumnya," jawab Naruto. habis tu Naruto mulai berdiri dan memutar badan sambil berkata.

"Yaaah.. kalau Baa-chan tidak mau tidak apa-apa, maaf Baa-chan sudah menggagu waktu istirahat mu," kata Naruto menundukan kepalanya hendak keluar dari kamar Tsunade.

"Tunggu dulu apa kamu tidak bohong" terdengar suara Tsunade menahan Naruto.

Di jawab dengan gelengan mantap oleh Naruto. "apa kamu tidak ada niat jahat, denganku," tanya Tsunade lagi.

Lagi-lagi di jawab dengan gelengan kepala sambil berkata.

"Itu tidak mungkin Baa-chan, mana mungkin aku punya niat jahat pada Baa-can," jawab Naruto, pada sosok Ibu yang sangat menakutkan itu.

"Baik kali ini aku percaya pada mu, tapi...Tsunade sedikit menggantung ucapannya dan melepaskan niat membunuh... awas kalau kamu macam-macam, dan Jangan harap kamu bisa melihat matahari besok pagi," kata Tsunade dengan niat membunuhnya.

"Ba.. Baik Baa-chan, aku ti.. tidak akan macam-macam," kata Naruto dengan terbata-bata dengan menundukan kepala.

Tapi Kali ini Naruto tidak membuat Tsunade pingsan, karena dia memiliki darah Uzumaki, proses pemasangannya tidak akan sakit cuma merasa kesemutan saja untuk beberapa jam.

Sama halnya dengan proses Sandaime, tapi ini sedikit berbeda karena ini Regenerasi ulang semua, Naruto melukis Kaligrafi dan kanji Segel, ini sedikit agak lama karena Tsunade dalam keadan sadar, jadi agak sedikit susah karena dia megeliat geliat karena sapuan kuas Segel. Setelah selesai Naruto melukis Segel, dia perhatikan dulu dengan cermat. Tsunade hanya diam, dia tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Naruto, karena Naruto terlihat serius jadi dia hanya ikut fokus. merasa segel yang di pasang sudah benar tidak ada yang salah, baru terdengar suara Naruto

"Lepas kan Henge dan semua Genjutsu Baa-chan," permitaan dari Naruto.

"Ke..kenapa harus di lepas," tanya Tsunade sedikit gugup, karena dia tidak mau orang melihat wajah aslinya.

"Kalau Baa-Chan tidak melepaskan Henge dan Genjutsunya, segelnya tidak akan bekerja," jawab Naruto dengan serius dan penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah" jawab Tsunade agak lemah karena dia malu melihat wajah aslinya yang sudah keriputan.

"Saatnya mengaktifkan segel," gumam Naruto.

 **CHAKURA YUKUUSEI SHISHO FUIN..**.

Puk ...

Tap..

Naruto meletakan tangannya diatas dada Tsunade. Sedikit membuat Tsunade mengernyit, merasakan seperti sengatan listrik. Terjadilah proses Regenerasi, kulitnya perlahan mulai mengencang.

Naruto terus meletakan tangan didada Baa-channya menyalurkan KI Energi pisiknya dan Chakra Energi Spiritualnya dengan tambahan Chakra Kurama, membuat tubuh Tsunade terasa kesemutan, semua anggota tubunya tidak bisa digerakan dengan bebas Sampai proses selesai. Tsunade sangat shock, tubuhnya tidak ada lagi keriput, kulitnya putih mulus, dia juga merasa perlahan tapi pasti, tenaganya semakin lama semakin bertambah dia merasa sangat kuat saat ini seperti dia berusia 20an. Lama Tsunade terdiam mematung memandang Naruto, seolah-olah meminta penjelasn apakah ini nyata atau mimpi dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seolah-olah ini Mukjizat.

"Ini tidak mimpikan," terdengar suara Tsunade seperti berbisik, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Tidak, ini tidak mimpi Kaa-chan, sekarang baru pantas kamu aku panggil Kaa-chan," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tsunade terdiam dan minitikan air mata mendengar Naruto Memanggilnya dengan Kaa-chan. Perasaan Tsunade saat ini bercampur aduk, ada perasaan senang, terharu, bahagia, dan juga ada perasaan sedih. Dia takut, takut tidak bisa menjaga Naruto. Naruto sendiri yang melihat Expresi wajah Tsunade Hanya tertunduk lesu dan terdengar suaranya.

"Maaf kan aku, kalau aku berharap terlalu banyak dan membuat perasaan anda terluka," kata Naruto yang melihat Expresi wajah Tsunade begitu. Dan melanjutkan katanya.

"Dan aku juga ta.. .. Belum sempat Naruto menelesaikan ucapanya, Tsunade langsung memotongnya dengan memeluk Naruto.

"Kamu tidak salah, aku menangis karena bahagia, karena kamu mau menganggap aku ibu mu, itu membuat perasaan ku saaaangat bahagiaaaa," kata Tsunade dengan senyum tulusnya.

" A..Apa kamu serius mau mengangkat ku sebagai anak," tanya Naruto senang dan Sedikit tidak percaya.

Dengan senyum bahagia dan anggukan di jawab oleh Tsunade.

Tsunade merentangkan tangannya yang belum memakai baju itu. Dengan mengatakan.

" Sini beri Kaa-chan pelukan Naru-chan," kata Tsunade dengan senyum sumbringah.

"Terima kasih Kaa-chan, terima kasih," kata Naruto berulang ulang kembali bahagia yang tadi sempat sedih.

"Tidak ada masalah Naru-chan, sudah sana tidur gih, kamu terlihat sangat usang," usir Tsunade. Tapi Naruto masih belum pergi dari sana dia malah mengatakan.

"Mungkin aku sedikit egois Kaa-chan, aku ingin kamu mengangkatku sebagi anak, karena ini Kaa-chan,

Naruto mengeluarkan pohon bonsai kecil dari telapak tangannya, inilah alasan ku, karena aku juga memiliki darah Senju. Aku tidak ingin ada yang menjadikanku senjata desa," kata Naruto dengan menghilangkan bonsainya tadi.

Sementara Tsunade sangat shok melihat Naruto bisa **Mokuton** dengan sangat mudahnya.

" **Mo..mok..mokuton** bagai mana kamu bisa mengeluarkan **Mokuton** , dan kenapa kamu tidak menjelaskannya kemaren Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade dengan terkejut dan sedikit bentakan.

"Aku mau memberi kejutan pada Kaa-chan," kata Naruto cengiran.

"Kenapa aku bisa **Mokuton** , ini pertanyaan untuk dijawab lain kali Kaa-chan, dan bukan hanya **Mokuton** ,... Naruto tidak melanjutkan penjelasnnya, tapi... dia mengeluarkan balok Es.

"Ka.. kam...kamu juga bisa **Hyoton** " tergagap Tsunade, melihat Naruto memiliki 2 kekkei genkai.

di jawab anggukan dan cengiran oleh Naruto.

"Kaa-chan sekarang juga memiliki darah Uzumaki dan Kekkei Genka, ohhh..dan juga kamu bisa menggunakan,

 **Sosho Keiyaku kain** , tanpa efek samping, sama seperti Mito Uzumaki. Tapi efeknya pada Rambut mu,"

kata Naruto sambil menunjuk rambut Tsunade dengan 2 warna, yang membua pesona Tsunade tambah cantik.

"Tadi kamu bilang aku memiliki Kekkei Genka, jelaskan," pinta Tsunade.

"Ohh..itu..".! Naruto mengeluarkan Kunai dari segelnya, Syuut... dia menggoreskan Kunai tersebut di tangan Tsunade, Tsunade sedikit mengernyit Karena Naruto Tiba-tiba saja melukainya, awalnya dia hendak memarahi anaknya itu, tapi lagi-lagi keanehan terjadi, lukanya seketika menghilang, untuk kesekian kalinya Tsunade mengalami keanehan, keajaiban DUNIA SHINOBI, Tsunade tidak Jadi mareh hilang sudah semua emosinya, dia tidak tau mau berkata apalagi.

"Itulah Kekkei Genkai Yang aku maksudkan Kaa-Chan, dan Terimaksih lah pada Chakra Kurama yang telah aku masukan dalam tubuhmu melalui Segel," kata Naruto menerangkan tentang Kekkei Genkainya.

'Chakra Kurama?, keajaiban apalagi yang anak ini lakukan terhadapku, masa bodo' isi pikiran Tsunade.

Terima kasih Naru-chan, kamu membuat aku bahagia lagi," kata Tsunade dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Kamu tenang saja Naru chan, tidak ada orang lain yang berani macam-macam, Karena kamu sekarang pewaris tunggal dari Senju klan,: Kata Tsunade, sekalian menyuruh Naruto Istirahat dilihat Jam sudah menunjukan dini hari.

"Pergi sana istirahat," perintah Tsunade mengecup kening Naruto.

"Jaa nee Kaa-chan" Kata Naruto bahagia berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Konoha Mereka memang tidak terburu-buru, banyak mereka mengabiskan waktu di hutan sambil berlatih, Sandaime Jii-san melatih kekuatan barunya, dan Tsunade Senju juga berlatih, atau membiasakan kekuatan baru mereka, karena sudah terlalu lama tidak merasakan kekuatan seperti ini, terasa ringan dan bertenaga penuh akan kekuatan, seperti masa jaya dan muda dulu.

sementara itu Naruto belajar ilmu medis dengan Sizune.

Sudah 5 hari mereka dalam hutan, merasa cukup istirahatnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha.

Selama melakukan perjalanan, Sudah banyak mereka tau tentang Naruto.

ternyata Naruto itu Kuat sangat kuat , untuk anak seumurannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa kalah dari mu Naruto kun, padahal aku dalam kekuatan penuh saat kita sparing. Seolah-olah seperti siswa akademi melawan kage," kata Sandaime dengan ciri khasnya minghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"kamfret kamu Jii-san, jangan terlalu memujiku, aku merasa aku biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa," kata Naruto sedikit merendah.

"Tidak Naru-chan, apa yang di katakan sensei tadi itu benar, kekuatan mu tidak normal terlalu jauh jarak kekuatan kamu dari kami," kata Tsunade.

"Sudahlah Kaa-chan jangan memuji terlalu tinggi, nanti aku jadi lupa melihat kebawah, dan menjadi sombong, aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Kekuatan yang kumiliki untuk menolong yang lemah, menolong orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan, bukan untuk pamer apalagi untuk di bangga-banggakan itu bukan sipat ku," kata Naruto tentang kekutannya.

"Kamu tau Naruto-kun, kamu memang bertolak belakang dengan sipat saudara mu Naruto-kun," Kata Sandaime memberi tahukan Naruto Sifat adiknya.

"Maksud Jiji Apa sih aku tidak ngerti," kata Naruto yang ngernyitkan Kening Tanda dia tidak ngerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sosok Jijinya itu.

"Menma yang aku perhatikan, selalu membanggakan dirinya, arogan dan sombong mentang -mentang orang tuanya Hokage, dia kadang semena-mena terhadap yang lemah," ucap Sandaime memberitahukan sipat adiknya itu.

"Apakah begitu dia Jiji? " Tanya Naruto heran. Sandaime hanya mengangguk saja sambil menghisap pipa tembakaunya.

"Apakah tidak di ajarkan oleh orang tuanya, yang aku tau Khusina dan Minato orang baik dan ramah," tanya Naruto pada Sandaime. Tsunade dan Sizune yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto mengangguk, tanda apa yang diucapkan Naruto benar adanya nya.

"Aku juga heran kenapa sipatnya begitu sombong dan arogan, ditambah lagi dia bertema dengan Sasuke Uchiha, sipat arogan Uchiha menular kepadanya," Sandaime mengatakan kepada Naruto tentang Adiknya.

"Kalau aku ingat-ingat sewaktu masih kecil dulu, kita tidak pernah main bersama-sama, selalu saja kita dipisahkan, Menma selalu saja di jauhi dari ku. begitulah kehidupan yang ku jalani dulu, jadi aku tidak tau pasti sipatnya. Yang paling aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang kenapa, mengapa, siapa dan apa salah ku,?" Kata Naruto sedikit sedih mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Sekarang kamu tenang saja, kami yang akan selalu ada untukmu, terutama aku ini Ibumu sekarang, ingat itu Naru-chan," kata Tsunande tersenyum, menenangkan Naruto. Dan Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kita tinggal di komplek Senju, bersama ku dan Sizune bagai mana menurut mu Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade pada Naruto lagi.

"terimakasih Kaa-chan," ucap Naruto.

"Hmm ..Ya... selamat datang Naru-chan," kata Tsunade tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja Tsunade punya pemikiran gila.

"Sensei kapan Ujian Chunin tahun ini di laksanakan,"tanya Tsunade.

'Hiruzen berfikir sebentar. " Ohh.. Sekitar Satu Bulan lagi, diadakan di Konoha," jawab Sandaime.

"Aku punya ide, terdengar suara Tsunade,... Kamu akan aku rekomendasikan menjadi magang Sizune, ini hanya sekedar formalitas saja, untuk bisa bersaing dalam ujian Chunin nanti, bagai mana Naru-chan," tanya Tsunade pada Naruto dan Sizune.

"Bagi ku tidak masalah Kaa-chan," jawab Naruto.

"Sizune kamu bagai mana," tanya Tsunade kepada Sizune.

"Kalau aku terserah Nona Tsunade saja," jawab Sizune.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan Uzumaki Senju Naruto, magang dari Sizune Katho," kata Tsunade dengan senyum liciknya _( terbayang kantong-kantong uang yang sangat banyak dalam pikiran gila seorang legenda kalah judi)._

 _\_ _ **T.B.C.**_

 _\_

 _\_

 _\_

 _\_

 **Terimakasih kepada Reader/Author Yang sudi membaca tulisan Cakar Kyubi ini.**

 **Saya tetap Angkat Topi buat para AUTHOR - AUTHOR Senpai, yang selalu menulis dan tidak mengenal lelah buat menghibur kita para READER. Terima kasih, sekali lagi saya ucapkan Terima kasih.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/Samapai Bab berikutnya**

 **Jaa Nee**

 **/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto bukan punya saya,**

 **tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh.**

 **"BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA..!"**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan aku juga tidak dibayar.**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**

 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi.**

"Saatnya kamu memperlihatkan siapa Senju Uzumaki Naruto pada semua orang," kata Tsunade dengan cengiran.

"Ck... sudah ku bilang Kaa-chan, aku tidak ingin pamer," kata Naruto.

"Ini bukan masalah pamer Naruto-kun, ini masalah gengsi Negara masing-masing, dari hasil ujian Chinin itu menentukan Banyak atau tidaknya suatu Negara mendapat kan Misi dari Klien," jelas Hiruzen Sarutobi menjelaskan tentang diadakannya Ujian Chunin.

"Nah itulah maksud ku menyertai kamu ikut ujian Chunin ini Naru-chan, sekalian untuk mengumpilkan uang hehaha ..." Kata Tsunade dengan ketawa licik khas penjudi.

" KAA-CHAAAAAAN ...dasar tukang judi." Teriak Naruto.

"Khu...Khu..khu..khuu orang-orang bodoh yang tidak mau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini Naru-chan, dan aku yakin Sensei pun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, tidak akan ada Genin, Chunin, Jounin, bahkan Sanin seperti ku yang sanggup megalahkanmu Naru-chan," goda Tsunade.

"Itu tidak adil bagi mereka Kaa-chan," kata Naruto.

"Adil atau tidak kita hidup didunia Ninja," balasTsunade.

"Ohh.. Sebelum pulang, pinjamkan Kaa-chan surat-surat perusahaan mu Naru-chan," Kata Tsunade merayu dan memohon pada Naruto.

== TIME SKIP ==

Duo imortal penjaga gerbang sedang bertengkar, biasa lah masalah yang tidak penting.

"Hei kotetsu...terdengar suara Izumo, apa kamu tidak merasa bosan disini terus," tanya Izumo.

"Siapa juga yang betah jadi penjaga abadi, tapi mau bagai mana lagi, demi uang, dari pada aku tidak makan," Jawab Kotetsu sedikit malas.

"kan banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa kita kerjakan, " saran Izumo.

"Terus kenapa kamu tidak cari kerja lain," tanya Kotetsu kembali.

"Iya sih...aku mau nya begitu, tapi tidak ada yang co...Izumo tidak meneruskan ucapannya, dia melihat ada 4 orang dan 1 hewan dalam pelukan seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang berjalan mendekati pintu gerbang, dilihat dari ciri-cirinya tidak asing bagi penjaga abadi itu.

"Selamat datang kembali Sandaime sama, Tsunade sama, Sizune san," sapa kedua penjaga abadi itu.

"Dan dia siapa Sandaime sama," tanya izumo kepada Sandaime sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Dia anak ku," di jawab ketus oleh Tsunade.

"Jangan ketus begitu kepada mereka Kaa-chan, tujuan mereka kan baik, kasian mereka," nasehat Naruto pada Kaa-Channya.

"Baik lah silah kan lewat Sandaime sama, Tsunade sama, Sizune san dan, ... " Naruto, Senju uzumaki Naruto," katanya memperkenalkan diri dan memperlihat senyum seindah mentari paginya.

"Silah kan Senju san," kata Izumo mempersilahkan mereka.

baru saja beberapa langkah mereka berjalan datanglah ANBU sambil berlutut.

"Maaf Sandaime sama, Tsunade sama, anda di minta datang oleh Yondaime sama keruangannya," ucap sang ANBU tersebut. baik silahkan pimpin jalan," Kata Sandaime.

"Cepat sekali informasi masuk," Gumam Tsunade, tapi masih dapat di dengar.

Khu..khuu khu kukhu hanya kekehan yang keluar dari Sandaime dan kepulan asap dari pipa tembakaunya.

Tok...

Tok...

"Ya silahkan masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan Hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Senju Tsunade, Sizune Kato dan Naruto masuk kedalam kantor Hokage itu.

"Selamat datang kembali Sandaime sama Tsunade hime, Sizune san," sapa yondaime dengan senyuman.

" ehh...dan siapa yang bersama anda Sandaime sama," tanya Yondaime. Bukannya Sandaime yang menjawab tapi...

"Dia Senju Uzumaki Naruto anak ku," kata Tsunade, memperkenalkan Naruto Pada Yondaime dengan ketus.

Yondaime Melongo mendengar Tsunade memperkenalkan Naruto. (Thor Lho buka mulut Yondaime ke gedean Hampir saja tuh.. lalat masuk mulut yondaime...! Kkwkwkw ).

" Ohh ... APA ...SEJAK KAPAN," kaget Minato yang terjengkang dari kursi tempat dia duduk dengan berteriak.

"Itu tidak perlu kamu tau, ini masalah pribadi," kata Tsunade sedikit agak dingin.

Yondaime cepat menguasai diri dan emosinya.

"Dia ingin menjadi Ninja Konoha," kata Sandaime memberitahukan.

"Ehh...baiklah, kalau menurut anda dia tidak masalah jadi Ninja, aku pun menyetujuinya, tapi aku akn mengetes dia terlebih dahulu," kata yondaime.

"Tidak perlu ada tes, apa kamu tidak yakin dengan Tsunade-chan, mana mungkin dia membiarkan anak nya lemah," kata Sandaime memanasi Yondaime.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, ehh..menurut anda pangkat yang tepat untuk dia Sandaime sama," tanya Minato.

Lagi-lagi bukan Sandaime yang menjawab pertanyaan Yondaime itu...

"Biarkan saja dia mulai dari bawah Minato," kata Tsunade.

(karena sudah tidak ada lagi rasa hormat Tsunade kepada Yondaime. bagai mana mau di hormati, orang yang tega membuang darah daging sendiri, orang tua macam apa itu).

"Kalau begitu,... ini ikat kepa...langsung dipotong Naruto, ...aku mau yang di lengan( itu loh seprti Shikamaru).

"Ehh baiklah," Jawab Yondaime. ' _Anak Tsunade ini Songong banget ya'_ pikir Minato.

'Bagai mana menurut mu Kurama,' tanya Naruto pada sang Fatnher.

 **"Maksud kamu apa kid"** tanya Rubah, Tapi dia tidak menunggu jawaban dari Naruto dia malah berkata ... **"Kau tau kid, kau terlalu baik jadi orang, Seandainya aku diluar sekarang, dengan senag hati aku akan mencabik-cabik tubuh Hokage mu itu kid,"** terdengar Suara berat Rubah yang sangat emosi dari dalam segel.

semenjak kedatangannya kembali dari mencari Senju Tsunade yang sekarang menjadi Ibu angkatnya, tidak banyak kehiatan yang dilakukannya, paling- membantu di rumah sakit, pergi ketempat Sandaime Sarutobi, membaca di perpustakaan Senju. **'ngapain yah... aku hari ini'** pikir Naruto. tiba-tiba saja muncul bola lampu di otaknya memikrkan Ichiraku Ramen. _'lebih baik aku ketempat Teuchi Jii-San'_ batin Naruto.

/ ====TIME SKIP ====

Naruto sekarang sedang menggoda adiknya, yang sedang makan Ramen.

"Kita bertemu lagi Gaki-Chan," terdengar suara Naruto di belakang Mito.

Mito bengong, lihat kiri, kanan, atas dan bawah, pas dia melihat kebelakang,...

"SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN PANGGILA AKU ANAK NAKAL, AKU BUKAN ANAK NAKAL DUREN MONTONG BUSUK," teriak Mito saking emosinya dia menentang Naruto denagan membusung kan dadanya mendekati Naruto, dan Lagi-lagi dua jari Naruto nempel di kening nya.

"Kamu jangan sering membolos, nanti kamu kena marah oleh Yondaime, atau kamu mau melihat mode,

Red Hot Hanberro," bisik Naruto.

terbukti ampuh meredam amarah Mito mendengar kata Red Hot Hanberro itu, sebenarnya bukan dengan mendengar kata Red Hot Hanberro membuat dia tenang, tapi jari yang dikeningnya itu dia merasa nyaman.

"Sudah pergi sana masuk kekelas, biar aku yang bayar Ramen mu," kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

Membuat Mito bertambah kesal kepada Naruto, dia juga tidak minta terimakasih. _'siapa dia sebenarnya, Kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan merasa dekat jika dengan orang itu, seperti aku dengan Kaa-chan dan Tou-san,' i_ si pikiran Mito.

"Masa bodo lebih baik aku kembali kekelas tebbane," Gumam Mito.

Setelah Mito tidak kelihatan lagi Naruto baru pesan ramen.

"Hei orang tua, miso Ramen jumbo 1," Pesan Naruto.

"JANGAN PANGGILA AKU ORANG TUA GAKI," teriak Teuchi.

"Heh... ayolah Teuchi Jii-san, masa begitu saja marah, kalau kamu marah nanti aku tidak mau lagi beli Ramen-chan pada mu dattebayou,"keluar kata antik sang tokoh utama kita.

Teuchi samar-samar mengingat kata antik itu, karena sudah sangat lama dia tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa kamu Naruto," tanya Teuchi ragu-ragu.

"Ya satu-satunya Dattebayou," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir andalan.

"Ohhhh ...Naruto kun kemana saja kamu selama ini," Tanya Teuchi.

"Aku hanya berlatih diluar desa Jii-san," Jawab Naruto.

Ohhh.. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulit Teuchi. Karena dia penduduk sipil jadi tidak tau banyak urusan Shinobi.

"Ini Ramen spesial, gratis buat kamu kali ini," kata Teuchi dengan senyum.

"Ohh...benarkah" tanya Naruto. hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum oleh Teuchi.

"Terimakasih orang tua," kata Naruto dengan semangat.

Setelah dia makan, makanan Dewanya itu dia hendak pergi ke arah kediaman Sarutobi tapi dia tengah jalan dia sayup-sayup mendengar suara orang latihan, dia pergi kesana melihat secara sembunyi, bagi Naruto itu tidak terlalu sulit supaya tidak ketauan. Dia melihat seorang dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat Bebek dan mata merah 1 tomo di mata kiri dan 2 tomo di mata kanan, yang satu lagi dengan rambut kuning jabrik, sedang sparing terlihat dari keduanya sama kelehan, terdengar suara dari sang kuning jabrik.

"Bagaimana teme?... menyerah sajalah, kamu bakalan kalah dari ku," tanya sikuning jabrik.

"Dalam mimpimu Dobe," teriak anak dengan gaya rambut pantat bebek sambil berlari membuat handseal.

 ***Katon : Gokakyuu No Jutsu***

Dia menghembus kan api dari mulutnya dengan bentuk bola besar kearah teman sparingnya.

sikuning jabrik tidak mau kalah dan tidak mau Jadi Blonde bakar dia mengeluar kan jutsunya juga dengan menggerakan tangnnya membuat handseal.

* **Suiton : Naumi Soha No Jutsu ***

Dengan menyemburkan dinding air dari mulutnya, terjadi bentrokan antar jutsu, membuat kabut tebal karena api dan air bertemu, tapi di untung bagi si Uchiha, dia bisa melihat Chakra, dia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan menendang sikuning tepat di dagunya, membuat si kuning terlempar ke atas, membuat si kuning tidak berdaya, dan dimenang kan oleh Uciha.

Hos... Huhh... Hahh terlihat dia sangat kelelahan, nafasnya sangat memburu, ngos ngosan.

"Kamu kalah lagi Dobe," kata Sang Uchiha memberitahukan sang lawan tandinya.

Dia terduduk karena kekurangan Cakra, sangat lelah setelah sparing tadi dengan teman satu Timnya.

"Ya..benar kali ini kau mengalahkan ku lagi Teme," jawab sang Blonde.

Sementara teman perempuannya dalam Tim itu hanya bisa melihat dua rekannya sparing dari pinggir lapangan.

 **'Chaaa Sasuke-Kun sangat Kereeen'** Iner sakura.

"Kita istirahat dulu bebrapa saat setelah itu kita lanjutkan latihannya," kata Kakashi memberitahukan anak didiknya.

"Hai.. " teredengar Suara mereka serentak menjawab kata-kata Sensei mereka itu.

Naruto yang dari tadi sembunyi menonton sparing Tim 7 sedikit merasa kagum. Setelah puas melihat Sudara kembarnya latihan Naruto pergi dari situ, Karena tidak mau membuat masalah dia langsung menghilang dari situ, dan tiba di kediaman Sarutobi tepatnya tempat latihan belakang rumah, terlihat Jijinya sedang latihan pernafasan, keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

"Masih tetap semangat dan selalu saja menjaga stamina, Jiji," sapa Naruto.

"Ya begitulah Naruto kun, kita hidup di dunia sinobi ini, tidak tau kapan nyawa kita akan melayang, entah besok, lusa atau bisa saja nanti, kita tidak tau, makanya aku selalu menjaga kebugaran tubuh," kata Sandaime sambil menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menghampiri melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana kabarnya?, sudah beberapa hari tidak kelihatan," tanya Sandaime pada Naruto.

"Ohh.. Aku berlatih dan banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan Senju," jawab Naruto.

"Bagai mana kalau Kita sparing Naruto-Kun, yah...Itung-itung melatih tulang tua ku," ajakan Dari Sandaime.

"Itu ide yang tidak buruk Jii-San, mari," kata Naruto menerima ajakan dari Sandaime.

"Jangan anggap remeh orang tua ini Naruto-Kun, Aku punya segudang pengalaman, walau kamu punya kekuatan yang sangat gila, jangan harap kamu bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah seperti tempo hari Naruto-Kun.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu, baiklah...Mari kita menari Jii-San," Ajak Naruto pada Sandaime.

Mereka berdua mulai ketengah-tengah lapangan latihan, mengambil jarak dan memikirkan cara penyerangan yang efektif untuk pembuka sparing ini.

"Tunggu sebentar Jii-San karena kita tidak punya Wasit, kita gunakan saja kunai ini sebagai pembukaan untuk menyerang bagai mana menurut mu Jii-San," Tanya Naruto pada Sandaime. Sandaime tidak menjawab hanya dengan anggukan kepala dengan tatapan fokus pada Naruto. Naruto mengambil kunai dalam segelnya dan melemparkannya ke atas. Mulai mereka menghitung dalam hati masing-masing.

' 1,...2,...3,...,'

Chhuup... terdengar suara kunai jatuh ke tanah.

"Hajime" teriak mereka berdua sambil berlari mengepalkan tinju, menyerang dengan serangan terbaik mereka masing-masing. Terjadilah serangan dan tangkisan, pukulan dan tendangan tapi belum ada dari mereka berdua yang kena serangan, jual dan beli serang pun terjad, Sandaime yang mengandalakan pengalaman dalam bertarung terus saja menggempur Naruto dengan serangan-serangan cepat dan akurat, kali ini Sandaime berhasil menendang Naruto tepat mengenai perutnya.

'Bughh...'

Membuat Naruto terlempar beberapa meter, tapi dia cepat menguasai diri dan tidak sampai terjatuh hanya memegang perutnya yang kena tendang. 'Hehh..Tendangan Jii-San lumayan keras ternyata' kata hati Naruto.

Sandaime tidak memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk bernafas, Sandaime terus berlari dengan cepat mengarahkan tendangan kearah dada Naruto, Naruto yang belum siap dan sedikit terkejut melihat tendangan Jijinya beberapa Inci lagi mengenainya, dengan sigap Naruto memegang pergelangan kaki Jijinya, dan sengaja menariknya dengan sedidkit membungkukkan badan di benturkan kan telapak kaki Sandaime dengan perutnya dengan membusungkannya kembali membuat...

Buuuggh...

Duukkhh...huuusttt

Booomm...

Sandaime jauh terlempar dan mengenai pohon yang ada di pinggir lapang latihan itu.

 _'Jutsu apaan itu kenapa aku yang terlempar padahalkan aku yang menendang'_ kata hati Sandaime.

"Bagai mana Jii-San apakah kau menyukainya," tanya Naruto dengan sedikit senyum.

Sandaime tidak menjawab pertanyaan konyol Naruto, dia sedikit meringis memegang pinggulnya yang kena batang pohon tadi.

"Bagai mana bisa aku yang terlempar Naruto-Kun? Jutsu Apa itu," Tanya Sandaime sangat penasaran.

"Itu lah yang dinamakan Tai Chi, Alam ini akan selalu memberi mu solusi," jawab Naruto yang tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Sandaime. _'ditanya lain yang di jawab entah apa'_ pikir Sandaime sedikit kesal.

"Apa Hubungannya dengan alam Naruto-Kun, dengan serangan yang memantulkan ku tadi," Tanya Sandaime kembali.

"Alam memberimu segalanya Jii-San, contohnya begini, jika kamu memukul air dengan pelan maka pelan pula riaknya dan jika kamu memukul dengan sangat kuat maka terimalah balasannya sendiri," kata Naruto menjelaskan tentang mengapa Sandaime Bisa memantul setelah menendangnya tadi.

Sandaime manggut-manggut saja mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, menandakan dia sedikit mengerti.

"Sekarang aku mengerti Naruto-Kun, Mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita," ajak Sandaime pada Naruto, tadi pertarungan mereka sempat berhenti sebentar.

"Bagaiman Kalau kita buat Tak-tik Jii-San," tawaran dari Naruto.

"Itu ide yang tidak buruk Naruto-Kun," Jawab Sandaime pada Naruto tentang tak-tik.

"Tapi sebelum kita lanjutkan"... **`So-Juuryoku Kain Kai`** terdengar suara Naruto menyebut nama Segel yang mengekang Chakranya, terima kasih masih menunggu Jii-San, hehh... ini sedikit lebih ringan mari kita lanjut Jii-San," kata Naruto.

Sandaime tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi langsung saja menyerang Naruto. Dia menghilang tiba di belakang Naruto dengan tendangan yang mengarah ke kepala, Naruto yang tidak mau kena Tendangan sedikit agak menunduk sambil melepaskan pukulan ke arah rusuk kiri Sandaime, dengan mudah dihindari oleh Sandaime dengan bergeser ke kanan, Naruto terus saja menyerang dengan kecepatan tinggi, terlihat sekali adu Taijutsu tingkat tinggi, Naruto memberi Sandaime tendangan memutar yang tidak di sangka telak mengenai rusuk kanan Sandaime membuat Sandaime Meringis lagi, Sandaime dengan kecepat kilat sudah berhadapan lagi dengan Naruto dia tidak menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, dengan pukulan yang mengarah ke wajah, tapi dapat di tangkis oleh Naruto. Kali ini Naruto tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sandaime menyerang duluan, dengan kecepatan yang sulit dilihat, Sandaime yang terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto terlambat menghindar yang meninju perutnya.

Dugght... Uuugghh.

Sandaime mengernyit karena menahan sakit akibat tendangan dari Naruto. Sekarang dalam posisi melayang dikejutkan lagi dengan kedatangan Naruto dari belakang.

Buugghht

Lagi-lagi sandaime menerima tendangan di punggungnya tapi kali ini berubah menjadi lumpur.

'Untung saja masih sempat' kata hati Sandaime.

"Mengantikan diri dengan Iwa Bunshin ya Jii-San ," Tanya Naruto Pada Sandaime. Sandaimei tidak menjawab pertannyaan Naruto.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita ganti tak-tik Naruto-Kun," tanya Sandaime pada lawan tandingnya itu.

Sandaime mulai ambil posisi menyerang, tangannya mulai bergerak membuat handseal.

 ***Katon : Gokakkyou No Jutsu***

Terdengar suara Sandaime menyebutkan nama jutsunya keluarlah bola api dari mulut Sandaime yang mengarah ke Naruto, tidak mau Jadi duren bakar, dengan cepat Naruto menggerakan tangannya membuat handseal.

 ***Suiton : KitsuuDaibakufu no Jutsu***

Keluar dari belakang Naruto sekumpulan Air berbentuk kepala rubah untuk menjinakkan bola Api milik Sandaime kedua jutsu bertemu di udara.

Booom...

terjadi ledakan dan menimbulan kabut tebal akibat dua Jutsu beda elemen beradu. Naruto yang tidak mau berlama-lama lagi langsung membuat segel cepat.

 ***Hyoton : Senpo Makyo Hyoso no Jutsu***

Mereka berdua sekarang terkurung dalam kubah Es milik Naruto di tengah kabut itu. Sandaime tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi sekali lagi dia lengah melawan Naruto.

"Game Over Jii-San, kamu sekarang berada dalam kubah Cermin Es Iblis Seribu Langkah. dan tibalah saatnya untuk penghkiman Jii-San," kata Naruto, dan lungsung menggerakan tangan membuat handseal lagi.

 ***Hyoton :Yari no Donmaku no Jutsu***

Terjadi hujan senbon yang mengarahkan pada titik saraf Sandaime, sekedar untuk melumpuhkannya.

Sandaime tidak mau menyerah begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan.

Sekali lagi dia membuat handseal tapi kali ini menembahkan banyak Chakra kedalam Jutsunya.

 ***Katon :Gamayu Endan no Jutsu***

Terdengar suara Sandaime menyebutkan nama jutsunya, alangkah terkejutnya Naruto melihat Lautan api yang sangat besar menyapu semua senbon yang mengarah padanya tadi, tidak berhenti di situ saja lautan api itu juga meulai membuat kubah cermin Naruto mengalami keretakan cukup parah akibat Jutsu api dari Sandaime.

 _'Gila...! Jii-San mengeluarkan Jutsu dengan level Rank A+,'_ kata pikiran Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mau kalah juga menambahkan Chakrnya pada kubah Esnya untuk menahan kerusakan dari amukan Jutsu Jijinya itu. Setelah Jutsu Sandaime menghilang dan menimbulkan kabut asap, membuat Naruto bertindak cepat untuk melumpuhkan Jijinya itu dengan melemparkan Es senbon pada syaraf-syaraf sensitf.

"Aku menang lagi Jii-San," terdengar Suara Naruto dibelakang Sandaime dengan memegang kunai mengarahkanya pada leher Sandaime.

"Kali ini aku kalah lagi Naruto-Kun, tapi aku tidak melihat kamu menikmati pertarungan kita, ada apa Naruto-kun," tanya Sandaime pada Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya kalua Sparing.

"Kamu benar Jii-San, aku jadi pikiran tentang ujian Chunin mendatang, perasaan ku saat ini bercampur aduk ada perasaan Senang, Sedih tapi ada juga perasaan takut semuanya bercampur menjadi satu pada saat ini, aku tidak tau apa yang menimpa ku saat ini Jii-San," jelas Naruto Pada Sosok Kakeknya itu.

"Sebenarnya itu perasaan alami yang dialami oleh seorang Ninja jika memasuki medan perang, apa lagi ini yang pertama kalinya kamu mengikuti ujian, sudah jangan terlalu di pikirkan santai saja dan sebaiknya kamu istirahat," jawab Sandaime tentang kecemasan di hati Naruto.

" yah..anda ada benarnya Jii-San, sebaiknya aku pulang dan istirahat untuk menenangkan pikiran buat menghadapi ujian Chunin. Jaa Nee Jii-San,"kata Naruto yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Real Senju.

===SKIP TIME======

Ujian chunin sebentar lagi akan diadakan, para peserta dari negara-negara lain sudah berdatangan, terbukti dari ninja ninja yang memasuki Negara api tepatnya KONOHAGAKURE. Dari negara Angin SUNAGAKURE, dari negara Bumi IWAGAKURE dari negara Petir KUMOGAKURE, cuma dari negara Air KIRIGAKURE yang tidak ikut kali ini, itu dikarenakan negaranya masih dalam konflik perang saudara, jadi negara itu tidak ikut dalam ujin chunin tahun ini,

Di tengah-tengah desa terlihat dua orang berjalan dengan santai tokoh utama kita.

Memakai jubah warna merah bergambar Kyubi di belakangnya, Rambut Merah Jabrik sebahu, poni hampir menutupi mata kanan, dengan gagahnya dia berjalan dengan cucu Sandaime, Konohamaru Sarutobi.;

"HEI DUREN MOTONG BUSUK," teriak suara gadis akademi, "ngapai kamu berjalan sama orang baka itu,"

Tanya Mito pada Naruto.

"Apa kamu bilang Tomat," teriak Konohamaru yang tidak mau dibilang baka oleh Mito.

" AKU BUKA T," dengan penekanan kata Tomat yang di ucap kan Mito.

Dan megeluarkan mode Hanberro.

Konohamaru yang melihat Mito marah mulai panik,

"sebaiknya kamu lari Kono kun,.cepat," Perintah dari Naruto.

tampa ba.. bi.. bu.. konohamaro ambil lngkah seribu, tapi sial, dia menabrak Ninja dari suna membawa boneka di belakangnya.

"Lepas kan aku" teriak Konohamaro, yang di pegang oleh ninja Suna itu.

'Konohamaru' bisik Mito.

"Hei orang jelek lepas teman ku," teriak Mito.

Kangkuro hendak membalas perkatan Mito tapi keburu dipotong oleh teman perempuan di Timnya.

"Hei.. Kangkuro lepas dia, jangan buat keributan disini," kata Kunoici berambut kuning pucat di kuncir empat.

"Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada bocah ini," kata Kangkuro

Tidak jauh dari situ Naruto meliha kejadian yang menimpa sosok adiknya,

"sebaiknya kamu lepaskan dia Kunoici san," kata Naruto pura-pura tidak tau.

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN," teriak Ninja Suna itu.

"Kenapa kamu pake MikeUp," Tanya Naruto sedikit merubah Expresi wajahnya seperti orang heran.

"Ini bukan MikeUp, ini cat perang," jawab Ninja Suna itu sedikit kesal pada Naruto, seenak perutnya saja bilang dia pake MikeUp. Ninja-ninja yang ada di sekitar itu yang melihat kejadian cuma bisa nahan ketawa.

Sang kakak dari Ninja Suna ini cuma senyum kecut melihat adiknya dipermainkan oleh Ninja Konoha.

"ohh... kamu mencuri MikeUp Kakak mu, buat dandan untuk jadi badut yaaa...!?" Kata Naruto sedikit Expresinya dilucu-lucuin dan memprovokasi Ninja Suna itu.

Ninja suna itu kesal, sangat kesal ingin rasanya dia membunuh Naruto pada saat itu juga.

Ninja yang berada di sekitar itu, yang melihat kejadian dan mendengar Naruto membuli Ninja Suna,

Pecah tawa mereka, Ada Tim 7 yang baru saja tiba, Tim Oto yang melihat dari pohon, ada Tim Kumo yang sedang berjalan mendekati tempat kejadian tapi masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas, Mito ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia tidak memikirkan nasip Konohamaru yang masih berada ditangan Ninja suna itu.

Ninja Suna itu mulai kesa, dia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Konohamaru, tapi alangkah kagetnya Ninja Suna itu, karena Konohamaru sudah pindah tempat. Sekarang konohamaru berada disamping Mito, membuat Ninja Suna jadi heran. Padahal dari Naruto bilang Kunoici, Konohamaru sudah sudah pindah tempat langsung memasang Genjutsu pada saat itu, Naruto tidak mau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

 **~FlashBack No Jutsu~**

Setelah Konohamaru lari dari dari kejaran Mito. Terdengar suar berat Dari dalam kepalanya yang sangat di kenal oleh Naruto.

 **"Kid aku merasakan saudara-saudaraku berada di sini, salah satunya Ichibi diatas pohon sana, yang kedua Nibi dari arah timur, yang ke tiga Hachibi sama dengan Nibi mereka jalan bersama,"** Kurama memberi tahukan Naruto Tentang Biju yang ada di sekitarnya.

Setelah mendengar pemberitahuan dari sahabatnya melihat Konohohamaru dalam masalah, dan berniat menghajar Ninja Suna itu, tapi dia urungkan niatnya takut jadi masalah pada Konoha, jadi dia memutuskan cara halus saja jangan terlalu mencolok.

 ***Magen Arifuureta Fuukei No Kami No Jutsu***

bisik Naruto menyebut nama jutsunya, disekitar itu tertutup oleh genjutsu Naruto, dengan cepat dia mengambil Konohomaru meletakan di samping Mito

 **~FlashBack No Jutsu...Kai~**

Naruto melangkah perlahan ke arah Ninja Suna itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan membuat Keributan," bisik Naruto kepada ninja suna itu.

Tidak lama membisikan kata itu Datang suara dari seseorang.

"Kangkuro kamu membuat malu desa," Kata suara.. Tidak lama terlihat pasir berputar-putar di sekitar Kunoici berambut kuniung pucat, dikuncir empat itu.

Naruto tidak terkejut sama sekali kedatangan Jinchuriki Suna itu, karena Naruto di beri tahu oleh Kurama tadi bahwa ada Jinchuriki Sukhaku diatas pohon.

"Siapa kamu," tanya Kunoichi itu kepada Naruto.

"Mana sopan santun mu bertanya, tapi kamu tidak memperkenalkan diri, " kata Naruto membalikan keadaan.

" Aku tema... Belum sempat dia memperkenalkan diri datang suara orang dengan shunshin pasir tadi yang membawa gentong di punggungnya.

"Aku Sobaku no Gara ibu takut dengan mu, siapa kamu? Tanya Gara.

"Aku Senju Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Ninja Suna itu.

"Dia Kakak ku, Sobaku Temari dan dia Sobaku Kangkuro," Kata Gara memperkenalkan Saudaranya.

" Apa kamu ikut uijian," tanya Gara pada Naruto.

"Ya aku ikut Ujian," jawab Naruto.

"Ibu takut, tapi Ibu ingin Darah kamu," Kata Gara pada Naruto.

"Ck...huff... Katakan Hai dari ku pada makluk yang kamu panggila ibu itu, dan juga salam dari Asina," Kata Naruto. Setelah mengatakan itu dia membalikan badan berjalan kearah Konohamaru dan adiknya.

"Mari kita pulang Kono kun, dan kamu Gaki sebaiknya kamu jangan berkeliaran sekarang banyak ninja asing disini. 'cuhh..heh.. ihh.. dia menghentak-hentakan kakiknya karena kesal dibilang Gaki.

lalu Naruto mendekatinya dan mendorong keningnya dengan dua jari.

"Mito-chan, sebaiknya kamu pulang," kata Naruto dengan menyebutkan Namanya.

Disebut dengan Mito-chan, Mito langsung bahagia dan langsung ke arah rumahnya.

Setelah mengantar Konohamaru pulang dia berniat untuk pulang juga, tapi baru saja hendak melangkah dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan ANBU.

"Maaf Naruto-San anda di panggil Tsunade sama di Rumah Sakit," Kata ANBU tersebut.

"Biak lah Terima kasih begitu Naruto menghilang.

Sampainya dirumah sakit langsung keruangan Kaa-channya.

Tok..

Tot...

Tok...

" Masuk" Terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Ada apa Kaa-chan," Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade.

"ini Formulir Ujian Chunin mu, tadi Sizune menitipkannya pada Kaa-chan," kata Tsunade.

"Terima kasih Kaa-chan," kata Naruto.

"Tidak masalah sama sekali Naru-chan," ucap Tsunade dengan senyum.

"Ini Kapan dan dimana dikumpulkan Kaa-chan," Tanya Naruto Pada Tsunade.

" 3 hari lagi, di ruangan 301 Akademi pukul 10.00 pagi," kata Tsunade.

"Baiklah aku pasti ikut," kata Naruto dengan cengiran percaya dirinya.

"Ya kamu harus ikut tidak boleh T.I.D.A.K," kata Tsunade denga penekanan kata Tidak sambil berkacak pinggang.

Membuat Naruto langsung

"Ba ... Baik Kaa-chan," kata Naruto dengan sedikit terbata bata.

"Kaa-chan Naruto memanggil Ibunya sedikit takut-takut, dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Naru-chan," tanya Tsunade sedikit agak heran dengan tingkah anaknya saat ini.

"Ano..hmm.. Apakah boleh Naru minta di ajarkan tehknik **Human Streng** Kaa-chan, Pinta Naruto Ibunya.

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, dia berjalan tersenyum menghampiri Naruto, dan duduk disamping anaknya.

Naruto yang masih menunduk dan diam, tidak menyadari kalau ibunya tidak keberatan sama sekali, apa bila Naruto Belajar Tehknik itu.

"Naru-chan, Kamu tau, apa yang aku miliki semuanya akan jatuh ketangan mu, tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa mengambilnya, kecuali aku mengizinkannya, juga termasuk semua Tehknik Ninja.

Dan kenapa kamu meminta aku mengajarkan tehknik itu sekarang?" Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto.

"Aku mau mereka melihat Siapa Senju Uzumaki Naruto dalam ujian Chunin nanti, merka akan melihat, mengapa Nama Senju Tsunade begitu disegani di dunia Sinobhi," kata Naruto dengan alasanya minta diajarkan.

"Kamu tau Naru-chan, ujian dalam 3 hari lagi, rasanya mustahil untuk bisa menguasainya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu," ucap Tsunade.

"Kaa-chan.!.Kaa-chan.!..Apa Kaa-chan lupa, dalam tubuh kita berdua mengalir darah klan apa?, Sekarang ini di Dunia Sinobhi ini, tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi kekuatan, Chakra, Fisik dan yang lebih penting lagi, cuma kita berdua yang bisa menggunakan KI atau yang disebut Energi pisik di Negara Elemtal ini, jadi yang namanya Mustahil, tidak ada dalam kamus Uzumaki. "Kata Naruto menjelaskan pada Kaa-channya.

"Apakah kamu yakin bisa menguasai tehknik itu dalam 3 hari ini," tanya Tsunade pada Naruto, tapi entah kenapa Tsunade merasa ragu Naruto bisa menguasainya dalam waktu singkat.

"Apakah urusan Kaa-chan sudah selasai di sini, atau bisakah Kaa-chan Izin hari ini," Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade.

Tsunade tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia hanya membereskan semua peralatan dan berkas-berkas kerjanya setelah selesai membereskan peralatanya.

"Mari kita Pulang Naru-chan," ajak Tsunade pada anaknya dengan senyum licik membayangkan latihan nanti.

Samapainya mereka di komplek Senju Tsunade berganti pakaian dengan pakaian Ninjanya, memakai baju Hijau tanpa lengan dan celana hitam sebatas betis, memakai sepatu standar Ninja.

"Mari kita mulai neraka Naru-chan," ajak Tsunade bersemangat.

" Kita di dalam Rumah saja Kaa-chan, tidak usah pergi keluar, kata Naruto pada Tsunade.

 **~Hiraijin Jikkukan no Jutsu~**

Wiss...

Nguuung...

Tibalah mereka di daerah seperti pulau, terdengar hempasan ombak.

"Kita ada diman Naru-chan," tanya Tsunade pada anaknya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kaa-channya.

"Disinilah kita berlatih selama 2 tahun Kaa-chan, ini dinamakan Dimensi Hiraijin, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya saat aku berlatih Jutsu Ruang waktu, saat itu aku lupa mengingat dimana aku hendak muncul, ternyata aku terdampar di ruangan ini, " kata Naruto menjelaskan dimana mereka sekarang.

"Kamu entah bodoh, entah beruntung Naru-chan, berexperimen dengan jutsu ruang waktu," bentak Tsunade sedikit tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di ceritakan anaknya ini.

"Sebagai bukti disini ruangan ajaib, _'Naruto membayangkan Rumah Kaa-Channya, yang ada di real Senju'_ muncul secara ajaib sebuah rumah, persis seperti yang ada Real Senju, bagai mana Kaa-chan, apakah kamu percaya disini ruang ajaib," tanya Naruto.

Tsunade hanya diam membisu, melihat kejadian yang baru saja di lihatnya.

"Luar biasa," gumam Tsunade tapi Tsunade melanjutkan pertanyaan pada Naruto.

" **Hiraijin** ya... Nama yang tidak buruk Naru-Chan, tapi Kenapa Kamu Menamakan Dimensi **Hiraijin** Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade.

"Ohh.. Itu karena sewaktu aku berlatih Jikukkan di pulau Uzumaki aku hanya mengandalkan pikiran, memang sangat beresiko, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, karena aku tidak mempunyai alat-alat ninja pada waktu itu, jadi aku memakai tubuh ku untuk membuat segel untuk menandai tempat berpindah, karena di Dimensi ini aku seperti Dewa, makanya aku menyebutnya Hiraijin," penjelasan dari Naruto.

"Menggunakan tubuh mu sebagai media membuat segel?, Maksud mu apa Naru-Chan,"tanya Tsunade.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab dia membuka semua baju atasnya alias bertelanjang dada, lalu dia salurkan Chakra dan KI secara bersamaan, dan terlihat lah ukiran-ukiran Segel di seluruh tubuhnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Tsunade di buat heran dan shock. 'Apa yang tidak bisa dibuat oleh anak ini' kata hati Tsunade.

"Berapa banyak Segel yang ada di tubuh mu Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade.

"Hmm...Segel Kyubi, Kaa-Chan sendiri sudah tau, Segel Garfitasi, Segel Chakra, Segel Pembatas Chkara, Segel Ruang Waktu, Segel Pikiran, Segel Kekkei Genkai dan yang terakhir Segel Penyimpanan.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali Segel-segel yang kamu maksud Naru-Chan, kecuali Segel Grafitasi dengan Segel Penyimpanan, apakah kamu mau menjelaskannya padaku" tanya Tsunade.

"Baiklah Kaa-Chan aku akan jelaskan semuanya padamu mu.

Segel Grafitasi dan Segel penyimpanan Kaa-Chan sudah tau.

 **Segel Chakra** , Segel Chakra terdiri dari 5 tingkat, juga bisa menghindari dari ninja sensor.

~ Tingkat Nol : sama dengan Sipil, tidak ada arti bagi ninja Biasa, tapi tidak dengan Uzumaki kita masih ada KI.

~ Tingkat Pertama : Kapasitas Chakra Tingkat Genin.

~ Tingkat Kedua : Kapasitas Chakra Tingkat Chunin.

~ Tingkat Ketiga : Kapasitas Chakra Tingkat Jounin / ANBU.

~ Tingkat Keempat : Kapasitas Chakra Tingkat Sanin.

~ Tingkat Kelima : Tingkat Kage Menyesuaikan Semua Tingkat Chakra.

 **Segel Pembatas Chakra** , Segel ini sebenarnya digunakan oleh semua Uzumaki Untuk mempermudah mengontrol Chakra, kita hanya membuat jalur Chakra dan memindahkan sedikit agar mudah untuk di kontrol.

 **Segel Ruang Waktu,** Segel ini sengaja aku pasang untuk berpindah tempat dengan cepat, dengan catatan harus tau persis tempat yang di tuju.

 **Segel Pikiran,** sebenarnya berkaitan dengan **Segel Ruang Waktu** dan Jutsu **Ningendo Fuin,** Segel ini terlalu rumit untuk di jelaskan sekarang Kaa-Cahn, tapi lain kali akan aku jelaskan.

 **Segel kekkei Genkai** , Segel ini berfungsi menggabungkan Persentase pemakain Chakra, begini Kaa-Chan supaya jangan bingung, bagi ninja yang tidak memiliki **Kekkei Genkai** jika membuat jutsu beda elemen, pasti beda pula handsealnya, nah disinilah fungsi Segel itu hanya perlu sebagai penghubung handseal. Pokonya Segel itu Memang sangat menakutkan Kaa-Chan, tidak salah kalau Dunia elemental ini takut dengan Uzumaki klan, mereka bisa menghancurkan sebuah negara hanya dengan KUAS, dan yang ku gunakan ini hanya sebagian kecil saja Kaa-Chan," Begitulah penjelasan dari Naruto Tentang Segel Panjang Lebar.

Tsunade hanya diam saja dari tadi, dia tidak mau mengganggu Naruto menjelaskan tentang Segel, karena menurutnya sangat menarik cerita Naruto tadi menjelaskan Tentang Segel, entah kenapa dia juga mulai berminat belajar Segel.

"Ohh sebelum Kita mulai latihannya aku mau tau dulu elemen Kaa-Chan, soalnya aku belum tau," Tanya Naruto denga nyengir andalannya.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku punya elemen Air, aku sangat malas menggunakan Ninjutsu untuk bertarung, makanya sampai sekarang Ninjutsu ku sangat lemah, tapi kenapa kamu bertanya Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade pada anaknya itu penuh selidik.

"Hanya ingin tau saja Kaa-Chan, mana tau kamu memiliki tambahan perubahan Chakra setelah menerima Chakra ku dan bisa menggunakan **Kekkei Genkai,** buat naikin pamor apa salahnya dicoba kan.

"Baiklah mari kita tes lagi jenis perubahan Chakraku Naru-Chan," ajak Tsunade.

Naruto mengeluarkan Kertas Chakra dan memberikannya pada Tsunade.

"Ini kertas Chakranya Kaa-Chan coba saja dulu, mana tau ada perubahan, kalau memang tidak ada perubahan dan tetap Air, kita kembangkan saja jutsu air itu melebihi Jutsu Nidaime, bagai mana menurut mu Kaa-Chan?," saran dari Naruto anak angkat Tsunade.

"Baiklah ini karena Kamu yang memaksa Naru-Chan, sebenarnya aku paling malas belajar ninjutsu kecuali ninjutsu medis," ucap Tsunade.

Dengan sangat malas Tsunade mengambil kertas Chakra dari tangan Naruto dan dia mulai menyalurkan Chakranya ke kertas tersebut, kertas itu terbelah dua pas ditengah, alangkah terkejutnya Tsunade melihat perubahan Chakranya kedua potongan itu lalu basah,' Angin dan Air' kata pikiran Tsunade mencerna yang baru saja terjadi padahal dulu dia cuma memiliki elemen Air, tapi sekarang dia memeliki Angin.

"Woow kamu punya Angin dan Air sama kuat Kaa-Chan, itu Awesome," teriak Naruto Bahagia karena Kaa-Cahnnya memiliki dua perubahan Chakra, itu berarti dia bisa punya **Kekkei Genkai Hyoton.**

"Disinilah kita selama 2 tahun kedepan Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan juga bisa ikut berlatih," kata Naruto.

"Khu..Khu..Khu.. Selamat datang di neraka selama 2 tahun Naru-chan," kata Tsunade dengan gaya psikopatnya memberitahukan pada Naruto, kalau latihanya tidak mudah.

"Itu juga berlaku buat kamu Kaa-Chan, aku juga guru mu disini," balas Naruto lagi.

Naruto dan Tsunade berlatih selama 2 tahun dalam dimensi Hiraijin Naruto, tapi cuma 2 hari di dunia luar.

Dan mulai lah mereka menciptakan nereka mereka berdua selama 2 tahun kedepan dalam Dimensi Hiraijin.

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

 **Terimakasih kepada Reader/Author Yang sudi membaca tulisan Cakar Kyubi ini.**

 **Saya tetap Angkat Topi buat para AUTHOR - AUTHOR Senpai, yang selalu menulis dan tidak mengenal lelah buat menghibur kita para READER. Terima kasih, sekali lagi saya ucapkan Terima kasih.**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **UPDATE BERIKUTNYA BELUM JELAS, MASALAHNYA PAKET INTERNETAN SAYA HABIS HARI INI**

T

T

T

TERIMAKASIH


	13. Chapter 13

**Hallo Semua para Reader**

 **Chil Uzunami kembali lagi...**

 **Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, munkin Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan aku juga tidak dibayar**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**  
 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi...**

Sudah bayak perubahan terlihat di Konoha menjelang ujian Chunin tahun ini, begitu banyak pengunjung berdatangan dari luar daerah, Konoha itu sendiri juga berbenah kelihat Dari jauh Desa Konoha terlihat Ganteng Dan Cantik banyak dekorasi, pernak pernik dan hiasan kota untuk menarik perhatian turis-turis baik dari lokal maupun dari luar desa itu sendiri, karena Tahun ini Ujian Chunin Terbesar, 4 Negara mengikuti ajang unjuk kekuatan dan kebolehan negara masing-masing untuk menarik minat para klien untuk memberikan negara mereka Misi. Besok adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh para peserta, hari dimana akan menetukan nasip mereka untuk kedepanya dalam dunia SHINOBI.

Tokoh Utama kita saat ini sudah menyelesaikan latihannya dalam ruang dimensi Hiraijin, karena Hari ini dia sengaja tidak melakukan aktifitas, untuk menenangkan pikirinya, dia hanya bersantai saja berjalan melihat-lihat kegiatan orang-orang yang ada di desa saat ini banyak pedagan, turis-turis dan para peserta Ujian Chunin,tapi dia merasakan perasaan seseorang sedang resah disekitar itu dia fokuskan pencariannya ternyata orang yang di carinya adalah adiknya sendiri Mito Namikaze yang berada Diatas kepala Patung Ayahnya memang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.  
Diatas patung para hokage terlihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah sedang merenung.  
'Kenapa aku selalu jadi kepikiran dengan orang yang kepalanya mirip Duren itu yah?,kalau bertemu lagi dengan dia aku akan menanyakan sipa dia sebenarnya, dia orang asing tapi kenapa terasa dekat, seolah-olah sudah kenal seumur hidup' Mito berperang dengan batinnya. Tidak lama dia di kejutkan dengan suara orang yang sedang di pikirkannya.  
"Kenapa kamu merenung apa ada masalah di rumah mu?," tanya Naruto sedikit mengejutkan Mito.  
'Wah panjang umur, baru saja mikirin dia ehh malah langsung nongol,' Kata Hati Mito.  
"Heeiiii...Kalau orang bertanya di jawab bukan bengong," tegur Naruto pada Mito.  
"Ehh maaf ..a . Aku ti ti dak dengara ta... Tadi Nii-Chan,"jawab Mito sedikit gugup tanpa sadar dia bilang Nii Chan.  
"Mengapa kamu disini dan merenung apa kamu ada masalah dirumah?" tanya Naruto pada Adik kecilnya itu.  
"Sebenar nya aku sedang mikirin Nii chan, Nii chan ini sebenar siapa kenapa Mito merasa mengenal Nii chan, rasanya seperti Perasaan Mito sama Kaa-chan, dan sama Tou-san," tanya Mito yang sangat penasaran pada orang yang baru dia lihat.  
Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Mito dia malah bertanyaa balik pada adiknya itu.  
"Kalau perasaan Mito-Chan sama Menma bagai mana,?" tanya Naruto balik.  
"Entah lah aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Menma-Nii, aku merasa takut kalau dekat Menma-Nii, aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat jahat dari dalam diri Menma-Nii dan juga sangat gela...", Mito tidak meneruskan ucapannya dia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan heran, bertanya-tanya. "ehhh.. tunggu kenapa kamu tau aku adiknya Menma Nii," tanya Mito Sedikit curiga dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya ini.  
"Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan padamu Imouto-Chan yang tidak mengenal orang yang diajaknya berbicara, tadi kamu mengatakan bahwa perasan mu jika berada dekat ku kamu merasa nyaman bukan begitu?. Dijawab anggukan oleh Mito, sebenarnya perasaan kamu tidak salah Imouto-Chan, karena kita bersaudara dan aku juga kakak kandung mu Mito chan," kata Naruto menjelaskan tentang siapa dia.  
Setelah Mito mendengar cerita dari Naruto, dia sedikit shock tidak percaya sama sekali apa yang di ceritakan oleh orang ini.  
"Kamu bercanda kan?" Tanya Mito dengan lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.  
"Tidak, sama sekali aku tidak bercanda, yang aku katakan kebenaran bahwa aku ini adalah kakak kandung mu kembaran dari Menma Namikaze.  
"Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah Mito-Chan apakah kamu mau mendengar cerita ku? Di jawab anggukan Oleh Mito dengan Pelan, dan janji tidak akan marah dan Emosi sebelum aku menyelesaikan cerita ku?," Tanya Naruto lagi. Lagi-lagi dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Mito.  
" Jawab dulu dengan jelas," ucap Naruto sedikit bentakan.  
"A ...aku janji aku akan mendengar cerita mu sampai selesai," jawab Mito dengan Gugup.  
"Dan Juga berjanji tidak akan membenci keluargamu, sebelum kamu tau pasti alasan mereka membuangku,bagaiman?," tanya Naruto pada Adiknya.  
"Baiklah aku janji tidak akan membenci keluarga ku sebelum tau apa alasan mereka membuangmu," jawab Mito dengan tegas pertanyaan dari Naruto.  
"Nama ku dulunya Namikaze Naruto, sampai usiaku 5 setenga tahun, di saat ulang tahun mu yang pertama Mito-chan kita pergi berlibur keluar kota dengan naik kapal pribadi keluarga Namikaze, di saat tengah malam aku merasa akan ada terjadi sesuatu, aku gelisah tidak bisa tidur malam itu, ternyata memang malam itu adalah malam mala petaka buat ku, ada orang bertopeng masuk kekabin ku, dan memukuliku sampai aku tidak berdaya, setelah melihat aku tidak berdaya lagi orang itu melemparkan ku ketengah lautan, satu yang bisa ku ingat malam itu adalah ciri-ciri orang itu cuma warna matanya saja, dan itulah yang terjadi pada ku," Naruto menceritakan cerita pembuangnnya pada Mito.  
"Ka-kamu bohong kan? Itu tidak benarkan?" tanya Mito sedikit tidak percaya dengan cerita orang ini.  
"Tidak aku tidak berbohong sama sekali Mito-Chan," kata Naruto dengan derai air mata, dan Naruto melanjutkan ucapanya, "Kalau kamu tidak percaya dengan ku kamu boleh cek dalam kamar bawah, sebelah Pafiliun dekat gudang disitu kamar aku sebelunya, kalau tidak di bersihkan pasti masi ada benda benda ku yang tertinggal, yang paling gampang mencarinya bahwa aku ini keluarga Namikaze dan juga kakamu, ada meja belajar disudut kamar buka laci meja sebelah kanan ada sebuah Buku agak tebal berwarna hijau tua, dikulit dalamnya tertulis nama Uzumaki Senju Mito, buku itu pemberian Kaa-chan ku yang sekarang, cari lah buku itu dan temukan banyak catatan kecil di dalamnya disitu kamu bisa mengerti siapa aku ini sebenarnya Mito-Chan," kata Naruto pada Mito Namikaze adik perempuannya itu dengan senyum dipaksakan.  
"KAMU BOHONG TIDAK MUNGKIN KAMU SEORANG NAMIKAZE, AKU TIDAK PERCAYA KAMU, PERGI KAMU PERGIII," teriak Mito.  
"Baik aku akan pergi tapi sebelum aku pergi aku beritahu kamu, apa pun yang terjadi, kamu tetap adik kecil ku, dan tetap menyangi mu aku akan tetap menjagamu walau nyawaku sebagai taruhannya Mito-Chan," kata Naruto memberitahukan Mito dengan senyum tulus pada adiknya itu.  
setelah Naruto memberitahukan Mito siapa dia yang sebenarnya dia langsung menghilang.  
''Tapi bagaimana dia tau semua tentang ku juga tentang keadan rumah, lebih baik aku cari tau apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu,' batin Mito sedikit penasaran.

"Hallo Kaa-Chan,"sapa Naruto langsung nyelonong bay masuk keruang Tsunade dan langsung cipika cipiki dengan Tsunade.  
"Dari mana saja kamu Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade pada anaknya.  
"Aku cuma jalan-jalan berkeliling desa, melihat lihat keadaan desa sebelum ujian,"Jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil memakan Biscuit yang ada di meja Kaa-Channya dan meminum habis Teh Kaa-Channya.  
"Ohh..apa ada terjadi sesuatu?," Tanya Tsunade penuh selidik pada anaknya.  
"Tidak ada yang terjadi Kaa-Chan aku cuma memberi tahu Mito bahwa aku kakaknya," kata Naruto pada Kaa-Channya.  
"Bagai mana reaksinya," tanya Tsunade sedikit penasaran tanggapan dari Mito.  
"Dia belum percaya pada ku Kaa-Chan, aku suruh cari bukti dalam kamar aku dulu sewaktu ku masih kecil dan waktu masih tinggal dirumah Namikaze, jawab Naruto pertanyaan Kaa-Channya.  
"Ohh.. Bagus lah semoga saja Mito bisa menemukan apa Yang di carinya, dan melihat sisi lain dari kedua Orang Tuanya semoga saja dia tidak membenci orang tuanya Naru-Chan," harapan dari Tsunade.  
"Semoga saja Kaa-Chan, aku juga berharap Mito Jangan jadi anak yang pendendam," kata Naruto mengharapkan sang adik tidak jadi anak yang durhaka.  
"Bagai mana persiapan untuk Besok Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade pada Naruto.  
"Semuanya baik-baik saja Kaa-Chan, aku merasa sudah siap untuk menendang pantat para peserta ujian besok, Kaa-Chan," Jawab Naruto dengan senyum percaya dirinya.

~Flashback No Jutsu~

Di kantor Hokage terdapat banyak Jounin pembimbing yang dipanggil oleh Yondaime.  
"Kalian semua tau kan 5 hari dari sekarang diadakan ujian Chunin, karena kita menjadi tuan rumah, aku berharap dari kalian, yang merasa timnya sudah siap untuk ikut ujian, jangan sampai membuat malu negara kita," kata Yondaime memberitahukan para Jounin pembimbing, Yondaime meneruskan ucapannya.  
"Yang merasa timnya sudah siap maju," perintah Sang Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze.  
ada 4 jonin yang maju.  
"Aku, kakashi hateke mengikut sertakan anak didik ku, Menma Namikaze, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura untuk ikut dalam ujian Chunin tahun ini," kata Kakashi dengan percaya diri.  
"Aku Yuhhi Kurenai, mencalonkan Kiba Inuzuka, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuga Hinata untuk ikut serta dalam ujian chunin tahun ini," kata Kurenai dengan tegas.  
" AKU BINTANG HIJAU MAIGHTO GAI INGIN ANAK DIDIK KU IKUT UJIAN CHUNIN TAHUN INI, YANG TERDIRI DARI TENTEN, NEJI HYUGA, DAN YANG PALING MUDA BERSINAR ROCK LEE," kata Gai semangat sambil mengacungkan jempulnya dengan gigi bekilauan (cling)  
"Sebenarnya Aku sedikit ragu untuk mengikuti ujian chunin tahun ini karena dari anak didik ku yang paling bisa di andalkan cuma Shikamaru saja, tapi dengan semangat Choji dan bantuan dari Ino aku sedikit optimis mereka bisa melangkah jauh hokage sama," kata Asuma Sarutobi memberitahukan tentang Anak didiknya.  
"Baiklah tahun ini kita mengirim banya wakil untuk ujian Chunin, ada 4 tim dan 1 tim solo itu anak didik Sizune kato, karena statusnya magang dia bisa ikut dalam ujian kali ini," Kata Yondaime memberitahukan Tim yang ikut Ujian tahun ini.  
"Siapa nama magang Sizune itu Sensei," tanya Kakashi kepada Hokage.  
"Kalau tidak salah namanya Senju Uzumaki Naruto," Minato sambil membolak balikan Profil-profil peserta Ujian pas pada Nama Senju Uzumaki Naruto, Yondaime melihat profil dari peserta terakhir anak didik Sizune, setelah Minato membaca profil Naruto dia merasa sakit didada kirinya deg... Jantung Minato berdetak sedikit agak kencang, "Kalian semua di bubarkan," perintah dari Yondaime.  
'Siapa sebenarnya Naruto ini?, kenapa aku merasa kenal dengan peserta yang satu ini..!, dari namanya sama dengan nama anak yang Aku buang 9 tahun yang lalu, apa mungkin dia anak ku?" batin Minato berkecamuk.

~Flashback No Jutsu Kai~

Malam hari di kediaman Namikaze terlihat keluarga bahagia sedang menikmati makan malam bersama, ada 4 orang dimejamkan lagi hikmat santap makan malam, setelah selesai makan malam suara Mito terdengar bertanya kepada orang tuanya.  
"Kaa-Chan, Tou-San apakah Mito punya kakak selain Menma Nii," Tanya Mito pada Orang Tuanya.  
Bagai petir yang menyambar disiang hari mendengar pertanyaan dari Mito.  
"Kenapa kamu menanyakan itu Mito," Tanya Menma kembali pada adiknya.  
"Aku bertanya pada Kaa-Chan dan Tou san bukan pada Menma Nii, kalau memang ada siapa namanya Kaa-Chan," desak Mito pada ibunya tentang orang yang mengaku kakaknya.  
"Kamu memang memiliki seorang kakak selain Menma, tapi itu dulu Mito-Chan dulu sekali sebelum Kyubi mengambil alih Tubuh kakakmu. Diceritakan lah oleh orang tuanya, semuanya termasuk tentang kyubi yang disegel dalam menma, dan jiwa kyubi kedalam Naruto,semuanya diceritakan oleh kedua Orang Tuannya dan begitulah kejadiannya Mito-Chan," cerita Kushina memberitahukan tentang Naruto.  
"Kenapa Kaa-Chan, mengapa Tou-San begitu tega membuang kakak ku dan yang paling penting anak Kalian sendiri," tanya Mito sambil menangis, menanyakan tentang Naruto yang di buang. Tidak ada jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya, dia lari kekamarnya besok dia berniat melihat dalam kamar kakaknya itu karena sekarang sudah mlam juga sudah gelap.

Keesokan harinya Mito masuk ke dalam kamar bekas kakanya, memang benar ternyata dalam kamar itu banyak barang barang tentang Naruto dibukanya laci meja belajar yang sudah lapuk, kamar itu kini sudah menjadi gudang banyak barang rongsokan dalamya yang berdebu, wajar saja berdebu 9 tahun tidak di pergunakan dan sudah dijadikan gudang oleh Menma, bukan cuma barang rusak Menma saja didalamnya banyak barang lainnya juga yang sudah rusak, Mito menemukan buku catatan kecil Naruto dulu disamping buku peraturan tentang Klan. Di bacanya buku harian yang ditulis oleh Naruto  
Aku Namikaze Naruto saudara kembar Menma, tapi kenapa nasip kami jauh berbeda  
Menma mendapatkan kasih sayang dari Kaa-Chan dan Tou-San, juga oleh penduduk desa  
Sementara aku dianggap tidak ada, seolah-olah hanya bayangan tidak ada yang melihat ku  
Di luar rumah aku diburu seperti wabah oleh penduduk desa  
Sempat aku bertanya siapakah aku ini ?  
Apa memang aku keluarga Namikaze ?  
Kami sama Apa salahku sehingga engkau menghukumku ?  
Mengapa aku dilahirkan kalau hanya pederitaan yang aku dapat !.

Itu hanya sepenggal tulisan dan isi hati Naruto kecil, banyak lagi tulisa tangan anak kecil membuat hati menjadi pilu kalau membacanya, itu Karena Mito tidak Sanggup terus membaca, terdengar panggilan dari ibunya dia tidak menjawab dia terisak-isak setelah membaca, buku harian Nii-Sannya, Mito mendengar lagi suara ibunya memanggil, karena tidak muncul-muncul dipanggil akhirnya Kushina melihat kekamarnya, alangakah kagetnya dia Mito tidak berada dikamrnya, sempat Kushina panik, Dia sibuk mencari sampai dia memanggil suaminya, "Ada apa Kushi-Chan? mengapa kamu memanggilku," tanya Minato pada Kushina yang sedikit bingung.  
"Mito tidak ada Mina-Kun tolong cari dia, Menma yang sedang latihan dibelakang mendengar ribut-ribut, menyusul kedalam rumah.  
"Ada apa Kaa-Chan kenapa ribut sekali," tanya Menma pada Ibunya.  
"Mito," kata Kushina.  
"Kenapa dengan Mito Kaa-Chan," tanya Menma.  
"Dia tidak ada, kemana perginya aku juga tidak tau Menma-Kun,"jawab Kushina pada Menma yang kebingungan.  
"Aku akan bantu mencari Mito," tawaran dari Menma.  
lama juga mereka mencari keberadaan Mito Namikaze mereka mencari keseluruh ruangan dan akhirnya Kushina yang menemukannya dia melihat Mito habis menangis dalam gudang bekas kamar Naruto dulu.  
" Ada apa Mito kamu kenapa Nak? teriak Kushina yang sedikit bingung melihat anaknya menangis.  
Tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar, hanya isakan dari sisa-sisa tangisnya dan dia terus saja memegang dan memandang buku harian Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

/

/

/

/

Terima kasih sudah membaca Cakar Kyubi ini...


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan aku juga tidak dibayar.**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**  
 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi...**

Setelah Kushina melihat dan membaca buku harian Naruto kecil, segala kilas balik terbayang olehnya kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa anak sulung nya itu "NARUTO" teriaknya saat dia memanggil Naruto datang kilat kuning yang menghampirinya.  
"Ada apa Kushi-Chan kenapa kamu menangis," tanya Minato yang keheranan.  
Kushina tidak menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dia hanya menyerahkan buku harian Naruto itu ke Minato, apa yang dilihat Minato, sama dengan Kushina alami dia pun juga ikut megalami kilas balik kejadian seputar Naruto waktu kecil dulu. Terdengar suara kushina yang sedikit bergetar.  
"Apa yang telah kita perbuat kepada Naruto Mina-Kun," tanya Kushina pada Minato sang suami.  
"Kamu benar Kushi-Chan kita adalah orang tua yang gagal, kita memang orang tua yang buruk, tidak melihat tidak menyelidiki dan kita juga tidak bertanya apa keinginan dari Naruto, kita langsung membuang anak kita yang tidak tau apa-apa dia adalah darah daging kita sendiri, Ohh... Kami sama kesalahan apa yang telah kami perbuat selama ini, dan setan dari mana yang telah merasuki kami hingga dengan teganya kami membuang, mencampakan darah daging kami sendiri," gumam Minato.  
Mito dari tadi masih diam seribu bahasa dengan pandangan kosong seperti orang yang hilang ingatan, dan sering bergumam, menyebut Nii san berulang-ulang, nampaknya dia sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu, orang tuanya yang dibanggakannya selama ini ternya tidak sehebat dan sesuci yang di pikirkanyan, ternya orang tuan nya juga menyimpan sisi gelapnya, sekarang ter bukti sisi gelap itu kelihatan. Dengan kasar dia melompat dari kursi yang didudukinya.  
"AKU BENCI KALIAAAAAAAAAN," teriak Mito sambil berlari keluar dari rumah, berlinang air mata, dia terus berlari-dan berlari tapi kakinya membawanya ke monumen hokage dia terisak -isak diatas kepala sodaime. 'Kenapa, mengapa Kaa-Chan, mengapa Tou-San mengapa dengan teganya kalian membuan anak kalian sendiri apa salah Nii-San?, mengapa kalian tega sekali padanya' gumam Mito.  
Ternyata tidak jauh dari sana Sandaime juga sedang menikmati mentari pagi diatas patung kepalanya sendiri, sayaup-sayup dia mendengar suara orang menangis, ternyata diatas putung kepala Sodaime. Sandaime mencoba mendekati Gadis kecil itu.  
"Kenapa kamu menangis Mito-Chan," tanya Sandaime.  
"Tidak, aku tidak menangis kok mataku cuma kelilipan debu ya kemasuka debu saja," kata Mito sedikit gugup.  
"Kamu tidak perlu bohong kepada ku Mito-Chan, aku tau apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga mu saat ini, masalah Naruto-Kun kan?," tanyan Sandaime penuh selidik pada Mito.  
Mito hanya sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, lalu keluar suarnya.  
"Mengapa orang tua ku begitu teganya melemparkan anaknya sendiri ketengah laut," gumam Mito tapi masi terdengar jelas oleh Sandaime.  
"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Orang tua mu Mito-Chan, aku tidak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga orang lain, kalau menyangkut urusan Naruto-Kun aku sudah tau dari dia kecil dia cuma memiliki beberapa orang saja yang dekat dengannya. Salah satunya aku, juga ada Tsunade dan keluarga Ichiraku Ramen, yang ku tau cuma 5 orang saja menganggap Naruto ada di desa ini," jelas Sandaime pada Mito Namikaze anak bungsu dari Yondaime.  
"Sebenarnya salah Naruto Nii-Chan itu apa Sandaime sama?, mengapa semua penduduk desa membenci Nii-Chan, sampai orang tua ku juga membencinya dan parahnya lagi dia membuang Nii-Chan," Tanya Mito pada Sandaime.  
"Aku memang dekat dengan Naruto tapi aku tidak tau sedikitpun permasalahannya, mengapa orang sebaik dan seceria Naruto-Kun bisa diperlakukan seperti sampah atau wabah yang menakutkan, aku juga bingung Mito-Chan, itu pasti rahasia kami sama, kami sama pasti punya rencana lain terhadap Naruto," cerita Sandaime pada Mito.  
"Aku juga bingung sebenarnya, sudah beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia orangnya menenangkan hati, membuat hati terasa damai bila dekat dengannya, tapi kenapa orang-orang memperlakukan Nii-Chan seperti Sampah dan kenapa kedua Orang Tuaku menganggap Nii-Chan jelmaan dari Kyubi?," tanya Mito yang kebingungan, tentang perilaku orang tuanya dan penduduk desa ini.  
"Jadi Naruto-Kun telah memberitahukan mu bahwa dia kakakmu, Mito-Chan?," Tanya Sandaime.  
Mito menganggukan kepala sambil berkata.  
"Kemaren dia memberitahukan ku Sandaime Sama," jawab Mito menjawab pertanyaan Sandaime.  
"Sekarang kamu pulang lah Mito-Chan tidak baik membuat orang tua mu cemas, apa lagi hari ini ayahmu akan menghadiri pembukaan Ujian Chunin" Saran dari Sandaime Untuk menyuruh Mito Pulang.  
"Baik lah Sandaime sama. Jaa Nee ," kata Mito dan langsung dia berlari pulang.  
Mito lebih banyak diam di pagi ini padahal dia orang paling berisik. Ya,.. setelah tau kejadian yang sebenarnya bahwa dia mempunya kakak selain Menma, dia mengurung diri dalam kamarnya untuk melepas kekesalannya terhadap orang tuanya, Capek ibunya membujuknya dan meminta maaf kepadanya tapi dia hanya diam, tidak mau menjawab, Sekarang giliran Kushina yang di cuekin, _' jadi begini rasanya kalau tidak dianggap'_ batin Kushina. Padahal ini baru cuma beberapa jam, coba bayangkan kalau bertahun, apak begini yang kamu rasakan selama ini Naruto' isi pikiran Kushina membayangkan perasaan Naruto selama dia disini. 'Maaf kan Kaa-Chan Naruto' kata pikiran Kushina.

_

Untuk pagi yang sangat indah dan cerah ini Terlihat ramai sekali di depan gedung akademi Konoha. Banyak Genin yang berkumpul, nongkrong, bercanda, ada yang latihan pernafasan untuk melepas ketegangan dan ada juga yang menunggu rekan mereka.  
"Yoo...Teme, Sakura-Chan selamat pagi! apakah kalian sudah lama menunggu ku?" Tanya Menma berbasa-basi pada kedua rekannya. "Hn.." Dengusan dari Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Kita baru saja tiba disini Menma," Kata Sakura memberikan jawabannya pada rekan satu Timnya itu.  
Baru saja mereka duduk dan ngobrol, terlihat oleh mereka seorang peserta sendirian berjalan menghampiri mereka, yang memiliki Rambut merah sebahu berantakan memakai baju warna Hijau pupus lengan panjang, dan menggunakan jubah merah bergambar Kyubi sedang melambaikan ekornya.  
"Halo Mina, apa kabar kalian, apakah kalian juga peserta ujian Chunin?," Tanya Naruto pada Tim 7 yang melihat ke arahnya.  
 **'Wow dia keren...Chaaa...tampan sekali'** Iner dari Sakura.(keluar tanda Love-love dari mata Sakura melihat tampilan Naruto).  
"Kamu kan orang yang menyelamatkan Cucu Sandaime dari ninja Suna tempohari kan?" Tanya Menma pada Naruto. Naruto Tersenyum mengingat kejadian tempo hari dan juga pertanyaan dari adiknya itu.  
"Benar, kamu tidak salah, kebetulan aku bersama Konohamaru waktu itu," jawab Naruto dari pertanyaan adiknya itu.  
"Ano..Ma-mana teman setimu?" Tanya Sakura sedikit nerves dengan wajah bersemu merah melihat Naruto.  
"Ohh... Aku Solo Tim tidak memiliki teman, karena status ku sebagai magang jadi aku diperbolehkan ikut ujian," jawab Naruto dari pertanyaan Sakura.  
 _'Kenapa petani ini diberikan guru pembimbing, sedangkan aku seorang Uchiha elite tidak diberikan guru pembimbing pribadi ini tidak adil'_ kata isi kepala sang uchiha.  
"Mari kita masuk kedalam gedung," ajak Naruto pada Tim 7.  
"Hai.. Ayo ..Hn," jawab mereka dengan beda karakteristik.  
Berjalan lah mereka memasuki gedung akademi mencari ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat ujian, baru saja sampai pada lantai 2 mereka melihat ruang dengan angka 301 dalam genjutgsu dan 2 Chunin menyamar menggunakan henge sebagai penjaga ruangan.  
"LEPA..." Sang Uchiha hendak mengeluarkan Suara tapi keburu ditahan dengan memegang bahu oleh Naruto.  
"Kita jalan terus saja Uchiha-San, jangan hiraukan mereka," cegah Naruto yang berjalan terus tidak mengubris keheranan pada Tim 7.  
Akhirnya sampailah mereka dalam ruangan yang di tuju, di dalam sudah ramai oleh para peserta, sedikit terjadi kebisingan dengan banyaknya peserta. Tidak jauh di belakang mereka ada Tim 9 yang mendekat mengikuti menuju ruang tempat dilaksanakannya ujian.  
"Kamu Haruno Sakura kan?," Tanya seorang dengan rambut potongan mangkok memakai baju hijau ketat.  
"Iya Aku Sakura Haruno, Kamu siapa?" Jawab Sakura dan menanya kembali pada orang tersebut.  
"Aku Rock Lee dari Tim 9 ini rekan tim ku. Maukah kamu kencan dengan ku Sakura-Chan?" Kata Lee pada Sakura dengan berlutut yang ingin mengajaknya pergi kencan.  
Sementara rekan-rekan timnya yang mendengar Lee mengajak seorang juniornya kencan hanya Sweatdrop saja, Tim 7 cuma melongo melihat orang aneh menurut mereka sangat percaya diri, dan Naruto cuma tersenyum tipis saja mendengar ajakan terlalu blak-blakan itu.  
"Maaf Lee-San aku sudah punya Sasuke-Kun," Sakura menolak ajakan dari Lee. Lee Yang mendengar alasan menolakan dari Sakura mulai berdiri dan memandang Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari timnya.  
"Sasuke Uchiha aku menantang kamu untuk bertarung, aku dengar kamu ajiab dari klan Uchiha dan menjadi ROTY tahun ini, mari kita buktikan siapa yang pantas mendapatkan Sakura-Chan," Tantang Lee pada Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Siapa takut dengan pecundang seperti mu," jawab Saskue menerima tantangan Lee.  
Tanpa di beri aba-aba Rock Lee langsung berlari kearah Uchiha terakhiritu.  
 **"Konoha Senpu** " teriak Lee, dengan sangat cepat Lee menendang dagu sang Uchiha, membuat Sasuke terpental tapi tidak sampai membuat sang Uchiha jatuh dengan cepat menyeimbangkan diri, _' cepat sekali gerakannya aku tidak melihat dia bergerak'_ kata pikiran Sasuke. Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengaktifkan Saringannya, yang hanya baru bisa diaktifkan satu tomo sebelah kiri dan dua tomo sebelah kanan. Sekarang baru dia bisa dengan jelas melihat pergerakan dari Lee, tapi masih belum bisa mengikuti kecepatan Lee dan tetap saja dia masih bisa kena tendangan Lee. Sasuke tidak mau di permalukan di depan umum mulai membalas serang dari Lee, tapi tetap dalam hal Taijutsu Lee Jauh lebih Unggul karena perbedaan kecepatan yang merasa dia diatas angin sekarang membuat Lee sangat bersemangat dia melencarkan tendangan ke arah kepala Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat serangan itu cepat menunduk dan membalas dengan pukulan ke arah rusuk kiri dari Lee, Lee membalas dengan tendangan memutar, dan di tangkis dengan tangan kanan dari sang Uchiha membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis menahan tendangan Lee, Sasuke menambah Chakra pada telapak kakinya untuk mempercepat dan menambah kekuatan tendangannya,  
Buughh...  
tendangannya mengenai pelipis sebelah kiri Lee. Lee yang terkena tendangan dari sang Uchiha mulai mengeluarkan jutsu yang sedikit lebih tinggi, Lee berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menendang sang Uchiha Tepat mengenai dagunya membuat Sasuke terpental ke udara selagi masih di udara dengan semangat yang membara, **"Ura Renge..."** Teriak Lee dengan membuka perban yang terpasang di tangannya dan hendak membungkus sang Uchiha...  
Puufff...  
Ada kupulan asap yang menghentikan pertarungan mereka berdua, muncul seekor Kura-kura dan terdengar suara,  
"Cukup Lee, Kamu suda mengecewakan aku Lee...!" Terdengar suara dari atas Kura-kura tadi yang terlihat mirip dari penampilan Lee, dan dia melanjutkan perkataanya "itu Tadi sangat berbahaya Lee, dengan itu kamu aku Hukum," teguran dari Sang Guru pada Muridnya. hampir saja Lee mencelakai Sang uchiha Terakir itu sebelum di cegah Oleh Sang Guru.  
"Maafkan aku Sensei, tadi aku terlalu bersemangat, aku akan menerima hukuman apapun yang sensei berikan pada ku," jawab Lee pada gurunya itu  
"Lee..."  
"Guy Sensei ..."  
"Lee ..."  
"Guy Sensei..."  
"Lee ..."  
"Guy Sensei..."  
Para peserta ujian yang melihat kejadian antara murid dan guru itu hanya bisa Sweatdrop berjamaah saja.  
Tidak berapa lama setelahnya Meraka berdua berpelukan yang memperlihat sunset denga pemandangan pantai dengan matahari mulai tenggelam.  
Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk dari para peserta Ujian, 'Genjutsu apa ini?, Mengapa bisa jadi begini, Kai...Kai...Kai kenapa tidak hilang, aduh mata ku, Kaa-Chan Tolong aku, Ohhh... Kami sama apa yang terjadi?'.  
Dan begitulah kasak-kusuk yang terjadi pada para peserta setelah melihat kejadian yang menurut merreka sangat tidak masuk akal itu yang bisa membuat Genjutsu tidak bisa di patahkan. Satu persatu para peserta membubarkan diri mereka.  
=====Skip====

"Sasuke-Kun" panggil Ino calon pemimpin Klan Yamanaka dengan memeluk tangan sang Uchiha dengan gaya bermanjaan, sehingga memancing Emosi seorang Haruno Sakura.  
"INOOOO LEPASKAN SASUKE-KUN KU SEKARANG JUGA" teriak Sakura pada Ino yang merupakan sesama Fangirl dari sang Uchiha.  
"Memangnya kenapa JIDAT LEBAR, apakah kamu bermasalah dengan ku, aku sangat rindu sekali dengan Sasuke-Kun ku, sudah lama kita tidak bersama semenjak keluar dari akademi bukah kah begitu Sasuke-Kun?" Tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang semakin mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke.  
"KU BUNUH KAU ...INO PIG, KALAU KAU TIDAK MELEPASKAN SASUKE-KUN AKAN AKU BUAT KAU ADONAN DANGO KESUKAAN KU," teriakan Sakura pada ino dia sangat kesal dengan tingkah Ino.  
Ino yang tidak mau jadi bahan tontonan perlahan melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Sasuke dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura.  
" Merepotkan, Wanita memang sangat menyusahkan," keluar suara Khas dari Shikamaru rekan satu timnya  
"Kruuckk..humm...Kruuckk...humm" terdengar suara seseorang yang lagi makan sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda menyetujui temannya itu.  
" Wow... aku tidak menyangka sama sekali Tim 10 ternyata juga ikut ujian ini," sapa Menma pada anggota Shikamaru.  
"Blonde merepotkan, Tim mu juga ikut kan?," Tanya Shikamaru.  
Ino yang berada di samping Shikamru menatap sikamaru dengan tajam bahwa dia merasa tersinggung karena dia juga Blonde."huuh.. Merepotkan," lanjutnya dengan helaan nafas.  
"Kita berkumpul lagi disini dalam suasana berbeda," terdengar suara orang yang membawa anjing diatas kepalanya. "Dan bagaiman kabar kalian semua...nampaknya semua Rocky ikut serta dalam ujian kali ini," melanjutkan ucapanya dengan sangat percaya diri.  
"Percaya diri dan berisik seperti biasa Kiba," sapa Menma pada teman akademinya itu.  
"Dia tidak akan bertahan lama kalau berhadapan dengan ku seorang Uchiha," komentar Sasuke yang seolah-olah merendahkan Kiba. Kiba yang mendengarnya langsung naik darahnya ke ubun-ubun.  
"Aku percaya diri karena aku merasa kuat Menma dan juga kau Uchiha-San jika kita bertemu akan aku pastikan kau akan kalah ditangan ku jika kita bertarung," ungkapan hati Kiba yang sangat emosi melihat tingkah Sang Uchiha yang tidak berubah dari dulu.

"Wow anak Anjing sekarang sudah bisa menggong-gong ternyata, sudah bisa menantang tuannya" kali ini komentar datang dari mulut Menma.

Kiba sangat sangatlah marah mendengar perkataan dari sang Namikaze itu, dia meremehkan dan merendahkan kemampuan yang di miliki sang Inuzuka itu.  
"KEPARAT KAU NAMIKAZE, MENTANG-MENTANG KAU ANAK SEORANG HOKAGE DENGAN SEMENA-MENA KAU MENGHINAKU, KESINI KAU AKAN AKU CABUT SATU PERSATU TULANG-TULANG MU BUAT AKU JADIKAN MAKANAN AKAMARU," teriakan emosi dari kiba yang hendak menyerang Menma.  
"Apakah ini kerja sama yang di banggakan dari Konoha, berkelahi dengan rekan sendiri," terdengar suara yang menghentikan Kiba dari menghajar Menma.  
"Apa maksud mu, dan siapa kau ini?," tanya Menma menyelidiki.  
"Ohh ... Mana sopan santun ku, Aku Kabuto Yakushi, kalian para Roky benarkan?," Tanya Kabuto memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya balik, dijawab anggukan saja oleh Ino yang dekat dari dia.  
"Wajar saja kalau kalian percaya diri, tapi kalian tidak tau apa yang akan kalian alami dalam ujian ini," komentar Kabuto pada Roky dari Konoha.  
"Aku tidak peduli apa yang aku hadapi dalam ujian ini, aku seorang Uchiha," Ungkapa arrogan dari sang Uchiha Sasuke. Kabuto yang mendengar ucapan bernada arrogan dari sang Uchiha cuma bisa tersenyum miris. "Kenapa kau tersenyum mata empat," tanya Sang Uchiha pada Kabuto lagi.  
"Seolah-olah kau mengetahuai apa yang akan terjadi dalam ujian ini," tanya Menma sedikit curiga pada Kabuto Yakushi.  
"Ini bukan yang pertama bagiku mengikuti ujian ini," jawab Kabuto. Naruto yang mendengar percakapan para Roky Genin dari tadi sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pengakuan dari Kabuto itu, juga Shikamaru, melihat mencerna dengan otak jenius sang Nara apa yang baru saja di ungkapkan oleh orang berkaca mata yang di hadapan mereka ini.  
"Jadi ini ujian mu yang ke dua" tanya Ino pada Kabuto yang sedikit penasaran  
"Sebenarnya ini ujian ku yang ke tujuh," jawab Kabuto yang sedikit malu-malu membuat Roky yang mendengar terkejut.  
 _'Yang benar saja dia kalau ngomong,! Chakra dari orang ini melebihi tingkat Rata-rata Chunin,! apa yang membuat dia gagal sampai 6 kali?,'_ Pikir Naruto yang melihat Kabuto sedikit curiga.  
"Jadi kau juga orang yang payah, hahahahaha," kata Kiba dengan tawa bahagianya.  
Kabuto yang mendengar hanya menundukan kepala saja, dia malas meladeni ucapan dari Kiba tersebut.  
"Tapi aku mengikuti ujian ini bukan untuk mendapat kan pangkat Chunin, tapi aku sengaja mengumpilkan Informasi," kata Kabuto yang mengangkat kacamatnya dengan telujuknya.  
"Informasi apa maksud mu Kabuto-San," tanya Shikamaru penuh selidik.  
"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui Ninja berbakat yang mengikuti ujian atau bisa kita sebut dengan Prodigy, tapi tahun ini banyak sekali Ninja berbakat yang mengikuti, contohnya kalian para Roky yang merupakan generasi pewaris klan." jelas Kabuto yang melihat ke arah Sasuke.  
Kabuto mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu. "Disini banyak Informasi-Informasi yang tersimpan di dalamnya, contohnya begini. Dia mengambil satu kartu dan menyalurkan Chakranya terjadi coretan-coretan di kartu memperlihatkan sebuah peta negara elemental. Tahun ini merupakan yang terbesar dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Banya negara yang mengikuti ujian tahun ini, seperti SUNA, IWA, KUMO, TAKI, OTO dan tuan rumah sendiri, yaitu KONOHA, pokonya banyak lagi negara lain yang ikut ambil bagian kali ini.  
"Oto" ulang Ino dan Sakura secara bersamaan.  
"Itu benar Oto merupakan negara baru, tapi kalian jangan kawatir, Oto Negera kecil mereka memliki ninja-ninja yang lemah, belum terbukati kekuatan mereka di dunia Shinobi. Sementara itu tiga ninja dari Oto kesal yang mendengar percakapan antara Ninja-ninja konoha, salah satu dari mereka tidak bisa menahan emosi dan menyerang Ninja yang memakai Kaca mata.  
"Zuiingg..."  
Membuat buat Kabuto mundur yang menerima serangan secara tiba-tiba, tapi tetap saja dia kena serangan itu membuat kaca matanya lepas dan telinganya berdarah dari serangan ninja Oto tersebut. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut sangat terkejut, serangan itu tidak mengenai Kabuto sama sekali tapi tetap saja membuat Kabuto muntah Darah.  
"Catat dalam kartu mu itu empat mata, kami ninja dari Otogakure tidak selemah yang kamu bayangkan, kami ninja dari Oto kuat sangat kuat untuk membuat kamu menderita, Empat mata-San" sesumbar Ninja dari Oto tersebut.  
"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa Kabuto-San?, sebaiknya kamu pergi kerumah sakit dulu untuk di periksa," saran dari Sakura yang melihat kejadian tersebut sedikit gentar, bagaimanapun juga dia hanyalah seorang sipil yang belum pernah melihat atau mengalami kejamnya dunia Shinobi.

\

\

\

\

\

\

TERIMAKASIH BUAT PARA READER SETIA


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto bukan punya saya, tapi kepunyaan Oom Masashi Khisimoto.**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze.**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( mungkin ada sedikit terselip Family, persahabatan )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto X ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal OC, OOC, banyak Typo dan juga banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **Aku cuma iseng menulis fanfic ini**

 **dan aku juga tidak dibayar.**

 **Seorang Anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang,**  
 **tapi dia dilatih oleh Hantu Uzumaki dan akan menjadi legenda di dunia Sinobi...**

Puuff...  
Tiba-tiba saja ada asap dan muncul seorang dengan wajah penuh luka.  
"Perhatian semuanya, silahkan duduk di tempat masing-masing," perintah dari sang wajah penuh luka. Setelah semua peserta duduk dan mulai tenang, terdengar lagi suara dari orang tersebut. "Perkenalkan aku Morino Ibikhi yang akan menjadi pengawas untuk ujian tahap pertama ini," terdengar suara Ibiki yang memperkenalkan dirinya pada para peserta ujian.

SKIP SAJA YAH PEMBACA YANG BUDIMAN KARENA SAMA SEPERTI DI CANON.

Semua peserta yang lulus tahap pertama semuanya berkumpul didepan pintu Hutan Kematian, untuk menerima dan mendapatkan informasi selanjutnya,  
"Perhatian semuanya, aku Anko Mitarashi pengawas bagian kedua, kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?, Di tempat ini akan diadakan ujian tahap kedua, tempat ini dikenal dengan Hutan Kematian, banyak yang tidak selamat setelah memasuki hutan ini karena di dalam hutan ini banyak sekali binatang buasnya,"Pemberitahuan dari seorang Wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu di ikat keatas seperti Nanas, memakai mantel panjang sabatas betisnya dan mengunakan rok mini warna Orange, yang menggoda mata kaum lelaki yang melihat penampilan sang pengawas ini.  
Dia melihat seorang peserta memiliki rambut Kuning berantakan yang tidak memperhatikannya. Dia Melemparkan kunai pada Peserta tersebut.  
Suuhhttt...  
Kunai tersebut menggores pipi peserta tersebut dan mengeluarkan darah, dia langsung menghampirinya.  
"Kamu tau ? Orang seperti kamu yang akan mati terlebih dahulu," kata sang pengawas sambil mejilat pipi peserta yang berdarah itu. Dari belakang mereka datang seorang Kunoichi dari Kusa membawa kunai yang di lempari oleh pengawas tadi.  
"Pengawas-San ini kunai anda aku kembalikan, hati-hati kalau melemparkan kunai, tadi itu hampir saja melukaiku," kata Kunoichi Kusa tersebut sambul mengeluarkan lidahnya yang panjang.  
"Lain kali kamu jangan di belakang ku seperti itu, kalau kamu masih sayang dengan nyawamu, sudah sana kembali ketempat mu," perintah sang pengawas pada ninja Kusa itu. Dia melanjutkan ucapannya,  
"Bagi yang sudah lolos ke tahap kedua ini harap menandatangani surat perjanjian ini," kata Anko pada para peserta ujian.  
"Surat pernjian apa itu pengawas-San?,"tanya salah satu peserta pada pengawas tersebut.  
"Ini surat perjanjian, bagi siapa yang mati dalam ujian ini tidak akan menuntut pada Konoha, karena Ujian ini dilaksanakan tanpa ada paksaan, jika kalian merasa takut mati sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja dan pergi ke ibu kalian untuk menyusu lagi.  
Tidak ada peserta yang menyerah, semuanya mengikut ujian selanjutnya dari ujian ini.  
"Baiklah tidak ada yang menyerah, semua dari kalian harus mendapatkan pasangan dari gulungan kalian jika kalian ingin lolos ke tahap selanjutnya, dilarang membuka gulungan itu sebelum sampai ke menara di tengah hutan ini, batas waktu kalian hanya 120 jam dimulai saat kalian memasuki gerbang hutan kematian ini, ada pertanyaan," tanya sang Pengawas Ujian pada para peserta.  
"120 Jam...!, Bagai mana dengan makanan?," Tanya salah satu anggota tim 10 yang berbadan gemuk.  
"Hutan ini menyediakan banyak makanan buat kalian, tapi kalian juga akan jadi makanan para predator buas yang ada di hutan ini." Jawab sang pengawas. Banyak dari peserta yang merasa ngeri mendengar predator buas yang ada di dalam hutan kematian ini.  
"Bagaimana kalau gulungan ini kita buka sebelum sampai ke menara?," Tanya Menma pada pengawas tersebut.  
"Kau akan menerima resikonya," jawab pengawas itu dengan cuex. Dan terdengar lagi suara dari pengawas itu,  
"Ujian akan segera dimulai dalam hitungan ke tiga. SATU," pengawas mulai menghitung untuk memulai ujian, dan para peserta juga mulai bersiap-siap, "DUA" terdengar lagi suara pengawas mulai melanjutkan hitungannya, peserta juga mulai menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk memulai ujian ini, "TIGA".  
Doooor...  
Terdengar suara letusan tanda dimulainya ujian tahap selanjutnya dalam Hutan Kematian, para peserta mulai berhamburan berlari memasuki kawasan Hutan Kematian untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan Ujian ini.  
Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh dari peserta lain belum mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerak, dia hanya santai-santai saja berdiri di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk Hutan Kematian, pandangannya tertuju pada pengawas yang dari tadi memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto.  
"Kenapa kamu belum bergerak?, Apa kamu menyerah untuk mengikuti ujian ini?, Kamu takut mati ya? Ya sudah pergi sana ke ketiak ibumu untuk menyusu lagi" tanya pengawas itu pada Naruto yang sedikit ketus.  
"Kamu tau Anko-San, tidak seharusnya kamu bersikap ketus pada setiap orang, ada kalanya kamu harus bersikap manis, lemah lembut dan sopan pada orang yang baru kamu jumpai, mana tau orang itu yang akan menyelamatkan mu dari lubang Neraka, Anko-San," ucap Naruto ramah pada Anko dengan senyum mengiasi bibirnya.  
"Apa pedulimu Gaki, kamu tidak tau aku jadi jangan sok akrap dengan ku, sudah pergi sana aku tidak butuh perhatian dan rasa kasihan mu," kata Anko ketus dan sedikit emosi pada Naruto, yang mengungkit-ungkit tentang kehidupannya. Memang Naruto tau tentang kehidupan Anko Mitarashi dari Sandaime, Sandaime banyak bercerita tentang Ninja-ninja Konoha yang hidupnya memprihatinkan, dia bercerita tentang ketiga muridnya, Jiraya, Orochimaru dan Tsunade Senju, dia juga bercerita tentang suka dan duka menjadi Hokage.  
"Aku tidak merasa kasiahan pada mu Anko-San, aku merasa bangga pada mu, walau kau di hina, di lecehkan dan di kata-katai dengan banyak julukan kau tetap tegar menjalani hidup ini dengan tersenyum, itu yang membuatku salut dan mengacungkan dua jempol pada mu Anko-San, aku tau banyak tentang mu Dari Jiji ku yang selalu bercerita dan memberitahukan ku tentang kehidupan orang-orang di Konoha, jadi kamu jangan merasa hidup sendirian dan merasa rendah diri Anko-San, sebenarnya kamu sedikit beruntung dari ku Anko-San," kata Naruto memberitahukan Anko sambil menundukuan kepalanya mengingat kisah hidupnya.  
"Apa maksudmu aku sedikit beruntung dari mu Gaki," bentak Anko pada Naruto.  
"Sebelum aku menceritakannya mau kamu berjanji menjaga rahasia ku?" Tanya Naruto Pada Anko.  
Sebenarnya Anko tidak peduli pada Orang lain tapi entah mengapa dia merasa bisa mempercayai Naruto.  
"Baiklah aku berjanji akan menjaga rahasia mu, sekarang ceritakan pada ku siapa kamu sebenarnya," pinta Anko pada Naruto.  
"Aku yang sebenarnya adalah Namikaze Naruto", di ceritakan oleh Naruto siapa dia sebenarnya sampai dia diadopsi oleh Tsunade Senju, "itulah aku yang sebenarnya Anko-San, jadi jangan merasa hanya kamu yang menderita di dunia ini Anko-San," Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Anko yang mendengar kisah hidup orang yang ada di depannya ini hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa tidak tau mau mengatakan apa.  
"Kamu bohongkan?" Tanya Anko dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Di jawab dengan gelenngan kepala oleh Naruto dan sambil berkata " aku tidak bohong, yang aku katakan adalah yang sebenarnya Anko-San, sekarang terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak.  
"Ternyata hidupmu lebih sengsara dari ku, aku percaya pada mu Gaki rahasiamu aman bersamaku, lagi pula tidak ada yang percaya pada ku di desa ini selain dua sahabat ku Yugao dan Kurenai. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali orang yang kelihatannya baik dan terpandang, dan diakui sebagai pahlawan dengan tega mencampakan darah dagingnya sendiri, ini diluar perkiraan banyak orang. Terimakasih Naruto kau telah mempercayaiku," kata Anko sangat tulus setelah mendengar kisah hidup Senju Uzumaki Naruto.  
"Ya... Kamu Selamat Datang Anko-San, itu karena Jiji banyak bercerita tentang Kisah Hidup Ninja-ninja Konoha" ucap Naruto dengan senyum secerah Matahari pagi.  
"Jangan panggil aku dangan embel-embel SAN Gaki, panggil saja aku ANKO-CHAN, Kunoichi terseksi di dunia ANKO MITARASHI," kata Anko dengan Oocnya membuat Naruto Sweatdrop mendengarnya.  
'Dia menutupi kesedihannya dengan berpura-pura sadis dan galak, padahal dia yang sebenarnya rapuh sangat rapuh' batin Naruto yang memperhatikan tingkah Anko.  
"Kamu itu jauh lebih tua dari ku mana mungkin aku memanggil mu seperti itu Anko-San, yang pantasnya menjadi BIBI ku," kata Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosanya.  
Anko yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan Naik pitam membuat mukanya merah karena marah, dia tidak sadar telah menyinggung masalah wanita, dengan seenaknya saja mengatakan dia sudah Tua.  
"Apa kamu katakan barusan Gaki?"tanya Anko dengan senyum teramat manis, Naruto yang melihatnya sangat ketakutan sekali seolah-olah di balik senyum itu tersimpan Shinigami yang akan mengambil nyawanya.  
"Ti...tidak a-aku ti-tidak meng-mengatakan apa-apa kok, aku meng-mengatakan ka-kamu i-itu cantik, sangat cantik Anko-San, eh... Anko-Chan, ya ... Kamu sangat Cantik," kata Naruto tergagap-gagap yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat raut Wajah Anko Mitarashi.  
"Sudahlah simpan saja pujian mu itu aku tidak butuh pujian basi dari mu Naruto, lain kali jangan sekali-kali mengatkan gendut, Tua apa lagi jelek pada seorang wanita apa kamu mengerti?" tanya Anko pada Naruto yang masih ketakutan. Hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala saja oleh Naruto. Dan Anko meneruskan Ucapanya "kamu sudah terlalu lama di sini, pergilah mengikuti ujian ini teman-teman mu sudah dari tadi berangkat memasuki hutan kematian," kata Anko mengingatkan Naruto untuk pergi mengikuti ujian. Naruto yangmendengar Anko menyuruhnya untuk pergi hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, dan berkata. "Aku sudah pergi dari tadi mengikuti ujian ini Anko-San, walau hanya Bunshin ku saja yang pergi," jawab Naruto.  
"APA KATAMU, KAMU MENYURUH BUNSHIN MU UNTUK IKUT UJIAN,? bentak Anko pada Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Apa salahnya, aku kan tetap mengikuti ujian ini selagi Bunshin ku masih bertahan" jawab Naruto polos.  
"Yah.. Sudah lah terserah kamu sajalah Gaki," kata malas Anko.  
'Sebenarnya tujuan aku kesini sengaja ingin bertemu dengan mu Anko-San," ujar Naruto pada Anko Mitarashi.  
"Aku, apa maksudmu sengaja bertemu dengan ku Gaki-Kun?" Tanya Anko kembali.  
"Aku ingin membantu meringankan beban mu Anko-San, itu pun kalau kau mau aku melihat segel yang ada di lehermu itu, tidak perlu kau jawab sekarang Anko-San, bila kau bersedia aku melihat segel itu kau bisa mencari ku di Real Senju kalau tidak di sana cari aku di kediaman Sarutobi. Jaa Nee," terang Naruto Uzumaki dan langsung menghilang dari situ tanpa ada tanda sama sekali.  
"Bocah sialan main pergi begitu saja, padahal aku bersedia sangat besedia kalau dia mampu menghapus segel terkutuk ini," gumam Anko. 'Itu tadi teknik apa? cara dia menghilang seperti Ninja tingkat tinggi saja, tanpa meninggal kan tanda sama sekali, teknik yang sangat Awesome'. Isi pikiran dari Anko.

Sementara Chi-Bunshin Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan tiga Genin dari Iwagakure.  
"Wah hari ini kita sangat beruntung Gaga," kata salah satu Ninja Iwa pada rekan setimnya.  
"Kamu benar sekali Gori, kita menjumpai seorang Ninja dari Konoha, hahahahaha," jawab Gaga dengan tawa sangat lepasnya.  
"Sebaiknya kalian hati-hati, tidak mungkin dia ikut ujian kalau dia itu tidak memiliki kekuatan" peringatan dari teman ketiga dari Genin Iwa tersebut.  
"Dia kan cuma sendiri sementara kita bertiga," jawab Gori meremehkan Naruto, Naruto yang masih setia memperhatikan tiga Genin yang ada di depanya itu.  
"Hei...Sampah Konoha Gulungan apa yang kamu punya?" Tanya Genin Iwa itu dengan Angkuhnya.  
Naruto yang tidak merasa sampah, hanya memilih diam dari pada menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak jelas alamatnya itu.  
"Kalau orang bertanya di jawab SAMPAH," teriak salah satu Genin Iwa.  
Memang, Semenjak Yondaime membantai banyak Ninja Iwagakure di saat perang Dunia Shinobi yang 3, yang mendapat julukan Kilat Kuning, dan juga memenangkan perang. Ninja-ninja Iwagakure sangat membenci Ninja Dari Konoha apa lagi yang berhubungan dengan Yondaime.  
Naruto masih diam membisu, tapi dia selalu waspada dengan sikap Tai Chinya dia menatap satu-persatu Genin-Genin Iwagakure tersebut.  
"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin mati cepat akan kami kabulkan," kata Genin Iwa tersebut.  
Dia berlari dengan kecepat tingkat Genin melancarkan serangan terhadap Naruto, dengan pukulan yang mengarah ke kepala, Naruto yang melihat pukulan itu mengarah kekepalanya dengan sedikit menunduk sambil membalas dengan cepat melancarkan pukulan kerusuk kiri Ninja Iwa itu.  
"Buugghhh"  
Pukulan Naruto bersarang tepat pada rusuk Genin itu, dan membuat Genin Iwa tersebut terpental kearah rekan-rekanya.  
"GORIIII" Teriak rekan wanita Ninja Iwa itu.  
Tap  
Duukkh  
Gori terjatuh tepat didepan rekan Wanitanya.  
Uhhhukk  
Woeeekk  
Gori batuk darah setelah menerima pukulan telak dari Naruto.  
"Kubunuh kau beraninya kau melukai temanku," teriak Kunoichi Iwa tersebut.  
"Kenichi tenang dulu, kita buat strategi, nampaknya dia memang bukan ninja biasa," kata Gaga pada rekan wanitnya yang ternyata bernama Kenichi (disini Nama ninja Iwa hanya rekayasa Author saja wkwk...wkwkw).  
"Kamu benar kita harus buat strategi," jawab Kenichi. Dan melanjutkan pertanyaanya, "Gori apakah kamu masih sanggup untuk melawan," Tanya Kenichi lagi. Hanya di jawab dengan anggukan saja oleh Gori.  
"Kalau begitu begini strateginya," bisik-bisik pun terjadi anatar mereka bertiga, "baiklah kita serang secara bersamaan kamu mengertikan kan," tanya Gaga pada ke dua rekannya, ternyata Gaga yang jadi pemimpin Tim.  
Mereka berpencar mengambil posisi masing-masing, untuk melancarkan serangan gabungan mereka.  
 **"Doton : Doryuheki no Jutsu"**  
 **"Doton : Doryujoheki no jutsu"**  
 **"Doton : Doryuheki no jutsu"**  
Terdengar teriakan dari mereka bertiga serentak, tiga Jutsu gabungan mengaum membuat tanah tempat Naruto berdiri sedikit bergetar melihat jutsu Doton Ninja Iwa itu yang mengarah padanya, Naruto yang tidak mau di kubur hidup-hidup, dengan cepat membuat Jutsu Sendiri.  
 **"Futon : Kaze No Yaiba No Jutsu"**  
Teriak Naruto menyebut Nama Jutsu pemusnahnya, keluar ratusan bahkan ribuan pedang angin yang mencabik-cabik Jutsu Doton dari Ninja Iwa tersebut, sangat terlihat sekali tingkat mereka, Jutsu Naruto tidak berhenti mengoyak Jutsu Doton Iwa, Angin di sekitar itu seakan mengerti apa tugas mereka terus saja bergerak menuju Genin Iwa tersebut, dan akhirnnya,  
Argggggkk...  
Shuuutttt  
Grrrruhhh  
Suuuuttttt  
Shhutttt  
Crassssh  
Crassshh  
Pedang-pedang yang terbuat dari angin itu mencabik-cabik tubuh Ninja iwa tersebut, membuat mereka bertiga tidak berdaya menahan serangan dari Naruto, dua orang meradang nyawa hanya menyisakan satu Kunoichi saja yang masih sadar itu pun keadaannya juga sudah tidak baik lagi.  
"Mana gulungan mu dan serahkan pada ku mungkin nyawa mu bisa aku selamatkan Kunoichi-San," Pinta Naruto dengan sopan tidak dengan kekerasan.  
"I-ini ka-kami mem...memegang gul-gulungan Lang-langit, tap-tapi kami juga memiliki gulungan Bu-Bumi" jawab Kunoichi Iwa tersebut dengan nafas yang sudah tersengal-sengal. Setelah dia memberikan kedua gulungan itu pada Naruto dia langsung terdiam alias tidak bergerak lagi. Naruto yang berniat menolong Kunoichi itu sedikit terlambat, karena nyawanya sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya.  
 _'aduh terlambat aku menolongnya karena keburu dia mati, ya... Sudah lah sebaiknya aku langsung kemenara saja sebelum gelap'_ kata isi pikiran Naruto.  
Naruto terus saja melompat dari pohon kepohon menuju menara, _'si Boss dimana ya sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak muncul, apakah dia memang sengaja menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini, dasar Boss payah maunya enak sendiri saja Dattebayou, tidak mau susahnya,'_ kata batin Chi Bunshin Naruto.

Naruto Yang asli saat Ini berada di kediaman Sarutobi setelah mengobrol dengan Anko dia langsung pergi ke tempat Sarutobi Hiruzen, ingin melaporkan kajadian yang di lihatnya selama Ujian Tahap pertama di gedung akademi dan tahap ke dua yang akan berlansung di Hutan Kematian, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Yondaime saat ini karena takut akan merepotkannya.  
 **~FlashBack No Jutsu~**

"Hallo Jii-San," sapa Naruto pada Hiruzen Sarutobi, yang sedang santai di taman belakang kediamanya sedang menikmati secangkir Teh dan pipa tembakau yang selalu setia menemaninya.  
"Naruto-Kun, kenapa kamu disini?, Apa kamu tidak ikut ujian?," Tanya Sandaime pada Naruto yang sedikit penasaran melihat Naruto berada disini seharusnya dia ikut ujian.  
"Kamu selalu saja memborong pertanyaan Jii-San, tidak pernah satu persatu" kata Naruto pada Sandaime, Sandaime yang mendengar keluhan Naruto hanya terkekeh saja, tidak mengubrisnya.  
"Begini Jii-San, Bunshin ku masih mengikuti ujian dan aku kesini ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada mu," ucap Naruto pada Sandaime.  
"Memberitahukan sesuatu," Beo Sandaime.  
"Benar Jii-San, mantan Muridmu sekarang berada disini, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang di carinya tapi aku bisa mengawasinya untukmu Jii-San, aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan Yondaime dan memilih untuk memberitahukan mu, dan aku yakin kamu punya jawabannya," terang Naruto memberiahukan Sandaime bahwa mantan mahasiswanya sekarang berada di Desa.  
"Kamu ada benarnya Naruto-Kun, aku juga tidak ingin Yondaime Tau saat ini, kita selidiki terlebih dahulu apa tujuannya menyusup dalam Ujian Chunin ini," kata Sandaime menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.  
"Baiklah aku akan memberitahukan Kaa-Chan dulu biar dia juga bisa berjaga-jaga," kata Naruto pada Sandaime.  
"Sebaiknya jangan dulu Naruto-Kun, Kalau Tsunade Tau Orochimaru berada di desa, bisa terjadi keributan, seperti kau tidak tau saja Sifat Kaa-Chan mu Naruto-Kun," Sindir Sandaime Pada Naruto.  
Naruto memukul keningnya sendiri membayangkan murka Kaa-Channya.  
"Seed... aku lupa, anda benar Jii-San Bisa-bisa Hutan Kematian rata dengan tanah karena amukan Tsunade Senju," kata Naruto yang membayangkan amarah Kaa-Channya.  
 **~ Flashback No Jutsu Kai~**

Chi Bunshin Naruto tetap saja melompati pohon demi pohon dengan tetap waspada karena Menara tempat ujian tahap kedua sangat jauh. Sedang asik-asiknya dia melompat-lompat dan di kejutkan oleh Chakra yang sangat kuat dan besar dari arah selatan. _'Chakra siapa ini? Kuat dan sangat gelap, ini bukan lah Chakra seorang Genin Chakra ini setara dengan Chakra Jii-San dan Kaa-Chan, jadi Orochimaru mendapatkan musuh dalam Ujian ini ehh, menarik, sebaiknya aku kesana melihat siapa yang jadi lawan Orochi pedo itu,'_ isi pikiran Naruto, dia mempercepat larinya menuju tempat asal Chakra Orochimaru.

Ternyata yang di lawan oleh Orochimaru adalah tiga orang Genin dari Tim 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma dan Haruno Sakura. Naruto hanya mengamati saja terlebih dahulu pertarungan antara Legenda Sanin dan Rocky Genin, dia ingin tau apa yang diingin Orochimaru sebenarnya, mengapa dia bertarung dengan Rocky Genin?, apa tujuan sebenarnya?.

Pertarungan yang berat sebelah pun terjadi Sasuke terlihat sudah kelelahan, Haruno sakura dari tadi hanya bisa diam tidak tau harus mau apa karena ketakutan dan kelihatn sekali dia sedikit menggigil dan Menma juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke.  
"Teme Kita coba serang dia secara bersama-sama," usul dari Menma.  
"Hn" jawab dari sangUchiha sambil menggerakan tangan, Menma yang melihat itu juga mulai menggerakan tangannya.  
 **"Katon : Gaukakyou No Jutsu"**  
 **"Futon : Daitoppa No Jutgsu"**  
Terdengar suara mereka berdua menyebutkan nama jutsunya masing-masing, keluarlah bola api dari mulut sang Uchiha dan di tambah dengan angin yang kuat dari Menma, membuat keduajutsu itu semakin besar dan dahsyat mengarah pada Ninja Kusa itu,  
Huuusssshhh  
Buusss...  
"Apakah kita mengenai mereka Teme?,"' tanya Menma Pada Sasuke. Sang Uchiha tidak menjawab dia hanya fokus melihat kedepan kearah Ninja tadi berada.  
"Khu...khu..khu...khu jutsu gabungan yang sangat baik, tapi belum bisa melukaiku," terdengar kekehan dari ninja Kusa itu. Jutsu itu mengenai Ninja Kusa itu membuat kulitnya sedikit terkelupas menghanguskan Hutan di sekitar pertarungan mereka.  
"Siapa kau" tanya Sasuke pada Ninja Kusa itu. Ninja itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke dia merobek kulitnya yang terkelupas akibat serangan gabungan dari mereka berdua tadi.  
"Khu..khu..khu Aku adalah Orochimaru Sasuke-Kun, kamu tidak sehebat Itachi, Itachi seumurmu sudah menjadi kapten ANBU dan Kau masih Genin, Khu..khu...khu..khu ," kata Orochimaru menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke dengan kekehan menjijikan.  
"Bangsat kau, tau apa kau tentang ku, kenapa kau tau Itachi?," Tanya Sasuke dengan saringan aktif melototi Orochimaru, dengan penuh kebencian yang menyebut nama Itachi. Tanpa peduli stamina dan Chakranya sudah mulai habis, Sasuke menggerakan tangannya sekali lagi,  
 **"Katon : Hausenka No Jutsu"**  
Sasuke menyebut nama jutsunya, dan keluarlah api dengan kepala burung menyerang Orochimaru, Orochimaru yang melihat burung api mendekatinya hanya diam saja sambil menjulurkan lidah panjangnya.  
Husssst  
Burung api tersebut membakar Orochimaru, tapi Orochimaru berubah menjadi lumpur, Orochimaru yang asli sekarang berada di belakang Sasuke, menendang wajah Sasuke dengan telak membuat Sasuke terpental beberapa meter, Menma yang melihat teman setimnya di kalahkan dengan mudah mulai mengeluarkan Chakra Kyubi. **" Kage Bunshin No jutsu "** teriak Menma menyebut nama Jutsunya. Dia menyerang Orochimaru dengan sembrono tanpa rencana sama sekali. Orochimaru yang melihat tentara Klon sangat banyak tidak diam saja diapun mengerakan tangannya,  
 **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**  
Muncullah seekor ular yang sangat besar menyapu semua Bunshin Menma, Menma yang sudah menggunakan Chakra Kyubi mulai terlihat liar dan ganas dia menyerang Ular itu dengan membabi buta, seperti binatang buas ingin memangsa buruannya. Orochimaru yang melihat Menma sudah menggunakan Chakra Kyubi dengan cepat menyerang Menma dengan Lidah Panjangnya dia berhasil melilit Menma dengan Lidahnya, cepat-cepat mengaktifkan segel lima eleman dijari-jari tangannya, dan membantingnya keperut Menma **"Segel lima Eleman"** teriak Orochimaru, setelah itu membuat Menma lemah tidak berdaya dan pingsan.  
"Sekarang aku akan memberikan mu hadiah Sasuke-Kun, suatu saat kamu akan mencariku untuk kekuatan yang kau inginkan," kata Orochimaru dengan memanjangkan lehernya menggigit tengkuk Sasuke.  
"Aaaagggrrrkk" Teriak Sasuke kesakitan memegang lehernya dan pingsan.  
"Sasuke-Kun, Menma" teriak Sakura yang melihat kedua temannya tumbang, dan menghampiri kedua rekannya yang tidak sadarkan diri, dia mencoba mengangkat tapi tidak sanggup. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tega melihat Sakura mencoba mengangkat kedua rekannya, dan dia menghampiri Sakura.  
"Kenapa dengan rekan-rekan mu Sakura," tanya Naruto Pura-pura tidak tau kejadian yang menimpa Tim mereka.  
"Kami diserang Oleh Orochimaru," Jawab Sakura dengan menundukan wajahnya.  
"Kalian diserang Oleh Orochimaru sang legenda Sanin," tanya Naruto Kembali pura-pura terkejut, Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala saja.  
"Hari sudah sore mari kita lanjutkan menuju menara," ajak Naruto pada Sakura.  
"Tapi kami belum memiliki pasangan gulungan kami," Ucap Sakura memberitahukan Naruto bahwa dia belum mempunya pasangan gulungannya.  
"Memangnya kamu memiliki gulungan apa," tanya Naruto.  
"Kami memiliki Gulungan Bumi," Jawab Sakura.  
"Kali ini kalian beruntung aku memiliki pasangan gulungan yang kalian cari, mari kita langsung saja menuju ke menara," ajak Naruto Pada Sakura dia tidak ingin ada masalah lain lagi dengan menjaga dua orang pingsan.  
"Tapi mengapa kamu mau membantu kami," tanya Sakura sedikit curiga.  
"Sudah jangan banyak protes lagi, kita tidak banya waktu hari sudah sore, kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat nanti keburu malam," desak Naruto pada Sakura yang masih ragu. Naruto melanjutkan pertanyaanya "apakah kamu masih sanggup untuk berjalan," tanya Naruto pada Sakura, Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan saja.  
"Kalau begitu mari kita cepat-cepat," Ajak Naruto. " hai.." Jawab sakura. **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"** terdengar suara Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto membawa Menma dan Sasuke menuju menara dia sengaja menghindari para peserta ujian, beruntung dia memiliki rubah dalam perutnya jadi dia tau dimana ada musuh, tanpa berhenti dia terus saja mempercepat larinya tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang sudah mulai kelelahan, sudah mulai tertinggal jauh. " Naruto-San sebaiknya Kita istirahat dulu aku tidak kuat lagi," mohon Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto yang sengaja menghindari pertarungan tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang merepotkan, membuat Bunshin satu lagi dan membawa sakura di bahunya, dengan kecepatan kilat dia menghilang menggunakan langkah Kilatnya, menuju menara.  
Pusshh...  
Tibalah Naruto di pintu menara di sambut dengan Naruto yang asli.  
"Boss kamu sudah disini? syukurlah aku butuh bantuan mu Boss, mereka berdua di serang oleh Orochimaru," terang sang Bunshin pada aslinya.  
"Baiklah kita masuk dulu dan menyelesaikan ujian ini," kata sang Boss. "Hai ayo Boss," ajak sanga Bunshin.  
Tibanya mereka di dalam mereka di kejutkan dengan puisi. "Apa-apa ini," kata Bunshin Naruto.  
"Jangan Risau, kamu hanya membuka kedua gulungan yang kamu bawa itu," pemberitahuan dari sang Boss.  
Dan dibukalah ke empat gulungan yang di bawa Naruto dan Sakura, dua Gulungan Bumi dan Dua gulungan Langit.  
Pufff  
Pufff  
Muncul dua orang berbeda gender satu perempuan dan yang satunya laki-laki.  
"Iruka Sensei kenapa kamu bisa ada disini," tanya Sakura sedikit kaget.  
"Aku sengaja menyambut kalian dan menandakan kalian lulus tahap kedua dalam ujian ini," jawab iruka pada Sakura.  
"Jadi Kamu yang menyambut aku Sizu Nee-Chan," tanya Naruto pada Sizune.  
Sizune hanya tersenyum saja menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, dan mengatakan,  
"Kamu benar Naruto-Kun, selamat ya kamu lolos ke babak selanjutnya," kata Sizune pada Naruto.  
"Tapi sebelum kita melanjutkan percakapan kita, bisa aku minta tolong pada salah satu dari kalian memanggilkan Sandaime, Yondaime dan Isterinya, ini sangat Penting dan juga panggilkan Kaa-Chan ku, bisa kan," mohon Naruto pada Sizune dan Iruka.  
"Baiklah kalau itu permintaan mu Naruto-Kun aku akan panggilkan Tsunade Sama, dan Iruka akan memanggilkan Sandaime dan yang lainnya, bagai mana menurutmu Iruka-San?," Saran dari Sizune.  
"Aku tidak masalah sama sekali Sizune-San," jawab Iruka.  
Puuuuffff  
Mereka berdua menghilang menggunakan Sunshin masing-masing.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu kedatangan Sandaime dan Tsunade, karena mereka tau siapa yang memanggil mereka, orang tersayangnya yang memangil.  
"Ada apa Naru-Chan mengapa kamu memanggil ku kesini," tanya Tsunade sedikit penasaran dan merasa cemas tentang anaknya ini.  
"Dan kau juga memanggil ku Naruto-Kun, Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kami," tanya Sandaime sedikit penasaran apa yang terjadi.  
"Kita tunggu kedatangan Yondaime, baru aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di dalam Hutan Kematian," jelas Naruto pada Sandaime Dan Tsunade.  
"Kamu tidak kenapa-kenapakan Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade Lagi yang sedikit cemas dengan anaknya.  
"Seperti yang kau lihat Kaa-Chan aku tidak ada yang kurang, aku sehat-sehat saja" jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya.  
Syuut..  
Datang kilat kuning, munculah Yondaime beserta Isterinya menghampiri mereka.  
"Ada Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yondaime, sedikit serius.  
"Di sini apakah ada ruangan yang aman untuk berbicara Yondaime Sama, masalahnya ini sedikit agak sensitif " tanya Naruto pada Hokage dengan ramah.  
"Ada di bagian bawah, dekat ruang penyegelan disana ruang tempat kita berdiskusi masalah keamanan desa," Jawab Yondaime.  
"Ada apa dengan Menma-Kun dan Sasuke," teriak Kusina yang melihat anaknya tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.  
"Sebaiknya biarkan mereka beristirahat dulu, apakah disini ada kamar untuk istirahat Kaa-Chan? Tanya Naruto Pada Tsunade.  
"Ada, kamu jangan risau," jawab Tsunade, dan melnjutkan ucapanya. "Sizune bawa mereka kemar peserta," perintah Tsunade.  
"Baik Tsunade sama," jawab Sizune.

/

/

/

/

/

Yo hohoho... Akhirnya kelar juga Chapter ini...

Terimaksaih semua para Reader.


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto bukan punyaku, tapi kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( Mungkin ada terselip sedikit Persahabatan dan Keluarga )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal, OC, OOC, Banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **Seorang anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang**

 **tapi di latih oleh hantu Uzumaki, apakah dia akan menjadi legenda?**

Sandaime, Yondaime, Tsunade Senju, Kushina Namikaze dan Uzumaki Senju Naruto memasuki ruangan rahasia, mereka duduk mencari posisi yang nyaman.  
"Ada perlua apa kau memanggil kami kesini Naruto," tanya Yondaime to The Poin. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengerakan tangan memasang segel anti penyusup atau segel keheningan.  
"Kita akan berperang," kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Yondaime.  
Hening beberapa saat dalam ruangan itu tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, mereka mencerna apa yang di katakan Naruto barusan.  
"Berperang, yang benar saja kamu kalu berbicara," tanya Yondaime pada Naruto memecah keheningan.  
"Percaya atau tidak, yang jelas Orochimaru dalang dibalik semua ini, tadi di hutan kematian dia menyerang Tim 7 memberikan Sasuke Uchiha segel kutukan dan memasang segel lima elemen pada Menma, itulah jawaban yang kau tanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Menma Dan Sasuke, Kushina Sama," penjelasan Dari Naruto.  
"Atas dasar apa Orochimaru berperang dengan Konoha," gumam Kushina tapi masih bisa didengar oleh mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.  
"Sebenarnya Orochimaru mendirikan sebuah desa, Otogakure itu lah desa yang dia pimpin saat ini," Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikit Santai.  
"Bagaimana kamu bisa tau Naru-Chan," tanya Tsunade pada Naruto yang sedikit Penasaran.  
"Ehh... Itu aku mengambil kenangan Ninja Kusa dari Klan Uzumaki tanpa sengaja," jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya  
"Ohhh ... Tunggu sebentar " Jikukkan Hiraijin" Naruto menghilang sebentar dari ruangan itu dan dia keluar dari Dimensinya membawa Karin.

 **~ FlashBack No Jutsu ~**

Setelah Naruto mengalahkan Ninja Iwa dia berjalan Santai dan kelihatan sekali dia tidak buru-buru menuju Menara, Sayup-sayup dia mendengar perkelahian tapi dia mengacuhkannya, dia terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sekelilingnya tapi dia tetap waspada, dia mendengar suara orang meminta tolong, dengan cepat dia menghilang menuju tempat orang yang minta tolong tersebut, alangkah terkejutnya dia seorang Kunoichi berambut merah memakai kaca mata hampir di mangsa oleh beruang besar, dengan cepat Naruto mengibaskan tangannya membuat pedangan angin.  
Pushh  
Sreeek  
Buuuuk

lama gadis itu memejamkan matanya tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, karena penasaran gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan, mengintip apa yang terjadi dengan beruang tadi alangkah Kagetnya Kunoichi kusa itu melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, Beruang itu terputong-potong darah berceceran kemana-mana. dia melihat kearah orang yang telah menolongnya itu, mukanya bersemu merah melihat ketampanan malaikat penolongnya.  
"Sekarang kamu aman," kata Naruto membuka suara dengan senyum.

Kunoichi berambut merah itu bertambah salah tingkah melihat senyum Naruto mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus bersemu merah melihat Naruto. Naruto yang di lihat begitu sedikit risih, dan melanjutkan bertanya pada Kunoichi tersebut,  
"Kamu kenapa? Apakah kamu sakit?" Tanya Naruto kembali, sambil memegang kening Kunoichi tersebut, "badan kamu panas sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu saja, dan rekan-rekan kamu mana? Kok tidak kelihatan," tanya Naruto lagi.  
"Me-mereka ma-mati dimakan be-beruang yang tadi," jawab Kunoichi itu gugup dan sangat nerves.  
 _'Ninja Kusa ya, sebaiknya aku coba mencari tahu siapa Kunoichi yang memiliki Lidah panjang tadi'_ kata batin Naruto.  
"Ehhh mana sopan santun ku, Aku Naruto, kamu siapa," tanya Naruto pada Kunoichi tersebut.  
"Aku Karin," jawab karin sambil berjabat tangan dengan Naruto, dan disitulah Naruto mengetahui semua tentang Karin, dan ternyata dugaan Naruto benar tidak salah dia seorang Uzumaki persisi seperti yang Naruto duga dia bekerja untuk Orochimaru, Karin merupakan Sensorik tingkat tinggi, dia juga memiliki metode penyembuhan tidak biasa, semua tentang Karin hanya keadaan yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti keinginan Orochimaru.  
"Karin-Chan aku bertanya pada mu, tapi mohon di jawab dengan jujur, apakah kamu bersedia menjawabnya?," tanya Naruto pada Karin.  
"Tergantung apa yang kau tanyakan," jawab Karin singkat.  
"Mengapa kamu mau ikut dengan orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu," tanya Naruto penuh selidik.  
Karin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, dia merasa heran mengapa Naruto bisa Tau dia bekerja untuk Orochimaru. Naruto Tidak menunggu jawaban dari Karin, dia melanjutkan Ucapannya.  
"Kamu tau Karin-Chan Masih ada Orang yang Satu Klan dengan Mu yang seharusnya tempat kamu berbagi, tempat kamu mengadu, dan yang pasti tempat kamu merasa di rumah, Bukan di dalam lubang ular itu tempat mu tinggal Karin-Chan," Nasehat Naruto

"Apa maksudmu orang satu Klan dengan ku, tidak ada lagi Orang-ora..." Tidak sempat Karin Melanjutkan Ucapnnya keburu diipotong oleh Naruto.  
"Aku Uzumaki Naruto sama dengan Mu Karin-Chan, disini di Konoha ini masih ada lagi Uzumaki sepertimu, jangan merasa Hidup mu sendiri Karin-Chan. Isteri dari Yondaime Hokage adalah Uzumaki Murni sama seperti mu Karin-Chan, secara otomatis anak-anaknya juga berdarah Uzumaki. Ini semu terserah kamu, jika kamu mau di selamatkan dari Lubang Neraka itu aku dengan senang hati membantumu dan jika kamu tidak mau untuk di selamatkan dan kamu merasa senang tinggal dalam lubang ular itu bersama experimen Ular pedo itu, yah aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun, ini semua murni keputusan kamu Karin-Chan," penjelasan dari Naruto, tentang niatnya untuk membantu Karin.  
Lama sekali Karin terdiam dan merasa ragu, dengan Naruto, dia takut akan dirinya takut akan perlakuan Orochimaru padanya, tapi dia teringat kata-kata Dari Naruto bahwa isteri Yondaime Hokage juga seorang Uzumaki, itu sedikit membuat dia lega dan harapan. Tapi Karin lagi-lagi di buat Heran mengapa Naruto Tau dia seorang Uzumaki.  
"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu jawab dulu pertanyaan ku," ujar Karin ingin bertanya pada Naruto.  
"Apa itu Karin-Chan," tanya Naruto Kembali.  
"Mengapa kamu bisa tau aku bekerja untuk Orochimaru sam.. ehh Orochimaru, dan mengapa pula kamu tau aku seorang Uzumaki," tanya Karin Pada Naruto.  
Naruto yang mendengar Karin mengajukan Pertanyaan, hanya tersenyum dan mengatkan,  
"Itu pertanyaan yang akan aku jawab dilain waktu Karin-Chan, Sebenarnya kamu juga bisa menebak siapa aku senbenarnya Karin-Chan, Bukan begitu?," jawab dan tanya Naruto pada Karin.  
Karin Hanya menganggukan kepala saja.  
"Memang benar apa yang kamu katakan Naruto-San, aku juga merasa Chakra mu dan Chakra ku tidak Jauh berbeda," jawab Karin Pada Naruto.  
"Sebenarnya kamu sedikit beruntung dari ku Karin-Chan, kamu mendapatkan segel Chakra dari bayi sementara aku baru mendapatkanya sekitar 9 tahun yang lalu," ucap Naruto memberitahukan Karin, dan Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.  
"Sekarang aku bertanya sekali lagi pada Mu apakah kamu mau aku selamatkan ," tanya Naruto.  
"Sebenarnya aku mau sekali keluar dari lubang Neraka itu, tapi aku takut anak buah dari Orochimaru menemukan ku," Jawab Karin.  
"Baiklah jadi itu jawaban dari mu, tentang anak buah Orochimaru kamu jangan Takut dia tidak akan menemukan mu, selagi aku Hidup diatas dunia ini kamu akan aman Karin-Chan.  
"Jikukkan Hiraijin" Kata Naruto menyebutkan Jutsu ruang dimensi miliknya dan membawa Karin kedalamnya.  
"Untuk sementara kamu tinggal disini dulu Karin-Chan menjelang Ujian berakhir, ini dimensi pribadiku, kamu tidak keberatan kan," tanya Naruto pada Karin.  
"Terimaksih sudah menolongku Naruto-san,"jawab Karin.  
"Selamat datang dalam keluarga Karin-Chan.

 **~FlashBack No Jutsu Kai ~**

"Karin-Chan mereka semua tidak asing dengan kamu kan," tanya Naruto pada Karin, Karin hanya menganggukan kepala saja.  
"Kenapa Kamu membawa aku kesini Naruto-San," tanya Karin Kembali. Naruto tidak sempat Menjawab pertanyaan Karin karena dulu di potong oleh Yondaime yang mengajukan pertanyaan juga.  
"Tunggu-tunggu,... ini siapa yang kamu bawa keruangan ini Naruto?," tanya Yondaime Pada Naruto.  
"Dia yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda Yondaime-Sama," jawab Naruto.  
"Perkenalkan siapa Kamu sebelum aku membawa kamu ke Interogasi," perintah Yondaime pada Karin. Karin mendengar suara wibawa dari Hokage merasa sangat takut.  
"Tidak apa-apa perkenalkan saja siapa kamu sebenarnya, apa yang membuat kamu resah bilang saja, jangan Takut kamu aman disini, semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan ini akan membela mu Karin-Chan," bujuk Naruto pada Karin, yang melihat karin Sedikit takut. Karin yang mendengar suara Naruto meyakinkan kalau dia akan aman itu membuat dia sedikit tenang.  
"Baiklah aku akan mengatakan siapa aku, Perkenalkan Nama ku Karin, tepatnya Uzumaki Karin, aku berasal dari Kusagakure, sejak kecil aku hidup berdua saja dengan Ibuku setau yang ku ingat, Ibuku mempunyai kemampuan Khusus, bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit dengan cara menggigitnya dan menghisap darahnya, Ibuku di jadikan alat oleh Kusagakure, dan akhirnya ibuku mati karena kekurangan banyak darah dan infeksi karena banyaknya bekas gigitan di tubuhnya. Akhirnya tinggal aku sendiri Hidup di jalanan selama bertahun-tahun, dan pada akhirnya aku diselamatkan oleh Orochimaru, lagi-lagi aku mendapat perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan, aku dijadikan experimen oleh Orochimaru, dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari ternyata kemampuan ibuku juga menurun kepadaku," kata karin mengakhiri cerita pilunya dengan derai airmata sambil melihatkan lengan dan kakinya banyak sekali bekas gigitan.  
"Ohh... Seed kami sama apa yang terjadi padamu Karin-Chan," tanya Naruto yang sedikit Sock melihat banyak sekali bekas gigitan ditubuh Karin. waktu Naruto membaca pikiran Karin Di hutan tadi memang Naruto tidak melihat apa yang dialami Karin tapi apa yang dilihat oleh Karin cuma itu yang Naruto cari dari kenangan Karin.  
"Inilah yang terjadi padaku selama aku berada dalam pengawasan Orochimaru, setiap Ninjanya pulang dari melaksanakan Misi, aku jadi sasaran empuk untuk memulihkan stamina Mereka," Jawab Karin.  
"Aku mohon maaf sebelumnya Karin-San, tapi bisa kamu jelaskan apa sebenarnya yang di rencanakan oleh Orochimaru, terhadap Konoha," tanya Yondaime to the poin pada Karin.  
Karin masih ragu-ragu dia melihat ke arah Naruto, seolah-olah meminta perlindungan.  
"Jelaskan saja Karin-Chan apa yang kamu ketahui tentang rencana Orochimaru, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, selagi kamu disini kamu aman kita yang berada dalam ruang ini akan melindungi mu, percayalah pada kita," kata Naruto yang meyakini Karin dengan melihat ke Arah Sandaime, untuk meminta dukungan dan persetujuan.  
"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto-Kun itu benar Karin-San, kita akan melindungimu kalau itu menyangkut keselamatan banyak nyawa," kata Sandaime ikut meyakinkan Karin.  
"Sebenar apa yang akan direncanakan Orochimaru sangat berbaya Yondaime sama, Sandaime Sama, pertama dia akan menandai Uchiha Sasuke untuk di jadikan Wadah selanjutnya, dan yang kedua Selama putaran Final Ujian Chunin ini dia akan menyerang Konoha dengan Bantuan Sunagakure dan menjadikan Jincurikinya sebagai Kartu Trufnya dia berniat menghancurkan Konoha menggunakan Biju ekor satu dari Suna Itu, dan dia juga berniat membunuh anda Sandaime-Sama," kata Karin memberitahukan semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.  
Semua yang mendengar penjelasan dari Karin sangat Sock, Suna yang merupakan sekutu Mereka berkhianat, ingin menyerang Konoha dengan Otogakure. Sandaime yang sangat terpukul mendengar penjelasan dari Karin Siswa yang paling di banggakannya, siswa yang paliang dia cintai selama menjadi muridnya, ingin menyerang desa tempat dia dilahirkan dan di besarkan.  
"Jadi apa tindakan yang akan kamu ambil sekarang Minato," tanya Tsunade, yang melihat Yondaime masih terdiam, memikiran apa yang baru saja di katakan Karin.  
"Sebaiknya Kita batalkan Saja ujian ini," jawab Yondaime.  
"Jangan dibatalkan, sebaiknya ujian ini dilanjutkan, Orochimaru itu tidak bodoh Minato, pasti dia mempunya rencana cadangan jika rencana awalnya gagal, kita tidak tau apa rencana cadangannya, jadi sebaiknya ujian ini tetap kita lanjutkan sembari menyusun strategi untuk melawan pasukan gabungan dari Suna dan Oto, buat seolah-olah kita tidak tau tentang rencananya," saran Sandaime pada Minato.  
"Apa yang di katakan oleh sensei itu betul sekali Minato, kamu tidak sendirian dalam hal ini, ada kami disini membantumu Aku, Sensei dan Naruto akan membantu dan juga jangan kau lupakan Senseimu Jiraya, Kalau urusan Jincurikinya biarkan saja anakku yang mengurus, aku sangat percaya anakku mampu menjinakan binatang liar itu, bukan begitu Naru-chan," Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto anaknya.  
"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Nona Tsunade, aku tidak akan pernah menyetujui jika anak ku mengambil resiko itu Nona Tsunade," bantah Dari Kushina Namikaze.  
Minato yang mendengar itu juga ikut setuju dengan isterinya dia tidak akan menyetujui anaknya dalam bahaya, dia tidak menyetujui anaknya melawan biju.  
"Apa yang di katakan Kusi-Chan itu memang benar Nona Tsunade, tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkan anakku dalam bahaya, apalagi dia akan melawan Jincuriki yang katanya sebagai kartu Truf, itu tidak akan terjadi," larang Yondaime pada Tsunade.  
Sandaime, Tsunade dan Naruto Sock mendengar mereka menyebut Naruto anak mereka, apa lagi Karin Yang baru tau kalau Naruto merupakan anak dari Yondaime.  
"Apa yang kalian ucapkan barusan Minato, Kushina coba kalian ulangi aku tidak mendengarnya," pinta Tsunade dengan nada menyindir.  
"Sebelumnya aku minta Maaf Nona Tsunade, aku tetap tidak mengizin Naruto untuk menghadapi Jincuriki Suna itu, bagai manapun juga Naruto Anak kami," kata Yondaime Memberitahukan Tsunade.  
"Hehehe...hahahahahah..." Membuat Tsunade ketawa lepas mendengar penjelasan dari Yondaime. Naruto yang mendengar pengakuan orang tuanya diam seribu bahasa, dia tidak tau apa yang di rasakannya saat ini rasa senang, sedih, benci, sakit hati dan rasa dendam ingin membalas perlakuan mereka kepadanya semuanya bercampur menjadi satu saat ini, yang hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, tidak berbicara, hanya diam saja.  
"Apa yang di katakan Minato-Kun itu sangat benar Nona Tsunade, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan dia melawan Jinchuriki, apa lagi itu merupakan senjata pamungkas dari Suna, itu tidak akan terjadi Nona Tsunade, dan Naruto itu adalah anak ku, anak kandung ku," kata Kushina mencegah Naruto untuk perperang melawan Jinchuriki Suna. Mendengar perkataan dari Kushina membuat Tsunade emosi sangat-sangat emosi saat itu ingin rasanya dia membunuh Kushina saat itu juga, kalau dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Niat membunuh dalam ruangan itu sangat pekat seolah-olah Shinigami datang menjemput nyawa mereka, Karin yang Sangat tersiksa bagaimana pun juga dia bukan Ninja terlatih dan yang paling membuat dia tersiksa adalah Faktor sensoriknya yang sangat peka, Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu dengan cepat membawa Karin kedalam dimensinya, biar jangan mengalami traumatis, dengan Niat membunuh. Dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Tsunade menenangkan Kaa-Channya.

" Kaa-Chan tenang dulu jangan emosi begitu kita dalam situasi yang kurang menguntungkan saat ini, apa pun kata mereka aku tetaplah anak mu, itu tidak akan berubah," kata Naruto menenangkan Tsunade. Tsunade yang mendengar suara Anaknya sedikit menurunkan emosinya tapi tetap niat membunuh masih berkobar dalam ruangan itu, Hanya Naruto seorang yang bisa bergerak bebas untuk menenangkan Tsunade, Sandaime masih terduduk tidak sanggup untuk berdiri merasakan Kiling Inten Tsunade Senju, Yondaime dan Kushina tidak jauh berbeda mereka berdua di paksa berlutut oleh Tsunade. Sandaime, Yondaime dan Kushina sedikit merasa Heran dengan Naruto. _'Mengapa Naruto tidak terpengaruh oleh Kiling Inten Tsunde'_ batin mereka bertiga. Terdengar lagi Suara lembut dari Naruto.  
"Sudah Kaa-Chan, kamu bisa membuat gedung ini runtuh, apa kau tidak melihat itu," tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kesudut kanan atas dari bangunan itu yang mulai mengalami keretakan. Tsunade yang melihat arah tunjuk Naruto mulai menurunkan Niat membunuhnya.  
"Kalau aku jadi kalian aku akan malu mengatakan Naruto itu anak ku," ucap Tsunade memperingati kedua orang pasangan suami isteri itu.  
"Ini sebagai pemberitahuan saja pada kalian berdua ya, Khususnya Kamu Yondaime Sama, kamu sangat di hormati di desa ini, kamu sebagai pahlawan rakyat Konoha, jadi aku sarankan pada mu jangan mengungkit-ungkit siapa aku ini. Sekarang ini Aku adalah Senju Uzumaki Naruto bukan Namikaze Naruto, kalian ingat itu baik-baik, dan untuk anda Kushina Namikaze, aku tau kau keras kepala tidak akan mau mengalah sebelum kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kau juga harus ingat siapa kau yang sekarang, kalau kau masih ngotot menyuruhku untuk pulang ke kediaman Namikaze, jangan salahkan aku jika rahasia terbesar kalian terbongkar, sebaiknya kalian menganggap aku ini sama seperti penduduk Konoha lainnya, lagi pula dalam tubuhku tidak lagi ada darah Namikaze dalam tubuh ku sekarang murni darah Uzumaki dan Senju," kata Naruto memperingati dan memberitahukan kedua orang tuanya.  
"sebagai Pewaris Uzumaki aku memberimu perintah untuk kembali ke kediaman Namikaze," perintah Kushina pada Naruto.  
"Kushina-Kushina kamu terlalu berani berkata begitu kepada ku, memang aku akui kalau dalam klan kamu akan menjadi Pewaris sah karena Ayahmu atau kakek ku sebagai Uzukage dan juga sebagai pemimpin Tidak resmi dari Klan Uzumaki, itu menguatkan posisimu untuk memimpin Klan Uzumaki, tapi kamu Lupa satu hal dan juga membuat kesalahan fatal KUSHINA UZUMAKI," kata Naruto dengan membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dia mengalirkan sedikit Chakra dan KI(energi Pisiknya) pada tengah dadanya terlihat lah disana Simbol Uzumaki Dengan indah melingkar di tengah-tengah dadanya dan terdapat enam tomo pada tengah lingkaran itu (seperti Rinegan), Kushina yang melihat Simbol keramat Khas Uzumaki sangat sock dia langsung berlutut merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya, menerima hukuman dari sang pemimpin resmi klan Uzumaki. Yang dia tau yang mampu menerima dan membuka simbol itu cuma Sodai Uzukage, itupun tidak secara penuh dia mampu membukanya cuma setengahnya saja, cuma 3 tomo yang mampu di buka oleh Sodai Uzukage..  
"Ka-kamu pemimpin resmi Klan U-uzumaki," tanya Kushina gugup.  
"Kamu benar, aku orang terpilih setelah beberapa dekade," jawab Naruto singkat.  
"Berarti ka-kamu ju-juga memegang SHI-SHINIGAMI NO TSURIGI," Tanya Kushina lagi sedikit takut dengan anaknya. Orang yang dulu di anggapnya reinkarnasi Kyubi ternyata manusia setengah DEWA, betapa menyesalnya Kushina saat ini atas peristiwa yang telah ia lakukan sendiri. Sementara Yondaime juga sangat-sangat Sock melihat simbol Uzumaki terukir indah di dada anaknya, dia tau cerita-cerita legenda dari klan Uzumaki, dan dia juga sering membaca di perpustakaan klannya tentang ke istimewaan Uzumaki.  
"Kamu benar lagi, tapi aku ragu kamu bisa melihat pedanga itu, aku tidak yakin, tapi aku yakin Kaa-Chan ku bisa Melihatnya" Jawab Naruto. Sandaime dan Tsunade sedikit terkejut, terlintas di kepala mereka kilas balik cerita dari Hasirama sensei oleh Sandaime dan Mito Senju Uzumaki Nenek dari Tsunade.  
"Pliiis untuk kali ini aku mau melihatnya, dari dulu aku ingin sekali meliahatnya pedang legenda yang banyak orang mengatakan itu cuma mitos tapi hanya pemimpin Resmi Uzumaki Klan yang bisa memiliki Pedang dan Simbol itu, tapi aku seorang Uzumaki merasa malu karena belum bisa melihat senjata pusaka Klan ku sendiri, semoga kali ini aku bisa melihat penuh bentuk SHINIGAMI NO TSURIGI," pinta Kushina dan memohon untuk melihat bentuk pedang legenda dari Klan Uzumaki itu.  
"Itu permohonan yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk ku kabulkan, Kushina-San," kata Naruto menjawab permohonan Kushina.  
"Naru-Chan ini selagi kita masih dalam ruangan ini, apa salahnya kamu memperlihatkan, pedang itu, sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan pedang itu, sebelumnya aku sudah lupa, karena Kushina mengatakannya aku jadi teringat kembali tentang dongeng yang selalu Neneku ku ceritakan, Ayolah Naru-Chan tidak ada ruginya kamu memperlihatkannya pada kami Naru-Chan," goda Tsunade pada anaknya yang juga ingiiiiiin sekali melihat senjata pusaka Klan Uzumaki itu.  
"Sebenarnya aku juga sangat penasaran Naruto-Kun, dulu Hasirama Sensei sering bercerita tentang SHINIGAMI NO TSURIGI itu dia mengatakan pedang itu sangat-sangat spesial, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat apa lagi mengangkatnya. Kalau kamu tidak keberatan untuk melihtakannya pada orang tua ini Naruto-Kun," bujuk Sandaime dengan gaya yang sedikit agak OOC.  
Hufff...  
"Baiklah kali ini Kamu Beruntung Kushina-San ini berkat Kaa-Chan dan Jii-San ku yang memohon, kalau tidak jangan harap aku akan mengeluarkan SHINIGAMI NO TSURIGI," kata Naruto sedikit ketus pada Kushina. Yondaime hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, dia tidak tau harus berkata apa sekarang.

Naruto menggigit jempolnya dan mengoleskan darahnya pada segel di punggung tangan kirinya.  
Puuff  
Muncul hawa yang sangat menyejukan dari melepaskan segel itu. Dan sekarang di tangan Naruto terdapat sebuah pedang yang sangat Cantik ( seperti yang telah di jelaskan pada Bab sebelumnya).  
Tsunade dan Sandaime bisa melihat dengan Jelas karena mereka berdua sangat mencintai dengan Orang yang memegang pedang tersebut. Mereka berdua melongo terpesona merasa terpukau melihat indahnya pedang yang ada di tangan Naruto, seolah-olah mereka terhipnotis melihatnya.  
"Wow itu sangat keren Naru-Chan," komentar dari Tsunade Sandaime hanya bisa menganggukan kepala saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan atau melukiskan tentang pedang itu karena saking cantiknya.  
Sementara Yondaime dan Kusina hanya bisa melihat samar-samar antara nampak dan tidak sangat-sangat sulit mereka melihatnya, itu di karenakan mereka berdua telah berdosa besar kepada pemegang pedang tersebut.  
"Naru-Chan boleh kah aku memegangnya," pinta Tsunade pada Naruto.  
"Tentu silahkan Kaa-Chan," kata Naruto yang mempersilahkan Kaa-Channya memegang pedang tersebut.  
Naruto meletakan pedang tersebut diatas meja dengan lembut, agar bisa Kaa-Channya memegang. Tsunade mendekati Pedang tersebut dan mencoba memegangnya tapi tidak bisa seolah-olah itu cuma fatamorgana, seperti memegang angin.  
"Ternyata dongeng itu terbukti benar adanya Naru-Chan, aku kira dulu Mito Oba-sama hanya mendongeng saja, menceritakan Sebuah Pedang bernama SHINIGAMI NO TSURIGI, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat apa lagi menyentuhnya, sekarang aku baru percaya, setelah melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri," kata Tsunade dengan penuh takjub, dengan apa yang dialaminya.  
Yondaime dan Kushina hanya bisa menyaksikan saja mereka berdua juga sangat takjub, melihat kejadian yang mereka saksikan di depan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Yondaime selama ini hanya mendengar cerita dari sang Isteri, sekarang dia melihat langsung pedang mitos dari Uzumaki itu.  
"Apa yang di ceritakan Hasirama Sensei dulu aku kira hanya Mitos, aku sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang di ceritakan Hasirama sensei dulu pada kami. Masa iya ada pedang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain dan tidak bisa di sentuh, ternyata apa yang di ceritakannya dulu ternyata benar adanya. Dia mengatakan pada kami pedang itu hanya bisa disentuh oleh pemimpin klan Uzumaki saja, pada saat itu yang jadi pemimpin klan adalah Orang tua Mito sama, ayah mertua Hasirama Sensei. Apa benar pedang ini tidak untuk membunuh Naruto-Kun," tanya Sandaime pada Naruto yang sampai sekarang masih penasaran dengan pedang itu.  
"Anda benar Jii-San pedang ini bukan untuk membunuh, tapi untuk mendamaikan, pedanga ini tidak berguna sama sekali pada orang-orang baik, tapi sangat berbahaya pada orang yang memiliki hati yang kelam, aku bisa mempraktekanaya pada mu Jii-San," kata Naruto yang langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Sandaime secara tiba-tiba tanpa bisa Sanadaime berbuat apa-apa.  
Suuhtt  
Cisss  
Hanya sedikit suara mendecis saja yang terdengar pedang itu hanya melewati sandaime saja.  
"Apa yang kau rasakan Jii-San," tanya Naruto  
"Aku tidak merasakan apa pun, padahal aku melihat sendiri pedang itu menembus dadaku tapi kenapa tidak terjadi sesuatu pada ku," tanya Sandaime Sedikit bingung.  
"Kita tinggal kan dulu masalah pedang ini, Sekarang kita kembali ke topik awal tentang penyerangan yang akan di lakukan Suna Dan Oto," kata Naruto mengingatkan permasalahan awal mereka dan menyimpan pedangnya kembali.

Kushina masih tertunduk sedih, entah apa yang dia rasakan saat ini, mungkin perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini dia tidak bisa lagi mengatakan sesuatu, dia tidak mau kena kutukan Segel Uzumaki, tapi disisi lain dia sangat merindukan anaknya, anaknya yang sekarang bukan lagi manusia biasa tapi bisa di bilang manusia setengah DEWA, sangat sulit untuk di dekati untuk saat ini.  
"Kamu benar Naruto, kita kesini ingin mendiskusikan tentang penyerangan Suna dan Oto," jawab Yondaime dia tetap propesional walau saat ini keadaanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kushina.  
"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengatakan kepada dewan desa, biar bisa permasalahan ini dipecahkan secara bersama-sama," usul dari Tsunade.  
"Itu ide yang tidak buruk Tsunade-Chan, kalau menurut mu bagai mana Minato," jawab dan tanya Sandaime.  
"Aku sangat setuju sekali tentang usulan dari Nona Tsunade, tapi sebaiknya besok saja kita kumpulkan anggota Dewan, mengingat hari juga sudah malam," Jawab Yondaime.  
"Sebelum kita bubar aku ingin mengekang segel kutukan yang ada di leher Uchiha Sasuke dan Mitarashi Anko," pinta Naruto pada Yondaime.  
"Baiklah di sebelah ruangan ini ada ruang tempat penyegelan, kita bisa kesana sekarang," jawab Yondaime.  
Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang itu mereka langsung menuju keruangan tempat penyegelan.  
"Yondaime menjentikan jarinya Munculah ANBU. "Tora panggil Anko dan bawa Uchiha Sasuke keruangan ini," perintah Yondaime. "Hai.." Jawab ANBU tersebut langsung menghilang. Tidak lama mereka menunggu kedatangan Anko dan Sasuke, Sasuke masih dalam keadaan Pingsan di bawa oleh ANBU tersebut.  
"Letakan Sasuke di tengah ruangan itu," perintah Yondaime lagi. ANBU tersebut meletakan Sasuke ditengah ruangan yang khusus untuk penyegelan. Awalnya Yondaime yang mengecek keadaan Uchiha Sasuke Tapi dia mengerutkan kening menandakan dia sedikit agak bingung.  
"Segel ini jauh berbeda dari segel Anko," kata Yondaime entah kepada siapa dia memberitahukan.  
"Maksud anda berbeda bagai mana Yondaime Sama," tanya Naruto Kembali.  
"Coba kamu periksa Naruto, apa yang kamu lihat pada Segel Sasuke," tanya Yondaime Naruto.  
Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memeriksa Segel yang ada di lehernya.  
"Licik sangat licik, segel ini di resapi dengan jiwa dan DNA dari Orochimaru, jadi ini maksud perkataan Karin, dia ingin mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke sebagai wadahnya," kata Naruto memberitahukan orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.  
"Kaa-Chan bisa Tolong aku mengecek kondisi Sasuke saat ini," pinta Naruto pada Kaa-Channya.  
Tsunade memeriksa kondisi kesehatan dari sang Uchiha, Tsunade pun ikut mengernyitkan keningnya, menandakan dia sedikit bingung apa yang dialaminya saat ini, aliran Chakra Dari Uchiha Sasuke sangat Kacau, kalau untuk ukuran orang Normal dia sekarang pasti sudah mati.  
"Aku juga bingung dengan kondisi kesehatan Sasuke saat ini Naru-Chan, coba kamu cek sendiri apa yang kamu rasakan," perintah Tsunade pada Naruto.  
Naruto memeriksa kesehatan Sasuke dia merasakan dua aliran Chakra berbeda, _'ini aneh sekali kenapa bisa seperti ini apa yang telah dilakukan Orochimaru pada Sasuke?'_ Tanya pikiran Naruto sendiri.  
"Anko-San boleh aku melihat segel yang ada di lehermu?," Tanya Naruto Ramah. Anko tidak menjawab dia mendekati Naruto dan memperlihatkan segelnya, Naruto mengalirkan KI dan Chkra secara bersamaan dalam Segel Anko, membuat Anko sedkit mengerang kesakitan.  
"Segel ini memang sangat jauh berbeda, segel yang ada pada Anko bisa menambah kekuatan secara instan, tapi resikonya membuat tubuh merasa sakit setelah selesai mengaktifkannya, Segel yang ada pada Anko bisa dengan Mudah untuk dihapus, tapi segel yang ada pada Sasuke bisa dihilangkan tapi resikonya sangat besar nyawanya jadi taruhan," kata Naruto menjelaskan tentang Segel yang ada pada Anko dan Sasuke.  
"Apa kamu bilang Gaki-Kun apa benar kamu bisa menghapus segel terkutuk ini?," tanya Anko penuh harap.  
"Jangan kan menghapus, mengolahnya menjadi kekutan kamu sendiri tanpa resiko aku bisa lakukan, mana yang kamu pilih menghapusnya secara permanen atau menggunakan segel kutukan itu tanpa resiko dan efek samping. Mereka yang ada dalam ruangan itu sedikit terkejut, pasalnya belum ada yang mampu meghapus segel kutukan yang ada pada Anko.  
"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menggunakan segel terkutuk ini," jawab Anko dengan tegas dan berapi-api.  
"Itulah jawaban yang paling aku suka," kata Naruto dengan senyuman.  
"Apa kamu yakin bisa menghapus segel itu Naruto?," tanya Yondaime yang sangat penasaran, bahkan dia sendiri cuma bisa mengekang tidak bisa menghapusnya.  
"Aku sangat yakin Yondaime sama, bahkan aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghapus segel itu," jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.  
"Apa kau yakin Anko-san untuk tidak mau menggunkan kekuatan yang melekat di tubuhmu, banyak orang ingin kekuatan lho Anko-sa?," tanya Naruto sekali lagi pada Anko.  
"Sudah aku katakan tadi, lebih baik aku mati dari pada menggunakan segel ini," jawab Anko tegas.  
"Baiklah kalau itu keputusan mu aku mau berkata apa lagi," kata Naruto pasrah dan sedikit kagum dengan Anko.  
Dengan cepat tangan Naruto bergerak menotok titik saraf Anko, membuat Anko pingsan.  
"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Anko," teriak Kushina  
"Tenang saja Kushina-San, aku sengaja membuat dia pingsan, karena prosesnya sangat menyakitkan, lebih baik dia pingsan dari pada dia menanggung sakit, lagi pula prosesnya tidak terlalu lama," jelas Naruto pada Kushina.  
Sekali lagi Naruto meletakan tangan pada tengah segel yang ada pada leher Anko.  
 **"Fujutsu Gakido Kuukei No Fuin"**  
Terdengar suara Naruto menyebutkan Nama Jutsunya, dengan menarik jiwa Orochimaru keluar dari tubuh Anko dan langsung menyegelnya pada segel jalur pretanya untuk di selidiki oleh Naruto Suatu hari nanti.  
 **"Fuin"**  
Terdengar lagi suara Naruto menyegel jiwa Orochimaru pada telapak tangannya.  
Sandaime, Yondaime, Tsunade dan Kushina melihat Naruto mengahapus segel kutukan dengan sangat mudah membuat mereka sedikit merasa rendah diri, Yondaime sudah bertahun-tahun mencoba untuk menghapus segel itu tapi tetap tidak bisa, Kushina dia yang merasa Uzumaki tidak bisa berbuat banyak tentang segel Anko, entah sudah berapa kali dia mencoba namun hasilnya tetap nihil, tapi sekarang dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Anak yang dibuangnya anak yang dianggapnya titisan Kyubi dengan mudahnya menghapus segel kutukan yang baru pertama dilihatnya. Seolah-olah itu cuma mainan anak-anak.  
"Wow itu sangat awesome Naru-Chan, kamu menghapus segel kutukan itu dengan sangat mudah, sedangkan Jiraya, Minato dan Kushina sudah bertahun-tahun mencobanya masih tetap tidak bisa, tapi kamu baru pertama saja melihat sudah tau cara kerjanya dan dengan mudahnya kamu menghilangkan segel itu," kata Tsunade penuh dengan kekaguman.  
"Apa yang di katakan Tsunade-Chan tidaklah berlebihan jika dia memujimu Naruto-Kun, kamu menghapus segel itu seolah-olah itu cuma pekerjaan anak-anak akademi," puji Sandaime untuk Naruto.  
"Kamfret kamu Jii-san, sudah aku bilang dari sebelum-sebelumnya, aku sangat senang membantu, aku bisa karena aku mampu itu saja tidak lebih dan jangan lagi memujiku aku tidak suka pujian," kata Naruto memberi tahukan Sandaime.  
"Itu memang sangat luar biasa Naruto, aku tidak memuji mu tapi ini memang kenyataan yang aku katakan, apa yang di katakan Nona Tsunade itu benar, Aku Jiraya Sensei dan Kushi-Chan sudah bertahun-tahun mencobanya tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil," pujian Dari Yondaime.  
"Terimakasih atas Pujiannya Yondaime sama tapi aku tidak lah sehebat apa yang kau katakan, aku masih butuh banyak belajar lagi," kata Naruto Yang masih saja merendah.  
"Kamu memang Hebat Naru-Chan," kata Tsunade.  
"Kaa-Chan aku yakin Kamu dulu pernah melihat Mito Baa-sama melakukan teknik penyegelan, di bandingkan dengan ku, aku bukan lah apa-apanya, bukankah Begitu Kushina-San?," tanya Naruto pada Kushina.  
Kushina yang di tanya oleh Naruto sedikit salah tingkah.  
"Mereka tidak berlebihan Memujimu Naruto-Kun, untuk orang seumuran dengan mu, bisa melakukan apa yang oranga lain tidak mampu melakukan menurutku itu sangat luar biasa," puji datang dari Kushina.  
"Sudahlah sekarang bagai mana dengan Sasuke Yondaime sama?" Tanya Naruto pada Hokage.  
"Sekarang semuanya aku serahkan pada mu Naruto mana menurut mu yang terbaik, karena kamu jelas-jelas jauh diatas ku kalau urusan Segel, mungkin di seluruh negara elemental tidak ada yang bisa menyaigimu sekarang ini. Jadi menurutku apa yang terbaik sajalah buat Sasuke sekarang ini," Kata Yondaime menyerahkan semuanya pada Naruto.  
"Kaa-Chan bantu aku mengecek kondisi Anko, aku akan membangunkannya setelah itu," pinta Naruto Pada Kaa-Channya.  
"Baiklah Naru-Chan aku akan melihat kondisi kesehatan Anko, Mari", ajak Tsunade pada anaknya.  
Setelah mereka berdua mengeceka kondisi Anko, yang ternyata sehat-sehat saja, Naruto melepaskan totokan yang ada pada Anko, membuat Anko sedikit mengerang menandakan dia sudah siuman.  
"Uhgg... rasanya luar biasa aku tidak merasakan sakit di leher dan aku juga merasa damai dan sehat," gumam Anko Mitarasi. Tapi masih bisa di dengar olah orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

masih berlanjut

aku akan Update Kilat

Terimakasih atas saran dan masukannya.


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto bukan punyaku, tapi kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( Mungkin ada terselip sedikit Persahabatan dan Keluarga )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal, OC, OOC, Banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **Seorang anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang**

 **tapi di latih oleh hantu Uzumaki, apakah dia akan menjadi legenda?**

"Selamat datang kembali Anko-San," Terdengar Suara Naruto menyapa Anko.  
Anko tidak menjawab dan tidak berkata apa-apa dia berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Naruto dan menghujami Naruto dengan ciuman penuh Nafsu. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa melongo dan diam saja seperti orang kebingungan, dia tidak mengerti mengapa Anko menjilat dan menciuminya sepereti orang yang kesetanan. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu berbeda ekspresi, ada yang sangat marah ada juga yang mimisan, tapi yang paling emosional adalah Tsunade. Berbeda dengan Sandaime dia melihat dengan tatapan mesum darah yang keluar dari lobang hidungnya. Kushina melihat dengan tatapan jijik pada Anko.  
"Anko-San kamu kenapa? Apakah ini efeknya setelah segelnya hilang?" Gumam Naruto pelan. Tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh orang-orang dalam ruangan.  
"ANKOOOO... Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini HAAAAHH...," Bentak Tsunade. Membuat Anko yang mendengar bentakan itu terkejut sangat terkejut melihat seorang Ibu yang marah.  
"Ti-dak a-ada Tsu-Tsunade s-sa-sama, aku hanya se-senang se-sekali segel kutukan ku sudah Hilang, aku dulu bersumpah, siapa yang bisa menghilangkan segel ini jika dia perempuan aku akan jadikan dia saudaraku dan jika dia laki-laki dewasa aku bersedia jadi pemuas nafsunya pada saat itu dan menjadi istrinya, tapi jika dia laki-laki lebih muda dari ku akan aku jadi kan dia adik ku," keluh kesah dari Anko memberi tahukan orang-orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu.  
"Sudah...sudah lebih baik kamu selesaikan pekerjaan mu Naruto-Kun, Urusan ini lain kali saja kita urus," saran dari Sandaime.  
"Apa yang dikatakan Sandaime ada benarnya juga Naruto, lagi pula hari sudah mulai larut malam," kata Yondaime menyetujui saran dari Sandaime.  
"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghapus segel yang berada pada Sasuke." Gumam Naruto. Tapi Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Baiklah kalau begitu Yondaime Sama, akan Aku lakukan yang terbaik" jawab Naruto dengan keyakinan.  
Mulailah Naruto memeriksa segel dengan teliti, setelah Naruto mengamati dengan cermat, dia langsung melukis segel-segel di lantai kamar ruangan itu.  
"Sebelum aku menutup segel ini ada dua kemungkinan akan terjadi pada Sasuke Yonadaime-sama," tanya Naruto Pada Sang Hokage.  
"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke Naruto?" Tanya Yondaime harap-harap cemas.  
"Pertama, kemungkinan terbesar adalah dia kehilangan Saringannya karena DNA Orochimaru yang menjiwai segel kutukan ini, dan yang kedua kemungkinan dia akan susah mengakses chakranya, dalam arti kata dia tetap Uchiha tapi Chakra, Stamina dan tenaganya seperti anak akademi, butuh latihan bertahun-tahun dan kerja keras lagi dia untuk berada di tingkat seperti sekarang ini" terang Naruto pada Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan penyegelan itu.  
"Apa tidak ada cara lain Naruto-kun," tanya Sandaime, Sandaime merasa berdosa jika Sasuke tidak bisa di selamatkan karena dia berjanji pada Itachi untuk menjaga Sasuke.  
Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja tanda tidak ada lagi cara lain, Naruto yang melihat raut wajah Sandaime yang merasa bersalah, sedikit mengernyitkan kening tanda Naruto sedikit curiga atas Tingkah Sandaime. Tapi tetap Naruto meyakinkan Sandaime, "tenang saja Jii-San, Sasuke pasti selamat, dia tetap bisa menjadi seorang Ninja hebat kelak," kata Naruto meyakinkan Sandaime.  
"Lakukan yang terbaik Naruto-Kun, Aku percaya pada Mu," kata Sandaime sedikit tersenyum di paksakan.  
"Anda tenang saja Jii-San serahkan pada ku" jawab Naruto dengan senyumnya. Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyelesaikan mengekang segel yang ada pada Sasuke. "Huffhh Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan yanag melelahkan ini," gumam Naruto yang tidak ditujukan pada siapa pun.  
"Dan sebaiknya apa yang terjadi pada Anko dan Sasuke tetap jadi rahasia dulu, kita tidak tau apa yang akan di rencanakan Orochimaru kalau segel kutukannya bisa di hapus, apakah kalian mengerti maksud ku?" Perintah dan tanya Sandaime pada semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan itu. " Hai" kami mengerti apa yang anda maksudkan Sandaime sama," Jawab Yondaime.  
"Dan mari kita istirahat untuk Malam ini, besok kita lanjutkan lagi masalah ini," ajak Yondaime untuk pada orang yang ada pada ruangan itu. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu tidak menjawab tapi mereka perlahan berjalan keluar bermaksud untuk menuju rumah masing-masing. "Hari yang melelahkan" Gumam Naruto.

_SKIP TIME_

Semua peserta yang lolos tahap ke tiga sudah berkumpul dalam menara, ada beberapa saja yang lolos, satu tim dari Suna, satu dari Kumo, Satu Tim dari Iwa satu Tim dari Oto dan semua Tim dari Konoha lolos tahap ke tiga.  
"Saya ucapkan selamat pada kalian semua yang lolos pada babak ke ke tiga ini, karena jumlah kalian masih terlalu banyak jadi kita akan mengurang jumlah peserta untuk melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya, masing-masing dari kalian akan berhadapan, bisa saja kalian akan berhadapan dengan rekan satu tim dalam babak ini, jadi saya berharap dari kalian semua bisa mem..." Yondaime tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena tiba-tiba saja datang salah satu pengawas yang memimpin ujian pada tahap ini. "Maafkan aku Hokage sama yang tidak sopan memotong percakapan anda, biar aku saja yang memberitahu kan mereka pada babak ini," kata Pengawas yang datang tiba-tiba itu.

"Baiklah Hayate dari sini aku serahkan pada mu untuk memimpin pada babak ini," kata Yondaime pada pengawas yang bernama Hayate itu. "Terimakasih Hokage sama," kata Hayate menjawab pertannyaan dari Hokagenya itu dengan sopan.  
" SELAMAT KEPADA KALIAN YANG BERHASIL LOLOS KEBABAK INI, APA YANG DI KATAKAN OLEH HOKAKE SAMA TADI KARENA JUMLAH KALIAN TERLALU BANYAK JADI KITA AKAN MENGURANGI JUMLAH PESERTA DENGAN BERTARUNG SATU SAMA LAINYA, BISA SAJA KALIAN BERHADAPAN DENGAN REKAN SETIM KALIAN SENDIRI!, APAKAH ADA DARI KALIAN YANG MENGUNDURKAN DIRI?" Tanya pengawas itu dengan suara yang di besarkan biar para peserta bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Terjadi kasak-kusuk dari gerombolan para peserta, salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan, "aku mengundurkan diri Pengawas-San Karena aku kelelahan dan kehabisan Cakra tadi dalam Hutan, karena berkelahi dengan musuh untuk mempertahan gulungan kami," kata Ninja itu pada Pengawas.

"Yasudah kalau itu keputusan mu dan Siapa nama mu?" Tanya pengawas itu pada Ninja yang mengundurkan diri tadi." aku Yakushi Kabuto," jawab Kabuto menjawab pertanyaan sang pengawas. "Ada lagi yang mau mengundurkan diri," tanya Pengawas itu lagi. Diam tidak ada jawaban, "baiklah kalau tidak ada yang mundur lagi ujian kita lanjutkan," sambung ucapan sang pengawas. Sementara itu dia tempat podium Kage, Yondaime memberi kode pada ANBU untuk membawa Kabuto keruang interogasi.  
"Bagi peserta yang namanya keluar di layar dibelakang saya harap bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pertandingan. Layar mulai bergerak mengacak nama-nama peserta yang akan bertanding.  
Uchiha Sasuke VS .  
pertandingan yang sedikit membosankan Uchiha Sasuke dipaksa bertanding dengan taijutsu saja, untung saja dia sempat mengkopi teknik Rock Lee saat ujian akan di mulai tempo hari, dan akhirnya dia menang dengan susah payah.  
Shikamaru VS , sama kejadiannya dengan yang ada di Canon.

Namikaze Menma VS Inuzuka Kiba.  
Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk dari penonton yang mendengar suara Menma disebut oleh pengawas. "Menma, Menma, Menma Hidup Menma sama, Hidup Menma sama ayo Menma sama Kamu bisa," begitulah kira-kira kasak kusuk yang terdengar dari kursi penonton. Menma yang Namanya di elu-elukan dan disebut-sebut, oleh banyak penonton dan penggemarnya membuat dia sedikit sombong terkesan meremehkan lawannya.  
"Akhirnya kita dipertemukan juga, aku tidak sabar melihat anak anjing menggonggong melawan Namikaze," koar Menma pada Kiba. Kiba yang di remehkan dan dihina, tidak terima begitu saja, diapun membalas hinaan Menma padanya. "Bagiku kau hanya seorang pengecut yang bersembunyi di balik nama besar ayahmu, kalau kau memang merasa hebat, buktikan, sekaranglah saatnya kau membuktikan pada semua orang jika memang kau hebat dan perkasa wahai Namikaze Sama," balas Kiba sedikit sharkatis. Kiba langsung melihat ke arah pengawas untuk segera memberi aba-aba agar pertandingan segera dimulai.

Baiklah pertandingan akan dimulai tapi sebelum itu aku memberitahukan bahwa semua jenis teknik ninja diperbolehkan dalam pertandingan ini, pagi para peserta yang tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan pertarungan atau menyerah dianggap kalah. Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya sang pengawas. Dijawab dengan gelengan oleh kedua peserta. Pertandingan antara :

Namikaze Menma VS Inuzuka Kiba HAJIME,"

teriak pengawas sambil berlari kepinggir lapangan.  
"Sebaiknya kamu menyerah saja anak Anjing, kamu tidak akan sanggup melawan ku yang seorang Namikaze" kata Menma dengan sombongnya. Kiba tidak menjawab hinaan dari Menma, dia malah mempersiapkan Jutsunya untuk mengalahkan Menama secepat mungkin. "Akamaru" penggil Kiba pada Fathnernya dan memberikan pil tentara kepada Akamaru. **"Juujin Bunshin"** membuat Kiba Berubah sedikit Liar seperti Binatang Buas dan Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba."Mari Akamaru kita beri dia pelajaran " kata Kiba pada Anjing Ninjanya itu. "Guk" hanya suara gonggongan saja yang keluar dari mulut anjing itu **"Gatsuga"** teriak Kiba. Menma yang meremehkan Kiba sedikit terkejut menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Kiba, dia tidak menyangka Kiba akan langsung menyerang dengan teknik tingkat tinggi. Karena sedikit lengah dan belum siap Menma terkena serangan kombinasi dari Kiba.  
Zuiing  
Bugghh  
Membuat Menma Terlempar cukup jauh dan mengenai dinding Stadion. Keluar darah dari hidung dan sudut bibir Menma, membuat Menma sedikit marah pada Kiba yang mendapat serangan secara tiba-tiba. "Ternyata anak Anjing sudah bisa melawan pada tuannya sekarang ya!" Kata Menma pada Kiba yang terkesan masih meremehkannya. Kiba tidak menjawab dia hanya fokus pada pertandingan agar dia bisa cepat-cepat bisa mengakhiri pertarungan ini, dan mengulangi serangan kombinasi dari Akamaru, "sekali lagi Akamaru" Teriak Kiba pada Anjing Ninjanya itu, "Guk" terdengar jawaban dari anjing, **"Gatsuga"** lagi-lagi Kiba melancarkan serangannya pada Menma, tapi kali ini berbeda Menma sudah siap dan menghidari serangan dari Kiba, lagi-lagi Kiba melancarkan serangannya karena serangannya bisa dihindari oleh Menma. Menma yang tidak mau diserang terus-menerus, sesekali membalas serangan dari Kiba. Akhirnya Kiba melakukan Kesalahan dia tidak memikirkan strategi dia hanya menyerang secara membabi buta dan penuh nafsu sehingga dia lupa pertahanannya terbuka, disitulah Menma mencuri kesempatan dan menyerangnya.  
 **"Futon Fuuryudan No Jutsu"**

Teriak Menma yang membalas serangan dari Kiba, Kiba yang tidak menyangka diserang secara mendadak terkena jutsu Menma dan membuat Kiba terpental, Akamaru yang awalnya menjadi Kiba kini kembali ke bentuk semula, melihat Kiba yang kaget terkena serangan Menma tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan cepat Menma menendang perut Kiba dengan sangat kuat,  
Buugh  
Uhhukk  
Woeeek  
Terlihat sekali Kiba mengeluarkan darah Segar dari Mulutnya, dan sedikit ngos-ngosan karena kelelahan, belum habis rasa sakit di perutnya kini dagunya terkena pukulan telak dari Menma  
Buhhkkhh  
Hukkg  
Duuukh  
dan membuat Kiba terpental Lagi, dan tersungkur mencium tanah, "sekarang lebih Baik kamu menyerah saja Anjing kecil, karena kamu bukan tandingan ku," sesumbar Menma pada Kiba yang mengacungkan Kunai pada Leher Kiba. Kiba yang sudah tidak berdaya terpaksa menyerah. "Pengawas aku menyerah," teriak Kiba yang menerima kekalahan yang sangat menyakitkan itu. "Karena Kiba menyerah Pertandingan di menangkan Oleh Menma Namikaze," teriak sang Pengawas pertandingan.

Pertarungan demi pertarungan telah di lalui oleh para peserta ujian, tinggal beberapa peserta saja yang belum mendapatkan giliran termasuk tokoh utama dalam Fick ini yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto Sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik dalam ujian ini, itu di karenakan paksaan oleh Ibunya tepatnya Ibu angkat yaitu Senju Tsunade.  
Sudah banyak para peserta yang gugur dan banyak pula yang memenangi pertarungan.  
"Pertarungan selanjutnya dan juga yang terakhir antara Uzumaki Naruto Konoha VS Fuu Takigakure, harap untuk kedua peserta turun ke lapangan," teriak pengawas ujian.

Sementara itu di tribun penonton banyak terdengar suara kasak kusuk yang mendengar nama Naruto di panggil banyak orang yang merasa familiar dengan Nama itu ada juga yang merasa heran karena mereka tidak mengenal orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Berbeda dengan keluarga Namikaze mereka dihantui dengan rasa penyesalan yang begitu besar, Anak yang menurut menreka Reinkarnasi Kyubi tanpa rasa berdosa membuang Naruto Ketengah lautan Lepas, tapi kini menjelma menjadi Manusia setengah DEWA, kini anak mereka sudah menjadi pemimpin resmi klan Uzumaki dan juga akan mewarisi semua aset Klan Senju. Naruto yang namanya di panggil sedikit tersenyum dan berjalan santai menuju lapangan pertarunga, para penonton yang melihat Naruto berjalan Santai tanpa ada rasa gentar sedikitpun terkesan cuek dan tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya membuat para penonton yang mengalami kejadian 14 tahun lalu dimana Kyubi mengamuk yang memporak porandakan Konoha waktu itu sedikit terpancing emosi mereka dan sangat marah melihat gambar Kyubi yang begitu perkasa terlihat jelas di belakang jubah Naruto. Mulai lagi terdengar suara-suara yang tidak sedap di dengar oleh telinga.

"Itu dia orang yang menjadi reinkarnasi Kyubi yang telah menyerang desa kita 14 tahun yang lalu," teriak salah satu penonton yang memulai memprofokasi penonton yang lainnya. "Kamu benar itu dia orangnya," jawab penonton yang lain. " mari kita Usir Raksasa itu, atau kita bunuh saja monster yang telah membuat kita menderita," terdengar suara-suara cacian dan makian dari para penonton yang berasal dari Konoha. "DIAM KALIAN SEMUA," teriak Tsunade yang sangat Emosi mendengar anaknya di katakan Monster, Kyubi, Raksasa atau apalah namanya yang tidak enak di dengar. "Sekali lagi aku mendengar kalian mengatakan ANAK KU dengan sebutan yang tidak enak di dengar," dengan sedikit Niat membunuh keluar dari Tsunade ," AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN TULANG TULANG KALIAN SEMUA, apa aku jelas," teriak Tsunade kepada penonton yang mengatakan anaknya dengan sebutan yang tidak enak di dengar. Banyak penonton yang langsung ciut nyalinya mendengar ancaman Tsunade. Banyak yang merasa heran dan juga bertanya-tanya Bahwa Naruto itu adalah ANAKNYA. "Sudahlah Kaa-Chan, jangan terlalu emosi aku sendiri tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto yang menengkan Kaa-Channya itu. Fuu yang menjadi lawannya juga ikut sedih melihat Naruto, dia juga sama diperlakukan seperti dia itu penyakit menular di desanya, itu di karenakan dia Jincuriki dari Nanabi. Naruto yang melihat Fuu seorang Jincuriki pasti dia tau apa rasanya di perlakukan seperti sampah di desa sendiri.  
"Jangan terlalu di masukan ke hati Nana-Chan, kamu pasti juga di perlakukan seperti ku di desamu kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Fuu yang di tanya tidak menjawab dia hanya menunduk dan menganggukan kepala saja tanda dia mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Naruto. Dalam Hati Fuu sedikit heran mengapa dia tau kalau dia seorang Jincuriki dari Nanabi. _ **'Aku merasa sangat familiar dengan Chakra orang ini siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang menjadi lawan dari Host ku ini ?'**_ Kata batin Nanabi yang ada dalam segel Fuu **" Fuu-Chan hati-hati terhadap orang yang akan menjadi lawan mu ini,"** kata Nanabi yang memperingati Hostnya agar lebih hati-hati. "Kenapa kamu tampaknya sedikit Gelisah Nanabi?" Tanya Fuu Pada Nanabi. **"Pokoknya kamu harus hati-hati dia bukan orang sembarangan, kelihatannya saja dia lemah dan tidak memiliki Chakra tapi aura yang di pancarkannya terasa sangat berbahaya,"** peringatan dari Nanabi pada Fuu. Naruto yang sudah tau kalau Fuu adalah Jincuriki dari Chomei dia diam saja dulu tidak mau mengganggu komunikasi antara host dan penyewanya, setelah cukup lama mereka saling memperhatikan terdengar suara pengawas yanga akan memulai pertandingan " apakah kedua peserta sudah siap?" Tanya pengawas. " hai / kami sudah siap," jawab kedua peserta alias Fuu dan Naruto.  
"Pertarunga terkhir segera di mulai, HAJIME," teriak sang pengawas.  
"Apakah kalian sudah selesai komunikasinya? Tanya Naruto pada Fuu. "Maksud kamu apa? Aku tidak mengerti yang kamu maksud," jawab Fuu pura-pura tidak tau. " sampaikan pada Chomei, bahwa Ashina mengucapkan hai, dan juga katakan pada Chomei aku ingin dia mau bersahabat dengan ku," kata Naruto Pada Fuu yang membuat Fuu tambah bingung. _'Chomei? Siapa Chomei yang dimaksud Oleh Naruto?'_ Batin Fuu yang penasaran dan kebingungan. ( disini Fuu belum tau nama Biju yang disegel dalam tubuhnya.) 'Chomei pun juga ikut heran dengan pemuda yang ada didepannya ini kenapa dia bisa tau Namanya, dan juga kenapa dia juga menyebut nama Ashina, apa hubungannya dengan Asina, yang dia tau Asina sudah lama mati, kenapa pemuda ini tau dengan dia?' Membuat Sang biju terheran-heran. "Sudahlah lupakan saja untuk saat ini yang penting sekarang kita fokus dulu dalam pertarungan kita ini," Kata Naruto yang membuyarkan perang batin Fuu.  
"Hai Mari kita Fokus," ajak Fuu yang mulai fokus dalam memulai pertarungan.  
"Mari kita Menari Fuu-San," Naruto sambil berlari dan langsung mengarahkan Tinjunya pada wajah Fuu, Fuu yang melihat serangan secara tiba-tiba tidak tinggal diam dia langsung menghindar dari serangan Naruto, Fuu pun membalas serangan Naruto dengan menendang ke arah rusuk kiri Naruto, tapi dengan mudah dihindari Naruto, Naruto membalas serangan Fuu dengan cara tendangan berputar mengarah kepala, Fuu dengan sigap menunduk dan membalas dengan pukulan lurus ke arah perut Naruto, pertarungan terus terjadi dan beberapa kali Fuu terkena pukulan dan tendangan dari Naruto. Naruto yang belum mengeluarkan kemampuannya sama sekali terus saja mengajak Fuu berjuang dengan Taijutsu, dalam hal taijutsu Fuu terlihat kalah jauh, dan tidak mau meladani Naruto terus menerus dengan Taijutsu Fuu pun mulai menggunakan Ninjutsu,  
 **"Futon Suiryuudan no Jutsu"** teriak Fuu menyebutkan nama jutsunya dan mengarah ke Naruto, Naruto yang melihat jutsu air bebentuk naga mengarah kepadanya langsung menghindar ke samping dia tidak mau terkena serangan dari Fuu, Naruto Belum juga mau mengeluarkan Ninjutsunya dia selalu menghindar bila diserang dan membalas sesekali dengan Taijutsu saja, dia tidak mau menyakiti orang yang senasip dengannya, seorang Jincuriki, tapi itu membuat Fuu semakin kesal pada Naruto yang hanya menghindari saja tidak mau membalas serangannya, "Kamu kenapa tidak membalas serangan ku?," bentak Fuu yang terlihat sekali sedang kesal.  
"Bagai mana aku mau membalas serangan kamu, kamu sendiri yang menyerang aku terus menerus ya terpaksa aku menghindar," kilah Naruto agar Fuu tidak terlihat kecewa dan kesal. Fuu yang merasa di permainkan Oleh Naruto mulai kesal, " sekarang kamu boleh menyerang ku, atau kamu takut melawan ku ?" Tantang Fuu, itu membuat Naruto menyunggingkan Senyum atas komentar Fuu, " aku bukannya takut pada mu Fuu-San aku memberi mu kesempatan untuk menyerangku dengan segala tak-tik dan strategimu, dalam ujian ini bukan pemenang atau pecundang yang akan di promosikan tapi mereka yang memiliki tak-tik, strategi dan kemampuan untuk bertahan dari serangan musuh, belum tentu yang menang yang di promosikan tapi bisa saja yang kalah yang akan menjadi Chunin, kamu mengerti maksudku kan?" Tanya Naruto, tapi Fuu malah tambah bingung tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Oleh Naruto. _'Kenapa bisa begitu?'_ Pikir batin Fuu.  
Sementara di tribun penonton juga banyak yang bingung apa yang di ucapkan Naruto, _'masa iya orang kalah bisa jadi Chunin?'_ Pikir para penonton.

"Sensei apa benar yang di katakan Naruto itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Kakashi sang guru pembimbingnya. " apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto itu ada benarnya Sakura tujuan diadakannya ujian ini adalah disamping mencari ninja berbakat juga para juri mencari ahli strategi, untuk memecahkan masalah jika dalam keadaan terdesak. Intinya bagai mana cara kalian melawan musuh. Sakura Sasuke dan Menma mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi mulai sedikit mengerti, begitu juga para peserta lain yang mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi.  
Kembali dalam pertarungan.

" kamu jangan mencari-cari alasan, aku akan tetap mengalahkan mu," teriak Fuu yang masih emosi dan mulai menggunakan cakra bijunya.  
 **"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu"** teriak Fuu menyebutkan nama jutsunya, tapi kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya karena dia menggunakan cakra biju jutsu tersebut berkali-kali lipat kekuatannya, awalnya kelasnya cuma C Rank kini menjadi level B Rank plus, Naruto yang melihat jutsu yang Fuu mengarah padanya tidak sempat menghindar dia membalas dengan Ninjutsu miliknya sendiri, tapi ini dalam keadaan terdesak dia mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya saja dan membisikan nama jutsunya. **" Suiton kitsu tepo Dama"** muncul air dengan bentuk kepala rubah dari belakang Naruto yang menahan laju Jutsu Fuu,  
Byuuuuaaar  
terdengar suara yang cukup keras dalam stadion akibat benturan ke dua jutsu tsebut, karena kuatnya Jutsu yang dikeluarkan Naruto Jutsu Fuu kalah dan sedikit mendorong Fuu ke dinding Stadion.  
Melihat kedua jutsu itu seisi stadion terkejut tidak kepalang ada yang sampai melotot melihat jutsu yang di keluarkan oleh kedua peserta. "Apa-apaan itu, itu bukan jutsu yang bisa sembarang Genin lakukan," terdengar suara dari salah satu penonton dari tribun. " kamu benar sekali tidak semua Genin bisa melakukan Jutsu seperti itu, seorang Chunin bahkan seorang Jonin pun belum tentu bisa melakukan jutsu tingkat tinggi seprti itu dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan saja," jawab salah satu temannya, yang juga ikutan heran dengan jutsu Naruto.  
"Demi Dewa Icha-icha Paradise. Itu luar biasa, dia bisa melakukan handseal hanya dengan satu tangan!, bagaimana Sizune melatih muridnya?" Tanya Kakashi entah pada Siapa, itu karena saking terkejutnya dia tanpa sadar dia bergumam sendiri, tapi masih bisa di dengar Oleh Asuma dan Gai. "Aku yakin bukan itu saja yang ada di gudangnya pasti masih banyak yang lebih hebat dari itu" gumam Asuma Sarutobi, Kakasi dan Gai hanya mengangukkan kepala saja tanda dia menyetujui pendapat dari Asuma. Tidak jauh dari sana juga terdengar Kasak-kusuk "Bukankah itu Anak Tsunade-Sama?" Tanya salah satu Ninja pada Temannya. "Kamu benar, tadi Tsunade-Sama bilang itu Anaknya," jawab teman Ninja itu. Tapi mereka tidak melihat raut wajah dari keluarga Namikaze yang merasa sedih dan menyesal apa yang telah mereka perbuat di masa lalu. _'maafkan Kaa-Chan Naruto-Kun atas kebodohan Kaa-Chan dimasa lalu',_ isi pikiran Kushina yang sekarang baru menyadari kebodohannya. Berbeda dengan Minato Namikaze yang ada di tribun VIP. _'Naruto, semoga kamu bisa memaafkan atas kesalahan yang telah kami perbuat kepada mu,'_ batin Minato Namikaze Berdo'a.  
Kita kembali kelapangan pertarungan _, 'oh sial aku jadi keceplosan,'_ gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri. Fuu yang terkena serangan dari Naruto semakin Marah dan menarik cakra bijunya semakin banyak, yang awalnya cuma jubah sekarang sudah masuk tahap dua ekor.  
Zuiing...  
Raaaahhh...  
Raung Fuu yang tidak terima dia dikalahkan begitu saja.

Dari kursi penonton banyak yang panik melihat perubahan Fuu, kenangan atas penyerangan Kyubi 14 tahun yang lalu menghantui mereka. "MONSTER" teriak penonton yang ketakutan.

"sial...sial, Fuu kamu harus sadar jangan kalah dari Biju itu tetap bertahan Fuu, Fuu apakah kamu masih bersama ku? Fuu...hei Fuu lawan jangan mau kalah, sadar Fuu," berbagai macam cara Naruto untuk menyadarkan Fuu dari pengaruh Bijunya.  
Para ROCKY 12 semua pada bingung apa yang terjadi dengan ninja dari Taki itu. " apa itu Sensei,?" tanya Ino pada Senseinya. Senseinya yang di tanya hanya diam saja hanya fokus melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Ninja dari Taki itu, mengapa dia begitu mudah di pengaruhi oleh bijunya. Begitu juga Kakashi yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Menma yang tau Cakra merah yang di guna kan Fuu, dia hanya diam saja tidak banyak komentar dan fokus melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan saudara kembarnya, tapi dia tidak tau biju ekor berapa pada Fuu itu.

" Ini gawat aku harus membantu Naruto," kata Minato yang hendak turun membantu Naruto tapi keburu di cegat oleh Sandaime. " tenang dulu jangan panik begitu Minato! Kamu itu Hokage jangan terlalu cepat meluapkan Emosimu," kata Sandaime Menenangkan Minato agar jangan ikut campur dalam pertarungan Naruto. " apa yang di katakan Sensei Benar Minato, kamu harus duduk manis apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh anak ku dan jangan kau cemaskan keadaan Anak ku, seandainya pertarungan ini mengancam nyawa Naruto aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan, tidak perlu kau cemaskan keadaanya, sekarang kau perhatikan apa yang bisa Anaku lakukan dengan Jincuriki taki itu". Kata Tsunade meyakinkan Minato agar jangan ikut campur. Minato yang di larang oleh Sandaime dan Tsunade terpaksa pasrah dan hanya bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan anaknya, walau dia sekarang harap-harap cemas. "Mengapa Tsunade-Sama tenang-tenang saja apa dia tidak kawatir bahwa lawan anaknya itu seorang Jincuriki,?" Tanya Gai entah kepada siapa, tapi masih di tanggapi oleh Kakashi. "Aku yakin anaknya punya senjata di gudangnya, apa yang di katakan Asuma tadi, pasti dia masih punya banyak jutsu di gudangnya. Kalau tidak tidak mungkin Nona Tsunade akan diam saja pasti dia akan bertindak lebih dulu," jelas Kakashi, menjawab pertanyan dari Gai tadi. "Mari kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Anak Tsunade itu," ajak Asuma untuk melihat kelanjutan pertarungan yang sedang terjadi.  
 _'Aduh ini gawat aku belum mau mengeluarkan kemampuanku, di tambah lagi kalau sempat Orochimaru tau kalau aku bisa menjinakan biju pasti dia akan merubah rencanannya',_ Gumam Naruto dalam hatinya. **"Kamu kenapa bertambah bodoh saja, apa kamu Uzumaki Naruto bukan Sih?"** Terdengar suara berat dari dalam kepala Naruto. " tentu saja aku Uzumaki Naruto, kenapa kamu mengatakan aku bodoh bola bulu jelek," umpat Naruto Pada Fathnernya itu **. " kamu tidak harus mengeluarkan kemampuanmu kalau kamu belum siap di omeli oleh tetua desa terkutuk ini, kamu cukup menggunakan LIMA ELEMEN Seal saja untuk menundukkan Jincuriki Comei itu BAKA,"** saran dari Kurama juga mengomeli Naruto yang tiba-tiba otaknya tidak bekerja.  
Tiba-tiba saja mata Naruto melotot dan memukul-mukul kepalanya atas saran dari Kurama, "kenapa tidak terpikirkan kesana oleh ku yah," gumam Naruto. **"Itu karena kamu BAKA ...B-A-K-A ,"** kata Kurama dengan penekanan kata Baka. Terimakasih Kurama Kau adalah sahabat terbaiku," ucap Naruto dengan senang hati dan mengabaikan umpatan dari Kurama dia langsung menghilang dari alam pikirannya.  
Di dunia nyata, Fuu mulai mengamuk karena dia menggunakan Cakra Bijunya secara berlebihan itu di karenakan dia belum terlatih menggunakan cakra bijunya dan tidak memiliki akal sehat lagi, karena terlalu marah. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Hostmu dan juga kamu Chomei, aku minta Maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkan kamu mengamuk disini," gumam Naruto, dengan berakhirnya Naruto mengatakan ucapan Maaf dia langasung berlari cepat menghadang Jincuriki mengamuk, adu Taijutsu kembali terulang, karena Fuu menggunakan cakra biju jadinya Naruto sedikit agak terdesak, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** bisik Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya, muncul dua tiruan dari Naruto "apakah kamu tau tugas mu?," tanya Naruto Asli kepada Bunshinnya. " Hai serahkan saja pada kami Boss," jawab Bunshin-bunshin Naruto. Banya orang yang terheran-heran dengan cara Naruto membuat Bunsinnya dan kemunculan bunsinyapun seperti muncul dari udara.  
"Sejak kapan dia membuat Bunshin itu," bisik Kurenai entah kepada siapa tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh teman-teman sesama joninnya. "Itu sangat luar biasa menciptakan jutsu tanpa segel tangan, WOW ," kata semangat gai melihat tehknik Naruto Uzumaki. Berbeda pula apa yang yang ada dalam pikiran Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze melihat kemampuan Naruto, satu sisi dia bangga melihat kemampuan Naruto tapi di sisi lain meraka merasa menyesal sekali atas apa yang telah di perbuat mereka dimasa lalu. _'Naruto maafkan atas perbuatan Kaa-Chan dan Tou-San dimasa lalu nak!'_ Batin Kusina Namikaze.  
Kembali kepertarungan antara Naruto dan Jincuriki dari Nanabi.  
Husssst  
Rahhhh  
Raungan suara Fuu yang sudah hilang kendali, sekarang sudah mencapai ekor tiga kulit Fuu sudah mulai terkelupas akibat Cakra biju. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu mengamuk disini Chomei, bagai manapun caranya aku akan menghentikan mu," teriak Bunshin Naruto.  
Ditribun penonton banyak yang gelisah dan ketakutan mulai dari Hokage sampai rakyat sipil. "Kenapa Hokage tidak menghentikan pertarungan yang berbahaya ini dan juga Tsunade-Sama dia tidak membantu anaknya dalam bahaya Sensei?" Tanya Ino pada Gurunya. "Entah lah Ino aku sendiri juga heran kenapa pertarungan yang tidak seimbang ini masih saja di lanjutkan," Jawab Asuma Sarutobi yang menjawab kekawatiran Ino. "Sebaiknya kita lihat saja apa yang bisa di lakukan oleh Anak Tsunade -Sama itu, saya yakin Tsunade Sama dan Sandaime tidak akan tinggal diam jika Naruto dalam Bahaya," sambung Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan dan kekawatiran Ino tadi.  
 **"Tendo Fuin Shinra Tensei"** terdengar suara dari Bunshin Naruto yang menyebutkan Nama jutsunya.  
Zuussssh  
Zuiiing  
Gedubraaak  
Fuu terkena Jutsu yang tidak kasat Mata, yang membuat dia terlempar ke dinding Stadion.  
"Wow apaan itu? Kenapa dia bisa terlempar? Itu sangat Awesome dia bisa membuat lawanya terlempar cukup jauh," teriak Kiba yang sangat kaget melihat lawan Naruto terlempar. Tidak Kiba saja yang terlihat kaget Seiisi Stadion yang menyaksikan pertarungan juga merasa kaget dan Heran kecuali Tsunade, Sandaime dan Sizune saja yang tidak heran dengan Jurus-jurus Naruto. Mereka sudah tidak asing lagi dengan kemampuan Naruto.  
"Itu Teknik yang luar biasa, api teman muda ku sangat berkobar setelah ini aku akan latihan lebih giat lagi," kata semangat Gai yang baru saja melihat kemampuan dari Naruto Uzumaki. "Aku juga akan berlatih lebih giat lagi Guru Gai aku akan berkeliling desa 1000 putaran," kata semangat Lee yang mengidolakan gurunya itu. (Disini Lee tidak sempat cedera serius setelah bertarung dengan Gara). "Itu bukan kemampuan seorang Genin," gumam Kurenai. " kamu benar sekali Nei-Chan," jawab Anko yang datang tiba-tiba disamping Kurenai, "Apa kamu lupa dia itu anak dari siapa?" Tanya Anko pada Kurenai. "Aku tau dia itu anak Tsunade-Sama, tapi bagai mana Tsunade-Sama melatih anaknya, dan juga Sizune melatih Muridnya bisa sekuat ini, padahal umurnya aku yakin tidak jauh beda dengan murid-murid ku," jawab Kurenai lagi. "Hanya mereka yang tau bagai mana mereka melatih anak dan Murid," gumam Anko yang juga masih merasa Heran akan kemampuan Naruto.  
 **"Tendo Fuin Sinra Tensei"** terdengar suara dari Bunshin yang satunya lagi, lagi-lagi Fuu melayang tapi kali ini mengarah ke Naruto yang asli, tidak mau membuang waktu takut Fuu semakin Hilang kendali dengan cepat Naruto membanting lima jarinya yang telah dialiri elemen tepat mengenai perut Fuu **"Lima Elemen Fuin"** teriak Naruto yang memutuskan koneksi cakra Fuu dan Bijunya. Terlihat sekali Fuu kesakitan setelah Naruto mengacaukan aliran Cakra Fuu dan Bijunya, karena merasakan sakit sekali Fuu pun Pingsan. **'Untung saja aku cepat bertindak kalau tidak bisa kacau, bisa saja aku mengeluarkan kemampuan ku Fuiiih,'** Gumam Naruto pada diri sendiri. akhirnya selesai juga pertarungan yang tidak sampai klimak ini.  
Tsunade dan Sandaime yang melihat dari Tribun VIP tersenyum lebar melihat Naruto berhasil menjinakan Jincuriki hilang kendali, Sementara Itu Minato yang juga menyaksikan Naruto bertarung tidak merasa tenang dan terkesan cemas dia tidak yakin awalnya kalau Naruto bisa mengalahkan Jincuriki hilang kendali itu, tapi karena Tsunade yang merasa yakin bahwa Naruto akan mampu menundukannya dia sedikit agak merasa tenang dan ternyata hasilnya memang dia bisa mengalahkannya. Dia hanya bergumam _'Luar Biasa'_ cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut sang Hokage. Mulai terdengar sarak sorai dari penonton yang menyukai Naruto. " Hidup Naruto, Hidup Naruto-Sama, kamu yang terbaik Naruto-Sama, Kamu memang luar biasa Naruto, Hidup Senju sama" dan begitulah kasak-kusuk dan sorak sorai yang terdengar dari kursi penonton. "Ini pertarung tingkat genin yang paling Gila selama yang pernah aku lihat," gumam Kotetsu si penjaga Gerbang. Rekannya hanya menganggukan kepala saja tanda dia juga setuju apa yang di katakan sahabatnya itu.  
Kembali kedalam lapangan pertarungan Terlihat Genma meloncat mendekat kedua peserta yang telah berhenti bertarung dan memeriksa keadaan Fuu, " karena Fuu sudah KO maka pertandingan ini di menangkan Oleh **Senju Naruto Uzumaki** ," Teriak Genma yang menyatakan Naruto sebagai pemenang. "Karena semua pertandingan babak pertama telah selesai, maka per...," Genma tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena keburu di potong oleh Hokage, "Genma Biar aku yang menjelaskan pada peserta yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya," potong Minato Namikaze. "Baik Hokage-Sama, silahkan anda yang menjelaskan sisanya," kata Genma yang mempersilahkan Hokage untuk menjelaskan aturan dan kapan ujian selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan.  
"Aku mengucapkan Selamat kepada peserta yang lolos ketahap berikutnya, pertandingan untuk tahap selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan satu bulan dari sekarang," Kata Hokage menghentikan perkataannya. Untuk memberi jeda kalau-kalau ada yang bertanya ternyata benar saja. " kenapa lama sekali Hokage-Sama? Dan kenapa tidak sekarang saja dilanjutkan?" Tanya Neji Hiyuga."pertanyaan yang bagus, itu gunanya untuk kalian mempersiapkan Strategi baru untuk melawan musuh kalian, kalau kalian melnjutkan pertandingan sekarang kalian pasti sudah tau kelebihan dan kekurang kekuatan lawan kalian, dan lagi pula banyak dari kalian yang lelah dan cedera setalah melakukan pertanding hari ini, justru dari itu aku memberikan waktu kepada kalian untuk berlatih dan mempersiapkan strategi baru untuk bertandingan selanjutnya, apakah kalian semua sudah paham?" Kata Hokage yang telah menjelaskan aturan ujian panjang kali lebar. Ada satu orang yang mengangkat tangan. " ya, Kamu Shikamaru Nara bukan? Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan,?" Tanya Hokage pada orang yang mengangkat tangan tersebut. " Benar, Aku Nara Shikamru, apakah hanya pemenang turnamen ini yang akan di promosikan,?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Hokage. "Tidak, tentu saja bukan hanya pemenang yang akan di promosikan, tergantung bagaimana anda melawan, bagai mana anda melakukan tak-tik dan strategi dalam pertandingan, bisa saja yang kalah di promosikan, aku rasa kamu mengerti apa yang ucapkan ini, karena Nara memiliki 1000 cara untuk bisa menang, bukan begitu?" Jawab dan Tanya Hokage kembali. Shikamaru hanya menganggukan kepala saja menandakan dia sangat mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Hokagenya itu.  
"Ada lagi yang bertanya," semua peserta hanya diam menandakan mereka sudah mengerti. "Kalau tidak ada sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat berlatih semoga kalian semua SUKSES," kata Yondaime mengakhiri pidatonya.

. 

KITA LANJUT CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA, JAA NE

TERIMAKASIH SARAN DAN KRITIKNYA DAN JUGA TERIMAKASIH SUDI MEMBACA FF INI.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ryuki akagami : Sebenarnya bukan 8bit, itu tentang pengaturan saja.**  
 **Kamu cukup klik [ A+ ] pada tengah garis yang ada pada bawah Foto Profil sesuai ukuran yang kamu inginkan.**  
 **atau kamu juga bisa mengubah jarak spasi baris dengan mengklik [ Tl ] klik bentangkan, cuma itu saja.**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **Naruto bukan punyaku, tapi kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( Mungkin ada terselip sedikit Persahabatan dan Keluarga )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal, OC, OOC, Banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **Seorang anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang**

 **tapi di latih oleh hantu Uzumaki, apakah dia akan menjadi legenda?**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

Setelah semua orang bubar menuju ketempat masing-masing hanya menyisakan orang-orang penting dan panitia pelaksana ujian yang masih tinggal dalam stadion termasuk Tsunade, Sandaime dan keluarga Namikaze, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Kushina bertanya kepada Tsunade, " Nona Tsunade dimana Naruto? Apakah boleh aku mengajak Naruto pulang sebentar?" Mohon Kushina Pada Tsunade. "Sebenarnya aku merasa keberatan tapi itu semua terserah Naruto sekarang, jika dia mau kamu ajak kerumahmu aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" jawab Tsunade dengan tegas. "Terimakasih Nona Tsunade, kamu bersedia mengizinkan Naruto pulang walau hanya sebentar saja," kata Kushina yang merasa senang telah mengizinkan Naruto untuk datang kerumahnya lagi.  
Dalam perjalan menuju ke kantor, Namikaze Minato di temani oleh Kusina, mereka berdua bercakap-cakap tentang Naruto. "Apakah kamu melihat Naruto keluar dari stadion Minato,?" Tanya Kushina pada Suaminya.  
"Tidak aku tidak melihat dia keluar dari stadion, sebenarnya aku juga mau mengucapkan selamat kepadanya yang telah lolos ketahap selanjutnya dan juga mau melatih dia bersama dengan Menma sebulan ini, untuk persiapannya di final nanti," jawab Minato atas pertanyaan dari isterinya itu. "Kita tanyakan saja nanti pada Tsunade, sekarang kita istirahat dulu," saran dari Kushina.

/

/

/

Sementara itu sang tokoh utama dalam ficksi ini sengaja menhindar dari orang-orang terutama dari keluarga Namikaze, setelah seluruh pertandingan selesai dia sengaja telepor ke real Senju agar tidak merepotkan nantinya dan langsung beristirahat.  
Keesokan harinya di gedung Hokage berkumpul keluarga Namikaze ada Sandaime dan Juga Jiraya sang Gama Sanin. "Sandaime-Sama apakah anda tau dimana Naruto? Aku ingin melatih dia sebulan ini, aku ing... "Minato menghentikan ucapannya karena keburu di potong oleh Jiraya. "Naruto Namikaze maksudmu Minato? Apakah dia sudah ditemukan? Dan dimana Gaki itu sekarang?" Kata Jiraya dengan memborong pertanyaan.  
"Sensei kalau bertanya itu satu persatu biar enak menjawabnya," tegur Minato pada sang guru, dan Minato melanjutkan ucapannya, "memang benar Naruto Telah kembali dan dia juga ikut dalm ujian Cunin dan juga lolos kebabak selanjutnya, justru dari itu aku bertanya pada Sandaime tentang keberadaan Naruto, barang kali Sandaime tau dimana Naruto, karena aku ingin melatih dia dalam bulan ini untuk persiapan final ujian Cunin," Jelas Minato Pada gurunya.

Sandaime dari tadi hanya diam saja, dia memperhatikan tingkah antara guru dan Murid walau dia juga mantan Guru dari Jiraya. "Apa tidak sebaiknya aku saja yang melatih anak-anak mu Minato, karena kamu sibuk dengan tugas kertas-kertas kerjamu itu," saran dari Jiraya. "Tidak sensei aku sendiri yang akan melatih Naruto, untuk menebus kesalahan ku di masa lalu, Jawab Minato yang sedikit melihatkan raut Wajah menyesal. Jiraya mendengar Minato menyebut menebus kesalahan, sedikit mengerutkan kening tanda dia agak sedikit bingung. "Apa maksud Mu Minato,?" Tanya Jiraya sedikit agak menuntut. "Nanti akan aku jelaskan semuanya Sensei aku janji akan aku jelaskan."itu harus karena aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada sosok cucu kesayangan ku," kata Jiraya pada Minato. Minato yang mendengar Naruto di sebut sosok cucu membuat nyali Minato menciut. "Sudah...sudah jangan ribut-ribut di sini tidak enak didengar orang, sebenarnya mengapa kamu menyuruhku datang kesini Minato?" Tanya Sandaime."sebenarnya bukan hanya anda yang aku panggil kesini Sandaime, aku juga memanggil Tsunade dan Sizune untuk meminta izin kepada mereka untuk melatihnya sebulan ini," kata Minato. Tapi keburu dijawab oleh suara baru datang, "itu tidak perlu Minato, sebaiknya kamu urus saja pekerjaan Kage mu, kalau urusan anakku Biar aku saja yang melatihnya, Sensei dan Sizune juga bisa membantu ku untuk melatih Anakku, aku rasa itu jauh lebih dari cukup untuk melatih Naruto," kata Tsunade menjawab atas pertanyaan dari Minato.

/

Lagi-lagi jiraya dibuat pusing tujuh keliling atas keanehan yang terjadi semenjak dia tidak pulang. "Apa maksud semua ini! Tsunade-Chan apakah kamu sudah punya anak?," Tanya Jiraya yang penasaran. "Itu benar Bandot cabul, apa ada masalah dengan mu," kata Tsunade dengan senyum Shinigaminya. Jiraya langsung ciut nyalinya melihat senyum menakutkan dari Rekan Setimnya itu. "Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi, Jiraya nanti ku tunggu kamu di real Senju untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang kita selesaikan apa yang membuat Minato memanggil kita kesini, Buakan Begitu Tsunade-Chan?" ucap Sanadaime menenangkan suasana.

"Aku mohon pada anda Nona Tsunade, izinkan aku untuk melatih Naruto walaupun tidak sebulan setidaknya izin aku melatih dia barang seminggu saja, aku mohon padamu Nona Tsunade," Pinta Minato yang sangat memohon agar dia bisa melatih anaknya. "Baik, aku akan memberi izin kepadamu untuk melatih Naruto, nanti akan aku sampaikan padanya, tapi aku tidak menjamin kalau Naruto mau dilatih oleh mu," kata Tsunade yang sedikit cuek. "Bagaimana dengan mu Sizune? Apakah kamu mengizinkan muridmu aku latih?" Tanya Minato pada Sizune yang dari tadi hanya diam."kalau aku semua terserah dari Naruto saja Hokage-Sama," jawab Sizune Kalem. "Terima kasih pada kalian berdua yang telah mengizinkan aku untuk melatih Naruto," ucap Minato dengan senang hati, dan Minato melanjutkan ucapannya "kalau boleh aku tau dimanakah Naruto sekarang Nona-Tsunade?" Tanya Minato harap-harap cemas. "Dia sekarang berada ditempat latihan Real Senju, kamu boleh kesana kalau kamu mau," jawab Tsunade. Sebenarnya Tsunade juga tidak pernah melarang Keluarga Namikaze untuk mendekati Naruto, seperti yang telah Naruto katakan beberapa Bulan yang lalu, bagaimanapun juga Minato dan Kushina adalah ayah dan Ibu kandung dari Naruto itu sendiri, jadi tidak ada Hak Tsunade untuk melarang mereka mendekati Naruto. "Terimakasih banyak Nona-Tsunade kamu telah bersedia mengizinkannya, Besok aku dan Kushina melihat Naruto, karena hari ini aku sibuk mengurus urusan desa" kata Minato bersemangat. "Terserah kapanpun kalian mau," jawab Tsunade sedikit ketus, dan Tsunade melanjutkan ucapanya " kalau tidak ada lagi aku akan kerumah sakit untuk mengurus beberapa urusan dan meninggalkannya pada Sizune untuk beberapa hari saja karena aku punya urusan dengan Naruto dan Cabul bangkotan ini sambil menunjuk Jiraya mantan rekan setimnya. Sensei, Sizune mari kita pergi," ajak Tsunade. "Hai Sensei / mari," jawab mereka berdua. "Oh setelah kamu menyelesaikan urusan mu dengan Muridmu, kamu boleh menemuiku di real ku," kata Tsunade pada Jiraya.

Jiraya yang merasa penasaran tentang Status Tsunade dan ingin sekali tau tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk datang ketempat Tsunade. "Dengan senang hati, aku akan datang ketempatmu setelah urusan ku selesai dengan Minato," Jawab Jiraya menjawab ajakan dari Tsunade.

/

/

/  
_SKIP TIME_

/

/

Pada sore harinya Sandaime dan Jiraya kedua mantan murid dan sensei itu sedang berjalan santai dan bercengkrama menuju kediaman Tsunade Senju, entah bercerita apa antara guru dan murid itu Autor juga tidak tau pokoknya keliahtan asik sekali, tidak lama mereka sudah sampai di pintu gerbang real Senju dan di persilahkan masuk oleh Sizune. "Selamat datang Sandaime-Sama dan Jiraya-Sama, anda berdua telah di tunggu oleh Nona Tsunade di taman belakang," Sapa Sizune dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

/

/

Sesampainya mereka di dalam mereka sedang melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada sedang latihan pernafasan yang sedang melayang sambil bersila, karena kedatangan tamu Naruto menghentikan Latihannya. Dan langsung saja dia menyapa kedua orang itu, " selamat datang Jii-San dan Ero Oji-San, sudah lama tidak bertemu Ero Oji-San, apa kabar Mu?" Sapa Naruto pada kedua orang yang baru saja tiba.

Awalnya Jiraya tidak mengenal siapa orang yang sedang melayang itu, dia hendak bertanya siapa orang yang berambut merah itu, tapi dia urungkan karena dia teringat satu orang yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ero Oji-San, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, "apakah kamu Naruto?" Tanya Jiraya dengan suara Lirih. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab tapi dia tersenyum ke arah Jiraya. "Satu-satunya, ya aku Senju Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto tersenyum. "Senju Uzumaki?, beo Jiraya, Bukankah kamu seorang Namikaze?," Tanya Jiraya lagi pada Naruto. "Itu hanya masa lalu sekarang aku seorang Uzumaki dan juga seorang Senju, dan aku akan buktikan kepada-mu Ero Oji-San, Perhatikan ya setelah Naruto mengatkan PERHATIKAN dia langsung membuat segel tangan

 **"Chakura Yo Okusei Fuin"**

Naruto menyebutkan nama Jutsunya dan menyentuh Jiraya, membuat Jiraya tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara, Jiraya hanya mematung saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa suarapun tidak bisa keluar, "itu bagian dari Uzumaki dan sekarang kamu melihat bagian Senju.

 **"Mokuton : Moku KyuKitsu no Jutsu"**

setelah Naruto menyebut nama Jutsunya terjadi gempa kecil disekitar taman belakang Real Senju, tidak lama setelah itu muncul duplikat mini Kyubi dari kayu, lengkap dengan sembilan Ekor melambai melihat ke arah Jiraya.  
Grrrrrrrhh  
Rahhhh  
Terdengar suara Kyubi dari Kayu itu. Jiraya yang melihat Naruto dengan mudah membuat segel kelumpuhan dan dengan mudahnya membuat Jutsu dari Mokuton itu membuat Jiraya sedikit Sock, dan tidak percaya seolah-olah dia sedang bermimpi. Naruto langsung melepaskan kedua Jutsunya membuat Jiraya bisa bergerak kembali, tapi masih dalam keadaan Sock dan tidak bergerak. "Apakah aku bermimpi?" Gumam Jiraya entah pada Siapa, tapi masih dapat didengar suaranya. " kamu tidak bermimpi Jiraya, yang kamu lihat adalah Real deal," jawab Tsunade sumringah. "Maukah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?, kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi anak dari Tsunade dan kenapa dia bisa membuat segel dengan sangat mudah? Dan mengapa pula dia bisa Mokuton? Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi," pinta Jiraya. "Itu ceritanya panjang, tapi maukah kau berjanji tidak mengungkapkan kepada siapapun apa yang aku ceritakan dan juga berjanji tidak terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan yang bisa merugikan orang," pinta Naruto membuat jiraya berjanji. " itu tidak masalah buat ku, kapan perlu kau bisa menyegel mulutku agar aku tidak membocorkan rahasia ini," titah Jiraya, agar dia bisa tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada keluarga Namikaze yang selalu dia banggakan.

/

/  
Di ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto Dimasa lalu, semuanya di ceritakan tapi ada juga yang tidak di ceritakan oleh Naruto termasuk segel yang ada pada Sandaime dan Tsunade yang tidak diceritakan, sebagian besar tentang petualangan yang di ceritakan oleh Naruto, selama Jiraya mendengar Kisah Naruto bermacam-macam perasaan yang Dirasakan Olehnya, ada perasaan Marah, Rasa benci, Rasa Kasihan, Rasa Salut dan yang paling penting Jiraya merasakan Perasaan Bangga, apa yang telah Naruto Lalui dia masih bisa tersenyum dan tidak ada perasaan kelam yang hinggap pada diri Naruto, yang namanya Sombong, Dendam, Benci, Iri Hati semua itu tidak ada Pada Naruto, dia tetap Rendah Hati, Sabar, Penyayang dan suka menolong sesama, dan itulah yang Jiraya banggakan pada anak Baptisnya itu. Tapi disisi lain dia tidak menyangka sama sekali apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Minato mantan Muridnya itu pada anaknya darah dagingnya sendiri dengan teganya dia membuang Naruto tanpa perasaan, ingin sekali rasanya dia menghajar Muridnya itu, tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa melakukannya itu semua dilarang oleh Naruto.

/

/

"Begitulah kejadian dan kisah yang telah ku lalui Ero Oji-San," Naruto mengakhiri kisah Hidupnya.  
"Jangan Panggil aku Ero Gaki," bentak Jiraya yang tidak terima di panggil Ero. "Aku akan berhenti memanggil kamu dengan sebutan Ero apabila kamu berhenti menjadi Cabul," kata Naruto.  
"Aku bukan Cabul," kata Jiraya. "Terus kalau bukan Cabul apa namanya?" Tanya Naruto kembali. "Aku Cabul Super," Titah Jiraya dengan gaya Khasnya. Lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya "Selamat datang Kembali Gaki, aku sangat senang kamu baik-baik saja, dan juga aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada Tsunade yang bersedia menjadi Ibu bagi Naruto, sekali lagi Terimakasih Tsunade yang bersedia mengadopsi Naruto," kata Jiraya yang sedikit terharu dan sangat tulus. "Semua itu tidak masalah bagiku Jiraya, malah aku sangat beruntung memiliki Naruto Sekarang, semua kutukan yang melekat padaku sudah tidak ada lagi semenjak aku mengadopsi Naruto, Naruto itu adalah segalanya bagiku Jiraya," Ceramah Tsunade berbinar-binar.

"Mendengar dari cerita mu kapan-kapan kita sparing bagai mana?," Tawar Jiraya. Naruto tersenyum mendengar ajakan Dari Jiraya dan melirik Sandaime dan Tsunade, lalu dia berkata " kalau kamu tidak keberatan pantatmu aku tendang bagiku tidak masalah," jawab Naruto atas ajakan Jiraya Tadi. "Hello...! Sanin disini! butuh seratus tahun lagi kamu bisa mengalahkan ku," sesumbar Jiraya.

Mendengar sesumbar dari Jiraya Sandaime, Shizune terutama sekali Tsunade Tertawa terbahak-bahak, lalu terdengar suara Sandaime, " Jiraya kalau aku jadi kau, lebih baik aku melawan Orochimaru dari pada melawan Naruto," saran Dari Sandaime. "Dan aku berani bertaruh jika Naruto keluar semua kamu tidak akan bertahan dalam satu menit," kata Sizune memanasi Jiraya. "Jangan terlalu mengada-ada Sizu Nee-Chan, mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan Ero Oji-San ini dalam waktu sesingkat itu," kata Naruto merendah. "Tidak-tidak!, apa yang di katakan Sizune tadi tidak mengada-ada Naru-Chan, Kaa-Chan Juga berani bertaruh untuk mu jika keluar semua aku ulangi Jika keluar semua Kaa-Chan yakin Bandot Cabul ini pasti kalah," ucap Tsunade yang ikutan bertaruh kalau Naruto bisa mengalahkan Jiraya.

Jiraya yang mendengar Tsunade, Sandaime dan Sizune mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Naruto cukup terkejut, apa lagi dia adalah salah satu dari legenda tiga Sanin, _'mana mungkin bisa kalah oleh seorang Genin'_ dan begitulah perang batin Jiraya sekarang. "Apakah yang kalian katakan tidak berlebihan, mana mungkin bisa aku yang notabene seorang Sanin bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang Genin," kata Jiraya yang masih penasaran atas ucapan dari rekan dan senseinya. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Sizune dan Tsunade tadi tidaklah berlebihan Jiraya, memang benar adanya jika Naruto bertarung sungguh-sungguh kamu tidak akan menang bahkan kamu di bantu oleh Orochimaru sekalipun Naruto tetap jadi pemenang," kata Sandaime meyakinkan Jiraya atas kekuatan dari Naruto.

/

"Kamfret... Apa-apaan sih kalian memujiku, aku hanya biasa-biasa saja tidak ada kekuatan padaku, aku adalah aku, Uzumaki Senju Naruto bukan seorang dewa yang tidak memiliki tanding, aku Manusia biasa," kata Naruto yang sedikit malu di puji setinggi langit oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. "Kamu tau Naruto? Itulah yang aku suka dari mu, walau memiliki kekuatan kamu tetap rendah hati tidak sombong dan tidak suka pamer, kamu tetaplah dirimu apa adanya," kata Sandaime yang masih saja memuji Naruto.

Membuat Naruto tersipu-sipu atas Pujian dari Sandaime a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Hei Ero Oji-San, bukan kah tujuan kamu pulang untuk melatih Saudara kembarku tapi mengapa kamu kesini?," Tanya Naruto sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan agar mereka jangan lagi membicarakannya. "Sebenarnya tujuanku pulang adalah untuk memberitahukan Minato tentang adanya desa baru yang berdiri dan di pimpin oleh...," Jiraya tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan "sudahlah sebenarnya kamu juga tidak perlu tau," kata jiraya mengakhiri ucapanya. " yang di pimpin oleh mantan Rekan setim-mu yaitu Orochimaru dan berniat menyerang konoha bekerja sama dengan Suna menjadikan Jincuriki ekor satu jadi kartu trufnya itu maksud mu Ero Oji-San?" ujar Naruto melanjutkan Ucapan Dari Jiraya yang terputus tadi.

Lagi-lagi Jiraya terkejut atas penjelasan dari Naruto yang tau kalau Orochimaru bekerja sama dengan Suna untuk menyerang Konoha, sementara dia sendiri belum yakin hanya baru kecurigaan saja. " dari mana kamu tau kalau Orochimaru bekerja sama dengan Suna yang berniat menyerang Konoha?," Tanya Jiraya Penuh Selidik. "Apakah Hokage-Sama belum memberitahukan mu tentang adanya penyerangan selama final ujian Chinin?" Tanya Naruto kembali pada Jiraya. Jiraya hanya menggelengkan kepala saja tanda dia sendiri juga belum di beri taukan. Naruto Menepuk Keningnya, "aduh... ngapain saja kamu tadi di ruangan Hokage, kalau masalah yang sangat penting ini kamu belum tau?," Tanya Naruto lagi pada Jiraya. "Tadi itu Minato hanya membahas Tentang Latihan Menma dan Ujian Chunin yang baru saja selesai di laksanakan kemaren," kata Jiraya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Jii-San apakah tidak sebaiknya kita panggil Hokage-Sama kesini sebentar kebetulan masih Ada Ero Oji-San disini, sebelum kita membahas permasalahan atas penyerangan Oto dan Suna ke tetua desa, bagaimana menurut Mu Kaa-Chan Jii-San?," Naruto Minta saran ke Tsunade dan Sandaime.

"Tungu-tunggu apa maksud semua ini, penyerangan apa yang kalian maksudkan?," Tanya Jiraya yang tidak mengerti. "Sebaiknya Kita panggil saja dulu Minato kesini biar semuanya jelas," ucap Sandaime yang memberi saran agar memanggil Hokage. "Sebenarnya itu ide yang tidak buruk Sensei," jawab Tsunade singkat.

/

/

Sandaime menjentikan jarinya tapi tidak ada yang terjadi, dijentikan sekali lagi tetap saja tidak ada yang datang, Naruto yang melihat kejadian hanya tersenyum saja, "maaf Jii-San aku lupa melepas segel di area ini hehehehe..." Kekeh Naruto yang melihat Tingkah Sosok kakeknya itu. "Dasar cucu sialan taunya mengerjain orang tua, cepat lepaskan segelnya," pinta Sandaime. "sebentar," menunggu beberapa saat "Sudah coba ulangi lagi panggil ANBU anda Jii-San," pinta Naruto. Sekali lagi Sandaime menjentikan jarinya kali ini datang ANBU memakai topeng Harimau, "katakan pada Minato untuk segera datang ke Real Senju," perintah Sandaime pada ANBU setianya. Tanpa ba bi bu ANBU itu langsung menghilang segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

/

Tidak menunggu waktu lama mereka menantikan Hokage datang dengan isterinya. Setelah kedatangan Minato, Naruto menjelaskan sekali lagi atas penyerangan yang akan di lakukan oleh Suna dan Oto tapi kali ini di saksikan oleh Jiraya. Setelah di bahas panjang kali lebar dan strategi untuk mengurangi kerusakan dan korban jiwa, mereka sepakat kasus ini dibicarakan dengan tetua Desa.

"Jadi kapan Kamu akan mengadakan Rapat dan memanggil dewan juga tetua-tetua bau tanah itu Minato," tanya Tsunade. "Sebenarnya lebih cepat lebih baik, biar mereka tidak terkejut mendengar adanya penyerangan dari Suna dan Oto, bagaimana kalau kita bahas besok pagi saja," saran dari Minato Namikaze. "Bagiku tidak ada masalah besok, apakah kamu punya waktu besok pagi ?" Tanya Sandaime pada Minato. "Sebenarnya besok pagi aku ada jadwal dengan beberapa ketua Klan masalah ujian tempo hari, tapi ku rasa itu bisa di tunda karena mereka juga akan menghadiri rapat dewan besok, ini juga tentang keamanan desa kita," kata Minato menjawab pertanyaan dari Sandaime. "Besok pagi ya?," Gumam Jiraya. "Benar Sensei, jam 7 besok, aku tidak akan memanggil kalian lagi aku harap kalian datang tepat waktu dan juga Naruto aku harap kamu juga hadir dalam rapat dewan besok," perintah dari sang Hokage. "Hai Hokage Sama," jawab Naruto Singkat, dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Kushina yang datang menemani sang Suami hanya diam saja dari tadi, dia hanya menyimak apa yang di bahas oleh Suaminya dan yang lainnya. Setelah semua pembicaraan selesai mereka hendak bubar dan akan melakukan aktifitas masing-masing, tapi di kejutkan oleh suara yang tidak asing oleh mereka. " Naruto aku mohon maaf pada mu yang sebeser-besarnya atas apa yang telah aku perbuat padamu dimasa lalu," pinta Minato Namikaze sambil berlutut memohon maaf pada anak kandungnya.

.

Semua yang ada di taman Real senju itu sedikit terkejut melihat sang Hokage mereka berlutut memohon Maaf pada seorang pemuda tanggung. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memaafkanmu Hokage-Sama, aku tidak punya hak untuk tidak memaafkan seorang Hokageku, bagaimanapun juga kamu adalah atasanku dan aku adalah bawahanmu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak memaafkanmu," jawab Naruto sambil menundukan kepala menahan emosinya agar jangan meluap. Minato yang mendengar Naruto sudah memaafkannya sedikit lega, tapi juga sedikit kurang senang karena dia menganggap bukan sebagai ayah tapi sebagai Hokagenya, tapi itu cukup membuat dia sedikt senang walau maaf yang didapat maaf seorang Kage pada bawahan. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku ikut melatihmu untuk persiapanmu bulan depan," kata Minato harap-harap cemas.

"Maafkan aku Hokage-Sama bukannya aku menolak, siapa yang tidak senang dilatih oleh seorang Hokage, tapi itu tidak adil bagi peserta yang lain, terkesan pilih kasih membuat penilain orang aneh terhadapmu, aku tidak mau itu terjadi, lagi pula apa yang hendak kamu ajari aku? bukan aku bermaksud sombong pada kalian, pasti kau ingin kau belajar Rasengan bukan?, tapi maaf saja RasenSuriken ku jauh lebih kuat dari Rasengan Mu, Ohh dan apa lagi Jutsu Terkuatmu? Hiraisin!...Tapi Sunpo ku jauh lebih cepat dari Hiraisin Mu, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kau ajarkan pada ku Hokage-Sama," kata Naruto terkesan sedikit sombong.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto membuat Minato Diam seribu bahasa, dia tidak menyangka Naruto berkata seperti itu terhadapnya. Kushina yang naik pitam mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, yang merendahkan Suaminya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam terhadap Naruto, karena teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di Hutan Kematian. lalu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Apakah kalian ingin bukti apa yang aku ucapkan tadi?," Tanya Naruto. Tapi mereka tidak menjawab, dalam hati mereka ingin melihat teknik yang Naruto sebutkan Tadi, tapi Naruto melanjutkan Ucapannya, "mari ikut aku, kalian boleh lihat apa yang aku katakan tadi itu bohong!," ucap Naruto.

/

/

Mereka semua mengikuti Naruto seperti terkena Hipnotis.  
"Ini Teknik yang aku sebut RasenSuriken tapi ini persi mininya saja aku keluarkan aku tidak Mau Kediaman ku Hancur terkena teknikku sendiri," kata Naruto.

 **"Mini RasenSuriken"**

terlihat jelas kepadatan udara di jari telunjuk Naruto berbentuk Suriken Kecil dengan suara bising yang sangat kuat (Seperti Jutsu Naruto dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4) Naruto melemparkan jutsunya lama-kelamaan Jutsu Naruto membesar dan melluas mengenai Pohon yang agak besar di pinggir lapangan latihan Real senju itu.  
Ziinnnggg  
Zuuuiing  
Wuussstthhhhhhhh  
Jedaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrtt  
Tedengar suara yang sangat keras akibat jutsu Naruto dan menghacurkan pohon besar itu, membuat pohon itu tercabik-cabik.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan jutsu Naruto Sock dan tercengang termasuk Tsunade dan Sandaime karena mereka belum pernah melihat Naruto menggunakan Jutsu itu selama mereka Sparing.

"Itu baru yang fersi Mini, bagai mana kalau aku membuat yang Fersi **Odama RasenSuriken** , mungkin seperempat desa ini rata dengan tanah," ucap Naruto yang sedikit sombong pada orang yang telah membuangnya. Dan Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "itu Fersi jutsu Rasengan yang mungkin ingin kau ajari ke aku, dan inilah Fersi Hiraisin yang mungkin juga ingin kau ajarkan kepadaku," belum selesai Naruto berkata dia sudah berada tepat disamping Minato, hanya menyisakan bayangan saja yang tertinggal di tempat Naruto berdiri sebelumnya, itu menandakan kecepatan dari gerakan Naruto saking cepatnya , "mungkin itu juga yang ingin kau ajarkan Bukan?" Lagi-lagi Naruto sudah pindah sekarang dia berada di samping Tsunade yang agak sedikit jauh dari Minato Berdiri. lagi-lagi semua orang melotot dengan kecepatan bergerak Naruto, ini juga pertama kali mereka melihat Naruto menggunakan Tehknik ini 'sangat cepat' mungkin itu lah yang terucap dalam pikiran merka.

/

/

"Aku peringatkan padamu sekali lagi Hokage-Sama dan Kushina-Sama, aku adalah Uzumaki Senju Naruto Bukan Namikaze Naruto ingat UZUMAKI SENJU NARUTO, Namikaze Naruto sudah mati tenggelam di dasar laut 9 tahun yang lalu, jangan lagi kau mengganguku, jangan sampai orang lain tau kalau Yondaime Hokage pernah membuang anak, itu akan membuat nama dan reputasimu jelek, ini juga berlaku untuk kamu Kushina-Sama, di sini di desa ini namamu di elu-elukan bak seperti Dewa oleh Penduduk Hokage-Sama, jangan sampai itu berubah menjadi cibiran dan membuat malu keluarga Namikaze, bersikap biasa saja kalau kalian menjumpai ku, bagai mana kalian bersikap seperti penduduk lainnya. Mungkin suatu hari aku akan memanggil kalian dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu, seperti aku memanggil Tsunade Kaa-Chan," kata Naruto Menghentikan ucapannya, sambil tertunduk sedih mengingat masa lalunya lalu dia menghilang tanpa jejak.

/

"Walah main pergi saja, padahal aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya dasar anak Nakal," gumam Jiraya. Hanya kekehan yang keluar dari Mulut Sandaime, mendengar Gumaman Dari Jiraya. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tadi sebaiknya kamu pikirkan lagi Minato dan Juga kau Kushina, dia itu sebenarnya masih sayang pada Kalian berdua juga pada adik-adiknya, kalian tau? Aku rasa tidak ada orang yang memiliki hati sebaik dia, entah terbuat dari apa hatinya itu, sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu memaksa dia, kalian sendiri tau kalau terlalu dipaksa apa yang terjadi, itu juga berlaku terhadap Naruto," saran Dari Sandaime mengingatkan Minato dan Kushina. Dan Sandaime kembali melanjutkan Ucapannya sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja Minato dan selesaikanlah pekerjaanmu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali pada kalian, sesuai apa yang dia katakan tadi dia akan memanggil kalian dengan sebutan Ayah dan Ibu tapi beri dia waktu," kata Sandaime melanjutkan sarannya tadi.

"Sebelum kalian pergi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada mu Minato, ingin rasanya aku menghajar dan membunhmu saat ini setelah apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap Naruto anak kandung kalian sendiri, tapi itu tidak aku lakukan atas permintaan dari Naruto, dia melarang aku membenci kalian, dia meminta aku bersikap seperti biasa pada kalian dan dia menyuruh ku bersumpah untuk tidak membenci kalian, dia masih menganggap kalian orang tuanya, walau kalian tidak menganggap dia anak," kata Jiraya memberitahukan keluarga Namikaze tentang Naruto dengan menahan Emosi. Lalu Jiraya meneruskan ucapannya "aku sangat kecewa pada Kalian," setelah itu Jiraya berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar.

/

/

/

/

Sementara itu Naruto Sendiri melampiaskan kekesalanya dalam dimensi Hiraijinnya gara-gara Hokage dan Istrinya yang terus saja memaksakan diri, membuat dimensi itu porak poranda, Karin yang menyaksikan Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya hanya bisa diam saja tidak berani buka suara, takut terkena imbas dari kesal Naruto. Setelah cukup puas melepaskan kekesalannya dan lelah dia baru mulai tenang Karin datang mendekat membawakan segelas Air untuk Naruto, "Minum Dulu Naruto-Kun," kata Karin menwarkan jasanya dengan membawakan segelas air. "Terimakasih Karin-Chan dan aku juga minta maaf padamu karena aku kamu jadi takut," kata Naruto minta Maaf pada Karin dengan tertunduk letih. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-Kun aku memaafkan mu, memangnya kenapa Naruto-Kun begitu marah dan kesal sekali? Kalau boleh aku tau," tanya Karin yang sedikit penasaran karena melihat tingkah Naruto. "Maaf kan Aku Karin-Chan Ini masalah keluarga, nanti akan aku beri tahukan padamu kalau sudah waktunya," jawab Naruto yang belum mau memberi tahukan Karin tentang masalahnya. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-Kun jangan merasa bersalah begitu aku mengerti kok kalau urusan keluaraga," kata Karin menjawab tentang rasa bersalah Naruto padanya.  
"Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa tinggal disini sendirian Karin-Chan? Tanya Naruto, sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan."aku malah sangat senang tinggal di sini, dinitu tempatnya tenang bebas dari kebisingan dan sangat nyaman, terimakasih Naruto-Kun kamu mau membantuku," kata Karin Menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto."tidak masalah, Syukur sekali kalau kamu merasa betah tinggal di sini Karin-Chan," ucap Naruto. Semenjak Naruto menyuruh Karin Tinggal dalam dimensinya, sengaja Naruto membuat waktu dalam dimensi itu sama dengan dunia luar agar jangan terjadi pergeseran waktu, Justru dengan menyamakan Waktu dengan dunia luar sekarang dalam dimensi Naruto juga sudah mulai gelap menandakan hari sudah malam, tapi sebelum Naruto keluar dari dimensi Hiraijinnya terlebih dahulu dia memperbaikinya.

/

/

_SKIP TIME_

/

/

Pagi yang sangat cerah menyinari Desa Konohagakure, terlihat sekali penduduk desa melakukan aktifitasnya bagi para pedagang sibuk dengan dagangannya bagi para petani juga sibuk mencangkul lahan perkebunannya begitu juga dengan para Ninja yang sibuk dengan aktifitas dan tugas mereka sebagai seorang Shinobi, bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki misi sibuk dengan latihan,tapi bagi mereka yang memiliki Misi bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi mereka. Tapi pagi ini sedikit agak berbeda, karena semua kepala Klan, Tetua Desa dan Dewan desa kecuali dewan sipil berkumpul dalam Aula pertemuan tempat biasa mereka mengadakan rapat untuk membahas masalah desa, mereka semua telah berkumpul tapi tidak melihat Hokage mereka dalam ruangan itu, tidak perlu menunggu lama karena Hokage datang bersama beberapa orang ada Sandaime, Jiraya, Tsunade dan terakhir Naruto memasuki ruangan rapat dewan, setelah semuanya masuk dan mengambil posisi masing-masing, baru terdengar suara dari Hokage.

/

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktu dan aktifitas kalian semua yang berada dalam ruangan ini," terdengar suara Hokage memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya hal apa yang ingin kau bahas Minato? sehingga kau memanggil kami untuk menghadiri rapat pagi-pagi begini," tanya salah satu tetua Desa yang memkai kaca mata tebal mantan rekan satu tim dari Sandaime. "Maaf Hokage-Sama sebelum anda menjawab aku ingin kita pindah sebentar dari sini, bukannya aku tidak percaya atas segel keheninganmu tapi alangkah baiknya kita tetap waspada," ucap Naruto yang mengingatkan Hokage untuk tetap waspada. "Ohh.. Ya Silahkan saja bagaimana baiknya yang penting tetap aman," Jawab Hokage mempersilahkan Naruto.

Naruto melakukan segel tangan dan sedikit membatingkannya kemeja dan terjadi perubahan pada ruangan itu. Sebenarnya mereka tidak pindah kemana-mana hanya saja Segel yang Naruto gunakan ada Hubungannya dengan segel Dimensi Hiraijin, jadi Naruto hanya merubah bentuk Ruangan itu menjadi Serba putih sejauh mata memandang lengkap dengan meja dan Kursi untuk para peserta rapat tapi juga kedap suara tidak akan mungkin ada penyusup bisa mendengar apa isi dari pembicaraan mereka kecuali orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Jiraya yang belum pernah melihat Naruto menggunakan Segel sedikit Sock melihat cara Naruto melakukan segel Frivasi tingkat tinggi dengan sangat mudah hanya dengan Handseal saja, "luar Biasa" gumam Jiraya. Sebenarnya bukan Jiraya saja yang Sock semua yang ada dalam ruang itu juga sedikit tersentak dengan perubahan yang terjadi. Lama juga mereka terdiam setelah melihat Naruto memasang Segel Frivasi.

"Sebenarnya siapa anak ini Hokage-Sama?" Tanya kepala klan Hiyuga, yang memecah keheningan.  
"Dia anak ku," tapi bukan Hokage yang menjawab Tsunadelah yang menjawab dengan Singkat. Banyak orang yang ternganga dengan jawaban singkat Tsunade itu, Bagaimana tidak sock mereka mendengar Tsunade Punya anak. "Merepotkan," ucap Shikaku Nara dengan kepala masih di atas meja berbantalkan tangan. "Tapi siapa ayahnya Nona Tsunade?," Tanya Inuzuka Sume kepala klan dari Inuzuka. "Siapa ayah dari anaku sekarang ini tidak penting ada yang lebih penting dari itu sekarang ini," jawab Tsunade sedikit ketus, dan Tsunade Melanjutkan ucapannya "Segera kau mulai Rapat ini Minato biar cepat selesai segala permasalahannya," kata Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tunggu dulu, sebelum rapat ini dimulai kenapa kau membawa seorang Genin kedalam Rapat Ini Minato?" Tanya Danzou Shimura, yang tidak senang karena dia tidak bisa berbuat yang macam-macam dalam rapat ini sekarang di karenakan Segel dari anak ini.

"Justru Seorang Genin inilah yang akan menjadi Kunci dalam rapat ini Danzou," lagi-lagi bukan Hokage yang menjawab melainkan Sandaimelah yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Danzou. "Maksud kamu apa Hiruzen? Kenapa bisa seorang Genin yang menjadi kunci atas pertemuan ini?" Tanya Koharu mantan rekan satu Tim Sandaime dulu. langsung saja Jiraya bersuara karena dari tadi dia sudah tidak nyaman kalau berhadapan dengan tetua-tetua bau tanah ini, "sebaiknya kamu langsung saja memulainya Minato dan apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan katakan saja jangan terlalu lama menunda waktu lagi, karena aku juga mau melanjutkan penelitianku," kata Jiraya buka suara dengan wajah mesum menyebut kata penelitian yang sulit diartikan oleh orang-orang tua pikun itu. Tsunade yang melihat raut wajah Rekan satu timnya itu rasanya ingin dia meninju dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi itu tidak ia lakukan mengingat sekarang mereka dalam ruangan rapat. "Dasar ero memang tidak bisa berubah" Gumam Naruto. Membuat Sandaime dan Minato yang mendengar hanya bisa tersenyum kecut saja.

"Apa yang kita bicarakan disini dalam ruangan ini menjadi rahasia S Rank sampai waktu yang di tentukan apa aku jelas," titah Minato mulau masuk Mode Hokagenya. "Hai" jawab mereka serentak. "Aku akan mengatakan kita akan perang," Ucap Hokage. Sedikit agak lama ruangan itu terdiam lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang kompak seperti dikomandoi saja "APA" kata suara peserta rapat. "Kamu bercandakan Mina..."  
Gedubraaaak  
Belum sempat Danzou menyelesaikan ucapanya keburu Minato Menggebrak Meja denga cukup keras, "Hokage-Sama atau Yondaime-Sama untuk Kalian, aku ini HOKAGE, apakah kalian memahaminya?" Bentak Hokage pada peserta rapat terutama pada Danzou, sebenarnya Minato memang tidak suka dengan Danzou itu di tambah permasalahannya dengan Naruto itu membuat kepala Minato terasa penuh sesak. Minato pun melanjutkan ucapannya, "apa yang aku katakan tidaklah bercanda tapi kenyataan, kita akan di serang oleh dua desa sekaligus, karena dari itu aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk mendiskusikan rencana kita untuk menghadapi serangan nantinya. "Kenapa kamu menyimpulkan begitu mudahnya Mina..Ehh Hokage sama? Apakah kamu memiliki bukti yang kuat?" Tanya Koharu yang sedikit Nerves melihat Minato sudah Masuk Mode Hokagenya.

Sementara itu Danzou mulai Was-was karena dia juga ikut serta membantu Orochimaru menyusup ke dalam desa _. 'Ini gawat jika sampai Minato tau kalau Oto dan Suna akan menyerang desa bisa berantakan rencana ku untuk menyingkirkan Hiruzen dan Minato'_ Isi pikiran Danzou saat ini. "Aku memiliki bukti yang sangat akurat dan bisa di percaya, pertama Orochimaru menyusup kedalam desa dan menyamar sebagai peserta ujian, dia melukai Ninja kita dan juga memberi tanda kutukan pada Uchiha Sasuke, aku yakin diantara kita ada penghianat rasanya tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada orang dalam yang membantu dia bisa menyusup ke dalam desa, kita kesampingkan dulu siapa yang penghianat, sekarang yang paling penting bagai mana kita mempertahankan desa dan meminimalisir kerusakan dan jatuhnya korban jiwa," ucap Minato meminta saran dari para peserta rapat.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku minta maaf dulu Hokage-Sama sebenarnya desa apa yang akan menyerang desa kita?" Tanya Aburame Chibi yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, tapi sekarang dia buka suara karena penasaran desa apa yang berani menyerang Konoha. " Ohh... Desa yang akan menyerang kita diatas kertas salah satunya desa sekutu kita sendiri yaitu Sunagakure bekerja sama dengan Otogakure," kata Minato menjawab rasa penasaran Aburame Chibi tadi. "Sunagakure dan Otogakure," Beo Choza Akimichi yang juga mulai buka suara. "Ya...kalian pasti bingung dan heran bukan,?" Kata Minato bertanya. "Rasanya belum pernah aku mendengar nama desa dengan sebutan Otogakure," Gumam Sume Inuzuka. "Desa itu sebenarnya sudah lama berdiri dan di pimpin oleh mantan rekan satu tim ku, tapi karena mereka sengaja menutup diri dari dunia luar jadinya tidak terlalu dikenal dan juga tidak banyak yang tau," kali ini Jiraya yang menjelaskan tentang desa Otogakure. "Jadi Otogakure itu di bawah Naungan Orochimaru?" kata Hiyuga Hiashi dengan nada bertanya. "Kamu Benar sekali Hiashi," jawab Hokage a.k.a Minato Namikaze, Hokage melanjutkan perkataannya, "justru dari itu aku mohon kepada kalian semua mau membantu dan menolong untuk mempertahankan desa kita ini," Mohon Minato Namikaze alias Yondaime Hokage. "Merepotkan!... kalau untuk urusan bantu membatu itu sudah tugas kita sebagai Shinobi dan warga desa untuk mempertahankan rumah kita, yang jadi permasalahannya apakah Suna memang benar bekerja sama dengan Oto untuk menyerang desa kita?" Tanya Nara Shikaku, dengan nada Khas Nara.

Danzou mulai panik, karena Minato tau kalau Orochimaru bekerjasama dengan Suna berniat menyerang Konoha, dia juga tidak mau membocorkan rahasia ini pada Orochimaru, tapi disisi lain dia ingin sekali menyingkirkan Hiruzen dan Minato, terpaksa Danzou putar Otak. "Apa yang aku katakan benar adanya Shikaku-San, aku memiliki bukti dan saksi hidup yang bisa menjamin semuanya, apa perlu aku membawa saksi itu kesini?" Tanya Hokage pada peserta rapat. Dengan cepat Danzou buka suara untuk menyuruh membawakan saksi itu. "Kalau memang ada saksi kenapa tidak kamu bawa sekalian kesini Yondaime-Sama," ujar Danzou yang ingin sekali tau siapa yang menjadi penghianat dari Orochimaru. "Kalau masalah itu tidak semudah yang kamu bayangkan Danzou, tidak semudah kamu membalikan telapak tangan untuk membawa saksi itu ke ruangan ini," Jawab Yondaime. Terlihat senyum sinis dari Danzou, "hehehehe kamu itu Hokage seperti yang kamu bilang tadi, kenapa membawa satu orang saja kamu tidak bisa?," kata Danzou mulai memojokan Yondaime. "Masalahnya saksi itu di bawah perlindungan tiga klan, jadi itu yang membuat aku tidak bisa terlalu memaksakan kehendak ku, kalau sudah berurusan dengan Klan," kata Yondaime menjawab pertanyaan dari Danzou.

"Kamu sudah hilang sentuhan mu Yondaime mengurus satu orang saja kamu tidak becus, sebaiknya kamu lepaskan saja jabatan mu itu karena kamu tidak pantas sebagai Hokage," keluar kata yang tidak enak didengar oleh Yondaime dari Danzou. Naruto yang mendengar Danzou berkata yang tidak pantas pada seorang pemimpinnya apalagi itu adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri membuat Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Untuk ukuran seorang Fosil sepertimu seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu pada pemimpinmu Sendiri, apakah kau berniat berkhianat atau kau ingin menjadi Hokage? Atau jangan-jangan kamu memang tidak pernah diajarkan tentang sopan-santun dan tata krama oleh keluargamu sehingga sampai sudah menjadi Fosil kau tidak bisa menjaga yang namanya perasaan orang lain," keluar kalimat yang cukup menusuk hati dari Bibir Naruto dengan gaya yang sangat cuek.

Tsunade, Jiraya, Sume dan Sandaime langsung tertawa spontan mendengar kalimat dari Naruto, yang menurut mereka lucu. Awalnya mereka marah pada Danzou karena ucapan dan perkataan dari Danzou tadi, tapi marah mereka menjadi tawa setelah mendengar Naruto mengatakan Danzou seorang Fosil.

/

/

/

/

/

/

Kita lanjut besok

Jaa ne.


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto bukan punyaku, tapi kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( Mungkin ada terselip sedikit Persahabatan dan Keluarga )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal, OC, OOC, Banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **Seorang anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang**

 **tapi di latih oleh hantu Uzumaki, apakah dia akan menjadi legenda?**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

Danzou yang merasa di permalukan oleh anak kemaren Sore sangat marah dia melepaskan niat membunuhnya tapi tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh Naruto, itu malah membuat Naruto nyengir sinis terhadap Danzou. "Kamu anak kecil tau apa tentang kehidupan ini hah," bentak Danzou. "Kehidupan itu adalah anugrah maka dari itu harus dijaga dan jangan di sia-siakan," jawab Naruto cuek dan tidak melihat kearah Danzou sama sekali.

/  
"Cukup" teriak Yondaime, menghentikan pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Danzou, Danzou langsung menghilangkan Niat membunuhnya. "Ku harap padamu Danzou jaga ucapanmu, sekali lagi kamu berkata seperti tadi aku tidak segan-segan" dengan mengeluarkan Niat membunuhnya Yondaime mengatakan " untuk menghilangkanmu dari muka bumi ini Danzou, aku sangat berharap pada mu untuk menghormatiku sebagai Hokagemu apa aku jelas," ujar Yondaime menghentikan ucapannya. "Hai Yondaime" jawab Danzou pelan. "Untukmu Naruto maukah kau membawakan Karin kesini agar kita bisa tau tujuan yang sebenarnya dari Orochimaru dan biar kita juga bisa membahas strateginya sekalian," pinta Yondaime sedikit ramah pada Naruto. "Bagiku itu tidak masalah sama sekali, asal jangan kalian terlalu memaksa dan menyakitinya, aku bisa membawanya kesini," jawab Naruto.

/

Semua kepala Klan sedikit heran atas tingkah Hokage mereka terhadap Naruto, dia begitu ramah menjurus ke arah takut pada Naruto. Lalu Naruto melanjutkan Ucapannya "apakah kalian mau berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya dan terlalu menginterogasinya," pinta Naruto. "Baik aku berjanji pada mu dengan Hokageku taruhannya, Aku akan bertanya padanya yang penting-penting saja dan tidak akan membuat dia merasa di interogasi," ucap Yondaime meminta Naruto agar Karin bisa di bawa.

/

Semua orang merasa penasaran siapa orang yang menjadi saksi atas penyerangan Konoha, dengan sangat memohonya Hokage meraka Pada Naruto. Kecuali dari Tsunade, Sandaime dan Yondaime sendiri yang sudah tau siapa saksi yang akan Naruto bawa kedalam ruangan itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto membawa Karin masuk kedalam ruangan rapat dewan Desa itu.  
Setelah Naruto membawa Karin dan memintanya untuk mengulang menceritakan semua yang di rencanakan Orochimaru pada hadapan dewan seperti yang telah Karin ceritakan seperti di Hutan Kematian tempo hari.

/  
"Kenapa kamu membiarkan musuhmu bebas dan kenapa kamu tidak membawanya ke unit Interogasi Yondaime?" Ternyata kamu memang sudah kehilangan sentuhanmu sebagai Hokage," sindir Danzo menyudutkan Yondaime. "Sudahlah Danzo, jangan kau permasalahkan satu orang, apalagi orang itu telah membantu mengungkap rahasia besar, aku ingatkan padamu sekali Danzo jangan lagi kau mencari-cari kesalahanku, aku lebih berpotensi memimpin desa ini bila di bandingkan dengan kau, aku masih muda dan masih bertenaga dan juga memiliki banya stamina, jika aku membandingkan diriku dengan kau, seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi Umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi, dibandingkan Sandaime kau juga lebih tua dari beliau, kau lihat sendiri bukan? Beliau saja sudah pensiun, dan apa yang membuat kau ingin sekali menjadi Hokage? Atau jangan-jangan kau punya motif lain dibalik semua ini," ujar Yondaime yang menembak langsung Danzo dengan kata-kata.

/

Danzo tidak bisa berkutik lagi sebenarnya dia sangat kesal dengan mantan anak buah Orochimaru yang jadi tahanan Naruto itu, berani-beraninya dia menghianati tuannya sendiri, sekarang ini rencananya hancur berantakan gara-gara perempuan itu, niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Sandaime dan Minato Gatot alias gagal Total.

/

Sekarang dalam pikiran Danzo bagai mana caranya menangkap Naruto, _'khukhukhukhu aku akan jadikan kau bawahan ku, induk segel tingkat tinggi itu sangat menguntungkan ku kelak,'_ kata batin licik Danzo.

/  
"Jadi apa rencana kamu sekarang Minato, sekarang semuanya sudah jelas bahwa Orochimaru akan menyerang disaat final ujian Chunin saat Jincurikinya bertarung dan hilang kendali?" Tanya Jiraya, dengan tetap menyebun nama Hokagenya itu tanpa ada embel-embel Sama. "Sebenarnya masalah ini sudah kami bahas sebelumnya bersama Sandaime, Tsunade dan Naruto, Kalau urusan Jinchuriki itu tugas Naruto dia akan menjamin kalau Jincuriki dari Ichibi tidak akan lepas kendali," Kata Yondaime menjawab Pertanyaan dari Jiraya.

/

"Apa kamu sudah gila Yondaime-Sama, memberikan tugas ini kepada seorang genin," kata Koharu yang tidak percaya kalau Naruto bisa menundukan seorang Jincuriki. "Awalnya aku juga menolak mempercayainya dan tidak percaya sama sekali kalau Naruto yang akan melawan Jincuriki Ichibi itu tapi...," jawab Minato Namikaze yang masih menggantung kalimatnya tapi keburu di potong Oleh Danzo "itu Dikarenakan Hokage kita ini sudah tidak becus lagi mengurus desa," kata Danzo yang memotong ucapan Minato tadi.

/

Naruto yang sangat kesal melihat Mumi ini yang dari tadi bisanya memojokan Hokage, memang dari mulai masuk ke ruangan ini aura Danzo sudah tidak mengenakan sama sekali. _'Apasih istimewanya orang tua yang satu ini'_ isi pikiran Naruto tentang Danzo.

/  
"sekarang bukan masalah becus atau tidak ini semata-mata atas persetujuan dari Naruto dan Tsunade sendiri," kata Sandaime menjelaskan. "Apa yang dikatakan Sensei itu memang benar, karena aku yang punya ide bahwa Naruto yang akan melawan Jincuriki itu pada putaran final Nanti," Kata Tsunade membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Sandaime. "Apa itu tidak terlalu beresiko membiarkan anak anda melawan jincuriki Ichibi itu Tsunade-Sama," tanya Sume Inuzuka yang tidak tau sama sekali kekuatan Naruto.

/

"Merepotkan" terdengar suara Shikaku yang menjawab pertanyaan Sume dengan gaya malas-malasan tapi dia terus melanjutkan ucapannya "apa kalian tidak melihat pertandingan antara Naruto Vs Jincuriki dari taki kemaren?" Padahal Jincuriki dari taki itu sudah masuk mode tiga ekor tapi Naruto bisa menundukan dengan sangat mudah menurut penilaian ku," ucap Shikaku Nara menjawab keraguan tentang Naruto.

/

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shikaku mulai orang-orang itu merasa sedikit agak yakin. "Tetapi apa yang pernah aku dengar, Jincuriki dari Suna itu tidak Stabil Shikaku-San," tanya Hiyuga Hiasi.

/

Naruto yang mulai jengah dan bosan angkat Bicara, "sebenarnya aku sudah terlalu lama disini aku juga mau latihan dan juga sudah mulai bosan dengan penjelasan yang menurutku tidak penting ini, kita langsung saja ke pokok permasalahannya saja, kalau urusan Jincuriki Kartu Trufnya Suna dan Orochimaru biar aku yang urus, kalian jangan kawatir tentang Ichibi yang Tidak Stabil dan cenderung gila itu," kata Naruto buka Suara.

/

Shikaku yang tampaknya tertidur itu tersenyum dalam hati mendengar perkataan dari Naruto karena dia juga sudah mulai bosan dengan rapat yang menurutnya sangat membosankan, begitu juga dengan Jiraya yang sangat ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

/  
"Kalian sendiri mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto, urusan kartu Trufnya Suna Dan Oto Naruto yang akan mengurus, jadi sisanya," ...Yondaime menggantungkan kalimatnya dia menundukan kepalanya lalu dia melanjutkan ucapan yang terputus tadi "aku mohon kepada kalian semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini terutama kepada seluruh Klan, agar mau meminjamkan tangan, tenaga dan kekuatan kalian untuk membantuku mempertahankan desa kita tempat tinggal kita dari musuh yang akan menyerangnya, apakah kalian bersedia membantu dan melindungi desa kita ini?" Mohon Yondaime pada bawahannya.

/

"Kamu jangan terlalu sungkan begitu Yondaime-Sama, bagai manapun ini desaku tempat kelahiranku jadi kami dari Klan Hiyuga akan membantu sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan rumah kami ini," kata Hiasi memproklamirkan bantuannya.

"Begitu juga dengan Inuzuka," kata Sume.

"Pastilah kami akan membantu," Ucap Aburame Shibi.

"Bagaimanapun ini desa kita, rumah kita jadi Akimichi tidak akan tinggal diam," titah Choza meyakinkan Yondaime.

"Kami dari Klan Yamanaka dengan senang hati membantu mu Yondaime Sama." Ucapan yang keluar dari Mulut ketua klan Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Kami juga akan membantu sekuat tenaga Hokage-Sama walau kita tidak banyak," kata ketua Klan Kurama.

"Terimakasih kalian semua" gumam Yondaime.

"Medokusai, sebenarnya ini sangat merepotkan, tapi kami juga tidak ingin tempat tidur kami di rusak, tempat kami menonton awan di ganggu oleh musuh, dengan itu kami dari Klan Nara meminjamkan bayangan kami untuk mengikat musuh huuuaammmm," kata Shikaku Nara dengan Khasnya. ' _dasar Nara, malasnya itu tidak ketulungan,'_ kata Tsunade dalam hati.

"Sarutobi akan berada di garis depan untuk membantu mengusir musuh masuk kedalam desa kita ini," terdengar suara Hiruzen Sarutobi mengatakan akan membantu.

"kau juga jangan melupakan aku," kata jiraya langsung berdiri dengan mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan senyum lebarnya lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "dari Timur ke Barat dari Utara ke Selatan siapa yang tidak mengenal aku, aku lah Gama Sanin orang paling gagah dan tampan di muka bumi ini, tapi Jiraya merasakan Niat membunuh yang begitu pekat, langsung saja senyumnya hilang di gantikan dengan raut wajah kecut melihat ke arah Tsunade, dengan cepat dia menyelesaikan ucapanya "kamu jangan ragu semua pasukan katak dari Myobokuzan akan membantu mu gaki," kata Jiraya dengan tersenyum ke arah Yondaime.

"Dan kau juga jangan melupakan kekuatan Senju, walau kami cuma berdua saja, Sensei jadi saksi hidup kekuatan Duo Senju ini, kata Tsunade sedikit menyombongkan kekuatannya.

"Dan juga ada satu hal yang anda harus tau Hokage-Sama, aku memang Senju tapi aku juga Seorang Uzumaki, anda tau apa kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Uzumaki?, Isterimu jadi contoh nyata, dia bisa bertahan hidup setelah melahirkan dan di tarik paksa biju keluar dari tubuhnya dan dia juga bisa menahan seekor biju sendirian dengan keadaan tubuh yang terluka parah, jadi kau mendapatkan bantuan dari Uzumaki juga walau kita cuma bertiga saja," kata Naruto menghentikan perkataannya.

/

Sementara itu Kurama ngomel-ngomel dalam perut Naruto mendengar apa yang di katakan Hostnya itu.

"Bertiga" Beo Yondaime, lalu dia melanjutkan ucapanya " setau ku Uzumaki murni cuma Kamu dan Istriku saja yang tersisa," kata Yondaime. "Apakah anda melupakan Kaa-Chanku? Senju Tsunade bukan hanya seorang Senju tapi dia juga seorang Uzumaki, lengkapnya dia adalah Senju Uzumaki Tsunade, sama sepertiku," kata Naruto dengan cengirannya.

/

Tsunade Tersenyum lebar mendengar Naruto mengatakan dia juga Uzumaki, kenyataannya memang benar dia juga berdarah setengah Uzumaki, malah Uzumakinya lebih dominan di bandingkan Senjunya. "Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu Tsunade-Sama?" Tanya Inoichi yang sedikit heran.  
"Benar sekali apa yang di katakan anakku, aku memang Senju tapi aku juga berdarah Uzumaki," jawab Tsunade.

/

"Bagai mana bisa..! bukankah kamu cucunya Hasirama-Sama," tanya Hiasi. "Apakah kamu lupa siapa Nenekku?" Tanya Tsunade Kembali.

Hiasi hanya diam saja dia juga tau kalau Tsunade cucu Mito Uzumaki. Lalu Tsunade melanjutkan ucapanya "Darah Nenekku lebih Dominan dari pada darah kakekku," kata Tsunade mengakhiri ucapanya. "Apakah kamu masih ragu dengan kekuatan kita sekarang Minato?" Tanya Jiraya lagi.  
"Tidak Sensei sekarang aku yakin kita bisa menang," jawab Minato Namikaze Murid dari Jiraya.

/  
"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita serang mereka duluan sebelum mereka menyerang kita," saran dari nenek tua dia juga salah satu mantan rekan Sandaime. "Itu tidak memcahkan masalah malah semakin memperburuk keadaan, perang ini cuma sia-sia saja banyak nyawa melayang, di karenakan keegoisan dan keserakahan pemimpin mereka, yang ingin dilihat lebih hebat dan ingin di pandang sebagai pahlawan yang memenangi perang, padahal mereka tidak sadar berapa banya nyawa jadi tumbal perang, berapa banya orang jadi yatim piatu gara-gara perang. Mereka tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali, bagaimana cara menghentikan perang di atas dunia ini? Agar kita satu sama lain saling mengerti, hidup berdampingan rukun dan damai, apakah memang tidak ada kedamain diatas dunia ini?" Gumaman dari Minato Namikaze terlihat sekali dia ingin dunia ini damai tidak ada perang itu terlihat dari dia berbicara barusan.

/

"Kamu terlalu Naif, jalan pikiran mu sama dengan Hiruzen, selagi kamu hidup dalam dunia Shinobi ini yang namanya damai itu tidak ada, kita ini ninja, Ninja itu adalah alat untuk berperang, kalau alat kita kuat kita pasti menang, di dunia Shinobi ini yang kuat yang bisa bertahan dan yang lemah menjadi santapan empuk yang kuat, begitulah kita hidup didunia shinobi ini," kata Danzo menyampaikan Filosofinya.

/  
"Sudahlah Danzo, kau itu tidak bisa menghargai hidup, yang kau tau hanyalah perang dan perang, kau menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai impianmu, aku tau segalanya tentang mu tapi aku hanya diam saja selagi kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam," sanggah Sandaime a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Kamu sama Naifnya buktinya muridmu yang membuat kita terancam perang sekarang ini," kata Danzo lagi-lagi memancing keributan.

/

Keluar niat membunuh teramat pekat dalam ruangan itu, untung saja yang ikut rapat semuanya Shinobi tidak ada dewan sipil yang ikut, seandainya ada dewan sipil mungkin sudah buang hajat duluan dalam celana.  
"Kaa-Chan kendalikan emosimu, kalau tidak kau bisa membuat ruangan ini hancur," terdengar suara Naruto menasehati Tsunade.

Tsunade memanag sering sekali lepas kontrol dia agak susah menahan emosinya kalau itu menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnya di sakiti. Tadi itu memang membuat Sandaime sangat sakit hatinya mendengar perkataan dari Danzo yang mengungkit tentang mantan murid kesayangannya. Karena itulah Tsunade lepas kontrol lagi. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu serasa di pakukan kekursinya, hawa dalam ruangan itu terasa berat sekali akibat Niat membunuh yang sangat Inten, jangankan bergerak bernafas saja mereka susah saking pekatnya niat membunuh yang di keluarkan Tsunade.

/

Buru-buru Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Kaa-Channya untuk menenangkannya agar jangan lepas kendali.

"Dari tadi aku merasakan auramu memang tidak mengenakan Fosil Mumi, dari caramu berbicara aku tidak salah kalau aku mengatakan kau memang berasal dari zaman purba, seperti binatang yang hidup dalam rimba, kamu tau apa itu hukum rimba? Itu tidak ada ubahnya dengan kau, tidak mempunyai fikiran, tidak mempunya perasaan dan tidak mempunyai hati Nurani, menghalalkan segala cara agar tujuanmu tercapai, itu sangat-sangat busuk," ucap Naruto mencela Danzo yang masih belum bisa bergerak akibat Niat membunuh Tsunade, lalu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya "aku berharap kau cepat sadar dan tobat sebelum kau terlambat pak Tua," ucap Naruto mengakhiri ucapanya.

/

Setelah Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya Tsunade mulai menurunkan intensitas Niat membunuhnya dan membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan itu sedikit bisa bernafas lega. "Kau bisa berterimakasih pada Anakku, jika dia tidak menahan ku tadi, aku jamin kau sudah menjadi campuran adonan Ramennya," kata Tsunade memelototi Danzo. Dan Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya "apa yang dikatakan anaku tadi memang benar adanya tentang mu, aku berharap kamu cepat sadar Mumi bau tanah," kata Tsunade mengakhiri perkataanya.

/

Setelah suasana mulai normal kembali dan keadaaan sudah tenang, para kepala Klan bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri tentang Naruto yang bisa menahan Intensitas Niat membunuh Tsunade, cuma dia sendiri saja yang masih bisa bebas bergerak semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan ini terasa di paku mati di kursinya tanpa terkecuali hanya Dia sendiri saja, dua kata yang bisa mereka simpulkan dalam hati _'LUAR BIASA'._

/  
"Sebenarnya aku ingin damai, bebas dari peperangan apakah aku salah?" Gumam Yondaime, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh orang lain. "Apa yang kamu inginkan tidak lah terlalu berlebihan Minato, semua orang sebenarnya sama sepertimu mereka juga ingin bebas dari peperangan mereka juga ingin hidup damai, apa yang selama ini aku coba lakukan, bermacam cara aku coba termasuk aku memanfaatkan sisi menyimpang, aku mengarang buku icha-icha paradise tujuanku itu membuat orang mengerti satu sama lainnya, sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan suatu saat apa yang di ramalkan Gama Maru-Sama bisa terwujud, Amin," ceramah Jiraya pada Muridnya itu.

/

"Mari Kita susun strategi untuk menghadapi musuh yang akan menyerang rumah kita nantinya," Ucap Yondaime.  
"Tunggu sebentar sebelum kita menyusun strategi atau tak-tik, aku ingin kita semua disini tanpa terkecuali menggunakan segel bungkam, masalahnya ini menyangkut banyak nyawa, bukannya aku tidak percaya pada orang-orang yang ada disini, lebih baik kita waspada terlebih dahulu dari pada menyesal kemudain hari," saran dari Naruto.

/

"Kenapa kita harus menggunakan segel,? Apa kamu tidak percaya pada kami?, sudah bertahun-tahun kami menjaga rumah kami jauh sebelum kau lahir, kenapa kami harus menggunakan segel bungkammu," kata Danzo yang tidak mau menggunakan segel bungkam.  
"Bukannya aku tidak mau menggunakan segel itu Naruto-Kun, tapi apa yang terjadi pada kita jika kita buka suara," tanya Sandaime mewakili orang lain tentang keraguan mereka. "Ohh hanya untuk buat jaga-jaga saja, aku juga yakin di antara kita disini tidak ada yang menjadi penghianat, ini sekedar menghindari dari keceplosan agar apa yang kita bicarakan disini tetp terjaga sampai semua permasalahan ini kelar, lagi pula tidak ada yang terjadi dan tidak ada efek sampingnya, hanya sebagai pencegah untuk mengatakan tentang masalah penyerangan ini itu saja tidak ada yang lain, itu pun berlaku sampai penyerangan berakhir, setelah itu semuanya normal kembali seperti tidak ada terjadi," kata Naruto menjelaskan tentang cara kerja segelnya.

/  
"Aku setuju, lakukan saja Naruto-Kun, demi keamanan kenapa tidak, bukan begitu Minato,?" Tanya Sandaime pada Yondaime. "Apa yang di katakan Sandaime-Sama benar Naruto, kalau itu untuk keamanan aku sangat mendukung, silahkan saja pasang, dan aku juga akan memberi perintah untuk menggunakannya. Silahkan Naruto," perintah Yondaime. "Hai.. Serahkan saja padaku Hokage-Sama, dan percayalah hanya akan baik-baik saja tidak akan merugikan kalian semua," ucap Naruto.

Setelah Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dia langsung membuat segel tangan yang lumayan panjang, sambil menahan segel ular dia berjalan ke tengah ruangan lalu dia membantingkan tangannya dengan menyebutkan,  
 **"Mugen Saareta Shikai Fuin"**

setelah Naruto menyebutkan nama segelnya ruangan itu bercahaya menyinari semua orang yang ada di dalamnya, itu terjadi hanya beberapa detik saja dan kemudian kembali seperti semula solah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

/

"Perintah anda sudah aku laksanakan Hokage-Sama, semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini sudah terpasang segel bungkam sesuai dengan perintah anda," kata Naruto mengakhiri kerjanya.  
"Terimakasih Naruto Kamu boleh duduk kembali, kita akan mulai membahas strategi," perintah Hokage.

/

Naruto tidak membalas dia hanya berjalan santai saja ke tempat duduknya semula, semua orang bingung atas apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan, dia melakukan Segel hanya dengan HandSeal saja dan tidak butuh waktu lama dan itu pun langsung aktif, semua kepala Klan heran dan bertanya-tanya dalam Hati siapa sebenarnya anak dari Tsunade ini?. Kemampuannya membuat segel itu bisa dibilang tingkat master atau sudah S Rank.  
"Gaki...! kamu harus mengajarkan segel padaku," perintah Jiraya bercanda. "Ohh.. Itu bisa diatur asalkan kau memanggilku Sensei, dan kau tidak lagi menjadi Cabul, hanya itu saratnya tidak beratkan?: Canda Naruto dengan cengiran Khasnya.  
"Sudah - Sudah jangan bercanda lagi kita langsung saja pada pokok permasalahannya," tegur Sandaime.

/

/  
Mulailah merka mengatur segala sesuatunya dengan matang untuk mengurangi kerusakan dan meminimalisir korban jiwa, karena semua klan ikut membantu jadi tidak terlalu susah untuk membuat strategi. Setelah di rasa cukup mumpuni dan matang mereka semua bubar dan melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing hanya menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada bulan depan.

/

==========XXXXXXX==========

/  
Tsunade, Sandaime, Jiraya Dan Naruto sedang berjalan santai sambil bercanda gurau menuju rumah sakit Konoha. "Ero Oji-San kalau tidak salah tadi kau menyebut nama GamaMaru, apakah itu Kodok Kuchiyosemu?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan GamaMaru itu. karena pernah disebut-sebut oleh Ashina Jii-San dan Suzaku. "Ohh..itu memang benar tapi dia sudah sangat tua dan pikun, dia hanya duduk saja diatas singgasananya tidak sanggup lagi banyak bergerak," jawab Jiraya. "Memangnya kenapa kamu bertanya tentang Kodok Pikun Itu,?" Tanya jiraya Balik. "Tidak ada aku hanya ingin tau saja, emangnya tidak boleh Ero Oji-San," jawab Naruto lagi. Lalu Naruto bertanya Kembali pada Jiraya " hei Ero Oji-San apakah boleh aku main ke tempat para katak itu," tanya Naruto yang sedikit penasaran dengan yang Namanya GamaMaru itu.

Jiraya tidak langsung menjawab dia sedikit perpikir, lalu dia nyengir kuda "boleh asalkan saja kamu mau menanda tangani kontrak Kuchiyose Katak," jawab Jiraya dengan nyegir. Berharap Naruto mau menanda tangani Kontrak Katak. "Lupakan saja aku tidak jadi pergi main kesana," jawab Naruto Cuek. "Kenapa kamu menolak, banyak loh orang yang mati-matian ingin mendapatkan kontrak Kodok ini," jawab Jiraya.

"Tapi aku bukan salah-satunya," lagi-lagi Naruto menjawab dengan cuek. "Tapi in..." Tidak sempat jiraya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karena keburu di potong oleh Naruto "aku tidak minat" potong Naruto.

/

Sandaime dan Tsunade melihat kedua orang itu berinteraksi cuma bisa tersenyum kecut saja. Tidak mau ikut campur, apa lagi melihat raut wajah Jiraya yang seperti habis dipeluk oleh nenek-nenek.

puuuffffhhh

Sedang asik bercanda ria bercengkrama mereka dikejutkan dengan munculnya seekor katak tua berjenggot berukuran kecil memakai mantel abu-abu.

/

"Jiraya Chan kamu di panggil oleh ketua agung," kata Katak yang baru datang itu. "Mengapa Ketua katak pikun itu memanggilku,?" Tanya Jiraya kembali. "Aku Sendiri juga tidak tau apa tujuanya memanggilmu, tapi bukan kamu saja yang di panggilnya dia mengatakan bawa seorang pemuda berambut merah, berhubungan dengan Kyubi dan ditemani oleh api abadi, aku tidak tau apa yang di maksud dengan ketua agung itu Jiraya-Chan.

/

Naruto yang tau dan sangat mengerti siapa yang di maksud orang yang di cari ketua agung mereka itu, tapi cuma diam saja.  
"Pria berambut merah yang aku tau cuma Naruto, yang berhubungan dengan Kyubi Menma yang aku tau, tapi yang di temani api abadi siapa? Aku tidak tau, ketua pikun sialan itu bikin orang bingung saja," gumam Jiraya.

/  
"Kenapa kamu tidak membawa pemuda ini saja, dia kan menggunakan Jubah Kyubi dan memiliki rambut merah, tapi.. " suara katak kecil itu sedikit melemah "dia tidak memiliki api disekitarnya" kata katak tua sedikit pesimis.

"Baik lah kali ini aku berbaik hati pada mu Gaki, kamu tidak perlu menanda tangani kontrak Katak untuk pergi ke gunung Myobokuzan, aku akan membawamu menemui GamaMaru yang kau tanya Tadi.

"Apa ...! Kamu tau GamaMaru?" Tanya Katak Hijau tua sedikit kaget dan curiga pada Naruto. "Tidak aku tidak tau sama sekali siapa itu GamaMaru yang kau maksud, aku hanya menannyakan Pada Ero Oji-San Tadi, itu saja," Jawab Naruto.

/  
"Baiklah mari kita menemui ketua agung itu Pa," ajak Jiraya. "Hei - hei kau bawa kemana anak ku Cabul tua?," Bentak Tsunade. "Aku mau membawanya ke gunung Myobokuzan sebentar tidak lama kok sebentar saja Plisss," Mohon Jiraya pada Tsunade.

"Tidak Bisa aku ak..." Perkataan Tsunade terputus karena keburu di potong oleh Naruto, " tidak apa-apa Kaa-Chan aku juga kepengen sekali melihat gunung itu, Boleh ya Kaa-Chan? Plisss," Bujuk Naruto. "Ya sudah jangan lama-lama," jawab Tsunade. "Terimakasih Kaa-Chan kau yang terbaik," kata Naruto dengan memeluk Tsunade. Jiraya dan Sandaime yang melihat Naruto berpelukan dengan Tsunade sedikit iri, _'beruntung kau Gaki / Naruto kun,_ ' pikir mereka berdua.

/

"Jaga diri baik-baik," kata Tsunade dengan mengecup kening Naruto. Di jawab dengan senyum dua jarinya.  
"Baiklah Pa mari kita berangkat," ajak Jiraya. Mereka menghilang hanya meninggalkan kepulan asap saja menandakan mereka sudah pergi. "Aku melanjutkan kerumah sakit dulu Sensei, kemaren anak Hiasi terkena serangan dari sepupunya sendiri itu membuat dia dalam keadaan kritis, tapi sekarang masa kritisnya sudah lewat tapi masih dirawat di ISU untuk pemulihan hatinya yang terkena serangan," kata Tsunade memberi tahukan Sandaime.

"Hai aku juga mau melihat perkembangan Cucuku," jawab Sandaime. Mereka berdua berpisah menuju ketempat tujuan masing-masing.

_  
Mari kita lihat bagai mana keadaan tokoh utama kita yang berada di gunung Myobokuzan.

/

/

/  
Puufff  
Muncul kepulan asap di tempat tinggal para Katak, dari dalam kepulanasap itu keluar tiga orang, orang yang ppertama memiliki rambut serba putih yang berantakan memakai ikat kepala yang bertuliskan OIL, orang ke dua memiliki rambut merah berantakan sebahu hampir menutupi mata sebelah kirinya, dan menggunakan jubah warna merah bergambar Kyubi yang sedang membuat Bijudama, dan yang terakhir Seekor Katak Tua kecil abu-abu berjenggot dia adalah salah satu tetua katak bernama Fukasaku atau Pa.

/

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ketempat Ketua Agung alias GamaMaru, banyak sekali Naruto melihat Katak berbagai ukuran dari berudu sampai yang baerukuran Raksasa. "Pa kamu sudah kembali," sapa katak kecil memiliki rambut keriting menggunakan jubah Biru. "Ya aku baru saja kembali membawa Jiraya-Chan dan Naruto-Chan,"Jawab Pa.

/

"Hei Aku Kichi dia Tatsu kamu siapa?" Tanya salah satu katak Orange yang menyapa Naruto. Naruto yang di sapa secara tiba-tiba sedikit kaget lalu dia kembali memperhatikan Katak Oranye itu. "Aku Uzumaki Senju Naruto, salam Kenal Kichi, Tatsu," jawab Naruto.

/

"Hei Bro kamu ada bawa cemilan gak? Tanya Tatsu. "Ohh... Aku cuma bawa permen, ini untuk Mu," kata Naruto yang memberikan pada Kichi dan Tatsu, membuat mereka berdua sangat senang lalu mereka pergi.

/

mereka berempat di tambah dengan Sima memasuki ruangan tempat GamaMaru berada. Sampainya mereka didalam ruangan itu Fukhasaku buka suara. "Salam Ketua agung" Sapa Sima Dan Fukhasaku secara bersamaan. "Siapa yang bersama Kalian," tanya GamaMaru kembali.

/  
"Dia Jiraya-Chan Dan Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Fukhasaku. "Salam Ketua Agung," sapa Jiraya juga.  
"Kamu Siapa," tanyanya lagi. "Huuuff Aku Jiraya, Orang yang anda panggil, ada apa gerangan anda memanggil ku Ketua-Sama," Jawab Dan Tanya Jiraya kembali. "Ohhh iya aku hampir Lupa, _'Hampir Lupa!'_ Kata Batin mereka mendengarnya, "aku melihat kamu dengan seorang pemuda, Pemuda itu akan merubah dunia Elemantal ini kelak kearah yang lebih baik atau ke arah yang lebih buruk itu semua tergantung jalan yang dipilihnya, pokoknya dia akan menentukan nasip manusia di muka bumi ini, jadi aku berharap kamu mau membimbingnya," kata sang GamaMaru mengakhiri ceritanya dan langsung tertidur.

 _'Aneh... katak aneh'_ gumam Naruto sangat pelan. lalu di kejutkan dengan suaranya lagi "Siapa kamu anak Muda?," terdengar lagi Suara GamaMaru menanyakan Nama Naruto. Naruto sempat terkejut mendengar suara katak tua itu menannyakan namanya.

/

"Itu tidak sopan namanya menanyakan nama orang lain tapi anda sendiri tidak memperkenalkan diri," Protes Naruto Pada Katak Tua itu. Sebenarnya Naruto memang tidak tau siapa Katak tua Itu, makanya dia membalikan pertanyaannya.

/

"Ohh.. Maaf kalau aku tidak memperkenalkan diri maklum sudah tua sering lupa," kata Katak Tua itu basa-basi. Lalu dia memperkenalkan dirinya, "namaku GamaMaru," kata katak tua itu memperkenalkan Diri. "Nah begitukan Enak Aku Uzumaki Senju Naruto," begitu Naruto selesai menyebutkan namanya katak tua itu jatuh terjengkang karena terkejut, karena dia melihat Samar-samar Naruto diatas burung Phoenix, dia Berperang dengan Musuh yang lebih Kuat, dia memegangi kepalanya, "Uzumaki Yah" ulang GamaMaru.

/

"Anda memang GamaMaru sejak Zaman Hagoromo?" Tanya Naruto pada Katak tua itu. lagi-lagi katak pikun itu terjengkang mendengar Naruto menyebut Nama sahabat lamanaya. Katak tua itu bukan menjawab tapi dia malah memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah berulang-ulang, lalu dia bertanya kembali pada Naruto. "Dari mana Kau tau Nama itu?," bentak Katak Tua itu kembali. "Yey ditanya malah bertanya kembali," gumam Naruto. Tapi Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Katak Tua itu, "aku tau dari Kakekku Asina Jii-Sama," jawab Naruto.

/

Lagi-lagi Katak Tua itu terjengkang untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Ashina. "Dari mana kamu tau Asina," tanya katak tua itu lagi.

 _'Ihh lama-lama katak tua pikun ini nyebelin juga bertanya terus sementara pertanyaan ku belum dia jawab'_ Batin Naruto. "Karena dia yang melatihku," jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"kamu bohongkan tidak mungkin dia masih Hidup,?" Tanya Katak tua itu lagi. "Ihhh siapa bilang dia masih Hidup, aku kan bilang dia yang melatih ku, kenapa sih kamu bawel banget sih katak tua Pikun?" Atau jangan-jangan kamu memang benar dari zamannya Hagoromo Ootsutsuki,?" Kata Naruto yang sangat kesal dan menyindir katak tua itu.

/

terlihat sekali katak tua itu langsung murung mendengar Naruto menyebut nama lengkap Sahabat masa lalunya. "Apa yang kamu katakan dan kamu duga memang benar adanya, aku memang berasal dari Zaman Hagoromo, tapi yang aku heran dengan mu mengapa kamu bisa tau Nama lengkap Sahabat ku itu?" Tanya Katak tua itu lagi. "Ihh kan sudah aku bilang aku di kasih tau oleh Asina Jii-samaku, sebenarnya Asina Jii-Sama juga sudah lama meninggal, tapi belia sempat meninggalkan segel ruang Ilusi di pulau Wierpool, jadi tanpa sengaja aku membuka ruangan itu, selebihnya Anda sudah tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnyakan?" Kata Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dan memberi tahukan mengapa dia bisa tau Nama lengkap Sahabat masa lalu GamaMaru itu.

/

Jiraya, Fukasaku dan Shima cuma bisa melongo tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh dua jenis makluk yang sangat jauh berbeda zaman itu. Mereka sangat bingung siapa itu Ootsutsuki Hagoromo dan Siapa Pula itu Ashina.

/

"Kalau Ashina mengizinkan Chakramu membuka segelnya berarti ada pesan tersembunyi yang ia ingin sampaikan apakah aku benar,?" Tanya GamaMaru, pada Naruto. Tapi GamaMaru melanjutkan ucapannya, pantas saja sepuluh tahun terakhir ini aku sering di hantui oleh kejadian-kejadian yang mengingatkanku akan masa laluku, kejadian yang pertama sekali yang membuat ku gelisah adalah bangkitnya sahabat lama ku, itu menandakan akan adanya kekuatan gelap yang sangat kuat mengintai dunia ini, ke dua adanya kekuatan cakra alam diluar sana yang tidak stabil (disini GamaMaru Merasakan Chakra Zetsu Hitam) dan Yang ketiga, dua cakra anak Hagoromo terasa sekali berputar-putar di sekitar ku, terutama sekali Chakra Asura, beda dengan Chakra Indra Chakra Indra itu sendiri hilang Timbul, terkadang ada terkadang hilang, itulah yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini, itu juga yang membuat ku teringat tentang masa laluku," Keluh GamaMaru.

/

"Maaf Ketua Agung Kalau boleh aku tau siapa yang anda maksud sahabat lama anda bangkit kembali," tanya FukhaSaku hati-hati. "Pemuda yang di depan anda Ini sudah Tau siapa yang aku maksud, bahkan dia sudah menungganginya, Bukan Begitu Reinkarnasi Asura?" Tanya GamaMaru menyebutkan siapa Naruto Sebenarnya. "Anda terlalu berlebihan GamaMaru, aku adalah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto bukan Siapa-siapa," Jawab Naruto dengan senyum.

/

"Apakah kamu ingat apa yang pernah aku ramalkan dulu tentang anak Nubuat Fukhasaku, Shima? Aku pernah mengatakan begini **'Telah bangkit dari abu dan menemani petualangan seorang pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan gelap bahkan dianggap kutukan oleh banyak orang** '. Apakah kalian masih Ingat dengan ramalan ku itu? Apakah kalian tau siapa yang aku maksud bangkit dari abu itu,?" Tanya GamaMaru pada Pa dan Ma.

/

"Kalau ramalan itu aku masih ingat, dan yang bangkit dari abu setauku Burung Dewa yang sering kita sebut dengan Phoenix, "jika penunggangnya sudah muncul dia akan kembali muncul dari abu," Jawab Fukasaku sedikit ragu-ragu. "Bravo itu dia yang aku maksud, Sahabatku telah muncul di dunia Fana ini menemani Petualangan Seorang Pemuda Uzumaki yang memiliki kekuatan yang dianggap kutukan," kata GamaMaru memberitahukan Pa dan Ma. semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu sangat terkejut mendengarnya. lama mereka terdiam

/

"Berarti anak Nubu-bu-bua-buat adalah Uzumaki Naruto Ini," jawab FukaSaku alias Pa terbata-bata, sambil menunjuk Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Jiraya yang mendengar cerita Gamamaru sedikit Sock dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa anak Baptisnya ini adalah seorang anak Nubuat, seorang anak yang tidak di inginkan oleh Orang tua kandungnya menjelma menjadi seorang anak Nubuat.

/

"Kalian tau? Bahwa terkadang aku benci menjadi seorang Nubuat, tapi disisi lain aku juga merasa senang bila bisa membantu bagi yang butuh pertolongan, sebelumnya aku sudah pernah bilang pada Suzaku, lebih baik dia mencari orang lain dari pada dia memilihku menjadi penunggangnya, aku hanya seorang anak yang butuh kasih sayang, bukan seorang Dewa yang memberikan kasih sayang, tapi dia malah memberikan ku begitu banyak petunjuk dan bukti serta penjelasan tentang menjadi seorang Nubuat, sekarang Dunia Elemental ini berada di pundakku, jika seandainya aku tergelincir sedikit saja semuanya bisa kacau," gumaman Uzumaki Naruto sedikit agak sedih.

/

Jiraya mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahunya, "Kau tidak sendirian mengemban tugas ini Gaki ada aku ada juga para katak, ada Sensei dengan Enmanya, ada Hokage atau bisa aku bilang Tou-Sanmu dan juga jangan kau melupakan Tsunade dengan Katsuyunya, seluruh Shinobi yang berada di Konoha dengan senang hati membantu mu, Percayalah padaku," kata Jiraya memberikan Semangat pada Naruto.

/

"Terimakasi Semua orang," kata Naruto sedikit tertunduk karena Haru. "Tidak masalah Gaki dan tetap Semangat," kata Jiraya dengan senyum. "Apa yang dikatakan Jiraya-Chan benar Naruto-Chan Kamu tidak sendirian, jika memang perang pecah kami para Katak akan setia membantumu," kata Pa meyakinkan Naruto.

/  
"Ohh sebelum kamu pergi, bisa kau memanggil Suzaku kesini sebentar saja, aku ingin sekali menyapanya," pinta GamaMaru," itu tidak masalah buatku asalkan di izinkan aku memanggilnya kesini kerumah kalian ini," kata Naruto menjawab permintaan dari GamaMaru. "Kami izinkan atau tidak dia bisa saja membumi hanguskan Myoboku ini jawab GamaMaru," dengan candaan.

"Baik lah jika kamu memaksa," jawab Naruto pula.  
Naruto menggigit jempolnya lalu dia mengoleskan darahnya ke punggung tangannya yang ada tato Phoenix,

 **"Kuchiyose No jutsu : Suzaku"**

ucap Naruto yang tidak perlu membantingkan tangannya ketanah cukup dengan HandSeal sederhana dan bertepuk tangan saja sudah cukup untuk memanggil Suzaku. Lagi-lagi Jiraya ternganga dan sock berat melihat cara Naruto menggunakan Kuchiyose, belum habis kagetnya untuk kesekian kalinya Jiraya terkejut dan sock melihat Naruto Uzumaki, bagai mana tidak sock bukan sembarang KUCHIYOSE yang Naruto miliki. "I-i-i tu kan Bu-bu-rung A-a-pi a-a-ba-ba-di ba...ba...gai. ma...ma...na dia bisa," kata Jiraya gagap tak ketulungan dan pingsan.

Naruto hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah Jiraya yang pingsan melihat Suzaku. "Lama sekali kau tidak mengundang ku kesini Maru-Chan," sapa Suzaku pada GamaMaru.

/

Naruto yang mendengar Fathnernya itu memanggil GamaMaru, Tertawa terbahak-bahak " Huaha.. Hahaha Maru-Chan, Hua...hahahaha It-itu Huahahaha Pas haha...haha sekali dengan pang-panggilan mu hua haha haha," ketawa Naruto pecah sambil guling-guling dia tertawa.

GamaMaru yang melihat tingkah Naruto cuma Bisa Sweatdrop saja, bagai mana lagi memang begitulah Suzaku memanggilanya dari dulu.  
"Mengapa lama sekali kau mengundangku Maru-Chan," tanya Suzaku pada GamaMaru.  
"Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggilmu Suzaku, kau tau sendirilah bagai mana keadaan ku saat ini," jawab GamaMaru. Cukup lama juga dua makluk purba itu bercengkrama ngelor ngidul yang Author tidak mengerti.

/

/

Sementara itu Naruto dan yang lainnya berjalan-jalan melihat pemandangan di Myoboku itu.  
"Naruto-Chan mengapa kamu tidak mau menanda tangani Kontrak Memanggil Kita?" Tanya Fukasaku yang penasaran. "Bukannya aku tidak Mau menanda tangani kontrak kalian aku cuma tidak Enak hati saja dengan Suzaku, karena aku sudah terikat dengan dia seumur hidup, jadi aku minta maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaan kalian para Klan dari katak," kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari Fukasaku tadi.

/

"Tidak Naruto-Chan kamu tidak menyinggung perasaan kami justru kami sangat bangga dengan keputusan-mu, yang tidak haus akan kekuatan, memang benar jika seseorang sudah memiliki kontark Kuchiyose, itu tidak mungkin untuk memiliki Kuchiyose yang lain, sebenarnya untuk kamu ada pengecualian, jika kamu bersedia menanda tanganinya, Kuchiyose-mu yang sebelumnya tidak akan hilang masih tetap kamu miliki, dalam arti kata kamu memiliki dua Kuchoyose," tawaran dari Fukasaku untuk Naruto.

/

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi Fukasaku Jii-San bukan aku menolak tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa," kata Naruto menolak secara halus, agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Fukasaku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja suara berat memberi saran kepada Naruto, **" Kenapa kamu tidak memilih satu saja dari mereka Naruto-Sama,"** Saran dari Suzaku.

"Maksud-mu apa Suzaku, aku tidak mengerti," ujar Naruto bingung. **"tadi aku lama bercakap-cakap dengan Maru-Chan,"** terdengar tawa Naruto pecah sekali lagi mendengar Suzaku menyebut nama panggilan GamaMaru **. " tenang dulu Naru-Chan,"** kata Suzaku mentertawai Naruto. "Kau bilang apa tadi coba ulangi, " kata Naruto tidak terima. Dipanggil Naru-Chan oleh Suzaku. " **Sudah lah itu tidak penting, sebenarnya Anda tidak harus terikat kontrak dengan mereka, tapi kamu bisa memanggil satu dari mereka,** " kata Suzaku memberikan Naruto saran. " tapi bagai mana aku bisa memanggil mereka jika aku tidak terikat kontrak?" Tanya Naruto kembali. **"Apa kau benar Naruto Uzumaki murid Ashina-Sama?"** Tanya Suzaku lagi. Pura-pura pikun. "Ya jelaslah aku ini asli Uzumaki Naruto kenapa kau bertanya,?" Tanya Naruto lagi. **"Anda cukup minta darah salah satu katak yang akan menjadi Fathnermu dan membuatkan segel panggilnya itu maksudku BAKA,"** jawab Suzaku dengan sedikit penekanan kata baka.

/

"Kalau itu sih memang terpikirkan oleh ku tapi masalahnya adalah apa tidak jadi masalah dengan mereka!, dan apakah ada yang mau salah satu dari mereka aku panggil!," Kata Naruto yang tidak mengetahui kalau dia sebenarnya orang istimewa."Sebenarnya suatu kehormatan bagi kami apabila kamu bisa memanggil salah satu dari kami Naruto-Chan," kata Fukasaku menjelaskan atas keraguan Naruto. "Benar begitu Fukasaku Jii-San?" Tanya Naruto. "benar sekali Naruto-Chan," jawab Fukasaku dan Fukasaku melanjutkan ucapannya "silahkan saja Naruto-Chan memilih siapa yang Naruto-Chan sukai diantara Kami," kata Fukasaku mempersilahkan Naruto untuk memilih.

/

Lama juga Naruto melihat-lihat dan mencari yang cocok dengan seleranya, banya juga para katak yang berharap dipilih oleh Naruto. akhirnya pilihan Naruto tertuju pada seekor katak oranye yang sibuk menangkap burunnya, yang memperkenalkan dirinya tadi, terlihat sekali katak itu tidak memperlihatkan berharapnya untuk dipilih oleh Naruto.

/

"Kichi" Gumam Naruto. Tapi dapat didengar Oleh katak yang namanya disebutkan. "Bro apakah kau memanggilku," kata Kichi berbasa-basi. "Benar Kichi, apakah kau mau aku panggil?" Tanya Naruto juga berharap Kichi mau. "Apakah kau serius Bro mau memilih ku dari sekian banyak dari kita disini?" Tanya Kichi lagi berbasa-basi. "Apakah kau mau apa tidak!," tanya Naruto lagi menggertak GamaKichi. "Oke Bro aku bersedia menjadi Fathnermu," jawab Kichi bersemangat dan sangat senang dalam hatinya.

/

Lalu mulai lah Naruto membuatkan segel panggil Khusus buat Kichi. Setelah segel selesai terlihat sekali perubahan GamaKichi, awalnya sebesar kepala sekarang langsung berubah, sekarang Kichi sama tingginya dengan Naruto. "Wow Kichi Kau bisa berubah menjadi besar,?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan GamaKichi. "Tidak bro, kami mengikuti perkembangan Tuan kami, semakin kuat tuan kami semakin kuat pula kita, begitulah cara kita menyesuaikannya," jawab Kichi.

/

Sekarang GamaKichi merasakan kekuatan yang meluap-luap dari dalam tubuhnya. _'Demi Sake Tou-Chan! Kekuatan Fathnerku sangat tidak manusiawi'_ Kata hati GamaKichi. "Bisakah kau mengontrol kekuatanmu sekarang Kichi?" Tanya Naruto sambil berbisik. "Tenang Bro aku bisa menyesuaikan apa keinginan dari tuanku," jawab Kichi dengan senyum bahagianya. lalu Kichi melanjutkan perkataannya "Tapi kode-kode dulu bro jika Kau membuka kekuatan ini.

Setidak nya kau beri tahukan ayahku tentang semua ini, aku tidak mau kalau dia sock dan juga dialah yang akan membantuku berlatih," Kata Kichi memberi tahukan Naruto. "Ohh kalau itu tenang saja, mana ayahmu biar aku beri tahukan rahasia kita padanya, semoga saja mulutnya tidak ember," ucap Naruto menjawab permintaan GamaKichi.

/

Setelah semua urusan selesai di Myoboku Jiraya mengajak Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha. "Selamat tinggal semua dan kau Kichi jangan lupa tetap berlatih, sekali-sekali tendang bokong ayahmu," kata Naruto dengan senyum bahagianya. "Jaa ne.

/

/

/

/

/

/ **To be cotinue**

 **Terimaksih Semua orang.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto bukan punyaku, tapi kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( Mungkin ada terselip sedikit Persahabatan dan Keluarga )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal, OC, OOC, Banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **T**

 **T**

 **Seorang anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang**

 **tapi di latih oleh hantu Uzumaki, apakah dia akan menjadi legenda?**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

Sudah lima hari berlalu semenjak Naruto Mendatangi Rumah para Katak **Kuchiyose** atau disebut juga **Gunung Myobokuzan** , sejak itu juga Naruto belum juga kelihatan sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk final ujian Chunin paling-paling dia sibuk membantu Kaa-Chan dan Sizune-nya di rumah sakit, tidak banyak yang Naruto lakukan untuk mengisi waktunya luangnya.

Naruto sedang asik memandang bulan dan bintang-bintang dari atas patung Sodaime pada malam hari yang sangat cerah, tiba-tiba saja dia di kagetkan dengan kedatangan ANBU Konoha bertopeng polos.  
"Uzumaki Naruto! ikut dengan kami," seperti sebuah perintah bukan pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut ANBU bertopeng polos itu. itu membuat Naruto sedikit heran, tiba-tiba saja orang tak dikenal ingin membawanya.

"Kalian ini siapa? tiba-tiba saja ingin membawa-ku," ujar Naruto masih dalam nada kalemnya. lalu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya "jika aku menolak ikut dengan kalian apa yang akan kalian lakukan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto pada ANBU itu.  
"kami adalah bawahan Danzo Shimura dan jika kau menolak ikut dengan kami terpaksa kami menggunakan kekerasan," ujar ANBU itu. _'Danzo ya'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati.

 **"Kid aku juga penasaran dengan mumi mata satu itu, ikuti saja mereka apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya"** tiba-tiba saja suara berat dari Kurama Fathner Uzumaki Naruto memberi saran. "Kau ada benarnya Kurama! aku juga penasaran dengan dia apa lagi energi yang di pancarkan mumi itu sangat tidak enak sekali, siapa sebenarnya Fosil Mumi itu? dia begitu di hormati didesa ini! mari kita cari tau Kurama?" ajak Naruto yang ingin sekali tau siapa sebenarnya orang yang bernama Danzo itu.

kembali kedunianyata, Naruto membuka matanya memperhatikan satu persatu semua ANBU bawahan Danzo guna menempatkan Genjutsu pada mereka, setelah Naruto memperhatikan mereka dia membuat Segel tangan menciptakan 2 Klon Bayangan. "Kalian tau apa maksud-ku kan?" tanya Naruto pada Klonnya. "hai Boss kami mengerti," jawab klon itu serentak, lalu mereka-pun mengerakan tangan mereka membuat diri mereka tidak kelihatan. "tugas kalian nanti adalah cari semua informasi yang menurut kalian berguna," perintah Naruto pada Bunshinnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan tunjukan jalannya," ujar Naruto pada ANBU suruhan Danzo itu. "kau harus menggunakan penutup mata ini agar rahasia kami tetap terjaga," ujar sang kapten dari para ANBU itu. "terserah kalian, mau kalian apakan aku!" kata Naruto sedikit ketus. setelah ANBU itu menutup mata Naruto mereka menghilang Menggunakan Shunshin menuju markas mereka.

"kami berhasil membawa Uzumaki Naruto Danzo-Sama," lapor sang kapten itu pada tuannya. "Kerja bagus Mouse, kau boleh pergi," perintah Danzo pada bawahannya. Dua anggota ANBU yang tadi memegang Naruto bergegas membuka penutup mata dan membawanya menghadapi sang Tuan.

"selamat datang Uzumaki Senju Naruto! atau boleh aku menyebut Naruto Namikaze?" sapa Danzo dengan nada sinis. _'gawat kenapa mumi ini tau kalau aku seorang Namikaze'_ kata batin Naruto. Danzo juga bergumam dalam hatinya _'Khukhukhukhu akhirnya aku mendapatkan senjata yang ampuh dalam urusan segel khukhukhu'_ itu lah kata hati Danzo. "panggil saja aku Uzumaki Naruto atau Senju Naruto!, ada urusan apa kau memanggil ku pak tua," ujar Naruto kurang senang karena rahasianya di ketahui oleh orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"khukhukhu... aku suka dengan-mu yang langsung pada pokok permasalahannya," kata Danzo yang menggatung ucapannya, dan merubah mimik wajahnya dengan serius. lalu dia melanjukan lagi "aku ingin kau menjadi bawahan-ku," ucapnya penuh Wibawa. Naruto yang mendengar memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Mumi tua ini. "maksudMu apa orang tua? aku tidak mengerti! kau sendiri tau aku ini seorang Shinobi bawahan Hokage, dan kenapa aku harus menjadi bawahan Mu juga, apa untungnya bagi Ku?" kata Naruto menjawab perintah dari Danzo tadi.

Bunshin-bunshin Limbo Naruto berkeliaran dalam markas Root mencari Informasi yang dianggap penting. banyak bukti-bukti yang membuat mereka jijik tentang organisasi yang bermarkas dibawah tanah ini. data-data yang di dapat oleh Bunshin Limbo Naruto rata-rata pekerjaan kotor yang telah Danzo lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. mengambil anak yatim dengan cara keji lalu di jadikan boneka pribadinya, dia juga ikut andil dalam eksperimen 60 anak-anak tak berdosa bersama dengan Orochimaru. Danzo bekerja sama dengan Hanzo Salamander menyingkirkan organisasi Akatsuki yang asli, juga berniat melengserkan Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi waktu itu bertindak menjadi Hokage. sampai bukti yang terbaru disimpan Danzo dalam lemari yang disegelnya. semua yang penting-penting sudah Naruto amankan termasuk pemusnahan Klan Uchiha. Mumi itu berfikir tidak mungkin ada orang mampu membuka segel itu, tapi Danzo keliru ternyata Naruto dengan sangat mudah membuka segel itu Tanpa merusaknya.

"Banyak, banyaaaak sekali untungnya bagi mu Naruto-Kun, aku bisa membuat kau Menjadi Shinobi yang hebat Shinobi yang di takuti oleh Negara elemental," ucap Danzo dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau salah orang aku tidak ingin menjadi hebat dan juga aku tidak ingin di takuti, aku cuma mau hidup damai itu saja tidak lebih," kata Naruto acuh tak acuh. "aku mau pulang, sudah terlalu lama aku di luar rumah, nanti Kaa-Chan Ku cemas melihat ku tidak ada," ucap Naruto sambil pura-pura berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Setelah kau memasuki tempat ku, kau pikir kau bisa keluar begitu saja Namikaze," ujar Danzo dengan penekanan kata Namikaze. "Maksud Mu apa? kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dari sini," tanya Naruto pura-pura bingung. "Itu karena kau adalah alat yang hebat, sayang sekali kalau kau pergi begitu saja," jawab Danzo dengan cengiran percaya dirinya. "kau menggunakan cara kekerasan agar bisa menjadikan ku bawahan mu! begitu maksud Mu?," tanya Naruto Lagi. "pintar sekali Namikaze, kau harus menjadi alatku dan hanya setia padaku seorang, apa kau paham," bentak Danzo.

Naruto cuma bisa tersenyum simpul mendengar Danzo menginginkan dia menjadi ROBOT tak berperasaan.

"Danzo!...Danzo ! kau tidak tau berurusan dengan siapa hah? seolah-olah kau bisa saja menundukan-ku dan memerintahkan ku dengan seenak jidat mu, ngaca Danzo! ngaca dulu!," komen Naruto mengejek Danzo. "khukhukhu menjinakan mu semudah aku membalikan telapak tangan Namikaze. Lagi pula aku heran denganmu setelah kau dibuang oleh keluargamu kau tetap saja setia pada mereka, apa sih yang kau harapkan dari mereka, lebih baik kita bersama-sama menjatuhkan Yondaime, dan membuat Konoha sebagai desa terkuat, kau bisa menjadi orang kepercayaan ku bagai mana?" tawar Danzo membujuk Naruto agar dia mau.

Naruto yang mendengar Danzo berniat untuk berkhianat cuma bisa menahan emosi dengan mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat, dia tidak menyangka Fosil tua ini begitu jauhnya dia tersesat.  
Danzo sedari tadi mempengaruhi Naruto dengan mata Shizui tapi tidak mempan, _'kenapa Genjutsu dari mata Shizui tidak bekerja pada Bocah ini'_ isi kepala Danzo berfikir. _'apa perlu aku menggunakan Kotoamashukami pada bocah satu ini'_ lagi-lagi batin Danzo bergumam.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan saja aku Danzo sebelum kau menyesal," ucap Naruto memperingati Mumi tua itu. "Apa kata mu bisa kau ulangi, huahuahaha... melepaskan-mu? aku menyesal khukhukhukhu," terdengar tawa psikopat dari Danzo. lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya "anak kemaren sore seperti-mu bisa apa hah? apa kau tidak melihat disekitar-mu, ratusan jumlah ANBU-ku sementara kau cuma orang buangan yang tidak diinginkan oleh keluarganya khukhukhu," kata Danzo diiringi tawa menyakitkan hati.

"Ratusan bahkan ribuan ANBU-mu aku tidak takut sama sekali Pak tua, Kau telah salah berurusan dengan ku, ambisimu yang akan membuatmu jatuh, aku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu Mumi tua lebih baik kau lepaskan aku sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal," kata Naruto memperingatkan Danzo.

"Huaha...hahaha Kau membuat ku tertawa Namika..." Jangan kau panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi Mumi Tua," Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Danzo. dengan sedikit melepas Niat membunuh. "baiklah Terpaksa aku menggunakan jalan kekerasan, karena alat seperti mu sangat berguna bagiku, Laksanakan!," Perintah Danzo pada Bawahannya.

Datang empat orang ANBU mengepung Naruto, Naruto tidak kelihatan Gentar sama sekali malahan dia mengeluarkan peringatan "Jangan membunuh mereka cukup lumpuhkan saja, Sekarang !," terdengar suara Naruto seperti memperingatkan seseorang. setelah Naruto menucapkan kata Sekarang satu persatu anak buah Danzo Jatuh pingsan. bagi anak buah Danzo yang tidak diserang merasa heran karena rekan-rekan mereka jatuh begitu saja tanpa tau apa yang terjadi, _'apa yang terjadi mengapa anak buah ku jatuh satu persatu,_ ' Batin Danzo.

"Fuu, Torune ! apa yang terjadi? mengapa mereka jatuh begitu saja?" tanya Danzo pada ke dua Anak buahnya yang paling setia. "Maaf kan Hamba Danzo-sama, kami juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada rekan-rekan kami Danzo-sama," jawab Fuu yang merasa gugup.

"Sebelumnya sudah aku peringatkan padamu Mumi Tua, kau telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah, aku bisa saja melumpuhkan sisa anak buah mu jika aku mau, sekarang kau pilih membiarkan aku pergi dari sini atau kau akan melihat sisa anak buah-mu dalam tidur panjang?. cepat kau tentukan pilihanMu sebelum aku berubah pikiran!," ucap Naruto pada Danzo. Danzo hanya diam saja mendengar gertakan anak kemaren sore yang ada didepannya.

"aku tidak peduli lagi mau kalian apakan bocah ini asal dia mau jadi alatku lakukan!," perintah Danzo pada anak buahnya. "serahkan saja pada kami Danzo-Sama," Jawab Torune. Lalu Torune melihat ke arah rekannya dengan memberi kode, Fuu megerti apa maksud dari rekannya itu lalu dia merafal HandSeal, dia bermaksud mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

Naruto merasa yang ada mengganggu kepalanya cuma bergumam saja "dari Yamanaka ya, menarik!. dari klan mana lagi yang telah kau cuci otaknya Mumi tua?," gumaman keluar dari mulut Naruto. Lalu Naruto beralih kedalam pikirannya "Kurama bisa kau urus seekor tikus yang menyusup itu? Tanya Naruto pada Fathnernya. **"Serahkan saja pada ku Kid,** " jawab Kurama. Naruto kembali kedunia nyata _'urusan dalam sudah selesai tinggal mengurus yang diluar'_ Batin Naruto berkata.

Torune melepaskan serangganya menuju kearah Naruto, tapi alangkah kagetnya Torune karena Naruto masih bisa mengelak dan tidak terpengaruh oleh jutsu Fuu, lalu dia melirik kearah rekannya yang masih diam _'apa yang terjadi dengan Fuu kenapa Naruto masih bisa bergerak bebas'_ kata hati Torune. "jadi kau dari Aburame kalau aku tidak salah!," tebak Naruto, lalu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "apakah kamu kaget melihatku tidak terpengaruh oleh jutsu Yamanaka rekanmu itu?, ohh... tenang saja sebentar lagi rekanmu itu mengalami yang namanya Trauma seumur hidup, karena dia telah salah memasuki pikiran orang tanpa permisi," ucap Naruto dengan nada meremehkan. tanpa sepengetahuan Torune Naruto membuat segel tangan yang sangat cepat 'dari pada jadi masalah nantinya lebih baik aku lumpuhkan Aburame ini, ' ** _Chakura Yo Okusei Fuin'_** bisik Naruto dalam hati menyebut nama Jutsunya, membuat Torune tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi cuma matanya saja yang bergerak.

Fuu yang berada dalam pikiran Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah bermimpi bisa mengalami kejadian yang seumur hidup tidak akan bisa dia lupakan. dia sekarang berada dalam kandang Kyubi, seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bakar setelah Kurama menyuntikan Chakra negatifnya, itu membuat Fuu mengalami sakit tidak ketulungan dia berteriak-teriak dalam Minskep mental Naruto, semakin lama semakin sakit yang dia rasakan sampai-sampai kulit dan dagingnya terkelupas sedikit demi sedikit.

Tubuh nyatanya di dunia luar mengalami kejang-kejang dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. rekan-rekannya yang masih sadar melihat kejadian itu terkejut sangat terkejut, termasuk Danzo yang berhenti sejenak dari membuka segel tangannya, _'siapa sebenar bocah ini?'_ kata batin Danzo.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mencari keributan! tapi kau memaksa ku untuk berbuat kejam kepadamu Danzo!," ucap Naruto dengan Nada mengintimidasi. "lumpuhkan mereka semua biar aku yang mengurus manusia Fosil ini," keluar lagi ucapan perintah dari Naruto menyambung perkataannya tadi. Baru saja Naruto memberi perintah lagi-lagi kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali, satu persatu bawahan Danzo dibuat tak berkutik oleh Bayangan Limbo Fuin Naruto.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan Mumi tua? kau hanya mengandalkan Kuantitas bukan Kualitas, seluruh anak buahMu mempunyai kekuatan tingkat Tinggi Genin, paling tinggi tingkat Chunin kecuali yang dua orang ini menunjuk kearah Fuu dan Torune mereka berdua bisa dibilang tingkat Jonin itu yang membuat Bunshin Ku dengan mudah melumpuhkan mereka semua," ujar Naruto yang memperhatikan Danzo.

"Untuk ukuran bocah sepertimu kau terlalu sombong, kau tidak melihat dengan siapa kau berhadapan aku sudah mengalami tiga kali perang sementara kau! bocah kemaren sore mempunya kekuatan sedikit saja kau sudah merasa menang," ucap Danzo yang membuka segel terakhir tangannya. setelah segel itu terlepas seluruhnya Danzo berkata lagi " sekarang kau bisa melihat kekuatan ku yang sesungguhnya," kata Danzo dengan angkuh.

Naruto yang melihat apa yang ada di Tangan Danzo membuat dia terasa mual apa yang telah di lakukan oleh Danzo. Naruto mengambil Kunainya ingin sekali rasanya dia membunuh Pemimpin Root tapi dia masih menahan apa yang bisa Danzo lakukan dengan banyak Saringan di lengannya. "Kau makhluk yang paling menjijikan di atas dunia ini set..."Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena mendengar bisikan dari Bunshin, setelah mendengar apa yang di katakan bunshinnya itu membuat darah Naruto mendidih dia mengeluarkan Kiling Intennya. "Danzo! perbuatan-mu telah melewati batas," ucap Naruto.

"khukhu... Kita Ninja, kita Shinobi, Seorang shinobi tidak lebih dari sebuah alat untuk perang kau tau itu. Kau, Hiruzen dan Yondaime tidak sesuai dengan ideologi-ku, buktinya kita ini sekarang jadi lemah, kita sudah dikhianati oleh sekutu kita sendiri, itu semua membuat aku muak dengan ajaran-ajaran Hiruzen yang menurutku terlalu lembek, padahal kita memiliki alat yang sangat ampuh untuk menaklukan dunia ini, tapi dia malah memanjakan alat itu, alat yang tidak bisa di gunakan sama sekali, coba saja Kyubi itu diberikan pada ku untuk dilatih pasti dia sudah menjadi senjata yang paling di takuti di dunia ini," ucap Danzo berapi-api

Tanpa di beri aba-aba Naruto langsung meninju Danzo dengan kukatan Human Strengnya. mendengar Kyubi akan di jadikan Senjata perang oleh Danzo itu yang mambuat Naruto Naik pitam.  
pusshhh  
duuuugghh  
jdddaaaaaaaarrrrr  
tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa Danzo yang terkena telak Pukulan maut Khas Senju terbang menuju dinding markas Root. tapi orang yang di pukul itu hilang begitu saja, tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya pada dinding itu. _'kemana mumi itu perginya? apakah ini Genjutsu? tapi Chakranya berada di belakang ku'_ kata hati Naruto bertanya-tanya.

 _'Cepat sekali gerakannya aku tidak melihat dia bergerak'_ batin Danzo. terlihat Saringan di lengan Danzo tertutp satu. "Apakah kamu heran Namikaze-Kun karena aku tidak apa-apa," sapa Danzo dari belakang yang mengejek Naruto. Naruto yang di sapa dengan nada merendahkan hanya diam saja, tidak ada komentar dan juga tidak membalikan badan mengahdapi Danzo. lalu terdengar lagi Suara Danzo "butuh seratus tahun lagi kau bisa mengalahkan-ku Namikaze-Kun.  
 **"Futon : Shin Kuha"**  
ucap Danzo menyebut nama jutsunya mengarahkan Naruto, Naruto yang semula membelakangi Danzo terpaksa berbalik dan merentangkan tangan kanannya, karena tidak sempat lagi menghindar  
 **"Gakido Fuin"** menyerap Jutsu Danzo. Danzo yang Jutsunya di serap merasa Sock dan membelalakan Mata "Mustahil" Gumamnya. lalu Naruto menaikan tangan Kirinya "Aku kembalikan Jutsu-Mu Pak tua," ucap Naruto.  
wuusssshhh  
Syuuuttt  
pusssshhhht  
Dengan cepat Danzo menghindari jutsunya sendiri membuat serangan Naruto meleset dan mengenai dinding markas Root Naruto bergerak cepat meninju rusuk kiri Danzo dengan Sigap dihindari oleh veteran perang itu, dia membalas serangan Naruto dengan menendang kearah pelipis kanan Naruto, melihat Danzo menendangnya dengan cepat Naruto menangkap kaki Danzo dan melemparkannya jauh ketengah ruangan.

"Kau terlalu tua bertarung dengan ku!, hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati untuk memaafkan-mu, anggap saja kejadian hari ini tidak pernah terjadi, aku ingin orang yang bertanggung jawab yang mengadili-mu kelak Danzo, tapi sebelum aku pergi aku ingin mengambil yang bukan milik mu.  
secepat kilat Naruto merobek kain yang melekat pada mata Kanan Danzo,  
srrrrekkk  
cussssh

Naruto mengeluarkan dengan paksa Saringan Shizui yang berada pada soket kanan mata Danzo. "Hari ini aku cuma mengambil yang satu ini saja, tapi lain kali aku tidak jamin kalau yang ada di lengan mu itu masih bisa bertahan pada mu Mumi Tua," kata Naruto yang lagi-lagi merubah panggilan untuk Danzo. "Kembalikan MataKu," Bentak Danzo. "Mata-Mu! jangan kau membuat lelucon Pak tua, jelas-jelas ini mata Shizui, kau terlalu banyak bermimpi disiang bolong pak tua, aku berharap kau sadar Danzo, dan anggap saja kejadian malam ini tidak pernah trerjadi" ucap Naruto menasehatinya. "Selamat malam Danzo-Sama Jaa-ne," ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek, dan langsung menghilang dari markas Root itu meninggalkan Danzo dan Torune saja yang masih sadar.

"BANG*** KAU NAMIKAZE" teriak Danzo sekuat tenaga, dia kesal, dia kecewa, dia sangat marah, marah akibat satu orang yang menggagalkan semua rencananya, semua yang telah dia susun dengan rapi akhirnya hancur berantakan, Mata Shizui yang selama ini dia banggakan untuk mengontrol bawahannya hilang begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan. "Awas kau Namikaze Naruto! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku malam ini pasti akan ku balas," gumam Danzo.

Pada malam itu malam yang paling tidak pernah terlupakan oleh Yami No Shinobi itu, dia di permalukan oleh anak kemaren sore, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena dia terlalu meremehkan Naruto, dia juga tidak menyangka kalau kekuatan Uzumaki Naruto itu memang sangat misterius, dia tidak terpengaruh oleh jutsu Klan Yamanaka, dan dia juga sangat mudah melumpuhkan seorang Aburame. yang membuat Danzo tidak habis pikir adalah siapa yang melumpuhkan semua bawahannya? dan mengapa dia tidak bisa merasakan sama sekali "siapa sebenarnya kau Uzumaki Naruto," Ucap Danzo bergumam.

-

agak jauh di pinggir desa kita melihat ada dua generasi berbeda umur, yang pertama lebih tua berambut putih acak-acakan memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan Kanji OIL, yang kedua pemudang tanggung berambut kuning berantakan susah diatur, si pemuda membuat banyak Bunshin dan mereka saling bertarutng satu samalainnya.

cukup lama Bunshin-bunshin itu berkelahi, entah apa yang ada dalam benak kepala si pembuat bunshin itu sehingga dia menyuruh bunshinnya berkelahi, sampai bunshin-bunshin itu menghilang satu persatu hingga menyisakan dua saja.

"Yessss aku menang Boss," teriak Bunshin pertama. "Hoiii...! apa kau tidak lihat aku masih disini, terlalu cepat kau menganggap dirimu menang Bro," komentar Bunshin yang satunya lagi. "Heeeei ! apa kau juga mau aku hilangkan Haah," Protes Bunshin yang pertama tadi. "kau pikir aku takut pada-Mu Bro!, jangan mimpi kau bisa menghilangkan ku," kata Bunshin itu menantang sesama Bunshin. Menma dan Jiraya yang melihat kejadian itu Sweatdrop. "BAKA! kenapa kalian bertengkar, sudah jelas kalian itu sama, apasih yang kalian pertengkarkan?, Ahh... sudahlah sekarang kalian boleh menghilang dan terimakasih," ucap Menma asli yang Kecapean.

Sudah dua minggu Jiraya melatih Menma, tidak banyak memang yang di ajarkan jiraya pada Menma, dia mengajarkan Kontrol Chakra dan memberikan Menma Kontarak Kuchiyose, Jiraya sendiri sibuk dengan penelitiannya hanya sekali- sekali saja dia memperhatikan Menma.

Jiraya bukannya tidak mau mengajarkan Ninjutsu pada Menma, tapi jutsu yang mau diajarkan tidak ada yang sesuai degan Menma, Jiraya Memiliki DOTON, KATON dan sedikit SUITON, sementara itu Menma dia memiliki FUTON dan sedikit RAITON, Jadinya Jiraya terpaksa mengajarkan Teknik Kontrol Cakra Yang belum Menma Kuasai, sembari belajar Tehknik panggil. Jiraya sedikit merasa heran tentang kasus Menma, dia memiliki banyak Chakra tapi setiap dia memanggil Kodok yang muncul selalu saja Berudu.

Setelah Jiraya berkonsultasi dengan Minato dan juga meminta saran dari Kushina untuk melonggarkan Segel yang memenjarakan Chakra Kyubi, mereka berdua setuju asal jangan sampai Menma lepas Kendali. Akhirnya Menma berhasil memanggil Bos Katak.

_SKIP TIME_

Pada hari ini adalah hari penting bagi Konoha dan juga para peserta ujian Chunin, bagi para penduduk desa sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Tuan-tuan penting, Para Daimyo, para pebisnis desa lain dan kepala Shinobi dari desa lain datang untuk menyaksikan para peserta finalis ujian Chunin bersaing satu sama lainnya. diantara para bangsawan penting yang hadir di antaranya adalah, Daimyo Hi no Kuni (Negara Api), Daimyo Kaminari no Kuni (Negara Petir), Kaze no Kuni (Negara Angin) dan juga Daimyo tanah Gelombang, Tanah kekuasaan Naruto yang di wakili Oleh Tazuna juga Hadir di Konoha untuk menyaksikan final ujian Chunin. Tidak ketinggal Kage dari desa Shinobi yang pesertanya lolos ke babak final.

Bagian Ruang VIV paling atas, terlihat Yondaime Dan Sandaime Sudah menanti kedatangan para Tamu Undangan Terhormat, mereka berdua sedang berbincang-bincang. Di bagian bawah VIV sudah mulai penuh dengan para penonton Dari Sipil hingga Shinobi, dari seluruh pelosok desa dan juga ada yang datang dari luar Konoha.

"Apakah anda tau Dimana Naruto dalam tiga minggu belakangan Ini Sandaime-Sama," tanya Yondaime dengan sedikit kesedihan, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto dalam Desa dalam beberapa pekan ini.  
"Sayangnya Aku juga tidak tau dimana Naruto-kun berlatih, aku yakin dia berlatih di suatu tempat karena dia tidak mau melakukan kerusakan dalam Desa, kau tau sendiri bagai mana Kekuatan Super Tsunade, dan jangan bilang kalau Tsunade tidak mengajarkannya pada Naruto," Jawab Sandaime Atas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya Oleh Yondaime.

"Anda ada benarnya Sandaime-Sama, kalau Nona Tsunade ingin melatih Naruto menggunakan tehknik Supernya, pasti itu sangat merusak," Koment Yondaime, "Huuuuufff".

"Aku tidak Melihat Uchiha Sasuke sebulan Ini Minato! Apakah kau tau dimana dia berlatih," tanya Sandaime sedikit Kawatir dengan Uchiha Terakhir itu. "Ohh... itu dia sedang dilatih oleh Kakashi di tempat latihan Klan Uchiha yang berada di belakang Real Uchiha, sengaja aku intrusikan Kakashi untuk menjaga dia, setelah dia mendapatkan segel kutukan tingkah lakunya sedikit mencurigakan," Kata Yondaime memberi komentar tentang Sasuke.

"Mencurigakan bagai mana maksud Mu Minato? Aku tidak mengerti, bukan kah Naruto sudah memasang segel penghalang pada tanda kutukan itu?" tanya Sandaime dengan mengerutkan kening. "Maaf sebelumnya Sandaime-Sama tapi memang begitulah adanya, dia sekarang terlihat sering murung dan suka bermenung, apalagi dia sering sekali menuntut untuk mengajarkan tehknik tingkat tinggi, aku tidak yakin apakah itu akibat segel pembatas yang Naruto gunakan padanya," Jawab Yondaime.

"Kalau akibat segel yang Naruto Pasang, aku tidak yakin! kita berdua tau bagai Mana Naruto menghapus segel kutukan yang ada pada Anko," koment Sandaime.  
"awalnya aku berfikir juga begitu, tapi kenyataannya dia berubah," Ucap Yondaime, atau mungkin karena Sasuke terlalu teropsesi balas dendam, jadinya dia selalu ingin kekuatan besar walau dia menjual dirinya sekalipun!, terbukti karena dia tidak lagi bisa menggunakan Saringannya," Gumam Yondaime melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Masuk akal sekali apa yang kamu maksud Minato! Anko tidak menginginkan kekuatan gelap dari segel kutukan itu, sementara Sasuke dengan senang hati menggunakannya, itu yang membuat Sasuke termakan oleh jiwa Orochimaru," koment Sandaime.

Setelah beberapa Menit berbincang-bincang, mereka kedatangan Yondaime Raikage, Pria berbadan gelap dengan tubuh besar dan sangat berot menggunakan cincin besar pada kedua tangannya, berambut pirang yang disisir rapi kebelakang, memiliki kumis dan jenggot sedikit sebagai syarat saja, dia menggunakan Jubah Tradisional dan topi Khas seorang Kage, tidak menggunkan baju dalaman terlihat sabuk emas melingkari pinggang yang kekar di tengah sabuk itu ada gambar kepala babi.

Yondaime Raikage sangat terkenal saat perang dunia Shinobi ketiga, karena dia berasal dari negara petir maka dia sangat mahir dengan Jutsu berbasis Petir, Apalagi tehknik Nintaijutsunya menggabungkan Ninjutsu dalam Taijutsu itu membuat serangan sangat Dahsyat, bukan tehknik Nintaijutsunya saja yang terkenal tapi kecepatannya juga sangat fenomenal dengan postur yang sangat besar, dia di gadang-gadangkan mampu menyaingi Yondaime Hokage dalam hal kecepatan.

Dia di kawal oleh dua orang, orang yang pertama pemuda jangkung memiliki rambut pirang sedikit pendek dia menggunakan baju Standar Ninja Khas Kumo. Orang yang kedua berkulit gelap berhidung bulat bermata sipit seperti orang mengantuk, berambut putih acak-acakan menutupi mata kirinya, mengenakan mantel putih tanpa lengan dengan celana panjang longgar dan jaket anti peluru Khas Jonin Kumo, terselip sebilah pedang di punggungnya dan ada tato Air sebelah kiri di sebelah kanan terdapat tato lightning.

Orang terakhir sangat Yondaime kenal, bukan Hanya Yondaime mengenalnya Sandaime pun juga mengenal orang itu dia bernama Darui, dia sangat terkenal dan kuat di Kumo, dia juga pengguna Air dan Petir yang terampil juga penggunaan pedangnya. dia juga memiliki Strom Release sekaligus pewaris teknik Kuroi Kaminari dari Sandaime Raikege, mendapat julukan Darui no Kuroi Kaminari, dalam hal keterampilan dia bisa menyamai kekuatan Hatake Kakashi dari Konoha.

Tidak berselang lama dari kedatangan Raikage, datang Seorang Kage dari Kaze no Kuni yaitu Yondaime KazeKage. Yondaime Kazekage seorang pria setengah baya yang tinggi menggunakan Jubah dan Topi tradisional Khas Seorang kage dia juga menutupi seluruh wajahnya hanya menyisakan matanya saja yang kelihatan.

Yondaime Kazekage seorang Shinobi yang di hormati dia memiliki Kekegenkai Magnet Release (Jiton) sangat terampil menggunakan garis darahnya, tapi berbeda dengan pendahulunya Sandaime Kazekage, Kalau Sandaime Kazekage ahli dalam menggunakan Pasir Besi sedangkan Yondaime Kazekage dia ahli mengendalikan Debu Emas. dia juga di temani oleh dua pengawal setianya, mereka mengenakan jubah cokelat berkerah tinggi.

Setelah kedatangan dua orang kage yang sangat di hormati, Sandaime dan Yondaime tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk, Kazakage memilih duduk dekat Sandaime Hokage sementara itu Raikage memilih untuk duduk dekat Yondaime Hokage Rifal dalam hal kecepatan. secara tidak langsung Sandaime dan Yondaime Hokage di apit oleh dua Kage kiri dan kanan.

"Salam Raikage-Dono, KazeKage-Dono aku senang kalian berdua bisa hadir dalam final ujian ini , aku juga tau kalian bedua pasti lelah setelah perjalanan panjang menuju kemari," Basa-basi Yondaime Hokage pada sesama kage.

"Sama sekali tidak Yondaime-Dono, aku bahkan senang Ujian chunin kali ini di lakukan Di sini di konoha, karena aku tau Sandaime pasti tidak akan bisa ikut serta melihat kalau diadakan di luar Konoha, karena dia tidak lagi semuda dulu perjalanan jauh pasti sangat melelahkan bagi dia ," koment dari Sang Kazekage.

Sandaime hanya tertawa saja mendengar komentar dari Kazekage. 'kau pikir aku tidak tau apa rencana mu Sabaku no Rasa,' kata hati Sandaime. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti aku ini sudah sangat tua Kazekage-dono, tulang tua ku masih sanggup untuk menendang bokong beberapa orang Genin Loh!," canda Sandaime a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi.  
Mendengar candaan dari Sandaime, Kazekage dan Raikege hanya bisa tertawa saja, tidak ada komentar.

setelah mengucapkan selamat datang dan berbasa-basi, keempat Kage itu melihat kebawah ketempat para peserta berkumpul di tengah lapangan. "Kalau aku tidak salah ada beberapa peserta yang tidak kelihatan dalam arena Yondaime -dono?" tanya Raikage alias A.

"Anda memang benar A-Dono, ada tiga orang peserta yang belum hadir, tapi ada satu peserta dari Otogakure di temukan tewas dengan sangat mengenaskan di pinggir desa ini beberapa hari lalu A-Dono, kita masih menyelidiki apa penyebab kematian dari peserta tersebut," jawab Yondaime.

"Lalu dua peserta lagi siapa mereka dan dimana? kenapa mereka belum juga hadir? apa mereka tidak tau kalau hari ini Final ujian?" tanya Raikage bertubi-tubi.  
"Kalau itu aku juga tidak tau mereka kemana dan dimana sekarang!," jawab Yondaime sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Jadi kau kehilangan jejak Shinobimu sendiri? begitu maksudmu Yondaime-Dono," Tanya Raikage berbadan besar itu sedikit tidak percaya. sementara itu Yondaime dan Sandaime hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Anda jangan kawatir Raikege-dono, mereka berdua tidak akan melewatkan momen seperti ini, apalagi mereka sudah berjuang dan melangkah sejauh ini, tidak mungkin mereka tidak hadir," jawab Sandaime dengan menahan malu.

Raikage hanya bisa mengejek. "jelas sekali Konoha terlihat lemah dalam masa dami ini, masa dua genin sendiri tidak tau dimana berada, ini tidak akan pernah terjadi di desaku," kata Raikage mengejek dengan jijik.

Yondaime dan Sandaime hanya diam saja tidak mengubris ejekan dari pria besar itu. Namun akhirnya Yondaime buka suara sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, "apakah kita sudah bisa memulai ujian ini?" tanya Yondaime. kedua Kage itu cuma menganggukan kepala saja menandakan kalau mereka juga setuju untuk dimulai.

"Hadirin sekalian, saya mengucapkan terimakasih telah sudi datang ke Konohagakure untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin tahuin ini. Kami akan memulai pertandingan Final dengan beberapa Finalis yang telah lolos jadi selamat menikmati pertunjukan pertandingan Final ujian Chunin tahun ini, " pidato Yondaime.

Sandaime sangat gelisah karena Sosok cucunya belum juga kelihatan, padahal Naruto akan tampil urutan pertama, 'Naruto dimana kamu? mengapa kau belum juga muncul, padahal pertandingan akan segera dimulai,' batin Sandaime berkecamuk.

/  
CUT

/

Masih berlanjut.


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto bukan punyaku, tapi kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( Mungkin ada terselip sedikit Persahabatan dan Keluarga )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal, OC, OOC, Banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **T**

 **T**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **T**

 **T**

 **Seorang anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang**

 **tapi di latih oleh hantu Uzumaki, apakah dia akan menjadi legenda?**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

Di tribune penonton sudah banyak yang tidak sabaran melihat para peserta untuk memulai pertarungan, mereka sudah lama menunggu untuk bisa melihat langsung para peserta untuk menunjukan kebolehan masing-masing, bisa kita lihat dari antusias anak-anak akademi menjagokan idolanya masing-masing.

"Apakah Yondaime-Sama sudah tidak Waras, melanjutkan pertandingan tanpa menunggu kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke dan yang terutama sekali Naruto Nii-Chan," komentar Konohamaru Sarutobi.

"Kalau Uchiha Sasuke Aku tidak peduli mau dia ada atau tidak ada yang paling penting sekali Nii-ChanKu harus hadir dan bertarung," Ucap Mito Namikaze sang adik dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak salah pertandingan Naruto Nii-Chan adalah yang pertama, bagai mana kalau dia terlambat hadir?" Tanya Mogi entah kepada siapa dia tujukan.

"Kalau begitu pasti dia di diskualifikasi, begitu juga Uchiha Sasuke kalau dia tidak hadir dalam pertandingan kali ini," kali ini di jawab oleh Udon teman se Grup dengan Konohamaru, mereka bertiga sama-sama mengidolakan Naruto.

Mendengar Komentar dari rekan-rekan Konohamaru, Mito Namikaze yang duduk disebelah Mogi menjadi kawatir dan mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Nii-Chan itu. sebulan ini dia tidak pernah melihat Kakak sulungnya. _'Apa yang terjadi padaMu Nii-Chan,'_ Gumam Mito dalam Hati.

Sebenarnya Naruto yang mereka tunggu sudah berada di dalam Stadion, Walau itu cuma baru Chi-Bunshin. dia berbaur dengan penonton di bagian Sipil, itu memang di sengaja dia pergi kebagian Sipil guna memasang Segel pelindung di setiap sudut bagian Area Sipil. ini memang bagian dari rahasia, cuma Hokage saja yang tau kalau Naruto bertugas memasang segel pelindung itu.

menggunakan Jubah Merah berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi mulutnya juga di punggungnya terdapat gambar Kurama sedang duduk di kaki belakangnya, ekornya melambai mengikuti pinggir jubah Seperti Jilatan Api dan memakai caping anyaman rotan sehingga menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto yang asli masih berada di pulau Wierpool bersama dengan Tsunade Kaa-Chan angkat Naruto, mereka berlatih dengan inten selama tiga minggu, untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi serangan dari Oto dan Suna, begitu juga dengan Karin yang ikut berlatih.

Karin yang sekarang sudah bisa dasar-dasar medis, sudah banyak kemajuan yang dialami Karin selama sebulan ini, Sensornya sudah meningkat berkat latihan kontrol Cakra yang diajarkan Tsunade, dalam urusan segel dia cepat belajar, mungkin karena darah Uzumakinya.

"Bukankah Hari ini hari Final Ujian Chunin Naruto?" tanya Karin yang sedikit penasaran karena Naruto belum juga pergi ke Konoha. "Kau Tidak Salah Karin-Chan memang hari ini adalah hari final Ujian Chunin, BunshinKu yang menggantikan ku Untuk sementara Waktu," Jawab Naruto dengan senyum dua jarinya. Lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku tidak lupa Karin-Chan, tenang saja kita sebentar lagi menuju Konoha, kau bersiap-siap saja dulu, Kaa-ChanKu sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang hanya tinggal menunggu informasi dari BunshinKu," ujar Naruto meyakinkan Karin.

Kita Kembali ke Stadion di dalam desa Konohagakure.

"Naruto Nii-Chan cepatlah datang!, jangan sampai kau di diskualifikasi Nii-Chan," Gumam Konohamaru.  
"Aku juga berharap Naruto Nii-Chan Tidak kenapa-kenapa," ucap Mito, juga merasakan kecemasan.  
"Kita tunggu saja dan lihat semoga saja waktu yang tersisa ini Naruto Nii bisa hadir," Koment dari Udon.  
"Atau mungkin saja dia memutuskan untuk berhenti, karena lawannya Prodigi dari klan Hyuga," Ucap Moegi sedikit lirih.

"Itu tidak Mungkin! ...Naruto Nii-Chan tidak akan pernah lari dari tantangan, kau sendiri mendengar bagai mana Naruto Nii-Cahn menendang pantat Ninja Kusa yang menggunakan Chakra aneh menurut cerita Hiruka Sensei," Protes Konohamaru.

"lalu kenapa dia belum juga kelihatan?" Tanya Moegi lagi.  
"aku tidak tau, tapi aku yakin Naruto Nii-Chan akan memberikan kita kejutan," Kata Konohamaru penuh keyakinan.  
Wajar saja kalau Konohamaru begitu yakin sekali dengan Naruto, karena dia sering melihat Jijinya Sparing dengan Naruto di Real Sarutobi.

/

Di luar arena atau di tengah tengah desa aktifitas penduduk tetap seperti biasa, malahan mereka kelihatan sibuk karena banyak sekali orang-orang berdatangan ke desa Konoha, suasananya terlihat sangat meriah, banyak para turis baik dari luar maupun dari dalam negara Hi itu sendiri berlalu lalang melihat-lihat Desa Konoha dari dekat.

"Aneh!... tidak seperti biasanya penjagaan sekarang begitu ketat sangat sulit bagiku untuk menculik seorang ANBU Konoha, mereka bekerja berpasang-pasangan bagaimana bisa aku menyamar kalau aku tidak bisa menangkap salah satu ANBU!" Gumam Kabuto, mata-mata dari Konoha Bekerja untuk Oto.

Kabuto tidak sadar sedari tadi dia telah di ikuti oleh seseorang, tepatnya Bunshin Limbo Fuin Naruto.

/  
Mari kita kembali melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam Stadion Arena tempat diadakan Final Ujian Chunin.

Di tengah-tengah Arena telah berkumpul para Finalis.  
Nii Yugito, Karui dan Samui mereka bertiga finalis dari Kumogakure.  
Kankuro, Temari dan Gara, Finalis ini dari Sunagakure.  
Menma, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, dan Naruto finalis dari Konohagakure.

Melihat para peserta sudah berkumpul dan sudah di buka dengan Pidato Yondaime, menandakan Ujian ini akan segera di mulai.

salah satu penjaga Hokage melompat turun kedalam arena dia adalah Shiranui Genma, menjelaskan aturan-aturan kepada para peserta.

Setelah dia menjelaskan peraturan pertandingan lalu dia melihat ke arah Neji Hyuga.  
"Melihat bagaimana lawanmu Uzumaki Naruto tidak muncul, kita juga tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi berharap dia akan hadir, Kita harus menyatakan Hyuga Neji sebagai pem..." tapi Genma tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya itu di karena dia sangat terkejut melihat seseorang tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya seperti hantu.

Bohong! kalau cuma Genma saja yang terkejut melihat penampakan secara tiba-tiba itu. seluruh penonton yang berada di tribune yang melihat kejadian itu mendadak dapat serangan jantung, bukan hanya dengan kedatangan yang secara misterius, tapi juga disertai dengan Aura mencekam, tekanan Chakra yang sengaja Naruto lepaskan Plus Gambar Kyubi terlihat Indah Di punggung Naruto.

Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada yang bersuara, suasana stadion benar-benar Hening seolah-olah mereka terkena Genjutsu tingkat tinggi.

"Maaf Kalau aku sedikit terlambat Pengawas-San," Suara Naruto Terdengar memecah kesunyian.

"Si...sia- siapa K-Kau?" Tanya Genma Yang terbata-bata karena Sock.  
"Aku Uzumaki Senju Naruto siap melaksanakan Misi C Rank untuk menendang Bokong Hyuga Tolol ini," Jawab Naruto dengan membuka Capingnya dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya keseluruh penonton.

Di tribun penonton terdengar tawa pecah mendengar komentar Naruto, terutama sekali Kawanan anak-anak akademi, mereka tertawa sampai ada yang guling-guling mendengar Naruto menyebut Menendang Bokong Hyuga, apa lagi Group Konohamaru sampai keluar air mata karena ketawa.

Sebanyak yang tertawa ada juga yang kesal melihat tingkah Naruto, rombongan Klan Hyuga semuanya cemberut mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi. bagi warga Sipil yang baru melihat Jubah Naruto sangat Emosional, mereka mengeluarkan Sumpah serapah mereaka pada Naruto.

 _'Naruto kau membuat suasana tegang menjadi santai, tapi kau juga membuat para warga mengingatkan kembali tragedi 14 tahun yang lalu gara-gara amukan Kyubi,'_ kata hati Sandaime.

"Siapa sebenarnya Bocah Yang baru datang Itu Yondaime-Dono?" Ohh.. dia adalah salah satu Genin Paling menjanjikan, Dia magang Shizune Kato Siswa Tsunade," Jawab Yondaime yang tidak mau menjawab yang sebenarnya.

"Dia Sebenarnya Anak Tsunade! A-Dono," Jawab Sandaime To The Poin. Raikage melihat ke arah Sandaime dengan perlahan seperti robot menoleh, karena terkejut dengan jawaban dari Sandaime.

"Anda Serius Sandaime-Dono?" Tanya Raikage tidak percaya. Sandaime senyum melihat kearah Raikage, Lalu dia berkata, "aku sangat Serius A-Dono! apakah aku terlihat bercanda?" Ucap Sandaime. Raikage cuma bisa menghela Nafas saja mendengar ucapan dari Sandaime.

Berbeda dengan Kazekage dia juga merasa terkejut mendengar Sandaime menyebut Pemuda itu anak Tsunade. _'Khukhukhu... apa yang bisa kau lakukan Senju-Kun, apakah kau bisa menyamai prestasi pendahulumu Senju-Kun Khukhukhu,'_ kata pikiran licik Orochimaru.

Kembali ketengah Arena, Semua mata tertuju melihat ketengah arena pertandingan, karena sebentar lagi pertandingan pertama akan segera di mulai antara Genius dari klan Hyuga melawan Pewaris Klan Senju. Genma Menghela Nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya, lalu dia melangkah maju dan memandang kedua finalis secara bergantian, lalu dia bertanya,

"Apakah Kalian sudah Siap?"

Mereka berdua cuma menganggukan kepala saja menandakan mereka sudah siap.

"HAJIME" Teriak Pengawas lalu dia mundur kepinggir lapangan.

perhatikan dengan seksama Hanabi, tidak ada yang mewarisi batas garis darah Hyuga sekuat dia, bahkan kakakmu saja tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan dia," Hiashi memberitahukan putri bungsunya.

"Bahkan dari Nee-Chan? tanya Hanabi. "ya... Bahkan melebihi kecakapan dirimu," jawab Hiashi, mengejutkan bagi Hanabi.

Seluruh Penonton yang berada dalam Stadion Terdiam, menunggu siapa yang pertama melancarkan serangan pembukaan.

Tapi belum ada diantara mereka yang memiliki inisiatif untuk menyerang, Neji memperhatikan Lawan yang berambut merah berantakan yang begitu berani menggunakan Jubah bergamabr Kyubi. Tatapan Neji benar-benar tajam melihat Naruto berdiri dengan sangat santai dan penuh dengan celah, itu membuat Neji penuh dengan Keyakinan terkesan meremehkan bahwa dia dengan mudah mengalahkan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya Kau menyerah saja Senju dari pada kau menelan malu Nantinya, Karena Takdir telah memutuskan bahwa aku akan menjadi pemenang dalam pertandingan ini," komentar Neji Hyuga dengan percaya diri.

Naruto yang mendengar Ocehan Neji memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, awalnya berpangku tangan sekarang dia bertopang dagu dengan tangan kiri memegang siku kanannya. Lalu dia memperhatikan Neji dengan tatapan tajam seolah-olah sedang menilai seberapat Kuat dia, kemudian Naruto Mendesah dengan melambaikan sebelah tangannya, lalu dia membisikan Nama Jutsunya,

' **Futon : KitsuDaitopa no Jutsu'**

Sekumpulan Angin berbentuk kepala Rubah mengaum mengejar Hyuga Neji, itu membuat Neji sedikit terkejut menerima serangan secara tiba-tiba, tapi masih sempat Neji menghindarinya.

"Huhhh betapa mengecewakan, jutsu seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya bagiKu, Kal.. belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan ucapannya dia merasa ada serangan lain menghapirinya dari belakang.

Tapi Neji sedikit agak terlambat mempersiapkan Jyukennya, sekitar lebih kurang dari Satu meter Kepala rubah yang terbuat dari angin itu meledak, tanpa membuang waktu Neji langsung saja berputar dengan berteriak menyebutkan Nama Jutsu Khas Klannya,

 **"Hakkeshou Kaiten"**

Gelombang Besar tercipta antara Kubah Chakra Neji dengan Jutsu Angin Naruto, membuat suara yang menusuk telinga itu membuat Kubah Chakra Neji Kalah dan tentu saja mengejutkan sang Hyuga Prodigi karena Jutsu pertahanan andalan dari Klannya di kalahkan dengan Jutsu angin sederhana, karena efek serangan itu membuat pakaiannya compang-camping.

Terdengar Nada Suara Naruto seperti orang menasehati anak-anak, "seharusnya kau menghindari Jutsu ku tadi dan tidak langsung mengeluarkan Kartu Trufmu.

Neji tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto, terlihat dia seperti orang bingung, Lalu Naruto menjelaskannya.

"Seharusnya dalam pertandingan maraton seperti ini kau tidak harus mengeluarkan Kartu Truff mu dia awal laga, kau tidak hanya melawanKu jika kau menang!, tapi sekarang kau membiarkanku memahami cara kerja JutsuMu itu dan aku sudah mengerti, dan berarti jutsumu itu tidak berguna lagi terhadapKu," Komentar Naruto.

Hening untuk beberapa saat setelah apa yang Naruto ucapkan terhadap lawannya, membuat mereka kebingungan tentang apa yang Naruto katakan, Bahkan Neji yang biasanya selalu mengatkan tentang Nasip ini dan itu di paksa bungkam.

Tapi dia ingin membuktikan bahwa Senju itu salah, dengan kecepatan Rendah Chunin Neji bergerak memperpendek jarak dirinya dan Naruto, Tangannya berkobar biru dengan Jutsu Jyuken yang memfokuskan menyerang Naruto, Naruto hanya bergeser sedikit-sedikit saja, Serangan Neji benar ganas tangannya benar-benar Blur biru dia terus saja mendesak Naruto dengan Jyukennya.

Naruto Yang di serang terus menerus hanya bisa menghindar dan tersenyum melihat Hyuga Neji mulai Frustasi, akibat serangan tidak mengenai Naruto satupun, dengan kelincahan dan kelenturan tubuhnya Naruto dengan sangat mudah menghindari Serangan Neji, itu membuat Neji semakin kesal saja, semua serangannya dimentahkan terus oleh pewaris Senju itu, saking Frustasinya Neji dia bergerak dengan kecepatan Jounin Rendah.

Melihat serangan Neji mengarah ke dada kirinya dengan kecepatan Jounin, Naruto yang tidak mau mati konyol memilih untuk memukul pergelangan tangan Neji, memaksa Serangan Neji beralih arah bahkan Neji mencoba Menipu Naruto dengan menarik pukulannya, itu juga tidak membuat Naruto merasa terganggu dan juga serangannya lagi-lagi meleset.

Karena terlalu asik menyerang Neji lupa dengan pertahanannya, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan menyalurkan sedikit saja Chakra dalam tinjunya, tanpa basa-basi langsung saja Tinju Naruto bersarang di perut Neji,  
Buuuuakhhh  
Uggghhhhh  
suuuuttt  
buuuuumm  
membuat Neji melayang menabrak tembok pembatas arena, Neji jatuh telungkup, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali terkena pukulan sekuat ini.

Ten ten dan Lee sangat terkejut melihat pertarungan antara Neji rekan mereka denga Uzumaki Senju Naruto, jelas sekali Naruto memgang kendali dalam pertarungan ini, ini pertama kali mereka melihat Neji dengan keadaan seperti ini, biasanya lawanya yang mencium bumi bukan dia.

Naruto tidak buru-buru menghajar Neji, dia hanya memperhatikan saja dulu apa yang bisa Neji lakukan setelah ini,  
Neji mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulut dan Hidungnya, tapi dia masih bisa bergerak dan berdiri.

"Butuh dari ini untuk mengalahkanKu, Senju. Aku bisa melihat banyak hal dengan mata ini," ujar Neji. dia berdiri secara perlahan dan langsung melihat ke arah Naruto dengan Byakugan Aktif. alangkah kagetnya Neji melihat Naruto, yang dia lihat cuma bayangan siluet saja.

"Ohh,... dan apa tepatnya yang kau lihat Hyuga-San?," tanya Naruto dengan gaya Coolnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Mata ini mengizinkanku melihat kebenaran dunia ini. Seperti orang lain, bakatmu di tentukan sejak kau lahir, dengan kata lain semua orang sudah di tentukan saat dia lahir," Jawab Neji dengan masih dengan Nada percaya diri. Padahal dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya _'siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Senju Naruto ini?'_

"Hadeh... jadi itu yang kau yakini, aku tidak mempercayai omong kosong tentang Nasib, Kita yang membuat Nasib Kita Sendiri," jawab Naruto dengan emosi , walau Naruto mengerutkan kening melihat Neji menyeringai.

"itu sebenarnya Lucu aku mendengarnya keluar dari mulutmu, karena kamu adalah contoh nyata dari apa yang aku katakan tadi, Pikirkan tentang Ini Senju-san? semua orang sudah tau tentang Klan Senju yang legendaris, yang dikenal banyak melahirkan Shinobi yang kuat. lihat saja leluhurmu seperti Shodaime, Nindame dan yang terakhir IbuMu di kenal dengan julukan **Densetsu no Sannin,** jadi tidak mengherankan kamu begitu kuat, kamu telah di takdirkan menjadi kuat bahkan sebelum kau lahir," Koment Neji.

"Aku menjadi heran denganMu yang selalu memberi orang dengan label seperti itu," Kata Naruto dengan mengernyitkan Kening.

"Aku berbicara tentang kebenaran, Kau dan aku di takdirkan untuk menjadi lebih kuat di bandingkan dengan yang lainnya, tidak seperti Rekan Timku dan Sepupuku mereka di takdirkan sebagai kegagalan, tidak peduli seberapa sering mereka berlatih, yang namanya kegagalan tetaplah gagal," Pidato Neji Hyuga.

Para penonton yang melihat dan mendengar ceramah Neji sedikit tidak suka, dengan selalu meremehkan kemampuan orang lain. tapi salah satu dari sekian banyak penonton yang Nampak sedikit sedih adalah Hyuga Hiasi, _dia mengutuk atas apa yang telah di lakukan Keluarga utama._

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto denga wajah Datar.  
"Kenapa?" tanya Neji Kembali dengan wajah cemberut.

"Heii ! aku bilang ya padamu Hyuga!, aku tidak percaya yang namanya Takdir, kita yang membuat takdir kita sendiri jalan mana yang akan kita pilih, Aku bisa kuat bukan dengan siapa aku terhubung atau siapa keluargaku, itu karena aku bekerja keras untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Sedikit Bonus buatku! karena aku memiliki guru yang bagus yang mendukung dan melatihku. bahkan jika apa yang kau katakan itu benar itu tidak mengubah apapun karena aku akan tetap mengalahkanmu tanpa menggoresKu," Koment Naruto panjang kali lebar.

setelah Naruto mengatakan pendapatnya tadi dia menciptakan empat Bunshin, "Kalian tau apa tugas kalian?" tanya Naruto Asli. "Haii,... Serahkan saja pada kami Boss," jawab Bunshin Naruto serentak.

"Aku berfikir kau akan datang sendiri untuk mengalahkanku," Koment Neji melihat Bunshin-bunshin Naruto. dia tidak takut dengan sekelompok Bunshin Naruto, Neji berdiri dengan posisi yang sangat siap Byakugannya bersinar untuk menyambut serangan, tidak menunggu lama Bunshin Naruto langsung menyerang Neji dari tiga arah berlawanan.

Berkat Byakugan, Neji bisa melihat dengan jelas semua Klon Naruto yang menyerangnya dari tiga arah, Kiri, Kanan, dan belakang, walau cuma Siluet saja yang nampak, klon bagian depan cuma diam saja. dengan terampil Neji menghindari dan memblokir semua serangan yang mereka lancarkan.

pertarungan itu terus berlanjut hingga untuk beberapa menit, Naruto yang asli mengamati dari jarak yang aman melihat Klonnya melawan Hyuga Prodigy itu.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh Senju-San? Strategi menyedihkanmu ini ingin mengalahkanku hanya dengan Klon itu tidak akan berhasil Senju!" Sesumbar Hyuga Prodigy itu yang menghindari tendangan dari Klon.

"Menggunakan Klon untuk membuat Strategi mengalahkanku itu sangat menyedihkan, sekarang aku akan memukulmu yang sebenarnya dan aku juga tau yang mana dirimu yang asli," kata Neji dengan melancarkan serangan cepat.

Seluruh Klon Naruto terhalau itu membuat banyak asap, dengan kecepatan yang lumayan untuk ukuran seorang Genin, menuju Klon Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh dari pertarungan tadi, Dia memukul dengan serangan Jyuken kearah jantung.

"Aku sangat Kecewa padamu Senju!" Neji me Non aktifkan Byakugannya "sebenarnya aku mengharapkan lebih dari ini, aku sedikit terkejut di awal tadi kau membuatku terdesak karena aku belum siap, sekarang aku tau kau adalah yang asli, buktinya dari tadi kau cuma memperhatikan saja dan tidak ikut menyerangku karena kau takut aku menutup Tenketsumu, Aku bisa melihatnya dengan mataku," kata Neji dengan senyum puas percaya kalau dia sudah menang.

Tapi Neji mengerutkan keningnya melihat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang terkena serangan dari Neji hanya menampilkan senyum liciknya sebelum Neji menyadari apa yang terjadi, dan benar saja Naruto yang terkena serangan itu meledek, dia meledakan Neji yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya mengirimnya ke ujung lain dari Arena pertarungan.

Dalam Tribune bagian kelompok anak-anak akademi kebingungan karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja meledak setelah terkena serangan Neji. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Nii-Chan?," Gumam Mito sedikit lirih. "aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi sebenrnya," tapi Konohamaru yang menjawab perkataan Mito tadi.

"I- itu **Bunshin Daibakuha** ," kata Kakashi tergagap melihat seorang Genin menggunakan teknik A rank _'apa sih yang di ajarkan Shizune pada muridnya?'_ kata hati Kakashi.

"Tidak buruk Gaki-Kun, jelas sekali dia sedikit di atas Huga itu," koment Anko dengan senyum kemenangan.  
"Percayalah padaku Anko-San, itu baru seUjung kuku yang Naruto perlihatkan," Jawab Asuma Sarutobi, mengingat dia sering melihat Naruto berlatih bersama ayahnya di lapangan Real Sarutobi.

/  
Setelah Neji dikirim terbang oleh **Bunshin Daibakuha** Naruto, dia perlahan berdiri untung saja ledakan itu tidak membuat dia terluka parah, tapi masih saja membuat banyak luka kecil di tubuh Neji terutama dibagian wajah dan pergelangan tangannya.

 _'Uuhhgg sialan! dia sudah selangkah dia atasku, dia sengaja meninggalkan satu klonnya agak jauh dari arena pertarungan kami, dia tau kalau aku akan menyerang orang yang berdiri agak jauh dari tepat pertarungan, tapi bagaimana dia bisa membuat tiruan dirinya bisa meledak?'_ pikir Neji, dia sangat marah dia telah tertipu dengan mudah.

"Kau seharusnya jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu wahai Hyuga perkasa ! sebelumnya sudah aku peringatkan, jangan terlalu menganggap remeh lawanmu," terdengar suara Naruto yang asli sambil berjalan menghampiri Neji.

"Aku tidak mengira kau menggunakan Trik Murahan seperti itu Senju!," kata Neji memelototi Naruto.  
"Ohh... apakah kau tidak belajar tentang Shinobi, terkadang Trik murahan itu bisa menjadi yang terbaik," jawab Naruto dengan seringai.

Di tribune Penonton banyak yang bertanya-tanya sendiri, _'kenapa Naruto menggunakan Klon dan kenapa tidak langsung saja menyerang'._

"kenapa Naruto menyerang menggunakan Klon? aku yakin dia sebenarnya jauh lebih kuat dari ini dan kenapa tidak menyerang menggunakan jutsu yang lain?" Tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.  
"itu Karena dia berfikir kedepan," tapi masih di jawab oleh Senseinya sendiri Si Ninja Peniru alias Kakashi.  
"Maksud Kakashi Sensei apa? aku tidak mengerti," Tanya Menma sang adik kembar Naruto dalam Ficsi ini.

"Ketika kau di suguhi pertandingan panjang seperti ini, kau tidak seharusnya mengeluarka semua Trikmu untuk mengalahkan satu orang, kita harus pintar-pintar menjaga Stamina dan Chakra agar jangan cepat habis," Terang Kakashi memberitahukan pada Murid-muridnya.

"jadi maksud Sensei, Naruto sengaja menahan dirinya untuk mengalahkan Neji," Kata Menma yang menyadari maksud perkataan Senseinya.

"Tepat Sekali, Jika Naruto mengeluarkan kemampuannya yang lain atau yang lebih tinggi orang akan tau dan menganalisa untuk melawan dia selanjutnya. Dengan menggunakan Trik ini Naruto masih punya Rahasia lain untuk melawan Musuhnya yang lain nantinya," jawab Kakashi dan memberikan senyum mata.

Di tempat para Kage.  
Semua Kage yang menyaksikan pertandingan ini sangat menikmati trik yang Naruto suguhi, "Anak itu Luar biasa, dia tidak hanya sekedar megalahkan sang Prodigy Hyuga, tapi juga triknya sangat rapi dan tidak ada Chakranya terbuang percuma, Aku Pribadi merekomendasikan Uzumaki itu layak mendapatkan pangkat Chunin," Komentar keluar dari A Kage dari Kumogakure.

"Aku juga setuju apa yang di utarakan oleh Raikage-Dono, melihat dari cara dia bertarung dia bukan lagi seorang Genin, jadi menurutku dia sudah materi Chunin," sebuah Pendapat keluar dari mulut Kazekage.

"Kalau Hyuga itu bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sandaime. "Menurut pendapatku dia memang kuat untuk ukuran seorang Genin, tapi tingkah dan perilakunya belum mencermin materi seorang Chunin," jawab Raikage.

"Hyuga itu terlalu sombong kalau diberi pangkat Chunin, itu bisa membahayakan rekan setimnya seandainya dia di promosikan, kalau dia bisa merubah sikapnya, bisa saja dia mendapat promosi lapangan." menurut pendapat Kazekage.

 _'Maafkan aku Naruto, aku bersedia melakukan apa saja asalkan kau mau memaafkan kami Naruto,'_ Gumam Yondaime dalam hatinya. berbeda dengan Sandaime dia sekarang masih memikirkan penyerangan. tapi dia tidak melihat Mantan anak didiknya. baik itu Jiraya, Tsunade Bahkan Orochimaru yang akan menyerangpun tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Neji menghela Nafas untuk menenangkan diri, dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk, Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu masih tetap tenang berdiri di tempatnya juga membalas tatapan Neji. Neji menggertakan giginya karena melihat gaya Naruto seolah-oleh meremehkan dia, _'seperti yang di lakukan anjing cabang utama'_ Neji mengomel dalam hatinya.

"karena kau berhasil memukulku, belum tentu kau bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini, jangan sombong dulu! kau tidak lebih baik dari ku,... dan pertandingan ini berakhir sekarang!" kata Neji Percaya diri seperti biasa.

Naruto memperhatikan Neji mulai memasang kuda-kuda Jyuken Khas Hyuga, tapi Naruto tetap diam saja tidak bereaksi sama sekali karena dia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi.

 **"Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou"** (Delapan Trigram enam puluh empat pukulan)  
Neji bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, tangannya Blur biru menyerang Naruto,  
 **Hakke ni Shou** ( Dua telapak tangan )  
 **Yon Shou** ( empat telapak tangan )  
 **Hachi Shou** (delapan telapak tangan )

Setelah Neji mengeluarkan teknik andalannya, yang bisa melihat gerakannya cuma ninja ber level Jounin yang bisa melacak pergerakan Neji.

Namun Naruto tetap saja bergerak menghindari setiap serangan Neji dan tetap saja tenang, sementar Neji mulai kelelahan dan mengungkapkan kekesalanya. dengan mengakhiri jutsunya hingga ke,  
 **Rokujuuyun Shou** ( enam puluh emapat pukulan telapak tangan).

Saat Chakra terakhir Neji mulai memudar, Naruto tidak membuang kesempatan dengan menedang Neji. Neji di paksa mundur karena terkena tendangan telak di rahangnya melayang dan mencium tanah sekali lagi. Neji Tercengang, terkejut dan Sock, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, melihat orang yang bisa menghidari teknik andalan Klan Hyuga.

Setelah beberapa saat Neji mulai bergerak darah menetes dari bibirnya, dia terengah-engah setelah menggunakan banyak cakra terhadap Jutsu Klannya yang belum dia kuasa benar.

Semua penonton ternganga melihat Jutsu Andalan Klan Hyuga di mentahkan begitu saja oleh seorang Uzumaki Senju Naruto, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya sulit memang untuk di percaya kalau tidak melihat secara langsung.

/

/

/

/

/

Istirahat dulu sebentar

besok di sambung kembali...

Terimakasih semua orang!


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto bukan punyaku, tapi kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( Mungkin ada terselip sedikit Persahabatan dan Keluarga )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal, OC, OOC, Banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **T**

 **T**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **T**

 **T**

 **Seorang anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang**

 **tapi di latih oleh hantu Uzumaki, apakah dia akan menjadi legenda?**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **Pada Bab sebelumnya :**

 _Semua penonton ternganga melihat Jutsu Andalan Klan Hyuga di mentahkan begitu saja oleh seorang Uzumaki Senju Naruto, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya, sulit memang untuk di percaya kalau tidak melihat secara langsung_.

"Di awal pertandingan tadi aku sudah mengingatkan, jangan terlalu terburu-buru menggunakan Kartu Truf, Tapi kau tidak mendengarkan saranKu, sekarang aku sudah memahami cara kerja JutsuMu. Ohhh.. apa namanya tadi? **Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou** , dengan demikian jutsu itu juga tidak berguna untuk melawanku, sebelum pertandingan dimulai tadi kau mengatakan bahwa takdir telah memutuskan bahwa kau sebagai pemenangnya, namun pertandingan ini berakhir dan kau sebagai orang yang kalah," Naruto menggantung komentarnya, dia berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas. setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

-  
"ketika kau menggunakan Jutsu andalanmu yang pertama, kau memperlihatkan padaku satu fakta yang sangat jelas, kau adalah seorang pemula dalam menggunakan Jutsu andalan dari Klanmu," Naruto menyambung ucapannya tadi yang terputus.

"Seolah-olah kau bisa menggunakan Teknik berharga Klanku," Ejek Neji merendahkan Naruto. tapi Naruto tidak mengubris apa yang di ucapkan Neji.

"Apakah kau tidak mempelajari Jutsu lain selain jutsu yang belum kau kuasai itu?, banyak jenis jutsu di atas dunia ini, misalnya Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu dan bayak lagi yang lainnya" Naruto berhenti sejenak memperhatikan Neji dari atas sampai bawah.

-  
"Setelah Kejadian ini, apa yang ku katakan ini, aku pribadi sangat berharap KlanMu bisa berubah, dan memandang kedepan bukan lagi mempertahan tradisi kuno yang sudah sangat usang. dan satu hal yang ingin aku katakan kepada kalian semua Klan Hyuga," Naruto membesarkan Volume suaranya agar Hyuga Klan bisa mendengar apa yang akan Naruto katakan. Pelajarilah Tekhnik ninja yang lain, banyak teknik Shinobi yang mungkin kalian pelajari, jangan lagi kalian mengandalkan Jyuken, Karena Jyuken kalian sangat Cacat dan sudah sangat kuno.

"Seperti kau ahli saja dalam Teknik klan kami!," Gumam Neji pelan. Naruto menatap Neji dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku juga sangat berharap kepadamu Neji, rubahlah cara pikiran sempitmu itu, bergeraklah kedepan jangan kau bergerak mundur," Ceramah Naruto lagi dengan cukup panjang.

-  
Seluruh penonton cuma bisa melongo atas pernyataan dari Naruto tadi, terutama sekali dari Klan Hyuga. Hyuga Hiashi sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan terang-terangan Naruto. _'Bagai mana dia tau kalau Neji seorang pemula, dan apa yang dia katakan tentang Klan Hyuga juga ada benarnya, Klan kami memang sangat mempertahankan tradisi lama, karena ulah tetu-tetua bau tanah itu'_. kata hati Hiashi merenungkan apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan.

-  
Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto ucapkan tadi memang benar adanya, meskipun Neji mempelajarinya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun, memang belum sempurna karena tekhnik itu di turunkan khusus untuk rumah Utama karena alasan tertentu. di tambah Klan Hyuga juga mempertahan kan tradisi kuno mereka, yang tidak memperbolehkan Rumah cabang belajar teknik rumah utama. .

-  
"Sekarang kalau kau tidak keberatan, sudah waktunya kita mengakhiri pertarungan ini," Kata Naruto dengan mematahkan buku-buku jarinya sehinga mengeluarkan suara, kemudian mengangkat tinjunya berniat mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan satu pukulan.

-  
Neji melihat sejumlah Chakra yang terfokus pada tinju Naruto, dia tau harus berbuat apa, dengan cepat Neji berguling ke Kanan menghidari tinju Naruto.

/  
Buuuuum

/  
membuat se isi stadion bergetar akibat pukulan Senju Uzumaki Naruto, Neji yang masih sempat menghindar masih merasakan efeknya, membuat dia terlempar agak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri, _'itu nyaris saja'_ Guma Neji.

/  
Lagi-lagi Neji di kejutkan dengan serangan Naruto, belum habis kaget dari serangan pertama dia di kagetkan lagi dengan serangan susulan, Naruto menyerang Neji dengan tinjunya sekali lagi, tapi masih bisa dihindari Neji walau tetap saja dia terkena.

/  
Buuuummm

/  
menyebabkan suara bergemuruh menghasil awan debu bertebaran, menunggu beberapa saat awan debu itu hilang, alangkah terkejutnya seluruh penonton melihat lobang sedalam dua meter dan luas sebesar dua meter membentuk sebuah tinju raksasa di tengah arena.

/  
Cukup Lama juga seisi stadion terdiam melihat serangan Naruto. tapi di kagetkan dengan suara cempreng khas anak-anak.

/

/  
" YU..HUUU KAU LUAR BIASA NII-CHAN," teriak Konohamaru dari kotak penonton bagian akademi.  
"Luar biasa" Gumam Hiashi Hyuga.  
"Tou-San, Bagaimana ini mungkin? seorang Genin memiliki kukatan luar biasa seperti itu?" Hanabi bertanya dengan nada keheranan dan menoleh ke ayahnya.

/  
"Banyak Hal di luar sana bisa terjadi, dunia Shinobi ini banyak kejadian yang di luar akal sehat kita Hanabi," Jawab Hiashi.

"Luar Biasa" salah satu tetua Klan Hyuga bergumam.  
"Memang, dia benar-benar Putra Ibunya," gumam Ayah Hiashi.  
"Itu tidak nyatakan?" Gumam Kiba yang melihat dari kursi penonton,. penuh kekaguman dengan kekuatan Naruto.  
"Lu- luar Biasa dia" kata Ino sedikit gagap.  
"Memang sangat Luar biasa Anak Tsunade Sama," jawab Ten-ten Pula.

/  
"Dia sangat hebat," Yeeee" teriak seluruh anak-anak akademi, para guru-guru tidak mau repot-repot menenangkan anak muridnya, kebanyakan dari guru-guru itu masih Sock dengan kekuatan Naruto.

/  
"Merepotkan, Naruto tidak tau bagai mana cara menahan," gumam Shikamaru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kekuatan Naruto.

/  
 _'Amazing Naruto-Kun...'_ Hinata berfikir dengan tidak percaya, karena ini kali pertama dia melihat kekuatan pukulan Naruto.

/  
"Sial...! kali ini aku merasa senang karena bukan aku yang melawan Naruto," kata Kiba sedikit gentar.

/  
"Mari kita berharap semoga Naruto tidak seperti pendahulunya, kalau tidak terpaksa kita menunda ujian ini," Harapan Asuma.

/

/  
padahal ini belum seberapa yang Naruto keluarkan, sudah banya orang-orang yang terperangah melihatnya, apa lagi nanti saat dia akan melawan Jincuriki Suna itu atau saat Invasi nanti!.

/

Naruto masih menyesuaikan kekuatanya dengan lawannya, biar jangan terlalu mencolok.

/

"Apa yang salah Hyuga, kau mulai Gugup?" tanya Naruto yang menghampiri Neji yang masih terbaring di tengah kawah itu, akibat tekanan kekuatan pukulan Naruto.

/  
Kali ini Neji benar-benar tidak berdaya seluruh tubuhnya terasa di injak-injak banteng liar, tidak sanggup untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, Genma mendekati Kedua finalis terutama Neji yang masih terbaring di tengah kawah itu.

"Kali ini aku salah!, Ternyata takdirmu yang menang," kata Neji dengan suara yang sangat lirih karena menahan sakit.

"Burung yang di dalam sangkar saja masih bisa berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar agar dia bisa bebas, apalagi kita sebagai manusia!," Genma bergumam, cuma bisa di dengar oleh Neji dan Naruto saja.

/  
"Pemenang pertandingan adalah Uzumaki Senju Naruto," Terdengar Suara Genma sedikit takjub melihat Naruto.

/  
Keheningan itu pecah dengan sorak sorai dari penonton yang berdiri dengan takjub dan kekaguman, sebagian warga sipil Konoha banyak yang membenci Naruto karena Jubahnya, berbeda dengan orang asing yang menonton dia meliahat Naruto dengan pandangan berbeda, banyak yang mengidolakan dia.

/  
Diantara tempat Genin berkumpul, Ten-ten dan Lee cuma bisa terdiam melihat rekan mereka yang meraka anggap Genin terkuat di konoha di kalahkan dengan sangat mudah Oleh Senju Uzumaki Naruto, Begitu juga dengan Kiba, Otaknya masih memproses apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, dari apa yang di ceritakan oleh rekannya Hinata Hyuga, Neji merupakan Genin terkuat di antara generasi mereka, Namun dia di sana terbaring tak berdaya dikalahkan oleh Genin yang baru saja muncul di konoha dan juga baru mereka kenal.

/  
"Gaki-Kun itu memang luar biasa dia bahkan tidak pernah terkena serangan sekalipun," Gumam Anko.

/  
Beberapa Ninja yang mendengar gumaman dari Anko, terkejut ketika mereka baru menyadari apa yang di katakan Anko memang benar adanya. belum sempat mereka menyadari sepenuhnya kejadian yang terjadi antara kedua Finalis itu, tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar suara lirih Anko menyebutkan.

/  
"Aku kaya,...aku kaya...aku kaya" secara berulang-ulang Anko menyebutnya. lalu tanpa di beri aba-aba dia berdiri sambil berteriak.

/  
"SIALAN...! DEMI DANGO-CHAN! AKU KAYA," teriak Anko dari tribun Penonton. sambil loncat-loncat dan teriak-teriak geje ala Fangirl.

/  
Sebagian Dari penonton baik itu dari Ninja, pedagang Bahkan pegusaha sekalipun kebanyakan dari mereka menjagokan Neji Hyuga keluar sebagai pemenang dalam pertandingan ini.

/  
Hyuga Hiashi tetap saja memandang Keponakannya yang tak berdaya, dia berniat mengikuti petugas medis yang membawa Neji untuk Di rawat, lalu dia melirik Anak gadis bungsunya yang berada duduk di sebelahnya dan menghela nafas sambil berdiri berniat meluruskan beberapa kesalah pahaman Antar Neji dan Rumah Utama.

/

/  
Naruto berjalan santai menuju kotak Finalis tanpa menghiraukan keadaan di sekelilingnya, dia juga tidak menghiraukan beberapa Genin Memperhatikannya, terutama sekali Jincuriki Ichibi dari Sunagakure.

/  
Pertandingan selanjutnya Antara :  
Temari no Sabaku, Suna VS Shikamaru Nara, Konoha.  
Shikamaru berhasil menangkap Temari dengan bayangannya, lalu dia melirik kearah Naruto. tapi alangkah terkejutnya seluruh penonton dia meyerah begitu saja dengan alasan kekurangan Chakra.

/

Lalu pertandingan selanjutnya Antara :  
Sabaku no Kankuro, Suna VS Aburame Shino, Konoha.  
Para penonton mengerutu tidak jelas mendengar Kankuro menyerah begitu saja tanpa adanya perlawanan, itu otomatis memberi kemenangan pada Shino tanpa susah payah.

/  
Pertandingan selanjutnya Antara :  
Nii Yugito, Kumo VS Sai, Konoha.  
Pertarungan Antara Jincuriki Nibi dan Pengguna Jutsu berbasis lukisan. dimenangkan Oleh Nii Yugito.

/  
Selanjutnya Antara Samui dan Sasuke, pertandingan ini sangat membosankan dan di menangkan oleh Samui.

/  
Karui, Kumo VS Menma Namikaze, Konoha.

Kedua kontestan melompat ketengah arena mendengar nama mereka di panggil untuk bertarung. setelah keduanya mendekati pengawas ujian, pengawas memulai pertandingan.

/  
"Apakah kalian sudah siap," tanya Genma selaku pengawas, mereka berdua cuma menganggukan kepala saja tanda mereka sudah siap.

"Hajime"

dengan begitu Genma langsung mundur ke pinggir Arena.

/  
"Kalau aku tidak salah Kau anak Yondaime Hokage, apakah aku benar?" tanya Karui sekedar basa basi.

/  
"Memang benar aku adalah anak Namikaze Minato Yondaime hokage," jawab Menma dengan penuh keyakinan, berharap lawanya gentar mendengar nama Namikaze.

/  
"Aku mengerti," kata Karui dengan langsung mencabut pedangnya. "Sekarang apakah sudah bisa kita mulai Namikaze-San," Tantang Karui lagi.

/  
"Baiklah Kalau memang kau sudah tidak sabar bokongmu aku tendang," Jawab Menma dengan nada meremehkan. Lalu dia membuat segel tangan dan menyebutkan nama Jutsunya,

/  
 **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**  
Tercipta 10 bayangan dirinya sendiri.

/  
"Trik yang sangat menarik," Kata Anko.  
"Siswamu sangat menarik Rival abadiku," ucap Gai melihat Menma langsung membuat 10 Klon.

/  
"Kage Bunshin merupakan teknik tingkat Jounin, aku baru tau muridmu juga bisa menguasainya Kakashi," Ujar Asuma mengomentari Teknik Menma.

/  
"Yahh... Seharusnya kita tidak terkejut, mengingat dia siapa!, anak siapa! dan apa yang ada dalam perutnya," Jawab Kakashi menjawab komentar Asuma.

/  
 _'Kage Bunshin?'_ Karui berpikir tapi dia sedikit cemberut, mengingat teknik itu merupakan tingkat tinggi, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah karena bagai manapun ' _aku cukup memukul yang aslinya semua kelar'_ isi pikiran Karui.

/  
"Aku sarankan kau jangan bertindak gegabah," kata kesepuluh klon Menma, empat dari mereka menerjang Karui. Dengan kecepatan yang mengesankan dua klon Menma tiba-tiba menyerang Karui dari belakang dan dua lainnya menyerang dari depan.

/  
Melihat Klon Menma menyerangnya dari belakang, berkat insting yang telah terlatih Karui dengan mudah menghidari klon Menma dengan bersalto langsung menghunuskan pedangnya dan mengenai Klon Menma dan menghilang.

/  
Dua klon lainnya maju mencoba mengepung Karui Kiri dan kanan, tapi sebelum klon itu menyerang lebih dulu Karui Mengayunkan Pedangnya yang telah dialiri petir, membuat kedua Klon itu hilang menjadi asap.

/  
Setelah kehilangan klon yang menyerang tadi datang lagi dua klon menerjang Karui dari depan mermaksud menendang kepalanya, dengan cepat karui menghindar ke kiri lalu membalas serangan klon dengan mengayunkan pedangnya memotong kepala klon itu.

/  
"Butuh lebih dari Klon untuk mengalahkan ku Namikaze," kata Karui sedikit sesumbar.

 **/**  
"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan," jawab Menma, dengan langsung membuat segel tangan lalu dia menyebutkan nama jutsunya,

 **"Futon Daitopa"**

gelombang angin menerjang ke arah Karui, dengan sigap Karui menghidari serangan Menma lalu dia juga mambalas serangan Menma,

/  
 **"Raiton Raikou Hituofuuki"**

/  
sebuah percikan listrik tercipta di ujung pedang Karui, lalu Percikan itu berkembang menjadi bola petir ukuran bola pimpong, dengan ayunan sederhana Petir itu melayang mengejar Menma, tidak mau tersengat aliran listrik Menma dengan sigap menghindar, tapi naas semua bunshinnya menghilang terkena sambaran petir.

/  
Setelah luput dari serangan Karui lalu Menma mendengus, "Huhh... betapa mengecewakan," kata Menma dengan nada meremehkan.

/  
Karui mengalami kesalahan fatal mengeluarkan jutsu itu karena jutsu itu belum dia kuasai sehingga membuat dia menggunakan banyak Chakra. terlihat dari gestur tubuhnya yang kelelahan gara-gara melepaskan Jutsu tadi.

/  
 _'bodoh...bodoh,...bodoh... aku sangat bodoh mengeluarkan jutsu itu,'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

/  
Tanpa membuang-buang waktu melihat lawannya kelelahan, Menma menciptakan satu Bunshin, yang asli mengangkat tangan sedangkan klonnya membuat bola Chakra di telapak tangan Menma yang asli, Lalu Menma bergerak cepat menghampiri lawannya dengan menghantamkan Jutsunya keperut sang lawan,  
 **"Rasengan"**

teriak Menma tepat mengenai usus Karui.  
Wusssst  
Buuuuumm

/  
membuat Karui terbang melintasi Arena dan mengenai dinding pembatas, Karui merosot jatuh mencium tanah.

/  
seluruh penonton yang menyaksikan terkagum-kagum melihat pahlawan mereka mengalahkan lawannya menggunakan teknik Yondaime atau teknik ayahnya.  
dalam suasana hening Genma mendekati Karui dan memriksa kondisinya, suasana hening itu di pecahkan oleh Suara Genma yang mengumumkan pemenang pertandingan itu.

/  
"Karena Karui tidak sadarkan diri jadi pertandingan ini di menangkan oleh, **Namikaze Menma,** " teriak Genma mengumumkan hasilnya.

/  
Terdengar sorak sorai dari tribune penonton, apa lagi yang berasal dari konoha sendiri menyoraki pahlawan mereka dengan penuh semangat.

/  
Menma berjalan santai menuju tempat Finalis, banyak yang mengucapkan selamat kepadanya atas kemenanganya. "selamat Menma," kata Sakura teman satu Timnya. "Hnn... Kau beruntug mendapat lawan yang ringan Dobe!," cara Sasuke mengucapkan selamat kepada Menma. Menma tidak membalas ucapan dari Rekan-rekannya dia hanya diam saja dan langsung duduk menunggu pengumuman berikutnya.

/  
_

/

/  
Sementara itu di pulau Wierpool seluruh kegiatan yang di lakukan oleh tokoh utama sudah berhenti hanya tinggal menunggu informasi dari Klon darahnya, terlihat mereka sedang asik bercengkrama.

/  
Naruto melihat ke arah Kaa-Channya bertanya dengan tatapan serius, "Kaa-Chan Nanti aku tidak mau terlalu mencolok saat datang ke kedesa, jadi bagai mana menurutmu kalau kita ke Real Senju dulu baru kita berjalan menuju Stadion?.

/  
"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihatmu pertandingan antara finalis, terutama sekali melihat kau melawan Jinchuriki Suna itu Naru-Chan," Jawab Tsunade sedikit agak menyesal yang membuat anaknya kecewa.

/  
"Bagai mana Kalau Naruto buat Klon lum...- Klon mmm Klon lem..."Klon Limbo maksudmu," kata Naruto membenarkan ucapan Karin. "Haa ya itu maksudku, Naruto buat Klon Itu lalu Bawa Tsunade-Sama menuju Stadion, sementara Naruto terserah dehhh..!," Kata Karin memberi saran.

/  
"Idemu Bagus Juga Karin-Chan!, Menurut mu bagai mana Kaa-Chan?" tanya Naruto pada Kaa-Channya. "Ide yang menarik, sebaiknya kita langsung saja Pulang Naru-Chan," ucap Tsunade yang sudah tidak sabaran ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

/  
"Karin-Chan! aku minta maaf sekali lagi kalau kau harus tinggal sedikit lebih lama di dalam dimensiKu," ucap Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk, menandakan dia sangat menyesal belum bisa membiarkan Karin bebas.

/  
"Jangan merasa bersalah begitu Naruto!, aku bahkan sangat bahagia saat ini karena kau telah membantuku bebas dari tangan Orochimaru," Jawab Karin dengan tersenyum tulus. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang tanpa harus menunggu.

/  
=============

/  
"Seluruh pertanding sudah selesai kecuali pertandingan antara Gara no Sabaku dari Suna melawan Dosu dari Oto tidak dilaksanakan, karena Dosu di temukan tewas, jadi secara otomatis Gara dari Suna yang keluar sebagai pemenang," Pidato Genma Shiranui.

/  
Setelah Genma memberi pengumuman lalu dia melihat ke arah Kotak para Kage, dengan Anggukan hormat pada Hokage, Genma memberitahukan pertadingan selanjutnya.

/  
"Jadi kita akan langsung saja memasuki putaran kedua dalam kuarter final ini.  
Pertandingan yang pertama antara :  
Uzumaki Senju Naruto,( Konoha) Otomatis melawan Sabaku no Gara dari Suna karena dia menang WO." ucap Genma.

/  
Langsung saja Aura yang tidak enak di rasakan oleh Genma, dan benar saja terlihat pasir berputar-putar disekitarnya menandakan kedatangan jincuriki dari Suna yang melepaskan energi negatifnya. Naruto Juga muncul dengan cara yang paling unik, seperti dia masuk saat melawan Neji Hyuga tadi.

/  
Naruto langsung menatap Jinchuriki gila dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dan sebagai gantinya Jinchuriki itu memberikan senyum haus darah. Genma merasakan adanya pertumpahan darah yang akan terjadi, _'lebih baik aku cepat memulai pertandingan dan langsung menghindar'._ pikir genma. _  
_

/  
Para penonton menahan nafas ketika merasakan hawa mencekam dari kedua finalis yang berada dalam arena, sebagian penonton yang berasal di luar dari Suna tidak mengetahui reputasi Gara, dan mereka merasakan Haus darah yang di pancarkan oleh peserta dari Suna itu.

/  
Sekarang para Ninja dari Konoha mulai merasakan kecemasan, karena sebentar lagi mereka akan beperang, berbeda pula yang di rasakan Ninja yang levelnya sudah tinggi ekspresi mereka susah dibaca.

/

Bagi para Ninja yang sudah berpengalaman mereka melihat potensi besar pada Naruto, itu yang mereka takutkan kalau-kalau Naruto juga ikut di habisi oleh Jinchuriki gila itu, mengingat reputasinya yang tidak baik.

/  
Tim 8 yang melihat bagai mana brutalnya Jinchuriki itu mengahabisi lawan-lawannya, dua kali mereka kepergok di hutan kematian dan satu kali di arena pertandingan bulan lalu, wajar jika mereka merasa was-was kalau Gara membunuh Naruto yang mereka tau anak dari Tsunade.

/  
"Ino berputar menghadap ke arah gurunya bertanya dengan cemas, "Asuma Sensei, apakah Naruto-Kun akan baik-baik saja?".

"Mah...Ino-Chan, Naruto bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri jadi tenang saja dan lihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan terhadap Ninja Suna Itu," Jawab Asuma, sebenarnya Asuma juga masih ragu apakan Naruto akan mampu mengalahkan Jinchuriki Gila itu, tapi mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya, Naruto yang akan mengurus Jinchuriki itu seorang diri.

/  
_

/  
Kembali ke lapangan pertandingan, Gara mulai tidak sabar. dia sangat menanti-nantikan pertarungan ini karena dia ingin sekali menumpahkan darah Naruto dan memandikan Pasirnya dengan darah Naruto.

/

Gara sangat Senang kali ini dia tidak harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, dan dia langsung saja mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang pertama.

/  
Mata sebelah kanan bergerak-gerak, tiba-tiba saja gabus penutup gentongnya meledek keluar dari mulut gentong itu disertai dengan pasir yang menerjang kearah Naruto. Tidak mau mati konyol, Naruto lenyap dari posisinya berdiri semula, Tanah tempat dia berdiri tadi berlobang akibat kuatnya dorongan Chakra Naruto.

/  
Mata Gara sedikit terbelalak melihat kecepatan yang sangat fenomenal di lakukan oleh Naruto. Naruto berputar di udara di depan wajahnya mengarahkan tendangannya pada sisi kiri kepala Gara.  
Gara sangat senang, melihat Naruto memberikan perlawanan, keluar Senyum haus darahnya, dia menggerakan Pasirnya jauh lebih cepat membentuk paku-paku pasir, bertujuan untuk menangkap kaki Naruto.

/  
Gara terkejut melihat Naruto melewati pasirnya seperti hantu berjalan, saking cepatnya pergerakan Naruto sehingga dia menciptakan _Afterimage_ , Tanpa Gara sadari matanya kembali melotot akibat rasa sakit pada bagian rusuk kanannya membuat dia terlempar jauh kepinggir arena,  
Shuuut  
Dbuuuum  
tapi untung saja dia masih sempat melapisi dirinya dengan **Suna no Yoroi.**

/  
Semua orang terdiam melihat pertandingan ini sampai ada yang menahan nafas, tapi keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama, terdengar suara berdetak akibat retaknya pelindung yang di gunakan Gara untuk melapisi tubuhnya.

/  
belum habis Pasir pelindungnya terkelupas dia kembali melayang kearah Naruto, disambut dengan pukulan yang mengenai rahangnya, Gara kembali terlempar keatas, tanpa dia sadari dia menatap mata biru sedingin Es dalam keadaan melayang di udara, dengan bersalto Naruto kembali menendang perut Gara hingga membuat Gara terjun bebas kembali mencium bumi.  
shuuuttt  
buuuuuuuummmmm  
Terdengar suara benda Jatuh cukup kuat hingga menimbulkan Awan Debu yang cukup banyak menutupi pandangan mata, terjadi keheningan melihat apa yang terjadi dalam awan debu itu, tidak menunggu lama Debu itu menghilang, Para penonton bersorak melihat kawah besar di tengah arena dan tubuh Gara terbaring di tengah kawah itu.

/  
Naruto berjalan menghampiri tubuh Gara, dengan hanya menundukan kepala saja dia menatap Gara dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan tapi tetap saja dalam keadan siap, apa bila Gara menyerang secara mendadak.

/  
Dan benar saja, Naruto dikejutkan dengan serangan Pasir yang melintasi di atas tubuhnya, buru-buru Naruto menunduk dan berakrobat untuk menghindari tangan Pasir yang mencoba menangkapnya, Naruto terus saja menghindar tangan-tangan pasir yang terus mengejarnya, Merasa Naruto sudah cukup jauh, Gara bangkit kembali dan keluar dari kawah itu.

/  
Naruto melihat pasir Gara sudah berhenti menyerangnya dia fokuskan pandangannya pada Gara kembali, begitu juga dengan semua penonton juga ikut melihat ke arah Gara.

/  
Gara menundukan kepalanya, sehingga Rambut depannya menutupi pandangannya, semua Pasir Pelindungnya perlahan-lahan jatuh dari tubuhnya dan bergabung dengan pasir yang ada di gentongnya. semua orang melihat bahunya bergoyang-goyang, perlahan dia menegakkan kepalanya diiringi tawa Gila.

/  
Banyak dari penonton yang merasa ketakutan terutama sekali dari kalangan Sipil, mereka merasakan Aura yang sangat gelap yang keluar dari tawa ninja Suna itu.

/  
Setelah tawanya mereda dia memperlihatkan mata rakunnya kepada penonton. Pupil matanya berwarna Emas dan dikeliling matanya berwarna hitam.

/  
Bagi para Ninja! mereka dengan sangat mudah merasakan Chakra Biju, Gara sudah menggunakan Chakra bijunya sehingga membuat penonton merasa ketakutan dengan Chakra negatif. Chakra itu sangat kuat hingga bisa mencapai tingkat Kage, Dia mengeluarkan Senyum haus darah.

/  
"Senju Naruto! Buat aku merasa Hidup, Ibu bilang dia Takut padamu tapi dia juga ingin darahmu," Kata Gara dengan menadah tangan dan melihat keatas seperti orang berdo'a.

/  
Bagi para penonton yang takut!, mereka melawan rasa takutnya karena ingin melihat pertandingan yang menurut mereka sangat seru.

/  
Gara mengumpulkan pasir dari bawah tanah dan membuatnya menjadi gelombang pasir setinggi 10 meter, Gelombang pasir itu menerjang ke arah Naruto.  
huussssss  
pusssssstt  
Gelombang pasir itu menghantam Lantai tempat Naruto berdiri tadi, ketiak gelombang pasir itu pecah berubah menjadi tali pasir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya meliuk-liuk di udara menyerang Naruto untuk di tangkap dan kemudian menghancurkannya.

/  
Gara terus saja menggerakan tangannya mengontrol pasirnya mengarahkannya pada Naruto, Naruto terus saja menghindari tali-tali pasir itu, dia benar-benar tidak di beri kesempatan untuk membalas, apa lagi melihat tampang Gara yang selalu menyeringai.

/  
Di Tribune terlihat banyak sekali penonton yang melihat pertandingan ini harap-harap cemas. di kotak penonton siswa akademi, anak-anak terpaksa bungkam melihat Idolanya sedang bertarung dengan Ninja Suna yang haus darah, mereka sangat cemas tentang keselamatan Naruto. Konohamaru yang biasanya berisik kali ini lidahnya terasa kelu melihat sosok kakaknya bertarung.  
Begitu juga dengan rekan-rekan sesama Genin Naruto, mereka sangat cemas dengan keselamatan Naruto.

/  
Ninja dewasa benar-benar fokus dengan dua genin yang sedang bertarung, bahkan Kakashi tidak memegang buku laknat karangan Jiraya no GamaSannin.

/  
Kakashi adalah orang yang paling penasaran dengan Naruto, dia merasa tidak asing dengan Naruto, dia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu! tapi kapan? dia tidak tau. Rekan-rekan sesama Jounin yang menonton pertarungan merasa Horor dan pucat, Mendengar suara berbisik.

/  
"Sial... aku terjebak,"! suara Naruto yang terpojok karena serangan Gara.

/  
Gara terus menyerang Naruto Seolah-olah Naruto menuju pintu kuburannya, setelah apa yang telah di rencanakan Gara membuahkan hasil, Naruto mendarat di tempat yang telah di rencanakan Gara dan membuat jebakan itu bermunculan.

/  
Naruto mematung tidak bisa bergerak setelah menginjak pasir hasil jebakan Gara tadi. pasir-pasir itu dengan cepat membungkus Naruto dari kaki hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, tidak ada lagi jalan keluar.

/  
Para penonton, bahkan para KAGE yang berada di ruang VIV merasa sangat cemas melihat kematian seorang Genin yang menjanjikan.

/  
Minato Namikaze Hokage Konoha, orang tua Naruto, dia hanya bisa menutup mata melihat sebentar lagi anaknya akan mengalami nasip yang sangat tragis. Kecuali Sandaime dia masih tenang-tenang saja tidak ada kecemasan sedikitpun terlihat.

/  
Kembali ke arena. Gara sangat bahagia melihat lawannya sudah masuk dalam perangkapnya, dengan meneteskan air liur seperti seseorang mendapatkan hadiah istimewa.

/  
Naruto yang sudah masuk jebakan dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus pasir, dia malah memperlihatkan seringai tanda dia tidak ada masalah.

/  
Sebelum ada yang menyadari posisi kuda-kuda Naruto, ada satu orang yang memperhatikan dengan seksama dari mulai pertandingan. seorang gadis bermata lavender terbelalak kaget melihat posisi Naruto.  
Naruto Mengangkat Tangan setinggi dada, banyak dari Klan Hyuga terjengkang dari tempat duduknya melihat gaya yang Naruto lakukan, mereka sangat tidak asing dengan gaya itu.

/  
Banyak yang ternganga tidak hanya dari Hyuga tapi sebagian Ninja Konoha sangat mengenal dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

/  
 **"Suiton : Hakkeshou Kaiten"**

/  
Tercipta Kubah yang berputar dengan gelombang air merendam seluruh pasir yang membungkus Naruto tadi.

/  
Anggota Klan Hyuga yang menyaksikan sangat marah, Naruto menggunakan versi modifikasi dari salah satu teknik yang paling berharga mereka, itu sangat Jauh lebih baik dari yang pernah di gunakan Klan Hyuga manapun. _'Pantas saja dia berani bilang Jyuken kami kuno'_ Pikir salah satu penetua Klan Hyuga.

/.  
Setelah gelombang Kubah Chakra berhenti berputar, terlihat pasir yang terkena air menjadi berat dan berubah menjadi lumpur.

/  
Di tribune para Ninja. Hyuga Hiashi masih mengingat dan masih terngiang di telinganya apa yang di katakan Naruto saat dia berhadapan dengan Neji : _Sekarang kau telah menunjukan kepadaku teknik itu, berarti kau telah mengizinkanku untuk memahaminya. 'tidak salah kalau dia bilang Jyuken Klan hyuga sudah usang, karena Teknik yang baru saja dia gunakan sudah dimodifikasi dengan sangat sempurna'._ Batin Hiashi berkata _.  
_

/  
seandainya dia tidak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia tidak akan percaya, melihat seorang Roky Genin melakukan hal yang mustahil, mengingat kecepatan Rotasi Naruto sangat Konstan, itu menandakan dia lebih mahir menggunakan teknik itu dari pada kebanyakkan orang di Klannya.

/  
Naruto perlahan melangkah keluar dari kubangan lumpur, dia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri akibat tatapan Heran dari mayoritas Shinobi baik dari Konoha maupun dari desa lain.  
Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Gara dengan sikap teknik lainya dari Klan Hyuga.

/  
Rombongan mata putih sebelumnya cuma terkesima sekarang mereka benar-benar melotot. (Hati-hati itu mata Thor nanti bisa keluar dari soketnya kwkwkwk ). banya dari mereka meneriaki kemarahan pada Naruto. tapi akibat suara merdu Naruto yang menyebutkan nama jutsu andalan mereka membuat mereka terpaksa bungkam.

/  
 **"Futon : Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou"** ( Kekuatan Angin : Delapan Trigram seratus dua puluh delapan telapak tangan).

/  
Dengan kilatan warna Putih yang mengalir di ujung jari Naruto lalu dia menyerang dengan kecepatan super, mungkin hanya tingkat Jounin elit keatas yang bisa melacak pergerakan Naruto, hanya blur putih saja yang kelihatan saat Naruto menyerang Tenketsu Gara, menggangu aliran cakrannya, itu menyebabkan sakit yang luar biasa. secepat Naruto menyerang secepat itu pula berakhir.

/  
Gara terlempar kepinggir arena, mulutnya terbuka dengan jeritan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, akibat rasa sakit dari serangan Juken Modifikasi Naruto. pasir yang selalu bergerak melindunginya jadi ikut lemas akibat Tanpa Chakra yang mendukungnya.

/  
Seluruh Stadion terdiam, penonton sangat terkesima lupa untuk bersuara, karena Naruto sangat sempurna mengeksekusi Teknik andalan Klan Hyuga padahal dia tidak dari klan itu.  
Naruto memandang Gara yang tergeletak.

/  
Dalam pusaran Daun, Genma muncul di samping kiri Naruto, matanya tertuju pada Gara yang masih tergeletak di lantai Arena.

/  
Genma Memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto untuk mengumumkan hasil pertandingan, tapi itu terpaksa di tunda akibat Raungan yang menyesakan dada dari Gara, dengan mengeluarkan hawa intimidasi.

/  
Bagi penonton yang mayoritas Sipil merasa sangat susah bernafas akibat tekanan Chakra yang haus darah, ada juga beberapa Genin yang gemetar karena ketakutan.

/  
Genma yang tidak mau ambil resiko buru-buru melangkah kedepan, berniat mengambil tindakan sebelum segala sesuatunya menjadi tidak terkendali, tapi Naruto menghentikan dan memegang tangan Genma dengan menatap matanya, lalu Naruto berkata " tidak apa-apa Genma-San! Aku bisa menanganinya," dengan senyum menghiasi bibir Naruto.

/  
Walau Genma Merasa sedikit yakin Naruto akan mampu mengatsi Jinchuriki gila ini, tapi Genma tetap mengikuti aturan pertandingan jika keadaan di rasa cukup berbahaya dia bisa menghentikan pertandingan, Lalu Genma mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hokage untuk meminta penjelasan.

/  
Yondaime dan seluruh Kage yang ada dalam kotak itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan niat membunuh yang di pancarkan oleh Jinchuriki itu.

/  
Lalu Yondaime mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto, Anak yang telah dia buang tapi sekarang dia sangat menyesalinya, dalam tatapan Naruto dia menegaskan kepada Yondaime bahwa dia akan menjinakan Jinchuriki ini karena ini adalah Tugasnya, jangan sampai Jinchuriki ini nantinya lepas kendali.

/  
Dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan duduk kembali menyandarkan punggungnya, dia akan melihat bagai mana Putranya ini akan menangani Situasi.

/  
Para Ninja-Ninja Konoha sekarang jantung mereka berdegup kencang karena tidak lama lagi mereka akan berperang melawan pasukan Shinobi dari Otogakure dan Juga pasukan Shinobi dari Sunagakure.  
pada saat ini ledakan Chakra sudah mulai mereda, dan melihat bentuk Gara yang sudah berubah, sekarang bentuknya sangat mengerikan dan juga menakutkan bagi para warga sipil.

/  
Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya di tutupi pasir, sekarang ini bentuk Gara sangat mirip Miniatur biju yang ada dalam tubuhnya, ekornya yang seluruhnya terbuat dari pasir melambai malas di belakang buntutnya. matanya yang memandang seperti haus darah nampak semakin gila.

/  
Naruto yang melihat Gara sudah mulai berubah sedikit terkejut, karena Gara masih memegang kendali.

/  
Naruto yang melihat lolongan Gara seperti Hewan gila yang memancarkan haus darah, sedikit merasa kasihan dan sangat perihatin dengan Gara. Lolongan Haus darah di sertai lolongan kesakitan.

/  
pada saat sekarang ini, bahkan ninja tingkat Chunin sekalipun memucat karena meningkatnya teror dari Gara. setelah menunggu beberapa saat Akhirnya Chakra yang di keluarkan Gara mulai Stabil, itu membuat Ninja level Chunin kebawah merasa minder, karena besarnya tekanan chakra Gara sekarang, setidaknya diatas tingkat Kage.

/  
Gara melangkah maju secara perlahan semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga dia meluncur dengan kecepatan gila beniat menangkap Naruto.

/  
Naruto mengerti apa yang diinginkan Gara saat ini, tapi dia juga tidak mau mati konyol dengan menambah kecepatan, hal ini hanya urusan spele bagi Naruto, karena perubahan Gara semakin besar, otomatis pergerakan Gara juga semakin menurun.

/  
Naruto melihat Celah, dan tanpa membuang waktu dengan kejam Naruto menghujamkan kaki kanan ke perut Gara, tapi tangan pasirnya masih sempat memegang Naruto, Senyum Terornya menghiasi wajah Gara dan mengucapkan nama Jutsunya.

/  
 **"Futon : Daitoppa"** dengan paksa dia menyemburkan jutsunya kewajah Naruto, tapi Naruto yang di tangkapnya berubah menjadi ribuan Jarum angin yang menghujami Gara.

/  
Gara sedikit terlempar akibat Klon angin Naruto, tapi dia buru-buru berdiri melemparkan pandangannya keseluruh arah mencari mangsannya yang sulit di pahami. Ketika pandangan mengarah kebawah tiba-tiba saja tendangan yang sangat kuat menghantam dagunya dan terlempar hingga mengenai dinding pembatas Stadion.

/  
 **"Buat aku Lebih Hidup Uzumaki "** terdengar suara teror dari Gara.  
dengan ledakan kekuatan sehingga mengguncang tanah, mengahasilkan awan Debu akibat pergerakan kedua Finalis dengan blur kecepatan saling menyerang.

/  
ketika debu itu hilang terlihat Naruto sedang menginjak kepala Gara dalam kawah yang baru saja mereka buat.

/  
Naruto melompat dari Gara yang masih terbaring di tanah lalu mendarat dibibir kawah.

/  
Perlahan Gara kembali berdiri dengan pasirnya juga ikut naik menutupi kerusakan yang di deritanya.

/  
Para penonton bersorak melihat pertarungan yang penuh dengan aksi, banyak dari mereka sudah melupakan rasa takutnya berkat aksi yang mereka pertunjukan.

/  
Gara perlahan tapi pasti melihat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. lalu dia membuka mulutnya dengan mengatakan " **Senju Naruto!... Ibu sangat ingin mandi dengan darahmu!"**  
setelah dia mengatakan itu lalu dia membanting tinjunya ketanah.

/  
seluruh penonton bertanya-tanya mendengar suara gemuruh, tapi sebelum mereka bertnya-tanya lebih jauh, suara gemuruh itu terungkap.

/  
Setengah dari lapangan pertandinga meledak keatas dengan gelombang pasir yang menjulang tinggi, itu tidak berhenti gelombang pasir itu naik lebih tinggi seperti gelombang Tsunami melebihi tinggi Stadion, hingga menutupi pandangan.

/  
mata mereka melotot melihat gelombang pasir yang sangat tinggi, seakan tak percaya apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

/  
Melihat kepanikan yang menimpa penonton, Naruto memandang Gara dengan tatapan menusuk, itu membuat Jinchuriki Ichibi itu semakin Gila, dengan Raungan Haus darah Gara mengayunkan tangannya kedepan menimbulkan gelombang pasir itu bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

/  
Naruto yang sadar Batasnya akan segera tiba mencoba melawan dengan segenap sisa Chakra yang dia punya.

/  
Gara yang muncul dari lubang tanah, menyaksikan dengan seringai gila menyaksikan lawannya bertahan dari serangannya.

/  
Gara memaksa menambah banyak Chakra kedalam Pasir yang dia kendalikan, dengan gerakan cepat salah satu tangan pasirnya mengejar Naruto lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

/  
Naruto merasakan pasir yang mendekat, mencoba untuk menghidndar dengan melompat kekiri, tapi Naruto kalah Cepat dari pasir Gara, mengakibatkan luka gores pada bagian pipi kanan Naruto, pasir-pasir Gara dengan mudah menembus lapisan kulit Naruto hingga kebagian dalam.

/

Di tribune Penonton, seluruh rekan-rekan Genin Naruto dan anak-anak Akademi melihat dengan tidak percaya dan sangat terkejut apa yang baru saja Gara lakukan.

/  
Dalam arena itu sendiri, senyum Gara semakin lebar hingga mengeluarkan kesan Haus darahnya akibat bercampur dengan Chakra Ichibi Itu sendiri melihat lawannya berdarah.

/  
Disaksikan oleh seluruh penonton yang berada dalam Stadion, Pasir Gara meletus, melonjak keluar sekali lagi dari labunya, mengejar Naruto.

/  
Naruto yang melihat pasir Gara terus saja mengejarnya, dia hanya bisa menghidar dengan berbagai cara, itu hanya menunggu yang tak terelakan saja. dia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya yang telah di pelajarinya selama bertahun-tahun di pulau Uzumaki. Dia bahkan terpaksa menghindari terjangan pasir terdekat darinya untuk menghindar dari kematian.

/  
Naruto menyadari bahwa dia pasti akan tertangkap, tapi dia juga tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, lagi-lagi Naruto di paksa melompat untuk menghindari tentakel pasir yang mengincar kakinya, tapi memang itu yang di harapkan Gara.

/  
ketika Naruto mendarat dia melihat ke arah Gara, tanpa Naruto sadari dia melihat senyum kemenangan dari Gara.

/  
perasaan Naruto mulai tidak menentu, lalu dia mengeluarkan Inderanya, matanya melotot ketika dia baru saja masuk dalam perangkap Gara sekalilagi.  
Naruto menyalur Chakra ke kakinya bersiap untuk keluar dari cengkraman pasir Gara, Tapi itu sudah terlambat, Pasir itu mencengkram kaki Naruto cukup kuat untuk menahan pergerakannya, sebelum Naruto bisa bereaksi lebih jauh pasir-pasir Gara dengan cepat membungkus seluruh tubuh Naruto.

/  
Banyak dari penonton merasa Horor, terutama sekali dari Gruop Konohamaru, menyaksikan Ninja faforit mereka dalam bahaya.

/  
Minato Namikaze atau Yondaime Hokage mempererat pegangannya pada kursi yang di dudukinya, terlihat sekali kecemasan darinya.

/  
Kazekage membungkuk kedepan memberi senyum psikopatnya, melihat anak Mantan rekan Setimnya dalam bahaya, apakah bisa keluar dari kesulitan.

/  
Berbeda reaksi yang di perlihatkan oleh Raikage, dia melihat dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, sebenarnya dalam hatinya tidak suka dengan sikap gila Jinchuriki Suna itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini Ujian resmi, membunuh memang di bolehkan dalam ujian ini.

/  
Sandaime masih terkesan santai melihat keadaan Naruto, mengingat dia tau kalau yang sedang bertarung itu cuma Klon darah Naruto. _'Tsunade, Naruto dimana kalian?, keadaan sudah hampir di luar kendali,'_ Batin Sandaime Bergumam.

/  
belum habis Lamunan Sandaime memikirkan Naruto, tiba-tiba saja dia di kagetkan oleh kemunculan Tsunade di belakangnya.

/  
"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu Sensei?" terdengar suara Tsunade yang membuat Sandaime kaget, begitu juga dengan para Kage lainya.  
"Kau bukan hanya sekeder melewatkan sesuatu!, tapi kau lihat sendiri bagaimana Nasip anakmu itu Tsunade-Sama," keluar kata-kata dari mulut Yondaime dengan kekawatiran, melihat anaknya dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

To be Continue.


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto bukan punyaku, tapi kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( Mungkin ada terselip sedikit Persahabatan dan Keluarga )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal, OC, OOC, Banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **T**

 **T**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **T**

 **T**

 **Seorang anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang**

 **tapi di latih oleh hantu Uzumaki, apakah dia akan menjadi legenda?**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

Diluar Stadion atau di tengah desa Konoha sudah banyak Shinobi Oto dan Suna menyusup masuk dalam desa. meraka sekarang sudah bersiap-siap untuk menunggu tanda Invasi akan di mulai, sebenarnya mereka tidak menyadari sama sekali mereka sudah masuk dalam perangkap.

-  
Sementara yang diiluar Diniding terus saja di pantau oleh Klan Hyuga, Yondaime menginstruksikan beberapa orang relawan dari Hyuga, untuk tetap memantau perkembangan dari musuh yang akan menyerang, bagian di luar dinding desa yang dikomandoi oleh Jiraya.

-  
Berkat Strategi dari Shikaku dan beberapa dari Klan Nara yang di percaya, mudah-mudahan strategi mereka berjalan lancar tanpa ada halangan.

-  
Apa yang di katakan Naruto tentang adanya penyerangan yang di lakukan oleh Oto dan Suna memang benar adanya.

-  
Atas Ide dari Shikaku yang menanyakan tentang Konsep Chakra bungkam yang Naruto gunkan pada dewan desa, Shikaku menanyakan pada Naruto apakah Segel itu memungkinkan untuk di pantulkan pada penghalang yang mengelilingi Desa Konoha.

-  
Berkat pertanyaan dari Shikaku Nara!. Naruto sendiri punya ide, Dia menggunakan Cakra Kurama yang bisa mendeteksi Niat jahat seseorang untuk membuat segel dan menambahkan Segel Hiraisin Yondaime.

-  
dengan begitu Naruto dan Yondaime tidak perlu repot-repot mencari penyusup karena penyusup itu sendiri yang menyerahkan nyawa mereka.

-  
Mari kita kembali kedalam Arena.

"Ohhh... apakah kau kawatir dengan Naru-Chan Minato!?," tanya Tsunade dengan Nada intimidasi dan seringaian.

-  
"Percayalah Minato! butuh lebih dari itu kalau mau mengalahkan Naru-Chan, Aku sangat tau kekuatan yang dimiliki Naru-Chan, masih banyak Jutsu di luar akal sehat dalam gudang Naru-Chan, apa yang Naru-Chan tampilkan itu belum Seujung kuku, Percayalah! lihat apa yang Naru-Chan tampilkan sesudah ini," Koment Tsunade meyakinkan Hokage Konoha itu.

-  
Tanpa mau menunda-nunda lebih lama lagi, Gara berteriak kegirangan seperti orang yang kesetanan.  
"Ibu! sebetar lagi kau akan mandi dengan darah Senju," Kata Gara dengan nada psikopatnya.  
 **"Sabaku Soso".**  
Bermacam-macam reaksi penonton melihat Naruto yang sebentar lagi meregang nyawa, ada yang tertunduk lesu, ada yang menutup mata dengan tangan, bahkan ada yang melotot.  
" **MATI"** ucap Gara di sertai dengan ledakan pasir. semua orang terdiam.

Minato Namikaze tertunduk lesu, tapi dia berharap Naruto mengeluarkan trik yang spektakuler, tapi dia masih terngiang dari ucapan Tsunade tadi, lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh Stadion mencari keberadaan Naruto, Namun dia kembali dalam kesedihan ketika matanya melihat warna merah darah berserakan disekitar kepompong pasir Gara.

-  
Memang benar itu darah Naruto, Gara juga tidak salah telah membunuh Naruto, tapi yang di bunuh oleh Gara cuma Chi Bunshin dari Uzumaki Senju Naruto.

-  
Ketawa yang menyesak keluar dari mulut Gara, tidak lama setelah itu dia menghentikan Tawanya dan akan mengumumkan bahwa dia telah menang.  
Lalu dia mendengar suara tepuk tangan dari Tribune penonton, seorang yang menggunakan jubah warna merah bergambar Kyubi di punggungnya, memiliki rambut merah sebahu berantakan susah disisir berjalan dengan santai kepagar pembatas Arena.

-  
Yondaime kembali melihat ketengah arena di sana memang ada bercak darah, lalu dia tersenyum sendiri mengingat dia tau Kalau darah itu cuma darah dari Klonnya. _'Berarti selama ini cuma Klon yang bertarung,'_ kata hati Yondaime.

-  
Begitu juga pemikiran para ninja yang berpengalaman, mereka tidak yakin kalau selama ini Naruto cuma menggunakan klon untuk bertarung. _'Licik'_ mungkin itulah yang ada dalam pikiran para ninja itu.

-  
Banyak para penonton yang melihat kejadian itu dengan terheran-heran, mereka melihat dengan nyata Naruto baru saja di ledakan oleh pasir Ninja Suna itu, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia berada disini di tengah-tengah para penonton tanpa ada yang menyadari.

\

\  
"Yuuu huuuuu... kalian Lihat!, Nii-Chan ada disana dia baik-baik saja," teriak Konohamaru kembali bahagia tadi sempat merasa sedih. "Kau yang terbaik Nii-Chan," Mito ikut-ikutan meneriaki kakaknya.

-  
Naruto cuma menyunggingkan senyum saja pada adik-adiknya.  
Dengan gerakan yang sangat anggun, Naruto melompat turun ke dalam Arena, menghampiri Gara dengan kondisi setengah manusia dan setengah Biju.

-  
"Ternyata tikus Gurun tidaklah terlalu perkasa, buktinya mengalahkan Klonku saja memakan waktu cukup lama," gumam Naruto yang menyindir Shukaku.  
 _"Sudah saatnya kita menjinakan tikus gurun ini Kurama!?,"_ Naruto bertanya pada teman yang ada dalam tubuhnya. **"Terserah kau saja kid aku tidak mau ikut campur, sekarang aku mau tidur saja, sana! jangan ganggu aku,"** jawab Kurama acuh tak acuh. _'huh dasar rubah pemalas,'_ gumam Naruto dalam hati.

-  
kembali kedunia nyata, Naruto menciptakan empat Klon, "lakukan sekarang sudah saatnya tikus gurun ini menyadari dimana dia harus tinggal. "Hai...! Serahkan pada kami Boss," jawab Klon itu bersamaan.

\

\  
Di Tribune para kage. "Sudah saatnya melihat pertunjukan yang sesungguhnya, Naru-Chan akan menunjukan dimana tempat Rakun itu seharusnya," Gumam Tsunade.

-  
"Aku mengatakan ini bukan lagi Ujian tingkat Genin, tapi sudah melebihi tingkat Chunin, melihat keterampilan yang mereka gunakan, ini sudah sama dengan keterampilan tingkat Jonin," Reikage mengatakan pendapatnya.

-  
"Anda benar sekali A-Dono, keterampilan mereka jauh di tingkat Genin bahkan sudah mencapai tingkat Tinggi Chunin," Sandaime sependapat dengan Raikage.

-  
Kazekage dari tadi hanya menyimak percakapan Antara Sandaime Hokage, Yondaime Hokage dan Raikage, dia sekarang sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memberi sinyal agar invasi segera dimulai, mengingat Gara sudah mulai berubah sebagian tubuhnya, kapan saja dia bisa bertranformasi menjadi Full Biju. tapi Kazekage atau Orochimaru yang menyamar sedikit terlambat memberi sinyal, melihat penghalang transparan naik menutupi Arena pertarungan.

-  
Kazekage terkejut dia sangat tidak menyangka anak Tsunade akan mempu menciptakan penghalang. sekarang Kazekage atau Orochimaru yang menyamar tidak bisa mengandalkan Jinchuriki Ichibi itu lagi, tapi dia berharap Gara bisa berubah sepenuhnya menjadi FullBiju Mode.

-  
Dalam arena, Gara terkejut melihat penghalang naik di sekitar arena, cuma ada mereka berdua saja di dalamnya, matanya bergerak-gerak akibat biju dalam tubuhnya sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat pertumpahan darah, apalagi melihat penghalang yang mengurungnya.

\  
"Senju! ibu sangat marah padamu, dia ingin sekali mandi dengan darahmu!," Gara menyerang Naruto dengan pasirnya.

-  
 _'Aku ingin tau, apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika pasirnya aku rendam dengan air,'_ pikir Naruto membayangkan Pasir di rendam dalam air. tapi dia juga heran, karena Gara selalu membawa pasir dalam gentong yang ada di punggungnya. _'bagaimana kalau gentong itu aku hancurkan terlebih dahulu, apa yang terjadi?, kalau begitu mari kita cari tau!,'_ Naruto berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

\

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Gara, pergerakan Naruto sekarang jauh lebih cepat dari tadi. dan dia muncul di belakang Gara, membuat Gara terkejut, pasirnya juga tidak sempat melindunginya, "Terima ini," kata Naruto.

-  
Naruto mengalirkan cakra pada tinjunya dan megirim pukulan yang sangat kuat pada gentong yang berada di punggung Gara, yang benar-benar menghancurkan gentong pasirnya juga membuat Gara terlempar cukup jauh dari tempat dia berdiri.

\  
Di tribune Penonton, "Gentong pasir Gara hancur terkena pukulan," Gumam temari. selama dia bisa ingat belum pernah ada orang yang bisa menyentuh apa lagi sampai menghancurkan gentong pasir adiknya itu. tapi disini dalam desa Konoha juga seorang Genin segar dari Konoha, dengan sangat mudah menghancurkan gentong itu.

-  
"Sekarang situasi sangat tidak menguntungkan Temari!" Kata Kankuro kakak dari Gara Jinchuriki Ichibi.  
"Aku melihatnya Kankuro," Jawab Temari dengan nada sangat cemas melihat kondisi adiknya.  
"Pasti Sebentar lagi dia akan berubah tanpa menunggu sinyal," bisik Kankuro, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat Senjata perang meraka berada dalam penghalang menjadi karung tinju Naruto.

\  
"Wow!...lihat!, Nii-Chan sangat Awesome," teriak Konohamaru dengan semangat.  
"Aku melihatnya juga," Jawab Mito dengan senyum lebar.  
"Merepotkan!, Naruto sangat menyusahkan dia tidak tau caranya bagai mana menahan, ternyata merah lebih merepotkan dari kuning," kata Shikamru denga gaya malas khasnya Klan Nara. Ino yang mendengar Ocehan Teman satu timnya itu cuma medesah kesal saja karena dia berambut Kuning.

-  
"Yuhuu!... Kau yang terbaik Gaki-Kun," teriak Anko sangat keras, memekakkan telinga teman-teman yanga ada di dekatnya.

\

\  
"Khu...khu..khukhu, buat aku lebih hidup Senju!," keluar tawa haus darah Gara.  
 **"Sabaku Kyu"** Gara menyebutkan nama jutsunya, gelombang pasir menerjang kearah Naruto.

-  
melihat gelombang pasir yang mengarah padanya, Naruto merafalkan segel tangan. ' _Mari kita lihat apakah pasirmu akan mampu menembus jutsu Airku Rakun jelek'_ kata hati Naruto.  
 **"Suiton : KyuKitsune Suisouha".**  
Zzhhhzzzzzzztt  
Whhuuuur

-  
Gelombang air yang sangat besar berbentuk rubah lengkap dengan sembilan ekornya, ekornya melambai-lambai seperti cambuk air, Jutsu itu keluar dari permukaan tanah, seolah-olah tanah yang mereka pijak seperti danau.

-  
Kazekage atau Orochimaru yang menyamar, hendak memberi kode untuk memulai Invasi, terpaksa dia batalkan karena dia hampir saja terjengkang dari tempat duduknya karena kaget melihat Jutsu Air yang sangat menakutkan keluar dari tanah.

-  
 _'Ternyata reputasi Senju tidak pernah luntur, sekarang muncul lagi generasi penerus Senju yang tidak kalah menakutkan, Khukhukhukhu kau sangat mengejutkanku Naruto-Kun, Mungkin kau sangat cocok untuk menjadi kapalku selanjutnya Naruto-Kun Khukhukhu,'_ Pemikiran Gila Orochimaru, dia berhayal mendapatkan tubuh Naruto.

\  
"Itu jutsu yang sangat gila menurutku!, karena di lakukan oleh seorang Genin," Gumam Raikage, matanya masih melotot melihat Jutsu yang baru saja Naruto keluarkan.

\  
"jutsu yang sangat LUAR BIASA kalau aku menilai A-Dono," Sandaime memberikan komentar tentang jutsu Naruto, tidak lupa Pipa tembakau yang selalu setia menemaninya.

-  
"Itu baru secuil dari sebuah lautan yang di perlihatkan Naru-Chan!," Tsunade membuka suara yang dari tadi cuma diam saja.

-  
"Maksud Anda apa Tsunade-Dono?" Kazekage bertanya maksud perkataan dari Tsunade.

-  
"kita lihat saja dulu apa yang akan Naru-Chan lakukan setelah ini!," Jawab Tsunade Acuh-tak acuh.

\

\  
Jutsu Naruto yang merupakan Duplikat Kyubi yang terbuat dari air itu sangat besar. Suiton Kyubi itu mengamuk dia mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya pada pasir Gara.

Yang anehnya Kyubi Suiton itu tidak hancur malah pasir-pasir Gara yang menjadi berat berubah menjadi lumpur akibat direndam oleh Kyubi Air. Naruto terus mengendalikan Kyubi Air itu, yang paling spektakuler dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah Kyubi Air itu Bisa menyemburkan Air juga dari mulutnya.

Kyubi Air itu menembakan bola-bola air yang cukup besar dari Moncongnya menembus gelombang pasir Gara.  
Tanpa di sadarinya Kazekage terjengkang dari tempat duduknya melihat Jutsu mengeluarkan jutsu lain lagi.

\  
Matanya melotot hingga hampir copot dari soketnya, saking takjubnya Kazekage atau Orochimaru.

-  
"Monster apa yang telah kalian lahirkan," Kali ini suara datang dari Raikage sangat pelan matanya masih tetap melihat ketengah arena.

-  
Yondaime sendir juga sangat Sock, apa yang baru saja dia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

-  
 _'I..-itu sang..-sangat menakjubkan, Jutsu mengeluarkan jutsu lain lagi!, bagai mana bisa Naruto melakukannya?'_. Yondaime berperang dengan batinnya tentang Jutsu Naruto.

-  
Sandaime dan Tsunade saling melirik, lalu mereka tersenyum.

\

\  
Sama halnya dengan apa yang di pikirkan para Ninja yang berada dalam tribune penonton.  
"Demi dewa Icha-icha paradise! Jutsu air mengeluarkan jutsu juga, bagaimana sih Shizune melatih mahasiswanya," Gumam Kakashi dengan mata meleotot gaya anime.

-  
"Api muda Naruto-Kun sangat membara, aku akan lebih giat lagi berlatih," kata suara Gai yang sangat antusias.

-  
Asuma sampai tak sadar bibirnya terkena api rokoknya sendiri akibat takjub melihat seorang Genin segar melakukan Jutsu tingkat tinggi.

-  
"Reputasi Senju tidak pernah luntur dari dulu, sekarang datang lagi penerus yang tak diduga yang penuh kejutan," Kurenai berkomentar.

-  
 _'Senju sekuat apa kau?, kenapa aku begitu lemah!, padahal aku sudah berlatih hingga batasku setiap hari,'_ Sasuke berperang dengan pikirannya, dia juga mengepalkan tangannya hingga membuat tangannya berdarah akibat kuku-kuku jarinya.

\

\  
Kembali melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dengan Manusia setengah Biju di tengah Arena.

\  
Kyubi Air yang Naruto kendalikan semakin lama semakin kecil akibat dia menembakan air itu dari tubuhnya sendiri, sehingga membuat Kyubi itu semakin menyususut, hingga sebesar Gaja dewasa lalu Kyubi itu meledak, mambasahi pasir Gara.

\  
"Aku akan membunuhmu, Ibu sangat marah! dia ingin sekali menumpahkan darahmu," Gara sangat marah, hingga meningkatkan rasa hausnya akan darah.

-  
"Prikemanusiaanmu sudah Hilang sama sekali Gara!, sebenarnya aku sangat mengetahui rasa sakitmu, rasa kesepianmu, rasanya aku ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupmu sehingga dengan kematian kau bisa berhenti menderita," Ucap Naruto dengan Nada sedih.

-  
"Kau tidak akan menghilangkan keberadaanku Senju, atau kau bisa aku panggil Uzumaki," kata suara berat Gara.

-  
Tanpa ada yang bisa melihat atau menyadari Naruto sudah berada di depan Gara, dia meninju Gara tepat di hulu hatinya membuat Gara melayang jauh mengenai penghalang membuat tubuh Gara melepuh akibat mengenai penghalang.

\  
Gara Yang tubuhnya sudah babak belur terpaksa menggunakan teknik tidur, membuat tubuh Gara tumbuh dan Ichibi bebas.

\  
 **"Akhirnya aku bebas Huahuahua,"** Keluar suara Ichibi dengan suara beartnya.

-  
"Bebas? Kau membuatku ketawa Shukakku-Chan, Hari ini aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan pernah lagi berbuat yang macam-macam dengan Jinchurikimu," kata Naruto dengan suara yang sangat lantang.

-  
 **"Seolah-olah serangga sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku,"** Suara berat Ichibi meremehkan Naruto.

-  
"Aku bisa dan sangat bisa Shukaku-Chan, Aku akan memulai dengan Sampah yang berada di atas sanan," Naruto menunjuk ke kotak para kage tepatnya pada Kazekage.

\  
Seluruh Kage bahkan Tsunade juga ikut terkejut karena pernyataan Naruto.

-  
 **"Jahahaha...- Jahaha...Kau cuma serangga di mataku, aku akan menghancurkan semua orang,"** ucap sesumbar Shukaku Biju ekor satu.

"Hahaha..." Naruto Juga ikutan Ketawa, "bagaimana kalau orang yang kau katakan serangga ini bisa memanggil Kurama," Naruto sengaja menyebut nama Asli Kyubi agar orang tidak tau siapa itu Kurama, juga memancing reaksi dari Shukaku.

-  
Dan ternyata benar sekali, Shukaku terlihat sedikit Gugup.

-  
 **"Aku Shukaku Ichibi yang perkasa tidak takut pada apapun,"** jawab Biju ekor satu sedikit gugup.

-  
"Yahhh.. Baiklah!, hari ini aku akan membuat kau mengingat dan membuat hari bersejarah bagimu, teror dari Nama Senju Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri.  
Tanpa ada aba-aba dari siapapun Shukaku langsung saja menyerang secara tiba-tiba.  
 **"Futon : Renkudan,"** Teriak Shukaku.

-  
peluru angin yang sangat besar bercampur dengan pasir menerjang Naruto. dengan sigap Naruto menghindar.

 **"Kenapa kau menghindar serangga kecil,"** teriak Shukaku marah.

-  
"Jadi kau memiliki tipe Angin? Mari kita llihat apakah angin kau lebih kuat dari angin ku." kata Naruto.  
 **"Futon : Renkudan"** Lagi-lagi Ichibi mengeluarkan Angin yang sama.

-  
 **"Futon : Kitsuukka Enddan,"** Naruto menyebutkan salah satu nama Jutsu angin terkuatnya.

\  
terlihat sekumpulan angin yang sangat besar berbentuk rubah, Rubah angin itu meraung mengeluarkan nafas yang cukup kuat, hingga memporak porandakan Arena.  
dalam kotak para Kage. Kazekage atau Orochimaru tidak mau lagi membuang-buang waktu, _'ini kesempatanku memulai Invasi,'_ batin Orochimaru yang melihat para Kage lainya sedang Sock.

-  
Langsung saja dia memberikan kode Invasi, menyandra Sandaime.  
Tapi Tsunade bertindak cepat, dia langsung menghampiri Kazekage dan Sandaime. "Lakukan" terdengar suara Kazekage seperti perintah.  
tidak berselang lama setelah Kazekage menyandra Sandaime, Langsung saja pengahalang naik dari empat sisi berbeda.

\

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kazekage-Dono," tanya Yondaime pura-purabingung.

-  
"Aku tidak melakukan Apa-apa Yondaime-Dono, ini hanya reuni antara murid dan Guru," jawab Kazekage/Orochimaru dengan ketawa Khas ularnya.

-  
Setelah Penghalang terbentuk seutuhnya, terdengar kembali Kazekage bersuara, "Sayang sekali Sensei, Jiraya tidak bergabung bersama kita," sambil melepas jubah dan hengenya.

-  
"Orochimaru! Murid yang paliang aku sayangi dan juga yang paling aku benci, Bagai mana kabarmu," sapa Sandaime berbasa-basi, tidak ada rasa gentar ataupun kekawatiran dari nada suaranya.  
Tsunade hanya memandang Orochimaru dengan tatapan jijik, tidak suara yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma kebencian dan rasa jijik saja.

-  
"Orochimaru apa artinya ini?," tanya Raikage dengan membentaknya.  
"Kau boleh ikut serta dalam pesta Ini Raikage-Dono, bukankah ini kesempatan bagi desamu untuk menyerang Konoha.

-  
"Kau salah Orochimaru, aku adalah aku bukan ayahku, yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjadi yang terkuat tapi aku tidak mau lagi mengorban nyawa orang yang tidak bersalah, sekarang kita diamasa damai, buat apa berperang lagi," jawab Raikage panjang lebar.  
"Bee bilang pada semua orang kita pulang," perintah sangan Raikage. dengan begitu dia langsung saja menghilang dari kotak VIV menuju gerbang desa.

\  
"Hari ini aku akan membayar kesalahanku yang lalu siswa Faforitku!," ucap Sandaime dengan seringai percaya dirinya.

\

\  
Dalam Arena. setelah Naruto melepaskan jutsunya dan mengenai Ichibi dengan telak, itu membuat tubuh Shukaku terpotong-potong, lalu melayang menyatu kembali solah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi, Shukaku melihat serangan Naruto cukup dahsyat, dia jongkok duduk di kaki belakangnya, perhatiannya selalu pada Naruto, Shukaku menyerang Naruto dengan menggunakan pasir yang di bawah tanah, setelah apa yang di rencanakannya ternyata membuahkan hasil.

\  
Khaki Naruto tertangkap oleh Pasir yang dibawahnya, membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak, Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum pada Shukaku.

\  
"Kau tau Shukaku-Chan!, selain kau biju terlemah, kau juga yang paling bodoh yang pernah aku kenal," Suara Naruto masih tetap Tenang tidak ada kekawatiran sama sekali, padahal dia sudah tertangkap Oleh Pasir Shukaku.

\  
Di tribune Penonton bagian Sipil dan bagian anak-anak Siswa akadedmi mereka semuanya tertidur, tapi mereka dilindungi oleh kubah transparan, Hanya yang memiliki Doujutsu saja yang bisa melihat pelindung itu. pelindung itu sangat aman tidak akan bisa ditembus atau dirusak oleh Ninjutsu apapun.

-  
Berbeda pula dengan para Ninja, mereka sibuk bertarung tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

\

\  
 **"Bersetan denganMu Senju atau apalah namanya Klanmu, aku akan membunuhmu!,"** terdengar suara Shukaku sangat marah, dia tidak terima di hina begitu saja oleh manusia Fana.

\  
semua orang terhenti Akibat Shukaku, suara Shukaku yang menggelegar memekakkan telinga, dia bersiap-siap menghancur Naruto yang sudah dalam genggaman Pasirnya. semua Ninja Konoha yang melihat Naruto sudah tak berdaya membelalakkan mata.

-  
Orang yang mereka cemaskan masih bisa tersenyum,  
 **"Kau jangan bersikap Kuat lagi manusia Fana!. Juahaha...huahhaha sekarang matilah,"** teriak Shukaku dengan tawa Horornya.

\  
"Kau salah besar telah berurusan dengan Uzumaki, Shukaku-Chan! Ejek Naruto.

\  
Shukaku sangat kesal dan berteriak dengan mengangkat Ekornya hendak menghacurkan Naruto dengan kibasan ekornya. Tapi itu diluar pemikiran dari siapa pun yang melihat.  
Pasir yang membungkus Naruto Tadi hancur terpotong-potong hingga pasir itu jatuh membebaskan Naruto, terlihat tiga Rantai yang terbuat dari cakra melambai-lambai di punggung Naruto seperti ular mencari mangsa, dan satu rantai yang keluar dari perut Naruto menahan dan melilit Ekor Shukaku.

\  
"Bagaimana Shukaku-Chan, apakah kau mau menyerah secara baik-baik, atau ..." Naruto Menggatung ucapanya dia menggerakan tiga Rantai Cakra yang melambai di punggungnya, atau kau bersedia Cakramu tersedot kelam Rantai ini?," Rantai itu behenti beberapa inci saja dari kepala Shukaku.

-  
"Itu seperti Rantai Kaa-Chan," Gumam Menma, yang melihat Rantai Cakra Naruto

\  
Kushina yang melihat Rantai cakra Uzumaki di keluarkan oleh Naruto membuat dia sangat terkejut dan sock berat, karena seumur-umur dia hidup, belum ada seorang Uzumaki laki-laki yang mempunya Kongo Fusa.

\

 **_FlashBack no Jutsu_**

\

"Mina-Kun Aktifkan kembali Status Joninku, Aku tidak mau terlalu larut dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan, aku ingin bergerak maju bukan mundur, aku tau dalam Final Nanti kita akan di serang, untuk itu aku mau bertugas menjaga perbatasan melihat pergerakan musuh juga sekalian untuk menenangkan pikiranku," ucap Kusina meyakinkan Suaminya.

\

"Klau itu yang membuat bisa menenangkan diri, aku juga tidak bisa menahanmu Kushi-Chan," jawab Yondaime dengan desahan, seolah-olah terlalu berat beban yang dia pikul.

\  
Kushina yang berjaga-jaga di perbatasan di temani oleh satu dari Inuzuka Klan satu dari Nara Klan dan Satu dari Hyuga.

\  
Terdengar suara dari teman Hyuganya, "Kushina-Sama aku melihat ada banyak sekali Musuh beberapa Mil dari arah timur menuju Konoha," Kata teman Hyuga Kushina. "berapa Banyak" Tanya Kushina. "Cukup Banyak Kushina-Sama," Jawab Hyuga itu dengan wajah pucat.

\  
Kushina yang melihat temannya sangat pucat bergegas untuk pulang mengabari Hokage yakni Suaminya sendiri.  
"Kalau begitu kita kembali ke desa mengabarkan pada Hokage," perinyah Kushina.

\

 **_ FlashBack no Jutsu Kai _**

 **\**

Padahal Kushina datang ke stadion tujuannya ingin memberi tahukan Suaminya bahwa ada beberapa pasukan musuh bergerak menuju Konoha. Kushina bertugas menjaga perbatasan atas kemaunya sendiri, dia tidak mau terlalu larut dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan.

Tapi alangkah kagetnya dia saat dia memasuki Desa sudah banyak ninja Konoha yang bertarung dengan Ninja Oto dan Suna.  
Dia bergegas menuju Stadion.  
Itulah yang di lihat oleh Kushina, membuat dia tidak percaya.

tidak hanya Kushina saja yang kaget melihat Kogo Fusa yang Naruto keluarkan, seluruh Shinobi berpengalaman sangat paham dari Kongo Fusa itu.

\  
"Demi Dewa Icha-Icha, apa sih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh anak Tsunade-Sama itu!," gumam Kakashi.

\  
Banyak Ninja musuh yang melotot melihat Senjata andalan mereka tidak berdaya, oleh seorag Ninja kemaren sore.

\  
"yang Ku tau cuma Wanita Klan Uzumaki saja yang bisa mengeluarkan Kongo Fusa," Gumam Kurenai.

\  
Dalam penghalang buatan Orochimaru, Orochimaru kaget melihat Naruto bisa mengeluarkan Rantai Cakra.

\  
'Ckk ...Anak nakal itu jadi penghalang dari rencanaku menghancurkan Konoha,' batin Orochimaru.  
Sandaime mengeluarkan seringai, melihat ke arah Orochimaru.

\

\  
 **"Percuma saja kau melawanku manusia Fana, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, bahkan jika kau memiliki Mokuton sekalipun,"** sesumbar Ichibi.

\  
"Kau tidak melihat kenyataan ya! tikus Gurun, kau hanya akan merendahkan dirimu saja," Kata suara Naruto dengan sedikit lirih, satu dari tiga Rantai itu melilit leher Shukaku dua lainnya melilit kaki depannya.

\  
Sukses membuat Shukaku yang selama ini kita kenal dengan biju gila, sekarang sudah tidak berdaya, semakin kuat dia meronta semakin kencang ikatan rantai itu juga membuat dia semakin lemah.

\  
"Aku tau kau biju perkasa Shukaku!, oleh karena itu aku tidak mau kau mengamuk dan melukai banyak orang tak berdosa," Gumam Naruto.

 **-**  
 **"Kau pikir aku peduli Manusia Fana!, merekalah yang memulai, Manusia rendahan seperti kalian yang membuat kami para Biju memusuhi kalian, mereka yang membuat kita Senjata perang!,"** keluar kata-kata yang sangat emosional dari Shukaku.

-  
"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf atas nama kaumku yang telah menjadikanmu sejata perang, Sekarang aku memohon padamu Shukaku kembalilah kedalam segelmu, aku janji aku akan memperlakukanmu sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang meciptakanmu Shukaku, Aku mohon padamu atas Nama Ashina Jii-Sama dan terutama sekali atas Nama Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, berdamailah dengan Jinchurikimu, bantulah dia jika tidak ada kaumku yang menyukainya setidaknya dia memilikimu seumur hidupnya," kata Naruto meminta Shukaku secara baik-baik.

\  
Shukaku yang mendengar Naruto menyebut nama orang yang berada dalam masalalunya membuat dia terdiam karena sangat terkejut.  
 **"Darimana Kau tau Nama-nama itu?,"** tanya Shukaku dengan nada membentak.

-  
"Aku akan menjawabnya jika kau mau jadi Teman Jinchurikimu, dan juga jadi temanku, Bagai mana?" kata Naruto menawarkan kesepakatan.

-  
Akhirnya Shukaku dengan sangat terpaksa mengabulkan permintaan Naruto, karena dia juga sangat tidak asing dengan Pancaran Cakra Naruto Uzumaki itu. Lalu Naruto membawa masuk kedalam Dimensi Hiraijin.

-  
Naruto Menganti Segel Gara yang sama dengan segelnya, bisa membuat dua makluk berbeda jenis itu bisa berinteraksi.

\  
 **"Sekarang aku tidak akan berterimakasih padamu, sebelum kau membuktikan ucapanmu, setelah kau terbukti mengumpulkan kami dan membebaskan kami para biju, baru aku akan berterimakasih padamu,"** ucap Shukaku yang masih saja Sundre.

\  
Gara sangat senang dengan bantuan dari Naruto, Naruto menjadi Teman Pertamanya, juga Ichibi dengan senang hati membantu Gara.

\  
Naruto juga mengantarkan Gara dan dua Saudaranya ke perbatasan setelah melihat kebenaran yang terjadi dalam Penghalang.

-  
Gara yang melihat dalam penghalang sangat terkejut, disana tidak ada Ayahnya yang ada Orochimaru dan orang-orang dari masalalu yang di bangkitkan dengan jutsu terlarang.

-  
Gara hendak membantu Tapi Naruto melarangnya karena takut di tangkap oleh Ninja Konoha, dan dimasukan ke unit Interogasi. Gara Akhirnya menyerah dan dan mencari adiknya untuk diajak pulang. tidak lupa memberi tahukan Baki Bahwa mereka telah di tipu oleh Orochimaru.

\  
Baki sangat geram dan marah pada Orochimaru, karena mereka telah di tipu selama ini, dia menyamar menjadi Kazekage agar kita menuruti perintahnya.

-  
Baki manarik Mundur pasukan dari Suna, mereka tidak mau terlibat dalam perang ini, karena ini bukan perang mereka, tapi perang Orochimaru.

\

\  
Dalam penghalang yang di ciptakan Orochimaru, terdapat Ninja dari masa lalau.

\  
Orang yang pertaman dia menggunakan baju perang berwarna merah berlambang Senju, dia di juluki dengan dewa Shinobi Karena Mokutonya. tapi dia lebih terkenal denga Sodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama.

\  
Orang yang kedua memiliki rambut putih keperakan memakai mantell berbulu tebal di bagian lehernya, banyak orang menyebutnya dengan Dewa Air dari Konoha, dia sangat jenius banyak jutsu-jutsu yang luar biasa yang telah dia ciptakan, seperti : Hiraishin, Edo Tensei dan bayak lagi yang lainnya, dia Juga di kenal dengan Nindaime Hokage Tobirama Senju.

\  
Dan yang ketiga tidak kalah menakutkan semasa hidupnya, memiliki Rambut Merah dia dikenal dengan nyonya Segel. Segel-segelnya sangat mematikan dan juga sangat di butuhkan, banyak segel yang telah ia ciptakan, Contohnya Segel penghalang Desa Konoha, dia juga menyegel Kyubi sendirian dalam tubuhnya tanpa ada yang membantu, dia Istri tercinta dari Hasirama Senju nama Gadisnya Mito Uzumaki, anak dari Uzukage Dan kepala Klan Uzumaki waktu itu.

\  
"Khukhukhukhu... Selamat datang kembali kedunia orang hidup semuannya," Ujar Orochimaru, ketiga sosok itu perlahan membuka matanya.

-  
"Apakah itu kau Saru...!" Sapa Nindaime dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

-  
"Kau tampak lebih tua Saru! Hasirama menambahkan Tapi dia kaget melihat ada Cucunya juga.

-  
"Ehh Tsunade-Chan! kau sudah besar ternyata," Kata Hasirama menyapa Cucunya.

-  
"Mengapa kita semua bearada disini," Gumam Mito dengan Nada lirih. Lalu dia melanjutkan ucapannya.

-  
"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita bisa berada di sini Hasi-Kun, Tobirama, Dan kau tampak lebih tua sekali Saru-Chan, Ohh...! Cucuku sudah besar ternyata, Bagai mana kabarmu Tsu-Chan," Tanya Mito dengan gaya Animenya.

-  
Tsunade tidak menjawab dia menundukan kepala menahan emosi, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Orochimaru sudah bertindak sejauh ini, dia memanggil orang-orang yang paling dia kasihi dan paling dia cintai.

-  
"Jutsu ini...! ternyata kita di panggil dengan Jutsu Ciptaanku sendiri Ya!," Gumam Nindaime dengan suara pelan.

-  
"Siapa yang telah berani memanggil kita?" Tanya Hashirama.  
"Jangan-jangan Kita di panggil untuk melawanmu kalian!" lanjut Nindaime lagi.

-  
"khukhukhu...ara...ara ...sengaja aku memanggil kalian kembali kedunia orang hidup ini untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku," kata Orochimaru dari belakang dan mendorong peti mati itu hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

\  
"Sepertinya kita di paksa untuk melawan kalian berdua," ucap Mito dengan melirik Sandaime dan Tsunade.

-  
"Dengan sangat terpaksa kita harus melawan kalian berdua, karena kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun juga, dalam keadaan kita yang sekarang. tubuh kita di kendalikan," Ucap Nindaime melihat kearah muridnya Sarutobi Hiruzen dan juga melihat kerah keponakannya Tsunade.

-  
"Bagaimana keadaan KeponakanMu Tsu-Chan?" Tanya Mito yang melihat ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade yang dari tadi tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata karena menahan emosinya, dia menunduk dengan mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

\  
"Orochimaruuuu Aku akan membunuhmu..." geram Tsunade berniat membunuh mantan rekan satu timnya itu.

\  
Tapi tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul di samping Tsunade dan memegang tangannya. Orochimaru yang melihat Naruto muncul secara misterius menyipitkan mata itu sungguh luar biasa.

\  
"Hallo Kaa-Chan, Hallo Jiji, ku rasa aku tiba tepat waktu," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran Khasnya menatap Tsunade dan Sandaime. Mito, Hashirama dan Tobirama sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto secara misterius apa lagi di tambah dia menyebut Kaa-Chan pada Tsunade, itu membuat mereka bertiga bertambah Shok bahwa Tsunade sudah mempunya anak.

\  
"Ohh...Naruto-Kun! berarti kau sudah selesai mengurus Ichibi," tanya Sandaime dengan senyum melihat Naruto. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala dengan seringai liciknya.

\  
"Ohh.. Tikus Gurun itu cuma salah jalan saja! tidak susah memberi pelajaran pada Rakun Jelek itu," Jawab Naruto sedikit Jumawa.

\  
"Pekerjaan bagus Naruto-Kun, kau tidak cuma melindungi desa tapi kau juga menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dari perang yang tidak berguna ini," Ucap Sandaime dengan senyum tulus.

\  
"Kaa-Chan kau kenapa diam saja dari tadi, aku tau kau sangat emosi saat ini, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan begitu, kontrol sedikit Kaa-Chan seperti yang telah kita bicarakan tempo hari, apa kau ingat?," ucap Naruto menenangkan Kaa-Channya. Tsunade masih tertunduk dia tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padanya, dia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menjaga Emosinya.

\  
"Khukhukhu,... Senju Uzumaki Naruto, kau membuat ku semakin tertarik padamu," kata Orochimaru dengan senyum psikopatnya. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Orochimaru memiringkan kepalanya, melihat kearah Orochimaru dengan tatapan tidak di mengerti. Lalu dia membulatkan mata dengan pandangan Horor ke arah Orochimaru.

\  
"Maaf Kan aku Orochi-Chan, aku seorang laki-laki perkasa, aku tidak tertarik dengan pasangan sesama jenis, aku sangat menyukai perempuan apa lagi perempuan cantik," kata Naruto dengan Nada menghina menjawab ucapan Orochimaru.

Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto Mito, Hasirama dan Tobirama tertawa terbahak-bahak.

-  
"Aku sangat menyukai anak mu Tsu-Chan," Ucap Mito serius.

-  
"Aku merasakan Chakra anak Keponakan, sangat mirip dengan Chakra Nii-San," Gumam Nindaime lirih.  
 **'Tapi aku juga merasakan kesamaan dengan Cakra Mito Nee-Chan '** Lanjut Tobirama dalam hatinya.

-  
"siapa Ayahnya Tsu-Chan?," Tanya Hashirama, dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

\  
"Siapa Ayahku sekarang tidak penting Ojiji-Sama, yang paling penting sekali aku ingin melenyapkan orang yang paling menjijikan di atas dunia ini," Ucap Naruto dengan menunjuk ke arah Orochimaru. Orochimaru yang di bilang begitu oleh Naruto cuma ketawa khas ular saja.

\  
"Ucapanmu sangat menusuk hatiku Naruto-Kun, tapi tidak apa-apa jika kau mau bergabung dengan ku, tapi sebelum itu, aku mau kau melawan keluargamu," dengan begitu Orochimaru memasang segel pada kepala ketiga mayat yang dihidupkan itu.

\  
"Kami minta maaf Tsu-Chan, Saru dan Naruto-Kun, kalian haru menghentikan kami," ucap Shodaime dengan melihat kearah Tsunade yang dari tadi masih tertunduk lesu.

-  
"Aku merasa Kalian bisa menghentikan kami, karena kekuatan kami sangat dibatasi," ucap Tobirama memberitahukan.  
"Tolong yah.. Tsu-Chan dan Naruto-Kun kalahkan kami," kata Mito memohon.

-  
"Bicaranya sudah selesai, dan sekarang sudah saatnya menghancurkan Konoha, desa yang kau bangga-banggakan Sarutobi Sensei. karena aku berhasil mengelabui dan membunuh Kazekage, sekarang Suna dan Oto akan menyerang Desamu," ucap Orochimaru dengan percaya diri.

-  
Sandaime mendengar perkataan Orochimaru penuh percaya diri cuma bisa tersenyum saja. Lalu Sandaime melirik Naruto.

-  
"Apa kau tidak melihat sekelilingmu Orochi-Chan!, Kartu Truffmu sudah aku kalahkan dan dia sudah kembali ke Suna, begitu juga dengan Shinobi Desa itu, sekarang hanya tinggal kau saja lagi Orochi-Chan, kau hanya seekor cacing yang bermimpi menjadi Naga," Ejek Naruto. lalu Naruto melihat ke arah tiga mayat yang di bangkitkan Oleh Orochimaru.

\  
"Aku yakin sekali, kalian pasti tidak ingin melawan kami, tapi aku ingin melawan kalian dengan kekuatan penuh, itung-itung buat mengukur kekuatanku," Ucap Naruto percaya diri.

-  
"Tapi kekuatan kami sengaja di batasi oleh orang yang membangkitkan kami," Jawab Shodaime.

-  
"Lagi pula itu tidak mungkin rasanya kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Kami Naruto-Kun," Ucap Mito Ramah tidak menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

-  
Naruto melihat kearah Mito Lalu dia tersenyum dengan mengatakan.  
"Aku tidak cuma berdarah Senju tapi dalam tubuhku mengalir kekuatan Pendiri Klan Uzumaki. Orang yang membangkitkan kalian itu sangat bodoh dan Idiot, dia tidak tau apa resiko menggunakan Edo Tensei, aku bisa saja berbalik mengendalikan kalian tapi itu tidak aku lakukan, aku mau kalian fair nanti saat aku membebaskan kalian, berjanji dulu," kata Naruto.

-  
"Apa kau Gila Naruto-Kun," bentak Sandaime. Naruto cuma nyengir saja di bentak oleh Sandaime.

-  
"Bagaimana apakah kalian mau bertarung dengan kami dengan kekuatan penuh, setelah aku bebaskan!," ucap Naruto lagi.

\

\  
Nindame yang tau betul Tentang Teknik yang di ciptakanya hanya tersenyum simpul, mendengar Naruto ingin bertarung dengan mereka dengan kekuatan penuh, Artinya Naruto bisa membebaskan mereka dari kendali orang membangkitkan mereka.  
"Aku Sangat senang ada penerusku yang memiliki tekad dan pengetahuan yang Luar biasa, Tentu kami sangat Senang Sparing denganmu Keponakan besarku!," Ucap Nindaime dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya.

-  
"Baiklah kalau itu bisa membuat kami bebas kenapa tidak," Jawab Shodaime dengan tersenyum tulus.

\  
"Anak mu sangat luar biasa Tsu-Chan, Tapi apakah kamu yakin Naruto-Kun?" Ujar Mito yang masih ragu akan kemampuan Anak Tsunade ini.

\  
"Sekarang Kau jangan merasa bersalah terhadap kita Hokage-Sama, Pergi lindungi Desamu dari Penjajah," Kata Naruto menyuruh Yondaime yang berada diliar Barrier pergi.  
"Tapi Kalian melawan Shodaime, Nindaime Dan Mito-Sama, mereka tidak bisa di bunuh mereka hanya bisa di segel," Jawab Yondaime dari Luar.

\  
"Serahkan urusan yang disini pada Kita, kau urus saja para penyusup yang menyerang desa, Aku akan mengaktifkan Segelnya, **Fuin Kai** , pergi hajar mereka semua, tunjukan pada mereka siapa yang Boss, juga tunjukan pada mereka siapa yang berani bermain dengan Kilat Kuning Goooo...," teriak Naruto. Dengan begitu Yondaime hilang dengan meninggalkan jejak dengan seberkas kilat kuning.  
'"Urusan desa sedang di urus oleh Hokage-Sama, Sekarang tinggal urusan dengan Cacing yang bermimpi menjadi Naga," Gumam Naruto melirik ke arah Orochimaru, yang bersiap-siap mengaktifkan Segel Edo Tenseinya.

\

\  
Naruto Menciptakan empat Bunshin menyuruh mereka membuat Barrier pelindung diluar barrier yang dibuat oleh anak buah Orochimaru.

\  
Orochimaru yang melihat ke arah luar Barrier sangat terkejut, anak buahnya satu persatu mati di bantai oleh Yondaime Hokage, Yondaime hanya berkedip-kedip saja dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya. lagi-lagi Orochimaru terkejut melihat penghalang yang lain Naik Di luar penghalang yang di buatnya.

\  
"Barrier" Gumam Orochimaru yang sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka sama sekali desa yang akan di seranganya seperti sudah mengetahui rencanannya.  
Semua Rencana yang telah dia susun untuk menghancurkan Konoha hancur berantakan, sekarang hampir Semua Shinobinya mati, dan dirinya terkepung.

\  
"khukhukhu... Kau membuat kesalahan lain Naruto-Kun, Kau melawan Pendahulumu yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa kau bunuh, malahan kau membuat penghalang lain di luar penghalangku," Ucap Orochimaru yang masih percaya diri.

dia belum Tau apa yang akan menimpa dirinya.

/

/

/

/

\

To be Continue


	24. Chapter 24

**Naruto bukan punyaku, tapi kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Aku Uzumaki**

 **Genre : Drama, Adventur ( Mungkin ada terselip sedikit Persahabatan dan Keluarga )**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning ! : Geje, Abal-abal, OC, OOC, Banyak Typo, banyak lagi yang aneh deh**

 **T**

 **T**

 **BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA.**

 **T**

 **T**

 **Seorang anak yang tidak dianggap dan dibuang**

 **tapi di latih oleh hantu Uzumaki, apakah dia akan menjadi legenda?**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

 **T**

"Kau salah Orochimaru! kau sangat salah, kau telah menggali kuburanmu sendiri dengan berani menyerang Konoha, jelas-jelas kau sudah tau apa yang konoha mampu, Sudah Jelas Kau mengetahui siapa Hokage saat ini, aku yakin kau tidak melupakan kami, Aku Jiraya, dan Sensei disini, dan apa yang membuat mu yakin kau akan bisa menghancurkan Konoha," Terdengar Suara Tsunade mengema disertai dengan Kiling Inten yang sangat Pekat mencampurkan Cakra dan KI.

-  
"khukhukhu... Tsunade ternyata kau sudah bangun," Ucap Orochimaru mengejek Tsunade.  
"Aktifkan" Ucap Orochimaru, membuat ketiga Orang yang dibangkitkan Orochimaru itu tersentak, membuat tubuh mereka tidak bisa lagi di kendalikan.

Naruto bertindak Cepat sebelum mereka bertindak terlalu jauh,  
Cling...Cling.. Cling rantai Cakra keluar dari perut Naruto dengan sangat cepat menangkap ketiga pendahulunya itu.  
"Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan menangkap kalian semua, tapi aku ingin kalian hanya menonton saja apa yang bisa Kaa-Chanku lakukan pada mantan rekan satu Timnya.  
Lalu Naruto membuat segel tangan yang cukup panjang.

 **"Keyakuu Harraimodusai Fuin"**

Ucap Naruto menyebut nama Segelnya dan menghantamkannya kelantai, membuat dalam Barrier itu bercaya untuk beberapa detik lalu kembali normal.  
Naruto melepaskan Rantai yang mengikat Edo Tensei, membuat mereka terbebas, bebas dari Pengaruh Orochimaru juga dari Rantai Naruto.

-  
"ini sangat menakjubkan, aku merasakan kekuatan yang sesungguhnya," gumam Hashirama.

-  
"Sangat menakjubkan Bisa membebaskan kami dari pengaruh Edo Tensei, itu sangat Luar biasa," Koment Mito.

-  
"Aku pikir hanya orang yang membangkit kita saja yang bisa membebaskannya, Segel Uzumaki benar-benar sangat Gila menurutku," kali ini ucapan keluar dari mulut Tobirama.

-  
"Apa yang kau lakukan gaki," bentak Orochimaru, dia merasa pengaruh edo tensei lepas. _'anak ini sangat luar biasa, dia bisa melepaskan pengaruh Edo Tensei ku, Gawat'_ batin Orochimaru.

-  
"Aku hanya melepaskan mereka dari kendalimu! itu saja, lagi pula aku tidak mau melihat keluargaku di kendalikan oleh bajingan sepertimu," jawab Naruto Acuh tak acuh.

-  
"Terimakasih Naruto-kun kau telah membebaskan kami," ucap Mito dengan tulus.  
"Tidak masalah, Kalian adalah Keluargaku, Ucapa Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga.

-  
"Sekarang Kaa-Chan Tunjukan padanya dengan siapa dia bermain-main," lanjut Naruto.

-  
"Lain kali kalau kau mau bermain-main lihat-lihat dulu!, Kau pikir Klan Senju hanya sebagai Hiasan Saja, dan Kau Pikir Klan Uzumaki Ditakuti tanpa ada alasananya!, Kau salah Besar Orochi teme," Suara Tsunade dengan intimidasi. "ini alasan Klanku di takuti di dunia Shinobi.

 **"Hyoton :Koryo no Donmaku,"**

Setelah Tsunade menyebut nama Jutsunya terjadi hujan Senbon dari Es mengarah pada Orochimaru, Orochimaru yang dalam keadaan terkejut tidak sempat menghidari semua Senbon-senbon Es Tsunade, ada beberapa yang mengenainya.

\  
Semua yang menyaksikan sangat terkejut termasuk Sandaime Kecuali Naruto seorang.  
 _'Sejak kapan Tsunade bisa menggunakan Hyoton,'_ kata hati Sandaime.

-  
"Wow.. Kau Awesome Tsu-Chan," teriak Hashirama melihat cucu kesayangannya bisa membuat ES.  
"Itu sangat menajubkan," Gumam Tobirama.  
"Tsu-Chan kau mengejutkan ku," kata suara Mito terdengar lirih.

\  
"Kau mengejutkanku Tsunade, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa Hyoton," ucap Orochimaru sangat terkejut melihat mantan Rekan satu Timnya bisa menggunakan Hyoton.  
"Sudah aku Bilang, bukan Hanya Leluhurku saja yang hebat di Klan Senju, aku juga mempunyai trik untuk dikenal dunia luar," ucap Tsunade yang sudah mulai tenang.  
"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain lagi," ucap Orochimaru yang menjulurkan lidahnya mengeluarkan pedang **Kusanagi no Tsurigi.**

-  
Orochimaru bergerak sangat cepat, muncul di belakang Tsunade mencoba menusuk mantan rekan satu timnya itu dengan pedang Kusanagi.

-  
Sebelum pedang itu melukainya, Tsunade berkelit dengan mengayunkan lengan kirinya memukul perut Orochimaru, membuat dia melayang menabrak dinding pembatas Stadion. setelah dia menabrak dinding dengan cepat dia bermanufer dan kembali dalam siaga untuk menanti serangan dari mantan Rekannya.

-  
Tsunade tidak memberikan musuhnya untuk bernafas, dengan kecepatan Kilat dia sudah kembali berada di depan Orochimaru dengan tinjunya bersarang sekali lagi pada perut Orochimaru, lagi-lagi Orochimaru melayang dan mencium tanah.

 **"Hyoton : Hijitsoo no Jutsu"**  
Tsunade menyebut nama jutsunya yang berbentuk tinju, melayang kearah Orochimaru.  
Shuuut  
Buuuumm

-  
Orochimaru terkena telak oleh Tinju dari Es itu, membuat kawah yang lumayan dalam, Orochimaru tergeletak di tengahnya.  
Dengan Cepat Orochimaru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar memuntahkan tubuhnya yang baru.

 **"Sen'eijasou"**

Orochimaru mendorong banyak cakra pada jutsunya, keluar ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan ular keluar dari tangannya di lengkapi dengan Kusanagi di mulut ular-ular itu.  
Tsunade yang tidak mau mati konyol mempersiapkan Jutsu.

 **"HyoRyu Doomu"**  
Naga Es yang lumayan besar mengaum menyemburkan ribuan Senbon dari mulutnya, menghentikan Ular-ular Orochimaru, Naga Es itu terus saja melaju dengan kencang mengarah pada mangsanya.  
Syyuuutt  
dduuuuuuuummm  
Jgeeeeerrrrr

-  
Tanah temapat Orochimaru berdiri tadi berlobang cukup besar akibat benturan Naga Es buatan Tsunade.

-  
"Wow... Tsunade-Sama sangat hebat," terdengar suara dari ANBU yang berada di luar penghalang.  
"kau benar Tora! tapi setauku Tsunade-Sama tidak memiliki Kekegenkai, dia hanya dikenal dengan kekuatan supernya saja," Jawab teman sesama ANBUnya.

\  
Satu persatu para Ninja Konoha yang telah berhasil memukul mundur para penyusup dan Ninja musuh, mulai berdatangan kepusat pertarungan di tengah-tengah Desa dekat Stadion, karena melihat Barrier Tembus pandang dari kejauhan, makanya mereka ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dalam Barrier itu.

-  
Dalam Desa sudah mulai aman begitu juga yang berada di luar tembok desa semua pertempuran sudah berhenti Karena Ninjo Oto sudah kalah, karena Oto tidak lagi di bantu oleh Suna, pasukan Shinobi Sunagakure di tarik Mundur oleh Kepala pasukannya, mereka baru mengetahui bahwa mereka telah di tipu Oleh Orochimaru.

-  
Pasukan Oto yang berhasil masuk kedalam desa tidak ada yang selamat, mereka semua di bantai!, yang berada di luar tembok desa yang banyak selamat, dan mereka memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri dari pada mati sia-sia. begitu juga dengan pasukan Eksperimen Orochimaru, mereka juga mendapatkan nasip Naas.

-  
Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi Ninja musuh yang mengancam, Shinobi Konoha bagian penyerangan tetap waspada terhadap sesuatu yang tidak mereka duga-duga. walau Desa sekarang sudah dikosongkan dan membawa penduduk sipil ketempat pengungsian.

-  
Mendengar suara yang cukup keras dari Stadion, buru-buru para Ninja melihat kesana, alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat hantu Masa lalu berada dalam penghalang itu.

\  
"MOHON PERHATIAN SEMUANYA," terdengar Suara Yondaime menggelegar di tengah hiruk pikuk para Ninja yang sibuk menyaksikan pertarungan tingkat tinggi dalam pengahalang.  
Setelah semua mata tertuju padanya, Yondaime melanjutkan Ucapanya, "Walau kita sudah berhasil memukul mundur para musuh, aku berharap kepada kalian semua tetap waspada, kita tidak tau apa yang akan menimpa kita sebelum semuanya berakhir, apa aku jelas!," Pidato Yondaime.

semua Ninja hanya diam tidak menjawab apa yang di utarakan hokage mereka, tapi mereka tetap menjalankan instrusinya.  
"Bagi para ANBU Tetap berjaga-jaga terutama sekali di balik dinding desa, juga jangan lupa patroli di seluruh sudut desa kita, lakukan," perintah Yondaime.

-  
"Kerja Bagus Gaki-Kun," sapa Jiraya pada Mantan muridnya itu.  
"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi Sensei, Aku sudah menjadi Hokage," protes Yondaime pada mentan Senseinya.

-  
Jiraya hanya tersenyum saja mendengar komentar dari Mantan Muridnya itu. lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju penghalang, sampainya mereka di sana mereka sangat terkejut melihat banyak Es berserakan.

-  
"Siapa yang telah Menciptakan Banyak Es dalam Penghalang itu," Gumam Jiraya.

":Aku juga tidak tau Sensei!, Sebaiknya kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi," Jawab Yondaime.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu mereka Minato?," tanya Jiraya.

"Maaf Sensei aku tidak bisa Masuk, karena aku tidak memiliki penanda dalam Barrier itu," jawab Yondaime dengan wajah tertunduk malu karena tidak bisa membantu Anaknya dan juga Hokage sebelum dia.

\  
Kembali dalam Barrier. setelah Tsunade melepaskan Jutsunya, dia tetap waspada karena dia sangat tau bagai mana licik mantan rekannyaitu.

-  
"Keluarlah kau Bajingan!, aku tau kau tidak akan mati semudah itu," Ucap Tsunade yang masih tetap waspada.

"Khukhukhu..." Orochimaru mengeluarkan tawa psikopatnya mendengar perkataan Tsunade.

"Aku berfikir setelah bertahun-tahun kita tidak bertemu kau akan menjadi tumpul Tsunade!," Kata Orochimaru dengan Seringainya.

-  
"Tendang lagi pantatnya Kaa-Chan, tunjukan pada dia siapa yang Boss," teriak Naruto dari pinggir penghalang bersama Shodaime, Nindaime dan Mito Uzumaki.  
"Hajar dia Tsu-Chan, bagaimana dia berani berurusan dengan Senju," kata Hashirama dengan Ooc.

-  
Orochimaru menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkandiri.  
"Kau terlalu meremehkanku Tsunade, aku memang takut dengan Senju tapi bukan denganmu," kata Orochimaru lalu dia mengerakan tangannya membentuk segel, berniat mengendalikan lagi Edo Tenseinya, tidak ada yang terjadi. _'kenapa tidak bekerja'_ batin Orochimaru.

-  
"Kau kenapa Orochi-Chan?, Seperti anak akademi belajar membuat segel tangan," Sindir Naruto, dengan seringai.

-  
Tsunade yang melihat mantan Rekannya itu sedang kebingungan tidak membuang kesempatan, dia bergerak cepat menghampiri Orochimaru, menendang rahangnya membuat Orochimaru melayang, dalam keadaan melayang Tsunade datang lagi dari atasnya menghujamkan tumitnya ke dada Orochimaru, sukses membuat Orochimaru terjun bebas kembali mencium bumi.  
"Uuhuuukgg  
Woeeeek

-  
Orochimaru memuntahkan darah segar, mulutnya berlumuran darah.

-  
"Yo..hohoho...Tsunade-Chan kau yang terbaik," teriak Jiraya dari luar penghalang.  
"Bagaimana Rasanya mencium Sepatu Tsunade-Chan Rochi Teme," Jiraya mengejek mantan rekannya itu.

-  
 **"Doton : Doryuheki no Jutsu"**  
Orochimaru masih memaksakan mengeluarkan Ninjutsu untuk bertahan, seekor naga terbuat dari tanah menerjang ke arah Tsunade. Tsunade hanya menatap datar saja Naga tanah itu. lalu dia pun melakukan segel tangan untuk membalas serangan Orochimaru.

-  
 **"Hyoton : Hijitso no Jutsu"**  
Kembali Tsunade membuat tinju dari Es untuk mambalas serangan Orochimaru, Tinju Es itu mengejar naga tanah buatan lawannya.  
Jjgeeeeerk  
puuuushh  
Tuuuussh

-  
Kedua Jutsu itu saling berbenturan, membuat suara yang cukup keras. tapi jutsu Tsunade menang dan terus saja mengarah pada Orochimaru.  
buuuuum  
Orochimaru terkena jutsu Tsunade. Tapi dia berubah menjadi lumpur.

-  
"Ckh... dia berhasil mengganti dirinya dengan klon lumpur," desah Tsunade tidak suka.

-  
"Demi dewa Penelitian!, sejak kapan Tsunade bisa **Hyoton** ," Gumam Jiraya.  
"Aku juga baru melihatnya Sensei, jadi selama ini Tsunade-Hime tidak pernah melakukan Hyoton? tanya Yondaime kembali.  
Jiraya hanya menggelengkan kepala saja, matanya masih melotot melihat ke dalam penghalang.

-  
"Setelah ini ingatkan aku agar jangan main-main dengan Tsunade," gumam Jiraya dengan sangat lirih.

\  
Didalam Penghalang Shodaime membuat lima Kursi dari kayu, mereka hanya menjadi penonton terbaik saja melihat antara dua orang mantan rekan satu Tim saling baku hantam.

-  
Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kepala keluar dari bekas Klon lumpur tadi, mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi dari mulutnya mengarah pada Tsunade, Tsunade yang melihat pedang Kusanagi datangnya dari arah depannya dia cuma memiringkan dirinya sedikit kekiri lalu menyentil pedang itu bagian datarnya membuat pedang itu berbelok arah, dengan gerakan cepat Tsunade menghentakan kakinya ke tanah membuat area di sekitar bergetar dan tanah terbelah membuat Orochimaru melayang keatas, dengan gerakan Akrobatik Tsunade menendang tulang Rusuk Orochimaru dari bawah, sukses membuat lawanya semakin melayang tinggi keatas.

Tsunade berkedip-kedip Shunshin ke atas Orochimaru, sekali lagi tumit Tsunade bersarang di perut Orochimaru, tidak sampai disitu saja Tinju Tsunade mengenai dengan telak rusuk kanan Orochimaru, tanpa ampun seperti roket Orochimaru menuju bumi.  
Buuuuuuuuum

\  
Membuat awan debu cukup tebal akibat jatuhnya Orochimaru dari serangan Tsunade.

-  
Kabuto Yakushi yang menonton dari tadi cuma bisa menahan nafas melihat tuannya jadi karung tinju Tsunade.  
 _'semoga anda baik-baik saja Orochimaru-Sama',_ kata hati Kabuto yang melihat tuannya babak belur.

-  
begitu juga ke empat anak buahnya yang masih memegang penghalang _'semoga anda tidak kenapa-kenapa Orochimaru-Sama,'_ batin mereka berempat berkata.

Setelah Awan debu itu hilang terlihat bentuk rawan Orochimaru yang berada dalam kawah tempat dia jatuh, Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu membuka mulutnya sangat lebar, sekali lagi Orochimaru tampak baru, seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

-  
"Khukhukhu ...Kau sangat luar biasa Tsunade, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuatku berganti kulit dua kali, Sekarang waktu untuk bermain-main sudah habis," terlihat Orochimaru merubah sikapnya dengan sangat serius dan mengeluarkan Niat membunuhnya.

\  
"Kaa-Chan aku Ingin Jiji juga memberikan Muridnya pelajaran," suara Naruto mencegah Tsunade untuk terus melawan Orochimaru.  
"Tidak bisa Naru-Chan, dia sudah berani mencemari dan mengganggu kuburan Leluhurku," Jawab Tsunade masih menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan menjijikan.

-  
"Aku tau Kaa-Chan, tapi Jiji juga berhak memberi pelajaran pada murid Murtadnya, sudahlah Kaa-Chan lebih baik kau duduk dan bercerita dengan kakek, nenek dan Pamanmu disini dari pada melayani seekor Cacing tanah itu," Ucap Naruto yang menunjuk Ke arah Orochimaru.

-  
"Naru ada benarnya Tsu-Chan, seorang guru berhak memberi pelajaran pada muridnya yang bandel, Bukan begitu Hashi-Kun," Saran dari Mito Uzumaki Nenek dari Tsunade.

-  
"Pergi Jii-San, tunjukan padanya hukuman kalau murid berani melawan guru, Kapan perlu suruh kembali ke bangku akademi untuk di beri pelajaran tambahan, agar dia memiliki akhlak," Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran Khasnya.

-  
"Apakah kau masih Kuat Orochimaru Siswa faforitku!," kata Sandaime berbasa-basi, berjalan menghampiri Orochimaru satu tangannya berada di belakang pinggangnya.

-  
"Kuhukhukhukhu Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Sensei, bukan kau pak tua," Orochimaru mengomentari basa-basi mantan Gurunya itu.

 **"Sen'eijashu no Jutsu,"**  
Bisik Orochimaru mengangkat tangangnya dan mengeluarkan banyak ular dari tangannya, mengarah langsung pada Sandaime. Sandaime tersenyum melihat teknik andalan dari mantan Muridnya itu, melakukan segel tangan sangat cepat.

-  
 **"Katon : Karyu Endan no Jutsu,"**  
Sandaime menyemburkan api dari mulutnya membentuk kepala Naga mengarahkannya pada Ular-ular yang di keluarkan Orochimaru untuk membalas serangan. ular-ular itu mendesis terbakar akibat kuatnya jutsu api dari Sandaime, jutsu itu terus saja meluncur dan mengarah pada Orochimaru.

\  
Orochimaru sangat terkejut melihat Jutsu Api Mantan Senseinya begitu kuat, padahal cuma jutsu Rank C tapi bisa memusnahkan semua ularnya. tidak mau terkena dengan jutsu Sandaime dia menghindari dengan melompat kesamping.

-  
"khukhukhu... Aku tidak menyangka tulang-tulang tuamu masig bisa berfungsi Sensei," Orochimaru meRemehkan Sandaime.

-  
"Memang! tulang tuaku masih berfungsi kalau cuma untuk melawan siswa Akademi," jawab Sandaime acuh tak acuh, menatap Orochimaru dengan pandangan kasian.

-  
Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan Sandaime tertawa terbahak-bahak, apa lagi Naruto dia sampai guling-guling di lantai.

\  
"Huahahaha... Kau benar Jii-San, hahahaha... setelah ini hahahahaha suruh dia membersihkan toilet akademi Huahahaha...," Komentar Naruto, melepas tawa bahagianya.

-  
Wajah Orochimaru Sangat merah karena marah mendengar perkataan dari Mantan Senseinya.  
"Kau meremehkanku pak tua, aku jamin hari ini aku akan membunuhmu," geram Orochimaru.

-  
"Ohh.. silahkan saja di coba kalau kau mampu Orochi-Chaaaan!," jawab Sandaime dengan olok-olok.

-  
Orochimaru bergerak secepat kilat kearah Sandaime untuk memperpendek jarak mereka berdua, dia langsung meladeni mantan Senseinya dengan Taijutsu, Orochimaru masih berfikir Sandaime tidak akan mampu bersaing dengannya karena faktor Umur, tapi dia salah besar.

-  
Dia menggunakan taijutsu gaya ularnya menyerang Sandaime, sementara Sandaime membalas dengan gaya Khas mongkey.  
Jual beli serangan terejadi, beberapa kali Orochimaru terkena pukulan dari Sandaime.

\  
"Bangsat kau Sarutobi," ucap marah Orochimaru karena tidak lagi memanggil dengan sebutan Sensei.  
Kali ini Sandaime tidak lagi menahan, dia melepas berat badannya gerakannya sangat lincah meliuk-liuk seperti kera.

-  
Orochimaru yang belum mau menggunakan Ninjutsu atau pun mengeluarkan pedangnya, dia masih penasaran dengan mantan Senseinya, ' _Kenapa monyet tua ini masih saja terlihat bertenaga?'_ kata Batin Orochimaru.  
"Ada apa Orochi-Chan? apakah kau sudah melihat perbedaan kita? selama ini aku menilaimu sangat pintar, tetapi aku salah!, ternyata kau itu sangat bodoh dan sangat Idiot.

-  
"Huahaha...huahaha..." terdengar tawa Naruto menggema, mendengar Sandaime mengatkan Orochimaru Idiot.  
Lalu Sandaime melanjutkan ucapanya yang tadi sempat terhenti akibat mendengar tawa Naruto.

-  
"Sudah Jelas kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Sensei, itu artinya aku ini gurumu dan kau muridku," kata Sandaime menceramahi Orochimaru seperti memberi pelajaran pada anak-anak akademi.

-  
Mendengar ceramah Sandaime membuat Orochimaru semakin emosi. lagi-lagi dia menerjang Sandaime dengan taijutsu, Orochimaru mengarahkan tinjunya pada tulang rusuk Sandaime, melihat serangan mantan muridnya mengarah pada tempat fitalnya dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, lalu Sandaime melakukan tendangan memutar,

Buuuukhh

Tepat mengenai rahang Orochimaru lalu di lanjutkan dengan memukul pangkal pahanya, membuat Orochimaru tersungkur, Sandaime tidak buru-buru menyerang Mantan muridnya, dia masih memberikan kesempatan padanya menghela nafas. masih dalam keadaan tersungkur Orochimaru melihat ke arah Sandaime yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan senyum meremehkan.

-  
"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Orochi-Chan!, apakah kau mau meminta maaf pada kita semua?" tanya Sandaime masih dengan senyum percaya diri.  
"Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu Sarutobi!" ucap Orochimaru sambil berdiri, melakukan segel tangan.

 **"Doton : Doryuheki no Jutsu".**  
Orochimaru mulai mengeluar Ninjutsunya untuk melawan Mantan Senseinya, Sebuah Naga tanah menerjang ke arah Sandaime.

-  
"Apakah kau tidak berfikir dulu menyerang ku dengan Jutsu yang aku ajarkan padamu," koment Sandaime.  
Sandaime tidak membalas dia hanya menghindari jutsu itu.

-  
"Sekarang giliranku yang menyerangmu Orochi-Chan," masih dengan Nada mengejek Orochimaru.

 **"Katon : Ryuuka Hosenka no Jutsu,"**  
Sandaime menyemburkan bola api yang cukup besar ke arah Orochimaru, lalu Bola Api itu berubah menjadi kepala Naga yang mengaum membakar apa saja yang di lewatinya, termasuk Orochimaru terkena Jutsu Api Sandaime itu, membuat Orochimaru gosong karena telat melindungi dirinya.

-  
Lagi-lagi Orochimaru membuka mulutnya dengan sangat lebar dan memuntahkan tubuh baru, tapi kali ini sudah berbeda kondisinya, terlihat Orochimaru sudah kelelahan.

-  
"Apakah kau belum menyadari kekuatan kita murid Faforitku? lebih baik kau meminta maaf dan meyerahkan diri," Ucap Sandaime, dengan desahan kelelahan, melihat sikap keras kepala muridnya itu.

-  
"khukhukhukhu... kau membuatku tertawa pak tua, Kau terlalu dini untuk mengatakan kau pemenangnya. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana aku masih berdiri dan tidak ada yang cacat, bahkan aku terlihat semakin muda," Oceh Orochimaru dengan menapilkan senyum Ularnya.

-  
"Memang ku akui kau tidak terluka dan terlihat semakin muda, tapi apakah kau tidak melihat dengan kondisimu yang sekarang, Aku bahkan lebih takut dengan tubuhmu yang asli, dibandingkan tubuh orang gak jelas yang telah kau gunakan itu, Orochi-Chan," Sandaime mengehela Nafas melihat ke arah Orochimaru. Lalu Dia melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. " Coba kau ingat-ingat di saat kau masih aktif menjadi Ninja Konoha, aku yakin sekali diantara kalian bertiga kaulah yang paling unggul, tapi sekarang kau tidak lagi Ninja tingkat Sanin, paling tinggi kau Tingkat Jonin, karena melihat kondisi pisikmu yang sekarang," Ceramah Sandaime.

-  
"Banyak Omong sekali kau pak tua," Orochimaru menyerang Sandaime sekali lagi.  
 **"Sen'eijjashu no Jutsu".**  
Keluar ribuan Ular dari tangan Orochimaru menyerang Sandaime. sandaime hanya tersenyum melihat Jutsu yang sama di keluarkan oleh mantan Muridnya. tidak mau bermain-main terlalu lama lagi, Sandaime mengeluarkan jutsu api yang tadi dia keluarkan.

 **"Katon : Ryuuka Hosenka no Jutsu,"**  
Lagi-lagi semua Ular itu hangus akibat Jutsu api Sandaime. sebenarnya itu cuma serangan pancingan Orochimaru.  
Dari tengah Ular-ular yang terbakar itu datang pedang menerjang ke arah Sandaime, Sandaime yang tidak menyangka dapat serangan dadakan seperti itu tidak sempat menghindar, pedanga itu terus saja menembus perut Sandaime membuat Sandaime batuk darah.  
Uhhhuuuuk  
Uwwweeeeek  
Puuuuuufffss

\  
"Khukhukhu...bagaimana rasanya kena pedang Kusanagiku Sensei?" tanya Orochimaru dengan sangat bahagia, dia sangat yakin telah melukai Sandaime. Sandaime yang terkena pedanga Kusanagi cuma bisa tersenyum, lalu dia larut mencair menjadi lumpur.

-  
Dari arah belakang Orochimaru, Sandaime menendang punggungnya membuat Orochimaru terlempar jauh ketengah-tengah Barrier, tapi tidak sempat membuat Orochimaru terjatuh dia dengan cepat bersalto menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, walau sedikit sakit bagian punggunnya di tempat terkena tendang Sandaime.

-  
"Kau menipuku Sensei!, sejak kapan kau berganti dengan Klon Lumpur?" Tanya Orochimaru yang sedikit penasaran.

-  
"Dari dulu-dulu sudah aku ajarkan kepadamu tentang Shinobi Orochi-Chan!, dalam dunia Shinobi, Penipuan juga termasuk salah satu trik untuk menang, itu yang baru saja aku lakukan padamu Siswa Faforitku!" Jawab Sandaime atas pertanyaan dari mantan muridnya itu.

"Persetan denganmu Orang Tua.  
 **"Mandara no Jin"**  
Orochimaru menyemburkan ratusan bahkan ribuan Ular dari dalam mulutnya, menyerang Sandaime sekali lagi dengan salah satu jutsu terkuatnya, kali ini dia tidak lagi main-main, Orochimaru mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya agar bisa membunuh Sandaime mantan Senseinya.

-  
Sandaime yang melihat ribuan ular menyerangnya, tidak tinggal diam dia pun melakukan segel tangan yang cukup panjang untuk melawan Jutsu mantan Muridnya.  
 **"Katon : Hosenka no Jutsu"**  
Lautan Api menerjang ke arah ribuan ular yang di keluarkan oleh Orochimaru itu.

-  
Berkat Jutsu Api yang sangat besar, semua ular Orochimaru itu terbakar habis.  
 **"Doton : Youminouma no Jutsu"**  
Tanah dekat Orochimaru berdiri tiba-tiba saja menjadi lumpur hisap, perlahan tapi pasti semau yang berada dekat lumpur itu terhisap termasuk Orochimaru.

\  
Orochimaru memanjangkan lehernya mengejar Sandaime hanya menggunakan kepalanya saja untuk mengganggu kosentrasi Sandaime, dan benar saja lumpur itu berhenti menghisapnya.

-  
Dengan cepat Orochimaru mendekati Sandaime menggunakan Shunshin, Sandaime berhasil di tangkap oleh Orochimaru dengan lidahnya, Lidahnya melilit tubuh sandaime hingga sulit bergerak, Orochimaru mengayunkan tubuh Sandaime membanting-bantingkan tubuhnya kiri dan kanan berulang-ulang, membuat tubuh tua Sandaime berulangkali berbenturan dengan tanah akibat ulah mantan Muridnya.

-  
Tidak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan dari mantan muridnya Sandaime menahan lidah Orochimaru menggunakan khaki, dia melilitkan kakinya kelidah Orochimaru lalu dia manarik paksa dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Orochimaru tersedak dan mendekati Sandaime yang menunggu dengan khaki terangkat menendang perut Orochimaru membuat dia tertunduk menahan sakit akibat tendangan yang telak mengenai perutnya.

-  
Dengan manufer yang tepat waktu Sandaime kembali menendang dagu Orochimaru hingga membuat Orochimaru terangkat, lidah yang melilit tadi terlepas, tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan, Sandaime dengan sigap menangkap Lidah Mantan muridnya yang masih menjulur panjang itu. Lalu di tarik paksa hingga membuat Orochimaru melayang mendekati Sandaime, setelah cukup dekat dia memukul perut Orochimaru, itu sukses membuat Orochimaru seperti yoyo terbuat dari manusia.

-  
Setelah melihat mantan Muridnya sudah tidak berdaya Sandaime menghentikan menghajarnya, dan melihat reaksi Orochimaru.  
"Ooohhhhhoooookkk  
Uuueeeeekkk

-  
Orochimaru memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, Nafasnya memburu terlihat dari dadanya yang naik turun, terlihat sekali dia sangat kelelahan kehabisan Chakra dan Stamina.

-  
"Kenapa kau masih kuat Orang Tua? Kau tidak kelihatan kelelahan dan bahkan kau juga belum berkeringat, Kenapa kau tidak mati saja!" Orochimaru sangat kesal karena dia tidak bisa menggores sedikitpun Mantan Senseinya, bahkan dia sendiri yang jadi babak belur.

\  
"Huahahaha...Kenapa Orochi-Chan? ada apa denganmu!, kau tidak bisa mengores Senseimu ya... Duh Kaciaaaan!...," Terdengar suara Cempreng Khas Naruto mengejek Orochimaru. "Dan kau juga tidak bisa menyentuh Kaa-Chanku, Kasihan sekali NasibMu Orochi-Chan," lanjut Naruto mengejek Orochimaru.

\  
Di luar Barrier juga terjadi kasak-kusuk melihat sepak terjang Sandaime, selama ini banyak diantara mereka tidak tau kekuatan Sandaime, yang mereka tau Sandaime adalah orang tua yang bijaksana dan penyayang, yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di belakang meja dalam gedung Hokage sebelum di gantikan oleh Yondaime Hokage.

-  
Ternyata di balik sosok yang bijaksana itu tersimpan kelicikan dalam berperang. Tidak salah banyak orang-orang di luar sana menjulukinya dengan sebutan profesor atau Dewa Shinobi.

-  
" Apa-apaan sih! Ingatkan aku jika bermain-main dengan Sandaime-Sama" terdengar salah satu Ninja Konoha yang takjub melihat Sandaime menendang pantat Orochimaru.

\  
"Wow ... Ternyata tulang Tua Sandaime masih kuat," komentar Minato dari luar Barrier.  
"Aku sendiri tidak percaya jika bukan melihat sendiri tentang kecakapan Sensei di hari tuanya ini, itu sangat menakjubkan," sambung Jiraya melihat kembali sepak terjang mantan Senseinya itu.

\  
Kembali dalam Penghalang.

"Ternyata tulang tua Saru masih berpungsi," Tobirama mengomentari tentang kekuatan mantan muridnya itu.

-  
Hashirama dan Mito cuma tersenyum dan manggut-manggut saja mendengar komentar Tobirama, mereka juga sangat terkejut melihat Sarutobi masih lincah seperti dulu, seolah-olah usia tuanya tidak berpengaruh samasekali.

\  
"Aku kuat! karena aku berdiri diatas kakiku sendiri, aku menggunakan tubuhku sendiri, aku tau kekurangan dan kelebihan tubuhku, aku mempercayai tubuhku sendiri di bandingkan tubuh orang lain, itulah yang membuat aku masih kuat walau tubuhku sudah tidak muda lagi," Sandaime menghela nafas, melihat ke arah Orochimaru. "Sebenarnya dirimu itu kuat Orochimaru sangat Kuat bahkan dariku, diantara ketiga muridku kaulah orang terkuat, tapi kau terlalu serakah kau masih belum cukup dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki, kau merusak tubuh yang bagus, kau menghancurkan tubuh yang kuat bahkan kau rela menukar tubuhmu dengan makhluk yang tidak jelas, itu semua demi apa Orochimaru? demi kekuatan atau demi keabadian!?.

-  
Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiranmu, semua orang di Konoha waktu itu sangat mengidolakanmu bahkan aku sendiri lebih sayang padamu di bandingkan dengan dua lainnya, tapi mereka masih setia, mereka masih berdiri di jalan yang benar.

-  
Lihat mereka sekarang Orochimaru, Tsunade dengan sangat mudah menendang pantatmu, padahal diantara kalian bertiga dulu dia yang paling lemah, apakah kau juga mau di tendang oleh Jiraya. diantara kita bertiga aku, Tsunade dan Jiraya, aku sangat yakin kau pasti sangat menghindari Jiraya dan lebih memilih kami berdua bukan begitu Orochimaru?, sekarang sudah waktunya aku menebus kesalahanku, aku tidak ingin lagi melihat kejahatan yang di lakukan oleh Mantan muridku," ceramah Sandaime pada mantan muridnya itu.

\  
"Khukhukhu...aku harus mengatakan Sensei kau mengejutkanku, kau jauh lebih baik dari yang aku antisipasi. tapi tetap saja tidak ada gunanya, karena kau akan sttt bhuuuggg" ucap Orochimaru dikirim terbang kembali dengan tendangan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

\  
"Aku tidak lagi bermain-main denganmu Orochimaru!, kau tau apa masalahmu? kau terlalu banyak bicara dan kau harus membayar apa yang telah kau lakukan pada desa yang telah membuatmu menjadi besar dan hebat dan kau juga telah menodai kuburan para Hokage terdahulu. Dan percayalah padaku, pada saat kau berurusan denganku kau akan berharap cepat mati saja. aku sudah memenangkan tiga perang dan dijuluki dengan Profesor juga dapat julukan dewa Shinobi," kata Sandaime sambil meremas buku-buku jarinya. "Tapi sebelum itu kau harus membatalkan segel kutukan yang ada pada Sasuke, dan hanya dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan izin dariku utntuk mati."

-  
"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak melakukannya?" Manusia ular berkulit pucat itu bertanya kembali, sambil berdiri perlahan menghapus darah dari bibirnya akibat tendangan Sandaime.

-  
"Ohh... kau akan melakukannya begitu aku selesai denganmu Orochimaru" jawab Sandaime dengan nada dingin, yang membuat manusia ular berwajah putih itu semakin pucat mendengar intimidasi Sandaime.

-  
Jika saja Sandaime bukan seorang Hokage dia akan menjadi Interogator ulung, lebih baik dari pada Morino Ibiki yang terkenal dari desa Konoha. mengingat bagaimana sadisnya Sandaime kalau sudah dimedan perang, Intimidasinya terhadap musuh sangat menakutkan, semuanya itu sudah pernah Orochimaru lihat sewaktu masih manjadi muridnya.

-  
Tidak ingin meremehkan mantan Senseinya yang sudah tua itu, dari yang sudah dia lakukan sebelumnya, Orochimaru kembali meludahkan lidah panjangnya pada mantan Senseinya itu.  
Melihat itu, Sandaime mencoba melompat untuk menghindarinya, tetapi lidah Orochimaru terbukti jauh lebih cepat dari dia dan kali ini melilit lehernya.

-  
"Khukhukhukhu...aku akan menghabisimu orang tua dengan mematahkan leher keriputmu itu," seringai Orochimaru. " bahkan mungkin aku akan mengambil kepalamu untuk dijadikan hiasan dinding sebagai piala setelah aku menghancurkan Konoha desa tercintamu ini.

-  
"Gawat!... Sensei tertangkap oleh Lidah Orochimaru sekali lagi," Gumam Tsunade, dia berdiri hendak membantu Sandaime tapi keburu dicegah oleh Naruto.

-  
"Tenang Kaa-Chan!...jangan ikut campur dulu urusan mereka, biarkan Jiji menyelesaikan urusannya terhadap Muridnya yang murtad itu." Ucap Naruto menahan Tsunade yang hendak turun tangan membantu mantan Senseinya itu.

-  
"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu betul sekali Tsu-Chan! lagi pula Saru belum kalah sama sekali, belum berkeringat, kau tenang saja, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Saru kita tentu tidak akan tinggal diam," Ucap Hashirama yang ikut menenangkan Tsunade Cucunya itu, Tobirama dan Mito cuma menganggukan kepala saja tanda mereka juga setuju apa yang di katakan Naruto dan Hashirma.

-  
 **'Sialan... Lilitan kali ini sangat kuat'** pikir Sandaime, saat dia mencoba menahan lidah itu agar jangan terlalu mencekik lehernya.

-  
Sandaime melakukan sesuatu, memaksakan tangan kanannya mamasuki celah yang ada di bawah lidah Orochimaru, untuk memungkinkan dia melonggarkan cengkraman lidah di lehernya dan membebaskan dirinya.  
Setelah itu dia kemudian meraih lidah Orochimaru dan menarik mantan anak didiknya itu kearahnya.

"Singkirkan lidah Ularmu dariku Oro-chi-maruuuu!" teriak Sandaime.  
 _'Itu Tidak mungkin,'_ pikir Orochimaru sebelum Sandaime mengayunkan tangannya dan meninju rahang Orochimaru membuat dia terbang dengan sekali pukul.

-  
Tapi sebelum Orochimaru jatuh kebumi, Sandaime menarik lidahnya kembali dan memutar-mutarnya melemparkan jauh ke udara dan melompat mengejarnya, Sandaime menggunakan tumitnya dengan gaya gunting hendak menendang perut Orochimaru untuk mengirimnya kembali ketanah.

-  
Tapi sebelum serangan itu mengenainya, Orochimaru menggunakan teknik pelepasan tubuh untuk menghindari tendangan Sandaime pada detik terakhir. Orochimaru mendarat pada cabang pohon yang berada dekat dengannya, menggunakan Teknik Sen'ei Tajashu untuk meluncurkan beberapa ular dari lengan bajunya, dan menyuruh mereka membungkus Sandaime, memeluknya diudara dan menyematkan lengannya.

-  
Dia kemudian menarik Sandaime ke arahnya dan meludahkan lidah panjangnya lagi dan merubahnya menjadi ular besar, yang akan menggigit lehernya dengan di penuhi racun mematikan.

-  
Sebelum ular itu bisa menyentuhnya, Sandaime menendang dengan khaki kirinya dan lepas dari ikatan ular itu.  
Begitu dia terlepas dari lilitan ular, Sandaime dengan cepat menggerakan dirinya yang masih di udara, sehingga dia bisa mendarat disisi batang pohon yang dekat dengannya, memungkinkan dia bergerak maju menuju Orochimaru. Dengan gerakan sangat cepat Sandaime kembali menonjok wajah Mantan muridnya itu, lagi-lagi Orochimaru di kirim terbang menabrak pohon yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

-  
Setelah menabrak pohon, Orochimaru perlahan-lahan bangkit kembali, kalau bukan karena peningkatan eksperimen yang telah dia lakukan pada dirinya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun, dalam usahanya mencari keabadian. Ular Sanin yakin dia akan mati, jika tidak cacat berat setelah serangan terkhir itu.

-  
 _'Rencana yang telah aku susun dengan sangat matang Semuanya hancur berantakan, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali anak Tsunade sangat mahir menggunakan Segel, Tsunade yang aku kira masih Pobia terhadap darah ternyata sudah sembuh, dan Sarutobi yang sudah tua ternyata masih sangat tangguh untuk aku kalahkan, apa lagi di sana masih ada Jiraya dan paling menakutkan Yondaime dengan Hiraisinnya dengan mudah membantai habis anak buahku '_ Kata hati Orochimaru.

\  
Sekarang Orochimaru putar otak untuk bisa kabur dari kumpulan Shinobi-Shinobi hebat Konoha.

-  
" Sakon lepaskan penghalang, kita mundur untuk saat ini," perintah Orochimaru pada anak buahnya.  
ada yang dilupakan Orochimaru, karena Klon Naruto masih memegang Barrier di luar penghalang yang dibuat anakbuahnya.

-  
"tapi kita masih dalam penghalang Orochimaru-Sama," ucap salah satu anakbuahnya.  
"sial...aku lupa!, tidak ada jalan lain lagi kita harus melawan mereka," kata Orochimaru yang sudah kelelahan akibat melawan mantan rekan satu timnya dan juga melawan mantan Senseinya.

\  
Kabuto yang masih berada diluar penghalang, berfikir agar bisa melepaskan tuannya dari ninja-ninja tangguh.  
 _'bagaimana ini apakah aku harus menggunakan_ _ **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ _?, tapi aku tidak memegang gulungan pemanggil saat ini,'_ pikir Kabuto yang mulai sedikit panik melihat tuannya sudah babak belur di hajar oleh mantan Senseinya sendiri.

-  
Kembali dalam penghalang.

Orochimaru memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membunuh mantan Senseinya.

\  
pertarungan antara empat anak buah Orochimaru melawan Sandaime Hokage tampak tidak seimbang, karena Sandaime terlalu tangguh untuk mereka berempat.

-  
Sampai akhirnya mereka menggunkan segel kutukan mereka. itu sukses membuat kekuatan mereka berkali-kali lipat meningkat, juga sosok mereka berubah seperti monster hilang kendali.

\  
Naruto yang melihat sosok kakeknya mulai terdesak turun tangan membantunya.

-  
"Orochimaru!... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusan kau dan Mantan Senseimu tapi kali ini sudah berbeda, baiklah aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi berurusan denganmu, kali ini aku akan menghentikanmu dan juga anak buahmu dengan cepat," terdengar suara Naruto penuh wibawa dan Auranya juga sangat mencekam seperti Shinigami itu sendiri yang berbicara.

-  
"Sekarang kau boleh istirahat Jii-San, biar aku yang menghadapi kelinci-kelinci pecobaan dan tikus labor itu," Ucap Naruto dengan menunjuk ke arah Orochimaru.

-  
"Baiklah!.. tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan mereka, mereka itu sangat kuat," Kata Sandaime mengingatkan Naruto.  
Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala saja, tapi tidak melihat kearah Sandaime, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok anak buah Orochimaru yang sudah berubah penampilannya.

-  
"Khukhukhu... kau sangat berani Naruto-Kun, kau hanya anak kemaren sore yang baru saja lulus akademi, dan ingin melawanku dan anak-anakbuahku, kau menghinaku Naruto-Kun, aku adalah makluk Imortal tidak bisa mati dan juga aku adalah yang terkuat dari ketiga Sanin," sesumbar Orochimaru, meremehkan kemampuan Uzumaki Senju Naruto.

-  
"Huahaha..." Naruto ikutan tertawa mendengar sesumbar Orochimaru. "Kau salah besar Orochi-Chan, aku bisa dan aku mampu membunuhmu sekarang ini, tapi aku tidak ingin membunuhmu untuk saat ini, aku berharap seperti Jii-San dan juga Jiraya yang masih mengharapkanmu berubah kejalan yang benar, melihat cahaya bukan menuju kegelapan seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang ini.

-  
"Khukhukhu... Kau membuatku tertawa Naruto-Kun, kau sama naifnya dengan pak tua itu dan juga Jiraya, sekarang aku akan membunuhmu dan setelah itu aku akan melakukan eksperimen pada tubuhmu," kata Orochimaru dengan sangat percaya diri.

-  
"Tsunade-Chan!.. apakah kau tidak ingin membantu anakmu?" tanya Mito, takut terjadi apa-apa pada anak Tsunade. Tsunade tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neneknya itu dia hanya melihat dengan pandangan jijik pada Orochimaru.

-  
Sementara Shodaime dan Nindaime hanya melihat saja, apa sebenarnya yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto pada Orochimaru dan anakbuhnya.

\  
"baiklah!... kau memaksaku untuk membuatmuamu melihat apa yang bisa anak kemaren sore yang baru saja lulus akademi ini. ingat jangan berkedip saat aku melawanmu dan juga anak buahmu itu." kata Naruto dengan helaan Nafas tanda dia sudah mulai kesal dengan Orochimaru.

-  
"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk melawan pemuja iblis sepertimu," Naruto mengangkat tangan dan membuat segel ram untuk mengeluarkan **Shinigami no Tsurigi**.

-  
dia terus berjalan mendekati anak buah Orochimaru yang di kenal dengan Sound Four, dia perhatikan satu persatu setiap gerak geriknya tidak luput dari perhatian Naruto. dan salah satu dari mereka memeliki badan besar bertaring bergerak menujunya dengan mengayunkan lengan besarnya hendak memukul Naruto, dengan sedikit menunduk Naruto mengayunkan Pedang pusaka Uzumaki itu dari bawah keatas, itu sukses membuat Jirobo mematung dan beberapa detik setelah itu dia meraung-raung menahan sakit akibat tebasan **Shinigami no Tsurigi** , dan akirnya dia kembali kebentuk aslinya seluruh tubuhnya membiru akibat efek pedang itu.

-  
Naruto menghilang lagi dari tempatnya berdiri, kejadian yang sama terjadi pada sosok monster kembar siam yang terkena pedang Keramat Naruto.

-  
Begitu juga apa yang dialami oleh sisa anak Buah Orochimaru, mereka tidak tau apa yang menimpa mereka karena kejadian itu sangat cepat dan tidak bisa di lihat untuk menghindarinya, dan akhirnya mereka semua pingsan.

\  
Hashirama Senju atau kita kenal dengan Shodaime hokage, Mito Uzumaki dan Nindaime Tobirama Senju. sangat Sock melihat **Shinigami no Tsurigi** sekali lagi beraksi, mereka terjengkang dari tempat duduknya melihat Pedang legenda itu lagi, karena mereka sangat tau tentang pedang itu, tidak semua orang beruntung melihat pedang itu apalagi memeganngnya, mereka saja tidak bisa memegang pedang itu, hanya orang terpilih saja yang bisa memegangnya.

\  
 **"Shi-shini-gami no Tsu-tsurigi!**... pedang Tou-Sama berada pada Naruto!, kenapa Bisa?" Mito Uzumaki sangat-sangat terkejut melihat pedang itu di pegang oleh Anak angkat cucunya sendiri. "Mungkinkah Naruto-Kun menjadi kepala Klan yang baru," gumam Mito lagi.

-  
"Memang benar Naru-Chan menjadi kepala Klan Uzumaki sekarang ini Obaa-Sama," Tsunade menjawab keraguan neneknya itu. "Tapi dia mendapatkannya dengan sangat susah payah, penuh jalan berliku dan hampir merenggutnyawanya dalam perjalanannya mendapatkan **Shinigami no Tsurigi** itu" lanjut Tsunade.

\  
Kembali ketempat Naruto.  
_

-  
 _'Kenapa bisa begitu?, apa yang menimpa anak buahku yang membuat mereka pingsan!, ini gawat aku sudah banyak kehilangan Chakra.'_ batin Orochimaru berkecamuk sekarang.

-  
"Sudah aku bilang sebelumnya padamu Orochi-Chan!, aku tidak akan membunuhmu juga tidak anak buahmu, aku hanya ingin kau melihat cahaya suatu hari nanti. Sekarang giliranmu menghadapi Shinigami," dengan kecepatan blur Naruto mendekati Orochimaru, dia mengayunkan pedangnya tujuannya leher Orochimaru, berkat pengalaman dan kelincahan tubuhnya yang seperti ular Orochimaru berhasil menghindari tebasan itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menghindari khaki Naruto, dengan telak bersarang pada tulang rusuk Orochimaru, membuat Orochimaru melayang berhenti menabrak pohon yang berada dekatnya.

-  
"Khukhu... Ternyata tendanganmu sangat kuat juga Naruto-Kun, aku meremehkanmu tadi Naruto-Kun, tapi sekarang tidak lagi," setelah itu Orochimaru menekan perutnya dan mengeluarkan pedang **Kusanagi no Tsurigi,** pedang itu sangat cepat mengarah pada Naruto, dengan sedikit memiringkan badannya kekanan Naruto mengayunkan **Shinigami no Tsuriginya** hendak mementalkan Kusanagi Orochimaru, tapi alangkah kagetnya Orochimaru pedangnya patah terkena tebasan pedang Naruto, Orochimaru tidak tau sama sekali benda apa yang telah berhasil mematahkan Kusananginya, karena dia tidak bisa melihat **Shinigami no Tsurigi.**

-  
Sama halnya dengan Naruto dia juga terkejut melihat Kusanagi terpotong bersih dia tidak menyangka sama sekali, tujuan Naruto hendak mementalkan Kusanagi itu dengan pedangnya agar jangan tertusuk.

\  
Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu terpelongo, karena yang mereka tau Kusanagi pedang legenda yang sangat tajam bisa memotong semua benda.  
tapi disini mereka melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri pedang legenda itu patah akibat benda samar-samar yang di pegang Naruto.

-  
Naruto yang melihat Orochimaru dalam keadaan terkejut, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

-  
 **"Sho"**

dengan liukan indah Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya mengenai lengan kiri dan khaki kiri Orochimaru.

 **-**  
 **"Nin"**

kali ini hanya blur saja yang dapat dilihat oleh semua orang termasuk Orochimaru yang tidak bisa menghindar tebasan pedang Naruto yang mengenai tangan kanan hingga pinggang secara miring.

-  
 **"San Ken"**.

Semua orang melihat simbol Yin dan Yang mengelilingi Orochimaru, terdengar suara teriakan menyayat hati keluar dari mulut Orochimaru.

-  
Semua tempat di tubuh Orochimaru yang terkena **Shinigami no Tsurigi** berubah menjadi biru dan membusuk.  
tapi anehnya dan juga sangat salut pada Sanin Ular itu, dia tidak pingsan dan masih tetap berdiri walau badannya sudah seperti Zombi. dengan cepat Orochimaru memutahkan badan baru, tapi tetap tidak mengubah keadaan, kondisinya masih sama, kedua tangannya dan sebelah kakinya tidak berfungsi.

\  
"Demi Kyubi!... dia bisa menguasai teknik **Shini San Ken** , teknik yang tidak bisa di kuasai oleh Tou-Samaku," Gumam Mito Uzumaki Istri dari Hashirama Senju.

-  
Sebenarnya bukan hanya Mito saja yang Sock, Hashirama, Tobirama dan Termasuk Kushina yang melihat dari luar penghalang juga Sock berat.

\  
Menurut cerita legenda, Takhnik **Shini San Ken** itu tidak pernah ada yang bisa menguasai hingga tingkat terakhir.

-  
Shodai Uzukage sekaligus Ketua klan Uzumaki waktu itu cuma bisa menguasai tingkat kedua, itu pun belum sempurna. tapi ini, disini mata kepala mereka sendiri melihat tingkat akhir dari Tahknik itu.

-  
Mito dan Kushina cuma bisa belajar pada tahap dasar saja. pada tingkat dasar saja Kushina sudah di takuti di medan perang mendapatkan julukan **Red Hot Hanbero**.

\  
"Aku harus mengatakan apa padamu Orochi-Chan! setelah begitu banyak pedangku melukaimu kau masih tetap berdiri dan sadar, sebenarnya aku salut padamu," ucap Naruto dengan tulus melihat keteguhan Orochimaru.

-  
"Kau apakan tubuhku? kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku sendiri selain sebelah kakiku," tanya Orochimaru.

-  
"Kau beruntung Orochimaru! seandainya aku menggunkan pedang biasa, tubuhmu sudah menjadi adonan ramen, tapi aku menggunakan **Shinigami no Tsurigi** untuk melawanmu, karena aku tidak ingin membunuhmu seperti yang telah aku janjikan tadi," koment Naruto menjawab Penasaran dari Orochimaru.

-  
Mendengar Naruto menyebut Shinigami no Tsurigi mata Orochimaru Melotot seperti mau keluar saja dari soketnya.

-  
 **'Jadi selama ini pedang itu ada, dan sekarang berada di tangan anaknya Tsunade, Gawat. di tambah lagi sekarang aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi Yamata no Orochi'** Orochimaru berperang dalam hatinya.

\  
Semua orang berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Orochimaru yang sudah tidak berdaya, Sandaime Hiruzen sedih melihat kondisi mantan anak didiknya yang murtad itu, Tsunade masih melihat dengan pandangan Jijik pada mantan rekan satu Timnya.

-  
"Rasanya tidak lengkap kalau aku tidak membawa Jiraya kesini, aku mau melihat reaksi Jiraya ketika melihat mantan rekannya seperti zombi," gumam Naruto yang langsung menghilang, lalu beberapa saat setelah itu Naruto kembali dengan membawa Jiraya.

-  
"Bagaimana Kabarmu Rochi teme?, apakah kau mau melihat rasengan baruku bersarang di bokongmu!" ucapan Jiraya yang disertai dengan Napsu membunuh melototi mantan rekannya itu.

-  
"Sekarang sudah saatnya kau menghadapi Shinigami! Ular menjijikan," Tsunade menyela Jiraya berbicara dengan Orochimaru, sambil mematahkan buku-buku jarinya hingga mengeluarkan suara.

-  
"Katakan Orochimaru dengan cara apa kau ingin aku lenyapkan?, dengan Tinjuku!, Racun terbaruku atau kau mau aku bekukan dengan HyotonKu," Ancam Tsunade pada mantan rekan satu timnya yang tidak berdaya itu.

-  
Orochimaru yang tidak berdaya itu sebenarnya memutar otak agar bisa kabur, tapi apa daya, sekarang dia tidak mampu lagi berdiri untuk menopang tubuhnya, dia hanya menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh mantan orang-orang terdekatnya dimasa lalu.

-  
"Kau tidak menjawab!, berarti kau memilih ketiganya untuk melenyapkanmu di muka bumi ini. baik aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu," tapi dengan cepat Naruto menahan Kaa-Channya untuk membunuh Orochimaru.

Naruto masih membutuhkan Orochimaru di masa depan, jika dia bisa selamat dan bisa menyembuhkan lukanya, karena setiap bantuan sangat di butuhkan jika memang apa yang ada dalam ramalan.

-  
"kenapa kau menahanku Naruto," Tsunade sangat emosi hingaa menyebut nama Naruto dengan benar. tidak ada embel Chan.

-  
"Kaa-Chan!... dimasa lalu Jii-San, Jiraya Oji-San dan Anda sempat memaafkan atas perbuatan tercelanya, tapi kali ini aku yang memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Orochimaru. Aku juga berharap Seperti kalian di masa lalu yang ingin melihat Orochimaru kembali ke jalan yang benar. tapi kalian gagal, dia malah semakin terjerumus kedalam jurang kegelapan. kali ini aku yang memberikan kesempatan hidup untuk mantan rekan setimmu, aku ingin Orochimaru melihat cahaya seperti kita Kaa-Chan." Lalu Naruto berjalan menghampiri Orochimaru, meletakan bagian pedang yang berwarna putih pada khaki yang lumpuh, itu membuat Orochimaru bisa merasakan kakinya kembali.

\  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-Kun, orang seperti dia tidak pantas untuk dibiarkan hidup lebih lama lagi," tegur Sandaime.

-  
"Apa yang di katakan Sensei memang benar Naruto! sudah cukup sekali saja dia di beri kesempatan, jangan beri dia lagi kesempatan. dia akan selalu akan meresahkan orang, berapa banyak lagi dia akan mengorban orang yang tak berdosa untuk eksperimennya, Sekarang biarkan aku yang akan menjadi algojo untuk mengakhiri hidup mantan teman terbaikku Naruto!," Pinta Jiraya, yang hendak membunuh mantan temannya itu.

-  
"Sekarang biarkan aku yang memberi kesempatan pada Orochimaru, percayalah padaku Jii-San, Ero Oji-San, Kaa-Chan. Suatu hari Nanti mungkin aku membutuhkan tenaganya, dan diahari itu aku berharap dia berada dipihak kita." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, dia lalu menghampiri Orochimaru yang sudah seperti mayat hidup.

-  
Lalu dia membuka Suaranya lagi, "Orochimaru!... Bukannya aku mengguruimu, ketahuilah! selagi kau masih hidup diatas dunia yang fana ini tidak ada yang namanya abadi, kau lihat sekarang, jika aku mau aku bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan seluruh tubuhmu hinga menjadi debu, tapi itu tidak aku lakukan, aku berharap kau melihat cahaya suatu hari nanti, dan mengikuti jalan hidup yang telah diajarkan padamu oleh Gurumu dulu.

-  
Dan pedangku telah memberikan sinyal padamu untuk mengikuti arah jalan yang benar, semua luka yang kau terima dari **Shinigami no Tsurigi** itu semuanya hanya ilusi, sampai kau bisa menuju signal dengan menempuh jalan yang benar, maka semua ilusi yang kau dapatkan hari ini semuanya akan hilang, dan kau juga akan mendapatkan hadiah, yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan dalam mimpi terliarmu." Naruto menghentikan ceramahnya dan memandang keluar penghalang seperti mencari sesuatu.

\  
Semua orang yang mendengar ceramah Naruto hanya bisa diam saja, mereka menunggu kejutan apalagi yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Orochimaru dan anak buahnya.

\  
Benar saja, Naruto menghilang dan datang dengan membawa seorang Ninja yang sudah mereka kenal.

-  
"Yakushi Kabuto!, ... Benar itu namamukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada intimidasi.  
Kabuto menganggukan kepala dengan lemah karena merasa terimidasi, " benar sekali Naruto-Kun aku Yakushi Kabuto.

-  
"Kau tau kenapa aku membawamu kesini?" tanya Naruto lagi.  
Kabuto menggelengkan kepalanya saja tanda dia memang tidak tau. tapi dalam hatinya merasa takut sekali, karena dia sudah di ketahui menjadi mata-mata untuk Oto.

-  
"aku juga berharap padamu Kabuto! semoga kau bisa mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, dan menggunakan keahlianmu untuk membantu orang yang membutuhkan, jangan lagi kau menggunakan keahlianmu untuk menyiksa orang lain." Naruto menegur Kabuto seperti memberi pelajaran pada anak akademi. tapi Naruto juga menusuk Hati Kabuto dengan Pedangnya, sukses membuat Kabuto seperti kambing disembelih untuk beberapa saat, setelah itu Kabuto duduk mengatur nafasnya.

-  
Naruto sengaja menusuk hati Kabuto agar regenerasi supernya tidak berfungsi. tapi semua kecakapannya masih sama tidak ada yang hilang.

-  
"Orochimaru Tuhanmu Bukan?...Sekarang bawa tuhan Pedofil mu ini dan juga semua bawahannya yang sengaja tidak aku bunuh, tunjukan pada mereka kebenaran, kondisimu sama dengan tuan pedofilmu, kau hanya terkena ilusi **Shinigami no Tsurigi**. Sekarang cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran.  
Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Kabuto dengan cepat mengumpulkan semua orangnya, langsung kabur setelah Naruto melepas penghalangnya.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

 **/**

 **Akhirnya aku bisa update juga.**

 **maaf kalau lama updatenya, karena aku sedikit sibuk membantu pamanku yang akan membuka usaha Rumah makan.**

 **Terimakasih masih setia membaca Ficksiku ini.**


End file.
